Beloved Moment
by Baby Kim
Summary: kikihanni ganti penname - Sungmin tak pernah tahu bahwa kehidupan SMA-nya akan seperti ini. Penuh dengan berbagai macam karakter dan konfliknya masing-masing. Ingin lari? Dia tak bisa. Hanya dengan menghadapinya, Sungmin berharap kehidupannya kembali normal. Juga keluarganya / Genderswitch / Main Pair KyuMin / Super Junior Official Pair / Chap 17 - End
1. My New Life School

Title : Beloved Moment / Chapter 1

Cast and Pair : Sungmin, YeWook (Yesung & Ryeowook) – Cast dan pair akan bertambah dan mungkin berubah seiring waktu

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please do not bashing the chara!

Thank you ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go !

Happy reading ^^

.

.

"Hah..."

Desahan keras bernada lega keluar dari mulut seorang gadis manis berambut kuncir kuda.

Bruk

Tas besar yang sedari tadi dipegangnya terlepas begitu saja. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan ransel yang sedari tadi melekat dipunggungnya pun dengan perlahan dilepasnya dan diletakkan disamping tas besar itu.

Jara-jarinya yang kurus memanjang merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana panjang jeansnya. Secarik kertas. Setelah membacanya sekilas dan menyocokkannya dengan nama gedung yang ada didepannya, gadis itu menyeret kedua tasnya mendekati pos satpam didepan gedung besar itu.

"Permisi," sapa gadis itu.

Sesosok pria berbadan tegap keluar dari pos satpam itu. "Ya?"

"Maaf. Saya Lee Sungmin. Saya pindahan kelas XI disekolah ini."

Satpam itu tersenyum ramah. "Tunggu sebentar ne."

Satpam itu berbalik dan terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang. Gadis itu, Lee Sungmin, membenarkan pakaian yang dikenakannya dan mengusap wajahnya yang berhiaskan peluh serta debu.

Tak lama satpam tersebut kembali dan meminta Sungmin untuk mengikutinya. Security itu membawa Sungmin melewati gedung besar yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian Sungmin dan memasuki sebuah gedung yang tak kalah besarnya yang ada dibelakang gedung itu. Setelah membuka gerbang besar yang membatasi antara kedua gedung itu, security menyerahkan Sungmin pada salah seorang wanita yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Lee Sungmin?" tanya wanita itu.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne."

"Mari ikut saya," pinta wanita itu sedangkan sang security memohon pamit untuk kembali ke pos jaganya.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan melewati lorong-lorong dengan ruang-ruang besar dan taman indah ditengahnya. Gedung bertingkat itu sepi. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Sembari berjalan, wanita itu menjelaskan, bahwa siang ini seluruh penghuni gedung itu sedang berada disekolah. Apa kalian tahu ini gedung apa?

Sapphire Blue International High School

Tulisan itulah yang ada didepan gedung mewah didepan sana. Sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional yang memiliki asrama didalamnya. Gedung yang sedang Sungmin masuki ini merupakan gedung asramanya. Sedangkan gedung sekolahnya adalah gedung yang tadi dilewati Sungmin.

Lantai 1 gedung ini merupakan aula-aula besar yang menjabat sebagai ruang music, gym, perpustakaan, dan aula serbaguna. Lantai 2 merupakan aula ruang makan, dapur dan tempat bersantai sehingga dilantai 2 lebih banyak diisi dengan sofa-sofa yang nyaman untuk diduduki.

Sampailah Sungmin di lantai 3.

"Disini adalah kamar-kamar siswa. Tiap kamar terdiri dari 2 orang." Wanita itu menunjuk salah satu kamar. "Ini kamarmu. Semoga kau senang bersekolah disini ne." Wanita itu beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin di depan kamarnya.

Manik mata Sungmin mendapati namanya dan nama teman sekamarnya terpajang disamping pintu coklat itu.

ROOM 134

KIM RYEOWOOK  
LEE SUNGMIN

Dengan kunci yang tadi diberikan wanita yang mengantarnya, Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihatlah sebuah kamar yang tak terlalu besar disana. 2 tempat tidur single bed, 2 meja belajar di ruangan berAC itu menjadi penghuni kamarnya.

"Lelahnya."

Seiring ucapan itu keluar, Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya disalah satu tempat tidur. Kenapa Sungmin memilih tempat tidur itu? Karena tempat ridur berseprei hijau diseberangnya sudah ada yang memiliki. Terlihat dari beberapa boneka jerapah dan Winnie the pooh yang menghuni tempat tidurnya.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Sungmin membongkar tasnya dan mengambil baju ganti serta peralatan mandi. Tak lebih dari 15 menit, yeoja manis itu keluar dan mulai berniat menata barang bawaannya.

"Eh, dimana lemarinya?"

Kepala Sungmin menoleh kanan dan kiri. Namun benda besar bernama lemari tak kunjung didapatinya. Hingga akhirnya matanya tertuju pada laci-laci yang ada dibawah tempat tidurnya. "Disini rupanya."

Setelah dirasanya cukup rapi, tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, yeoja itu merebahkan badannya dan terlelap.

.

.

Siang berganti malam.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Sungmin yang sedang duduk bersantai sembari memainkan smartphonenya diatas ranjang menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

Seorang yeoja berperawakan tubuh mungil masuk kedalam kamar seraya menyunggingkan senyuman dibibirnya yang tipis.

"Ne." Sungmin balas tersenyum. "Kim Ryeowook?"

Yeoja yang masih mengenakan seragamnya itu tersenyum lebar dan mendudukkan dirinya diranjang Sungmin. "Ne. Aku Kim Ryeowook. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sungminnie. Aku harap kau mau menjadi temanku."

Raut wajah Sungmin sedikit berubah mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Ryeowook-ssi."

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Tapi Sungmin sempat melihat sesuatu yang tersamarkan disana. Sungmin yak yakin. Ada kepedihan disenyum itu?

"Ah!"

Sungmin tersadar karena pekikan kecil Ryeowook. "Ada apa?"

"Sungminnie! Kau suka menatap langit dimalam hari?" tanya Ryeowook antusias. Matanya berbinar-binar dan kakinya melangkah kecil menuju jendela kamar mereka. Jendela besar hingga sebatas betis yang memang belum Sungmin tutup tirainya, memperlihatkan gelapnya langit malam.

"Ne." Sungmin beranjak mendekati Ryeowook. "Aku menyukainya. Aku suka menatap bintang-bintang dilangit malam."

"Kau sama denganku! Aku juga suka menatapnya. Mereka cantik sekali."

Kemudian kedua yeoja itu terdiam. Sungmin yang merasa tak nyaman berniat memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Ryeowook-ssi."

Ryeowook menoleh, tetapi bibirnya menyunggingkan pout lucu. "Jangan terlalu formal padaku, Sungminnie."

"Ah, mian. Ryeowookie, sebelum aku, siapa teman sekamarmu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Detik berikutnya, Sungmin merutuki pertanyaannya itu. Kenapa? Lagi-lagi Sungmin melihat kepedihan diwajah manis teman sekamarnya itu.

"Sebelum kau, seorang yeoja murid kelas X. baru sehari dia dikamar ini, esoknya dia pindah kekeamar lain."

Ucapan Ryeowook membuat Sungmin terkejut. "Pindah? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah."

Kedua yeoja itu kembali terdiam.

"Sungminnie, kau sudah mandi?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne."

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Berarti ini bau keringatku ya? Aku mandi dulu ne. sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Kau bersiap-siaplah Sungminnie. Mau ke aula denganku?" tawar Ryeowook. Yeoja itu mengambil baju ganti dan masuk kekamar mandi.

"Tentu saja. Jangan lama-lama mandinya Ryeowookie!"

Sungmin beringsut mendekati lemari pakaiannya. Berniat mengaganti celana pendeknya dengan jeans panjang.

Baru saja memasukkan kakinya ke slahsatu sisi jeansnya, yeoja itu terkejut dan jatuh terduduk. "Ya Tuhan!"

Secepat kilat Sungmin merangkak mendekati jendela dan menutup tirainya.

"Ada apa Sungminnie?" Ryeowook berteriak dari kamar mandi. Mungkin yeoja itu penasaran dengan seruan Sungmin saat terkejut tadi.

Sungmin yang masih mengatur nafasnya bersandar pada jendela. Bahkan jeansnya pun belum dipakainya dengan terlalu kalut hingga lebih memilih untuk menennagkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa Ryeowookie."

Sungmin berbalik dan mengintip sedikit dari tirai jendela yang disingkapnya.

Deg!

"Eomma…," yeoja manis itu meringis dan menutupi kembali jendelanya. "Namja itu masih disana."

Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Manic matanya tak sengaja bersibobrok dengan seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibalkon lantai 4 saat dia sedang berganti celana tadi. Tentu saja yeoja itu malu. Saat bagian bawahmu hanya memakai sepotong underwear berwarna merah, ada seseorang yang tak kau kenal melihatmu.

Yeoja yang tadi siangmengantar Sungmin sepertinya lupa menjelaskan bahwa masih ada kamar siswa dilantai 4. Ada 4 kamar dengan lampu menyala –terlihat dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka- dilantai 4 itu. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Gedung asrama mereka berbentuk kotak dengan pintu-pintu kamar yang menghadap taman yang ada di tengah-tengah gedung. Itu artinya, seluruh jendela kamar pasti akan langsung berhadapan dengan lingkungan luar karena posisi pintu dan jendela yang saling berlawanan. Tapi mengapa masih ada kamar disisi lain gedung ini yang terlihat dari jendela kamar Sungmin yang ada dilantai 3?

Ah, berhenti memikirkan arsitektur gedung asrama mereka yang membingungkan itu. Yang masih mengganjal dihati Sungmin adalah kejadian beberapa menit yang yang sedikit menyentil harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita.

Siapa yang harus disalahkan disini? Seorang namja berdiri dibalkon kamarnya dilantai 4. Tanpa sengaja -mungkin- dia melihat kearah jendela kamar Sungmin yang ada dilantai 3. Slahkan mata namja itu yang jelalatan.

Tapi, Sungmin berganti pakaian padahal dia tahu jendela kamarnya masih tebuka. Oh, salahkan juga kecerobohan yeoja ini.

Sekali lagi, Sungmin kembali mengintip dari tirai jendelanya. Mereka kembali bertemu pandang. Namun detik berikutnya, namja itu memanglngkan wajahnya dan masuk kekamar. Sungmin bernafas lega. Yeoja itupun kembali berpakaian dengan tenang.

"Sungminie," panggil Ryeowook. Masih dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ne?" Sungmin yang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada namja yang datang. Tak apa. Biarkan saja dia masuk."

"Apa namjachingumu?" goda Sungmin.

Terdengar kekehan dari dalam kamar mandi. "Begitulah."

"Baiklah."

Cklek!

Baru saja percakapan itu terhenti, pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya saat ternyata memang seorang namja dengan matanya yang sipit masuk kekamar mereka. "Mencari Ryeowook? Dia sedang mandi."

Dahi Sungmin mnegernyit tak senang kala dia tak mendapati respon atau jawaban apapun dari mulut namja itu. Namja itu malah melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjang Ryeowook dan duduk disana. Membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

Sungmin menelan salivanya gugup saat dia merasakan ketegangan diantara mereka. Namja itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya duduk dan diam. Wajah namja itu datar. Sangat datar. Tak ada satupun ekspresi disana. Namun tatapan matanya menatap Sungmin dingin, tajam dan menusuk. Hingga Sungmin merasa dirinya sedang ditelanjangi. Padahal Sungmin yakin, pakaiannya sudah cukup tertutup dengan celana jeans panjang dan kaos yang terbalut cardigan panjang.

Cklek!

Untunglah pintu kamar mandi itu akhirnya terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Ryeowook yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Oppa sudah datang?" tanya Ryeowook seraya mendekati dan mengecup pipi namja itu singkat.

Namja itu mengangguk. Matanya terus mengekori Ryeowook yang berdiri didepan cermin yang digantung didinding kamar mereka.

"Sungminnie, kenalkan. Dia Kim Jongwoon. Tapi panggil saja Yesung. Oppa, dia Lee Sungmin. Teman sekamarku yang baru," ucap Ryeowook disela-sela menyisir rambut panjangnya.

Sungmin melirik nama yang baru saja dikenlkan Ryeowook, Yesung. Namja itu menatap Ryeowook intens. Tetap dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Hanya saja tidak dengan tatapan mata dingin, tajam dan menusuk. Namun tak pula dengan tatapan hangat. Datar tanpa ekspresi lengkap menghiasi wajah dan mata itu. Membuat Sungmin heran dan penasaran dengan sosok seorang Yesung.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah siap. Kita turun sekarang?" ucap Ryeowook riang dan menggandeng tangan Yesung yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Err…," Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Kalian duluan saja ya. Aku lupa harus menemui kepala asrama." Ya. Sungmin memang harus menemui kepala asrama saat ini.

"Oke. Sampai ketemu nanti Sungminnie." Ryeowook melangkah keluar kamar bersama Yesung.

Sungmin bernafas lega saat pasangan itu sudah pergi. Entah apa ada yang salah dengannya, tapi tatapan Yesung yang menurut Sungmin tidak bersahabat itu cukup membuatnya panas dingin.

.

.

Hari pertama disekolah Sungmin lewati tanpa ada hambatan. Tak disangka ternyata dia sekelas dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Banyak hal baru yang Sungmin tahu mengenai Yesung. Namja itu hampir setiap saat selalu bersama Ryeowook. Pergi sekolah, istirahat, pulang, mereka selalu bersama. Pulang sekolahpun Ryeowook tidak ada dikamar. Bisa Sungmin tebak, dia sedang bersama Yesung.

Dan lagi. Saat malam, smartphone milik Yesung akan Ryeowook bawa. Terlalu banyak fans Yesung yang mengganggunya saat malam. Ryeowook tidak meminta. Tapi Yesung yang dengan sengaja meminta Ryeowook membawa smartphonenya. Untuk menghubungi Yesung dimalam hari, Yesung memiliki satu handphone lain. And you know what? Dengan titah si muka datar itu, hanya Ryeowook yang boleh tahu nomor handphone super duper pribadi itu.

Sungmin cengo parah saat mendengar cerita Ryeowook mengenai Yesung. Yesung? Namja muka datar itu memiliki banyak fans? Oh Tuhan. Rahang Sungmin hampir jatuh saat itu.

.

.

Kamar itu kini gelap. Tapi 2 yeoja penghuni kamar itu belum tidur walaupun sudah berbaring diranjang masing-masing. Terlihat dari Sungmin yang masih membuka jejaring sosial dari smartphonenya dna Ryeowook yang terkikik geli seraya menatap layar smartphone Yesung. Ringtone 'you get one new message' terdengar berulang kali dari smartphone milik namja seram –menurut Sungmin- itu.

"Fans Yesung?"

"Ne."

"Kenapa mereka masih mengirimi Yesung email dan pesan kalau mereka tahu Yesung tidak memegang smartphonenya?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Mereka tidak tahu Sungminnie."

"Hah?"

"Mereka tidak tahu kalau aku yang memegang smartphone Yesung," jelas Ryeowook.

"Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan Yesung itu."

"Hehehe. Rahasia Sungminnie."

Kedua yeoja itu kembali dengan kesibukannya. Sungmin meletakkan smartphonenya dan bersiap tidur.

"Minnie-ah."

"Ne?"

"Kau punya headphone?"

"Punya. Wae?"

"Bisakah kau memakainya saat tidur? Mendengarkan lagu mungkin?"

"Eh?" Sungmin merasa ada yang ganjil dengan permintaan Ryeowook. "Wae?"

"Aku tidak mau kau mendengar hal aneh nantinya."

"Aneh?" Dahi Sungmin mengernyit.

"Tolong Sungminnie. Tolong kenakan headphonemu," mohon Ryeowook.

Sungmin berdecak sebelum menyamankan tubuhnya dan kembali bersiap tidur. "Kau yang aneh Ryeowookie. Sudahlah. Aku tidur duluan ne. Jaljayo."

.

.

"Enghhh… Opp… Ppahh… Ah… Ahh… Ahh… Oppaahh…"

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara yang menurutnya tak lazim itu. Benarkah itu suara desahan?

"Ahh… Ahh… Ah… Ah… Oppaahh…"

"Baby…"

Suara-suara itu nyata! Dan sangat dekat! Suara namja dan yeoja. Menyingkirkan kata 'mimpi' yang tadi sempat terpikir oleh Sungmin.

Penasaran, perlahan Sungmin memutar wajah dan membuka matanya. Yeoja itu tercekat. Nafasnya hampir saja terhenti. Walaupun lampu kamar mereka tak menyala, namun bias-bias cahaya dari lampu lorong yang masuk lewat ventilasi diatas pintu kamar cukup terang untuk memperlihatkan seisi kamar mereka.

Sungmin yang gemetar perlahan membalikkan badan dan wajahnya menghadap dinding. Memunggungi apa yang baru saja dilihat olehnya.

Diranjang lain selain milik Sungmin dikamar itu, tubuh dua orang anak manusia sedang menyatu.

Yesung dan Ryeowook.

To Be Continue

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo ^^

Kiki Hanni imnida. Satu lagi persembahan saya untuk reader ffn. Sebuah fic yang saya buat sepenuh hati dengan kemampuan yang saya dimiliki. Walaupun begitu, ga menutup kemungkinan masih banyak kesalahan yang menghalangi fic ini untuk menjadi fic yang sempurna.

Apapun itu, saya harap reader bersedia menyampaikan semangat untuk saya melalui review. Betapa senangnya saya saat tahu bahwa apa yang sudah saya buat mendapatkan respon yang bagus ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	2. My Friends

Annyeonghaseyo

Maaf lama update. Saya sedang dalam masa UTS untuk minggu ini dan 2 minggu kedepan.

Senang ada reader yang berbaik hati mereview dan menyemangati saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Gomawo ^^

Yang bertanya pair, saya termasuk pencinta pure pair. So, can u guest it? ^^

Rated M? Nyerempet dikit aja. Hehe

Horor? Waahh. Saya malah sama sekali ga da niat kearah sana loh.

Cha! Here we go!

Title : Beloved Moment / Chapter 2

Cast and Pair : Sungmin, YeWook, SiBum, HaeHyuk, Kyuhyun – Cast dan pair akan bertambah dan mungkin berubah seiring waktu

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please do not bashing the chara!

Thank you ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go !

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Sungmin lemas. Jiwanya serasa melayang namun kesadarannya tetap tinggal. Decitan ranjang semakin keras. Seiring dengan desahan yang keluar dari bibir pasangan berbeda jenis diatasnya. Hingga akhirnya suara desahan panjang dan keras menembus gendang telinga Sungmin. Disusul tarikan dan hembusan nafas yang menderu namun perlahan menjadi teratur.

Tubuh Sungmin masih gemetar. Namun yeoja itu masih bisa mendengar percakapan yang terjadi dibalik punggungnya.

"Gomawo baby. Jaljayo. Oppa pergi."

Cup cup cup

Beberapa kali kecupan-kecupan singkat Yesung berikan diwajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook sendiri masih mengatur nafasnya dan memejamkan mata. Lalu,

Cklek!

Yesung keluar dan terdengar pintu kamar dikunci dua kali.

Kamar itu kini sunyi. Tak ada lagi suara Ryeowook yang mengatur nafasnya. Namun tiba-tiba,

"Hiks…"

Mata Sungmin membulat. Salah dengarkah dia?

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Eomma…"

Telinga Sungmin masih normal. Sangat normal. Secepat kilat yeoja itu berbalik. "Ryeowookie," panggilnya lirih.

"Hiks… Min… Minnie…"

Sungmin menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan beranjak bangun. Mendekati ranjang Ryeowook dan berjongkok dilantai berbalut karpet hangat.

"Sung… Hiks… Sungminnie…"

Dalam remangnya kamar mereka, Sungmin tercekat melihat keadaan Ryeowook. Kedua tangannya terikat tali dikepala ranjang. Selimut miliknya teronggok dibawah ranjang. Bau seks menguar kuat dari sana.

Dengan prihatin Sungmin beranjak dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan teman sekamarnya itu. Disekanya wajah Ryeowook yang berkeringat dan berurai air mata. Pandangannya teralih pada tubuh ringkih Ryeowook. Sungmin mendesahkan nafasnya. Ada sedikit rasa lega yang hinggap dihatinya. Setidaknya Yesung sempat untuk merapikan piyama terusan yang dipakai Ryeowook agar tubuh yeojanya itu tertutup kembali.

Greb!

Ryeowook menghamburkan tubuhnya memeluk Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tersentak dan terdorong kebelakang. Dibalasnya pelukan teman sekamarnya itu dan mengelus punggungnya perlahan. Hatinya mengernyit sakit mendengar deru tangis Ryeowook yang tertahan dibahu kecilnya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Ryeowook terdengar tenang. Perlahan, yeoja bertubuh mungil itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Dua yeoja itu saling diam. Duduk berdampingan dikarpet menghadap jendela besar dikamar mereka. Tirai jendela yang tidak terlalu tebal membiaskan cahaya rembulan yang sedang bersinar terang.

Sesekali Sungmin melirik Ryeowook. Didepan mereka, dua cangkir cokelat hangat yang tadi sempat dibuat Sungmin tergeletak begitu saja. Ada dispenser dikamar itu. Jadi Sungmin tidak perlu turun kedapur untuk membuatkan mereka cokelat hangat yang nikmat untuk diminum.

"Maaf Sungminnie."

Sungmin menoleh. "Apa yang terjadi Ryeowookie?"

"Harus darimana aku menjelaskannya," lirih Ryeowook.

"Kenapa dia bisa masuk kekamar kita?"

"Dia punya kunci cadangannya."

"Astagaaa…" Seungmin meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Dan kalian melakukannya disaat ada aku? Ya Tuhan. Aku pikir kau anak baik-baik Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook menoleh cepat dan mendelik. "Jadi menurutmu aku bukan anak baik-baik?!"

"Lalu tadi?"

"Aku juga tidak mau melakukannya Sungminnie! Dia yang meminta!"

"Kenapa dia mengikat tanganmu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Entahlah. Mungkin dia ingin saja."

Banyak pertanyaan muncul dibenak Sungmin. "Apa Yesung sering melakukannya padamu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya jika suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik."

"Apa berarti saat ini suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik?"

"Tidak juga. Dia tidak mengeluhkan apa-apa tadi."

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit. "Lalu kenapa kalian melakukannya?"

Pandangan Ryeowook tetap mengarah keluar. "Yesung hanya ingin mengujimu."

"Mengujiku?"

"Apa kau pantas menjadi roommate-ku."

"Huh?"

"Kau ingat pertanyaanmu tentang roommate-ku?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Ryeowook yang kini sudah terlihat tenang.

"Roommate-ku, jika tidak pindah kamar, dia akan pindah sekolah."

"Eh?"

"Pindah kamar, karena Yesung yang tidak suka dia yang menjadi roommate-ku. Atau pindah sekolah, karena dia tidak tahan menjadi roommate-ku."

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Siapapun mungkin tidak akan tahan jika sering disuguhkan adegan dewasa live didepan mata.

"Dan Yesung setuju kau menjadi roommate-ku," ujar Ryeowook.

Sungmin tercengang. Berarti dia akan sering melihat kedua insan itu menyatu? Sungmin bergidik.

"Perlu aku beritahu diawal Sungminnie. Jika kau tidak tahan menjadi roommate-ku, Yesung tidak akan membiarkanmu pindah kamar. Kecuali tadi, kau pindah sekolah."

"Kenapa dia yang memegang kendali? Pindah kamar, meminta kepada kepala asrama dan memberitahu alasannya, kita bisa pindah kamar kan?" Sungmin makin merasa aneh dan penasaran dengan sosok seorang Yesung.

Ryeowook menyesap sedikit cokelat hangatnya. "Mungkin itu bisa terjadi diasrama lain. Tapi tidak diasrama ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Sekolah ini didirikan oleh kakek Yesung dan beberapa temannya. Jadi, secara tak langsung, Yesung dan beberapa cucu teman kakeknya yang memegang kendali disini."

"Teman-temannya?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Pandangannya kini beralih pada lantai 4. Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook dan terkejut. Oh jangan. Jangan seperti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Disana kamar Yesung dan teman-temannya."

Great! Tebakan gadis itu benar. Salah seorang penghuni kamar itu adalah yang semalam melihatnya berganti celana.

"4 kamar disana," tunjuk Ryeowook untuk memperjelas. "Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum, Donghae dan Eunhyuk."

Sungmin kembali bingung. "Kau bilang 4 kamar?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Cokelat hangat kembali meluncur ditenggorokannya. "Yesung dan Kyuhyun memiliki kamar sendiri." Ryeowook berhenti bicara dan merenggangkan kedua bahunya.

"Lalu?"

"Siwon sekamar bersama Kibum, Donghae dengan Eunhyuk."

"Oh."

"Mereka dengan pacar masing-masing."

Sungmin terkejut. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Mereka berbagi kamar."

"Yeoja dan namja?"

"Tentu saja."

Sungmin memijat pelipisnya yang lelah. Mengetahui keadaan sekolah barunya yang diluar perkiraan. "Tidak ada yang memarahi?"

Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apa perlu aku ulang kalau mereka yang memegang kendali disini?"

"Siapa sih mereka itu?" gumam Sungmin sambil masih memijat pelipisnya.

Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat ekspresi yeoja disampingnya itu. "Perlu aku ceritakan dari mana?"

"Teman-teman Yesung saja dulu. Sepertinya namjachingumu itu punya cerita yang lebih panjang. Aku merasa aneh dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan datar itu." Sungmin mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang tak bagus.

"Kau benar. Bukan hanya panjang, namun juga rumit. Dan lagi, dia bukan hanya pacarku, tapi juga tunanganku." Ryeowook mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Hah?" Sungmin memperhatikan cincin yang melekat dijari manis Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Nanti kuceritakan. Satu-satu. Kau penasaran dengan temannya kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Dia benar-benar penasaran. Salah satu dari mereka, yah, you know. Insiden malam itu.

"Tapi kau jangan terkejut mendengar kenyataannya. Mungkin kau akan merasa mereka aneh. Aku menceritakannya padamu karena sedikit banyak kau pasti akan berinteraksi dengan mereka. Kau teman sekamarku."

Sungmin makin penasaran. Aneh? Mungkin kata itu akan menjadi kata yang familiar ditelinganya. Mengingat sifat dan sikap Yesung yang aneh, tidak menutup kemungkinan teman-temannya akan seperti itu pula.

"Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum. Mereka sudah sangat lama bersama. Siwon anak tunggal. Perlu aku tekankan? Siwon anak orang kaya. Sangat kaya. Pekerjaan kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk membuat mereka meninggalkan Siwon sendirian. Kibum sebenarnya berbeda umur satu tahun lebih muda dari Siwon. Kedua orang tua Kibum yang bekerja sebagai pelayan dirumah Siwon selalu membawa Kibum ikut saat mereka bekerja. Karena sedari kecil bersama, Siwon dan Kibum menjadi sangat dekat."

Sungmin belum menemukan keanehan disana. Dua orang yang dekat karena berteman sejak kecil. Tidak aneh kan?

"Suatu hari saat Siwon berumur 7 tahun, gudang dibelakang rumah Siwon terbakar. Saat itu Siwon dan Kibum bermain hide and seek."

"Dan salah satu dari mereka bersembunyi disana," tebak Sungmin.

Ryeowook menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau benar. Siwon bersembunyi disana. Siwon yang masih kecil sangat ketakutan. Untungnya, Kibum yang pemberani sempat menyelamatkan Siwon saat api belum terlalu membesar, kemudian memanggil orang-orang yang ada dirumah untuk memadamkan api."

"Lalu?"

"Kejadian itu sangat berpengaruh pada Siwon. Dia menjadi paranoid terhadap api. Dan dia menjadi semakin dekat dengan Kibum."

Sungmin makin penasaran. Orang paranoid sudah biasa baginya. Dimana letak keanehan mereka? "Apa Siwon sembuh dari paranoidnya?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Dia memang sembuh dari paranoidnya terhadap api. Tapi paranoid lainnya tidak."

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit. "Paranoid lainnya?"

"Dari luar Siwon mungkin namja normal yang sangat sempurna. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Sejak kejadian itu, Siwon sangat takut kehilangan Kibum. Dia menganggap Kibum penyelamatnya. Siwon bahkan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Orang tua, teman, pelayannya. Di dalam dunianya hanya ada Kibum dan Kibum."

"Autis?"

Ryeowook menggedikkan bahunya untuk yang kesekian kali. "Entahlah. Mungkin. Aku pernah mendengarnya berteriak histeris dikamar. Saat aku bertanya pada Kibum, Kibum bilang dia sedang berada dikamar mandi saat Siwon bangun tidur. Saat matanya tidak melihat Kibum, Siwon mulai berteriak dan tidak tenang."

Sungmin bergidik ngeri. "Siwon sangat bergantung pada Kibum?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Sangat. Jangan pernah mencoba memisahkannya dari Kibum. Kemungkinan kau tidak akan bisa hidup. Siwon bahkan mengancam akan berbuat nekat pada kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Kibum jika Kibum tidak diperbolehkan menjadi miliknya ataupun memisahkan mereka. Singkatnya, Siwon sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi psikopat. Salah satu teman SMP mereka pernah masuk rumah sakit dan koma karena Siwon menabraknya dengan mobil. Hanya karena dia tidak sengaja menendang bola dan mengenai Kibum."

Sungmin merinding. "Dia cinta atau obsesi?"

"Dua-duanya. Dia sangat mencintai Kibum. Diluar penyakitnya, Siwon tetaplah namja normal yang bisa jatuh cinta. Tapi ketakutannya kehilangan Kibum kadang membuat cinta dan penyakitnya bercampur baur menjadi sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal."

"Apa Kibum tidak seperti itu?" Sungmin penasaran dengan sosok seorang Kibum.

"Kibum yeoja yang baik. Dan normal. Dia juga mencintai Siwon dan ingin membuat Siwon sembuh dari penyakitnya. Kibum bukannya tidak suka Siwon bergantung padanya. Hanya saja dia kasihan melihat Siwon yang kadang tersiksa karena penyakitnya yang tidak bisa jauh dari dirinya. Kami berdua sama-sama berniat melanjutkan pendidikan ke psikologi untuk bisa menyembuhkan namja kami."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya. Namjamu juga aneh."

Ryeowook terkikik geli. "Yesung itu baik."

Sungmin merentangkan kelima jarinya. "Stop. Nanti saja bicara tentang Yesung. Kau belum sepenuhnya menceritakan teman-teman Yesung."

Ryeowook mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya penjahat yang menyerah. "Oke. Oke. Selanjutnya ada Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sepupu Eunhyuk. Mungkin menjadi anak angkat keluarga Lee saat ini."

"Anak angkat?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Dia beranjak mengambil air putih sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Karena dia anak dari adik ibu Eunhyuk, kemungkinan besar dia sekarang sudah menjadi anak angkat keluarga Lee sekarang. Hanya keluarga Lee yang dekat dengan keluarganya. Dari luar Kyuhyun juga terlihat seperti namja normal. Tapi dia tetap punya masalah tersendiri. Selain playboy, dia juga suka membawa senjata kemana-mana. Jangan heran kalau kau menemukan benda aneh ditas sekolah Kyuhyun."

Kepala Sungmin kembali pusing. "Senjata?"

"Ya. Pistol. Dulu, karena stress kehilangan orang tuanya saat SMP, selama setahun dia sempat bergabung dengan geng jalanan. Kata Eunhyuk, sifat Kyuhyun yang dulunya manis berubah menjadi 180°. Kedua orang tua Eunhyuk sampai berniat membiarkan Kyuhyun dipenjara. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak tega. Jadi dia memohon pada orang tuanya dan bicara berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Mencoba meminta pengertiannya bahwa kelakuannya itu menyiksa orang-orang disekelilingnya. Yah, Kyuhyun memang sedikit berubah. Dia tidak lagi bergabung dengan geng jalanan dan membunuh orang hing-"

"Tunggu!" Penjelasan yang diberikan Ryeowook terpotong oleh seruan Sungmin. "Membunuh orang?"

Ryeowook mengusap tengkuknya. "Err, tidak membunuh langsung sih. Dia hanya ikut bagian menyiksa lawannya. Makanya pernah dipenjara."

"Astaga…" Kepala Sungmin makin sakit. "Yang ini benar-benar parah!"

Ryeowook terkikik. "Sebenarnya dia tetap terlihat dan bersifat seperti anak kecil. Cuma ya itu, dia selalu stand by membawa senjata."

"Dan dia playboy."

"Ah, yang itu memang perlu ditekankan. Bulan ini entah berapa kali dia berganti pasangan. Untuk yang ini Eunhyuk benar-benar berusaha Kyuhyun juga berubah. Kau tahu kan. Banyak penyakit bisa menular lewat sex bebas."

Sungmin melirik Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang paham tertawa geli. "Kami memakai pengaman. Eunhyuk juga banyak menyediakannya dikamar Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu sampai mengeluh uang jajannya berkurang drastis karena membelikan Kyuhyun pengaman. Tapi dia juga senang. Berarti Kyuhyun mendengarkan dia untuk selalu memakainya."

Sungmin meminum cokelatnya yang sudah mendingin. Dia bahkan lupa bahwa dia punya cokelat lezat. "Dari tadi kau menyebut Eunhyuk. Siapa dia?"

"Eunhyuk dan Donghae mungkin hanya pasangan yang normal diantara kami. Seperti yang tadi kubilang, kakek Yesung dan temannya punya cucu disini. Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Donghae berteman sejak kecil. Dan mereka jatuh cinta. Simpel kan?"

Sungmin terkejut. "Hanya seperti itu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ya, tapi itu cukup membuat aku dan Kibum sangat iri. Mereka menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya pasangan lain. Terkadang mereka berkencan dan bermesraan ditempat umum. Mereka juga berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Kibum dan Siwon memang kadang bermesraan didepan umum, lebih sering dibandingkan kami. Tapi namja kami sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan kami berinteraksi terlalu lama dengan orang lain, terutama namja," keluh Ryeowook. Wajahnya berubah sedih sekarang.

Sungmin menjadi merasa tidak nyaman karena sedari tadi sepertinya menunjukkan sikap tidak sukanya pada Yesung. "Kau menyesali hubunganmu dengan Yesung?"

Ryeowook merenggangkan badannya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berbicara malam ini. "Sebenarnya tidak juga. Aku mencoba mencintainya."

Sungmin menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Err, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Pertunangan kami sebenarnya tidak direncanakan. Aku belum benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi aku tetap berusaha mencintainya dan menerima dia apa adanya. Dia seperti Siwon. Dengan beberapa perbedaan."

Sungmin berfikir dia akan menulis novel setelah ini. Terlalu banyak karakter orang yang ditemukannya disekolah ini. "Perbedaan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kalau Siwon sangat mencintai Kibum, Yesung tidak begitu terhadapku."

"Dia tidak mencintaimu?" Sungmin hampir mati penasaran.

"Kau tahu kan Yesung sangat datar dan dingin?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ayolah, ingat pertemuan mereka yang 'sangat' berkesan itu.

"Begitu pula hatinya."

"Hah?" Satu lagi fakta mengejutkan mengenai Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Hati Yesung juga sangat dingin, tanpa rasa dan ekspresi. Wajah dan hati sama sekali tidak berbeda. Kadang itu membuatku ragu."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja kau ragu. Kau bertunangan dengan namja yang tidak mencintaimu. Kenapa kau menerimanya?"

"Seperti yang tadi kukatakan. Dia seperti Siwon."

"Yesung tidak bisa lepas darimu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Sampai sekarang aku juga tidak mengetahui kenapa dia meminta kami bertunangan."

"Dia tidak bisa lepas darimu. Itu sudah jelas."

"Dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk kepalanya bingung. "Iya juga sih. Aneh. Kenapa dia bisa sedingin itu?"

Ryeowook meneguk air putih sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dulu dia sempat stress. Stress dalam arti penyakit."

"Gila?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ya. Masa SMPnya dihabiskan dengan rehabilitasi dirumah sakit jiwa."

"Kepalaku pusing. Sepertinya aku perlu minum obat." Sungmin memukulkan kepalanya kejendela.

Ryeowook benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya melihat kelakuan Sungmin. "Kau berlebihan Sungminnie."

Dengan kepala yang masih menempel dijendela, Sungmin menoleh menghadap Ryeowook. Rasa kantuk benar-benar sudah pergi dari kedua yeoja ini. "Kenapa Yesung bisa gila?"

Ryeowook mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar pada jendela. Matanya menerawang menghadap lagit-langit kamar. "Yesung gila sejak ibunya meninggal. Dia sangat kehilangan. Hampir setiap hari dia mengamuk dan menghancurkan kamarnya. Karena itu ayahnya dengan berat hati merehabilitasinya. Ayahnya sendiri tidak tega melihat Yesung seperti itu dan menginginkannya sembuh. Yesung memang sembuh. Dia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan ibunya sudah tidak ada. Tapi itu karena hati Yesung benar-benar dingin sehingga tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa."

Sungmin mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi seperti Ryeowook. Meluruskan kakinya yang terbalut kaos kaki berwarna merah muda. "Kapan kau berkenalan dengannya?"

"Orang tuaku bekerja diperusahaan keluarga Yesung. Saat dia sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit, ayahnya merayakannya dan kami diundang. Aku menemani ayahku menggantikan ibuku karena ibu sedang menemani nenek yang sakit. Saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya. Pandangannya masih sama. Dingin, tajam dan menusuk. Semua orang yang ada diruang pesta mengatakan itu. Tapi diam saja karena Yesung anak direktur mereka. Waktu aku sedang makan eskrim dipojok ruangan, anjing Yesung datang dan mengitari kakiku. Aku bermain dengannya dan memberikannya eskrim. Yesung datang menghampiri kami. Awalnya aku takut. Sangat takut. Tapi dia diam saja. Hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan aku dan Kkoming."

"Kkoming?"

"Anjingnya."

"Oh."

"Sejak saat itu, Yesung sering datang kerumahku. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya duduk diam dikamarku, makan, dan tidur. Menungguiku pulang sekolah. Lalu dia masuk SMA bersama denganku disini. Melewatkan jenjang SMP karena ingin bersamaku. Toh otaknya juga sangat pintar."

"Dia memang aneh," cibir Sungmin.

"Aku setuju. Dia juga sangat jarang berbicara dengan orang lain. Orang tuaku sangat heran. Jadi ketika Yesung datang kerumahku, mereka mendiamkannya saja. Karena Yesung tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya menatap mereka."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Dia juga seperti itu saat bertemu denganku."

Ryeowook tertawa. "Anehnya, dia sering bicara padaku."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ya. Walaupun tidak banyak kata-kata yang diucapkannya, setidaknya dia masih bisa berinteraksi denganku. Jangan harap kau melihatnya bicara dengan orang asing. Dia saja jarang berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Jika ada sesuatu, mereka akan mengatakannya padaku, lalu aku akan menyampaikannya pada Yesung. Yesung berbicara saat situasi benar-benar mendesak."

"Dia. Sangat. Aneh." Sungmin menekankan semua kata-katanya.

"Orang tuaku pernah bertanya pada ayah Yesung, apa Yesung benar seperti itu. Ayahnya membenarkannya dan memohon padaku untuk tetap bersama Yesung."

"Karena itu kau tetap bersamanya walaupun kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Aku pernah mencoba meninggalkannya." Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin. Lengan kecilnya melingkar dilengan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Sangat menyeramkan. Aku ingat, saat itu libur musim dingin. Kami sedang berada dirumah masing-masing. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengujinya saja karena aku tidak tahu perasaan sesungguhnya terhadapku. Dan kau tahu, dimusim dingin seperti itu, dia datang kerumahku hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek. Sepertinya saat aku mengirimkannya pesan bahwa kami berakhir, dia langsung keluar rumah dan menyetir kerumahku. Dan kau tahu, dia membawa samurai."

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit. "Samurai? Untuk apa? Jangan bilang dia berniat menebasmu."

Satu cubitan kecil mendarat dipinggang Sungmin. "Bukan seperti itu Sungminnie!"

"Lalu apa," lirih Sungmin sambil memegang pinggangnya. Cubitan yeoja mungil itu sakit juga.

"Dia menebas semua perabotan dirumahku. Dia mengamuk. Rumahku sangat hancur. Sofa terbelah dan busanya tercerai berai. Vas bunga sudah tidak berbentuk. Meja-meja kaca hancur. Isi lemari keluar berceceran. Ayahku bahkan berlutut memohonnya untuk berhenti. Tapi Yesung sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ayahku."

Sungmin bergidik ngeri. "Dia mengamuk dengan wajah datarnya itu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ya. Tidak ada ekspresi diwajahnya. Tapi auranya sangat menyeramkan. Aku dan ibuku bersembunyi dikamar. Untungnya nenek sedang berada dirumah bibiku. Kalau nenek ada, mungkin beliau bisa kena serangan jantung melihat Yesung mengamuk seperti itu."

"Kapan dia berhenti mengamuk?"

"Aku memberanikan diri datang dan memeluknya."

"Kau memeluknya? Dari depan? Tidak takut ditebas?"

Cubitan kembali melayang. Kali ini dilengan putih yeoja yang baru saja bertanya itu.

"Sepertinya kau mengharapkan Yesung menebasku ya?" omel Ryeowook. Kedua tangannya kini berkacak dipinggang.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya penasaran kenapa kau senekat itu muncul didepannya," ringis Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bilang aku ada dihadapannya. Aku memeluknya dari belakang." Ryeowook kembali merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin.

"Dia berhenti?"

"Ya. Dan dia berhenti. Esoknya perabotan dirumah kami diganti seluruhnya. Rapi kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa disana. Dia yang menggantikannya."

"Hanya sekali kau mencoba memutuskannya?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tidak. Aku mencoba beberapa kali. Saat itu kami sudah berada diasrama. Aku menyukai salah satu sunbae disekolah. Tapi sunbae itu tidak berani mendekatiku karena Yesung selalu ada disampingku. Kami dekat karena sering berkirim pesan. Karena berniat menerima sunbae itu, aku mengirim pesan pada Yesung dan meminta kami putus. Malam itu dia langsung datang dan mendobrak pintu kamarku. Malam itu juga aku kehilangan keperawananku. Dia melakukannya berkali-kali sampai aku pingsan. Setelah itu, dia punya kunci pintu kamar ini."

Sungmin membelai lengan Ryeowook yang melingkar dilengannya. "Kau kuat juga menghadapi kelakuan Yesung, Ryeowookie. Tidak terjadi apa-apa pada sunbae itu?"

"Sunbae itu masuk rumah sakit karena Yesung menghajarnya keesokan harinya. Tragis. Terakhir kali aku mencoba memutuskan Yesung saat musim dingin yang lalu. Aku sedang berkencan dengan salah satu teman SMP-ku. Aku tidak mengirimkannya pesan meminta akhir hubungan kami. Aku tidak tahu dari mana dia bisa mengetahui kegiatanku hari itu. Tapi saat aku pulang dan berjalan menuju rumah, aku lihat Yesung berdiri didepan pagar rumahku. Tidak lupa dengan samurai dibahu. Aku langsung berlari dan memanggilnya. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya mengamuk lagi. Saat dia berbalik dan aku memeluknya, badannya sudah sedingin es. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya membalas pelukanku dan mencium kepalaku. Esoknya dia sakit. Mungkin karena terlalu lama berada diluar saat cuaca dingin."

"Kasihan." Baru kali ini Sungmin mengeluarkan simpatinya untuk Yesung.

"Ya. Saat dia demam, dia menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitannya. Saat itulah aku berjanji tidak akan mencoba meninggalkannya lagi. Aku masih ingin menlihat ekspresinya yang lain. Aku minta maaf padanya dan mengatakan akan mencoba mencintainya. Tak lama setelah itu, kami bertunangan."

Kedua yeoja itu duduk berdampingan dengan punggung menyandar pada jendela. Masing-masing mendoakan yang terbaik untuk orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Aku harap dia bisa sembuh dan berubah, Ryeowookie."

"Ne. Aku juga berharap dia bisa sembuh dan berubah, Sungminnie."

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa Yesung datang menjemput Ryeowook dikamar. Mengerti akan keadaan Yesung, Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Beriringan mereka bertiga berjalan menuju aula besar yang digunakan sebagai kafetaria. Sesekali Sungmin dapat mendengar suara Yesung yang begitu pelan saat berbicara dengan Ryeowook. Selebihnya, kedua yeoja itu yang lebih banyak berbicara.

"Kau duduk dengan kami saja ya, Sungminnie?" ajak Ryeowook saat mereka sudah sampai di aula.

"Dengan kalian?" tanya Sungmin ragu. Dia masih sangsi apa Yesung benar-benar mau menerimanya sebagai teman Ryeowook.

"Iya. Bolehkan oppa?" Ryeowook beralih pada Yesung yang berdiri disampingnya. Jemari keduanya saling terpaut.

Sungmin terkejut setengah mati saat Yesung menatapnya dan mengangguk. Walaupun bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan, tapi Yesung memang benar-benar menerima dirinya.

"Ayo." Ryeowook menarik tangan kedua orang yang ada didekatnya untuk ikut mengantri mengambil sarapan pagi. Walau Yesung berkuasa disini, Ryeowook memintanya untuk tetap mengikuti aturan dan memakai kuasanya disaat-saat tertentu saja.

Sungmin berjalan mengikuti Yesung dan Ryeowook yang berjalan menuju sofa didekat jendela. Bisa Sungmin lihat, beberapa orang sudah duduk disofa itu dan bercengkrama. Sungmin tahu betul siapa orang-orang itu. Orang-orang –aneh- yang semalam Ryeowook ceritakan.

"Ya! Noona! Aku tidak suka! Singkirkan!"

Sungmin sedikit bergidik mendengar teriakan seorang namja. Suara bass milik namja itu menggelegar disisi aula.

"Tapi kau harus memakan sayurannya dongsaengku yang manis."

"Hentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu. Membuatku mual noona!"

"Hei bocah. Hormati noona-mu."

"Aku menghormatinya!"

"Dengan berteriak padanya?"

Tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan yang didengar Sungmin. Yang dia tahu, saat dia sampai dimeja itu dan Ryeowook memintanya duduk disebelahnya, ada 1 yeoja dan 2 namja yang dari tadi membuat kehebohan.

"Sudahlah Hae. Dia memang seperti itu."

Yeoja berambut coklat tua itu mengelus punggung tangan namja berambut brunette yang sedang menekuk wajahnya. Sedangkan matanya menatap namja berwajah –sangat- tampan yang duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum.

Ryeowook sendiri terkikik geli melihat ketiga orang itu. "Sudah biasa seperti ini," ucapnya pada Sungmin yang menunjukkan wajah bingung. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Hai." Suara seorang yeoja mengalihkan pandangamn Sungmin. Seorang yeoja menatapnya dengan senyumnya yang sangat menawan. "Kau teman sekamar Wookie?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne. Lee Sungmin imnida."

Yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Sungmin. "Kim Kibum imnida."

Sungmin terpesona. Kibum memang seperti yang dibayangkan dan digambarkan Ryeowook semalam. Manis dan baik hati.

"Psst."

Sungmin bisa mendengar isyarat kecil itu. Dia melirik sorang namja yang duduk disamping Kibum. Namja itu sedang memainkan wafelnya dipiring. Tapi matanya melirik Kibum. Sungmin bisa menebak namja siapa namja itu.

Kibum terkikik kecil dan melepaskan jabatan tangannya. "Dan dia Siwon. Choi Siwon."

Tebakan benar.

Yeoja berambut cokelat tua yang tadi melerai pertengkaran kecil diantara dua namja disebelahnya juga mengulurkan tangan. "Lee Hyukjae imnida. Panggil saja Eunhyuk."

Sungmin membalas uluran tangan Eunhyuk dan tersenyum. "Ne. Sungmin imnida."

Pandangan Sungmin beralih pada namja yang tersenyum ramah padanya. "Lee Donghae imnida."

Sungmin mengangguk. Kini pandangannya beralih pada sisi kiri Eunhyuk. Namja itu memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Sungmin menyadari itu.

"Kau…," namja itu menunjuk Sungmin dengan jarinya. "Yang waktu itu kulihat sedang berganti celana dikamar?"

Blush!

"Kyuhyun!"

Siwon tersedak. Wajah Yesung tetap datar namun pandangannya beralih pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang duduk berhadapan. Eunhyuk memukul kepala sepupunya. Kibum dan Donghae tertawa-tawa. Ryeowook sendiri menutup mulutnya setelah berteriak.

"Kau mengintip orang?!" marah Eunhyuk.

Namja yang Ryeowook panggil Kyuhyun itu mengelus-elus kepala yang dijitak kakak sepupunya. "Bukan begitu. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah sebal karena dituduh yang tidak-tidak.

"Bohong!" Suara melengking ini pasti milik Ryeowook.

"Ya! Itu benar noona!"

"Jangan berteriak dengan noona-mu Kyu." Donghae kembali memperingatkan.

"Tapi memang benar hyung! Aku tidak sengaja."

Pandangan orang-orang yang duduk disatu meja itu kini beralih pada Sungmin. Yeoja itu menundukkan wajahnya. Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah. "Sungminnie…"

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. "Maaf. Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Sungmin langsung berlari meninggalkan meja itu. Masih bisa didengarnya pembelaan-pembelaan Kyuhyun atas ketidaksengajaannya.

"Tuhaaaaannnnn…" lirih Sungmin didepan cermin toilet. Yeoja itu menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Dia malu sekali. Didepan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya, dia sudah dipermalukan. Ryeowook sendiri tidak tahu masalah ini.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya dan mempersiapkan mental, yeoja itu keluar. Betapa terkejutnya yeoja itu saat menemukan Kyuhyun ada didepan toilet wanita. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sungmin ketakutan. Kyuhyun memegang kerah seorang namja, dan tangannya menekan pisau keleher namja itu. Sungmin tak mampu bernafas.

"Kau jangan macam-macam!" hardik Kyuhyun.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

Beberapa yeoja yang juga baru keluar dari kamar mandi berteriak kaget. Membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya dan berpandangan dengan Sungmin.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kelakuanmu? Namja brengsek! Pergi sana! Aku lihat kau seperti ini lagi, mati kau!" Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya dan menendang namja itu. Namja itu langsung berlari ketakutan.

"Gomawo sunbae." Beberapa murid perempuan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menunggu Sungmin.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sungmin terbata. Sebenarnya dia masih malu bertemu Kyuhyun. Namun dia juga penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa murid-murid perempuan tadi berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun? Seperti mereka mengetahui yang terjadi. Padahal jelas-jelas Sungmin lebih dulu keluar toilet dibandnigkan mereka.

"Ada namja pengintip."

Sungmin merasa lututnya lemas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Dia sudah merasa diintip Kyuhyun, dan kini ada ancaman murid lain yang mengintip toilet wanita?

"Noona memintamu cepat kembali." Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Sungmin.

Sungmin mengikuti punggung Kyuhyun yang kembali memasuki aula yang ramai. Yeoja itu berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan diantara mereka berdua.

To Be Continue

.

.

Yeah !

Chap 2! Sudah adakah yang menebak jalan cerita fic ini? Yang tebakannya benar, saya ucapkan selamat ^^

Semoga chap ini memuaskan dan review lagi ne

Say thank's to : Always YeWook, sunnyunysunghyun, nannaa, jongwookie, oca2421, Lee HyoJoon, hyunyoung, Greycells Lya, Anonymouss, ryeofha2125, indahpus96, Anonymous, yumiewooki, dwiihae, rositakyuhyun, yewookie9, Kim Sooyeon, , MeyMey8495, Annathan Kim, viiaRyeosom, ChoHuiChan, and EternalClouds2421.

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	3. You and I

Annyeonghaseyoo

Oke. Udah berapa lama saya ga update? Maaf. Saya benar-benar tak ada waktu belakangan ini. Tugas datang dari segala arah. Dan jangan lupakan saya sedang ujian, yang untungnya udah berakhir.

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Beloved Moment / Chapter 3

Main Pair : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Eunhyuk, Donghae, dkk.

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please do not bashing the chara!

Thank you

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Sore ini begitu cerah. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sungmin setelah hampir sepanjang hari hujan mengguyur Seoul dengan dahsyatnya. Yeoja itu bersyukur matahari masih mau menampakkan wujudnya disisa hari rabu ini.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu gerbang asramanya. Dia sengaja menghabiskan harinya diperpustakaan sekolah ketimbang harus berlari menerobos hujan untuk kembali keasrama meskipun asaramanya tak sampai 500 meter jauhnya. Menyibukkan diri dengan buku-buku lebih menyenangkan daripada meringkuk tidur dibawah selimut. Pemikiran yang mengagumkan.

Perjalannya menuju kamarnya dilantai 3 sedikit tertunda kala Jungmo, classmatenya, memanggil dan menanyakan tugas apa saja yang diberikan Ahn sonsaengnim tadi siang karena namja itu tak mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Sungmin tak begitu heran dengan kenyataan ini. Mengingat Jungmo yang duduk dua bangku dibelakangnya menguap lebar dan menangkupkan kepala diantara lengannya diatas meja ketika Ahn sonsaeng menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah yang diajarnya.

Kaki yeoja itu baru saja akan melangkah naik ditangga meninggalkan hall lantai 1 yang luas sebelum sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Tak terlihat ada orang yang menaruh perhatian padanya diantara siswa yang sedang duduk santai dihall itu. Kedua bahu Sungmin menggedik sesaat seakan memberikan isyarat 'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' dan kembali berniat melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Namun,

"Min!"

Kepala Sungmin menoleh cepat kebelakang. Oh, barulah yeoja itu menyadari. Ditaman yang ada ditengah–tengah asrama mereka, sebuah kepala berambut coklat tua timbul tenggelam diantara rimbunan tanaman yang tingginya lebih menyerupai pohon dibandingkan semak. Yeoja itu tak habis pikir, pengurus asrama ini terlalu pelit atau memang sengaja membiarkan semak itu meninggi? Memberikan pemandangan aneh diasrama mereka. Pikiran itu segera disingkirkannya. Mengingat pemilik sekaligus pengurus asrama dan sekolah ini adalah beberapa orang -aneh- yang Ryeowook ceritakan malam itu, tak perlu heran dengan cara mereka mengelola tempat ini.

Sungmin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya seraya berjalan menuju orang yang memanggilnya. Orang itu kembali tak terlihat setelah membalas lambaian tangannya dan mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk menemuinya. Sungmin berjalan memutar semak tinggi itu dan kembali tersenyum kala matanya melihat yeoja berambut coklat tua yang tadi memanggilnya tengah berjongkok didepan rimbunan bunga mawar.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Eunhyuk-ah?" Sungmin mengambil beberapa kuntum bunga mawar didalam keranjang rotan yang diletakkan ditanah. Menyesap wanginya sesaat, "wangi."

Eunhyuk menunjukkan gunting tanaman yang dipegangnya seraya tersenyum lebar. "Mengambil beberapa aset asrama kita untuk kubawa kekamar."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Aku tak menyangka kau menyukai bunga."

Eunhyuk mengernyit tak senang. "Aku juga wanita sepertimu Sungminnie. Tentu saja aku menyukai bunga."

Sungmin terkekeh. Sebenarnya dia dan Eunhyuk tak terlalu akrab. Pertemuan mereka hanya beberapa kali dan itupun tak lama.

"Kau darimana?"

Sungmin meletakkan kembali mawar yang tadi diambilnya. Kedua tangannya memegang tali ransel disisi tubuhnya. "Sekolah."

"Kau rajin sekali baru pulang dari sekolah sore-sore begini." Eunhyuk berdiri dan membersihkan celana pendek yang dipakainya dari tanah-tanah yang menempel.

"Hanya sesekali. Lagipula tadi sekolah belum terlalu sepi."

Kedua yeoja itu berjalan beriringan menuju hall untuk kembali kekamar masing-masing dilantai 3 dan 4 sembari mengobrol ringan. Sungmin hendak mengarahkan kakinya menuju tangga saat Eunhyuk menarik tangannya. "Eh?"

"Pakai lift saja."

"Lift?"

Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Seingatnya, tak ada lift digedung ini. Kalaupun ada, Sungmin yakin betul itu adalah lift barang. Bukan lift yang biasa dinaikinya seperti lift dimall-mall besar dikota Seoul.

Eunhyuk berjalan tanpa banyak bicara menuju sudut ruangan. Barulah Sungmin menyadarinya. Kotak besi itu diletakkan tersembunyi.

"Kenapa aku bisa tak tahu ada lift disini?" tanya Sungmin bingung saat mereka menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"Lift ini hanya dipakai pengurus asrama. Siswa biasa tidak diperbolehkan dan harus menggunakan tangga."

"Tapi bisa saja kan mereka diam-diam menaiki lift?"

"Bisa jika kau mempunyai ini." Eunhyuk menunjukkan sebuah kartu yang entah ada tulisan apa yang tertera disana. "Lift ini memerlukan pass card jika kau mau menaikinya. Tapi aku dan yang lain jarang menggunakannya. Hanya jika kami benar-benar lelah dan terburu-buru. Kami lebih sering menggunakan tangga. Sama seperti murid lainnya."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah lift. Mencermati. Benar. Ada lubang kecil untuk memasukkan kartu itu diatas panel lift. Dari bentuknya, Sungmin bisa menerka cara kerjanya sama seperti mesin-mesin atm yang biasanya dia lihat. Hanya saja ini lebih simpel. Tidak ada keyboard untuk memasukkan nomor pin disana. Sepertinya Sungmin terlalu bingung melihat lift tadi sehingga tak menyadari Eunhyuk memasukkan kartunya dilubang panel itu.

"Mungkin kau juga bisa mendapatkan pass card nanti," ucap Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya. "Kenapa?"

Eunhyuk menggedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin Wookie bisa memintanya dari Yesung untukmu."

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Ting!

Pintu lift itu terbuka. Ada beberapa orang didalam lift itu. Sungmin bisa melihat kemeja kotak-kotak dari pintu lift yang baru terbuka sedikit. Mungkin pengurus asrama. Namun,

"Kyuhyun!"

Lengkingan suara Eunhyuk dan wajah terkejut yeoja itu terdengar dan terlihat jelas di telinga dan mata Sungmin. Cepat-cepat Sungmin menoleh kedalam lift dan diapun terkejut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tak enak. "Noona..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" marah Eunhyuk. Menemukan dongsaengmu ,walaupun Kyuhyun hanya sepupu Eunhyuk, didalam lift sedang berciuman dengan seorang yeoja tentu membuatmu terkejut.

"Kau, keluar." Suara Eunhyuk terdengar dingin. Ucapan itu ditujukannya pada yeoja disamping Kyuhyun yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya. Malu tertangkap bermesraan didalam lift. Yeoja itu cepat-cepat keluar lift dan berbelok pergi entah kemana.

Kyuhyun juga hendak melangkah keluar kala suara dingin itu terdengar kembali. "Diam disitu Cho."

Kyuhyun meringis. Menempatkan tubuhnya dipojokan lift. Menunggu kakak sepupunya masuk. Dahinya mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Sungmin ikut bersama didalam lift itu. Namun dia tak terlalu menghiraukannya. Mengingat Sungmin adalah roommate sahabat noonanya.

Mereka bertiga berdiri sejajar didalam lift dengan Eunhyuk berada ditengah. Tak ada percakapan diantaranya. Sungmin sedikit merasa tak enak. Tak bisa dipungkiri, diapun terkejut tadi. Namun ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga, dia merasa tak berhak.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu." Suara Eunhyuk bernada sama. Dingin dan datar. Sungmin bahkan sempat berpikir virus Yesung sudah menyebar dibeberapa sahabatnya.

"Noona."

"Cho, aku menyiapkanmu pengaman dan sebagainya bukan berarti aku menyetujui kelakuanmu."

Sungmin sedikit bergidik mendengar kata'pengaman'.

"Noona."

"Kau sudah dewasa."

Sungmin benar-benar merasa tak enak kali ini.

"Noona."

"Hanya kau satu-satunya Cho yang masih kukenal didunia ini."

"Noona."

Oh, Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang bergetar. Ucapan yeoja itu tak salah. Kyuhyun anak tunggal seperti ayahnya. Keluarga Lee adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dekat dari pihak ibunya. Karena ayahnya sudah tak ada, otomatis hanya dia Cho yang tersisa. Miris. Mengingatkan Sungmin pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke disalah satu manga Jepang.

"Apa kau mau aku tidak mengenal Cho yang ini?"

"Noona!" suara Kyuhyun naik beberapa oktaf. Menggema didalam lift. Membuat telinga Sungmin berdengung.

Kyuhyun langsung berlutut didepan Eunhyuk. Memeluk perut kakak sepupunya itu. Keranjang rotan berisi bunga dan gunting tanaman milik Eunhyuk sudah jatuh dilantai.

Ting!

Pintu terbuka, diatasnya tertera angka 3.

"Tetap disini Sungmin."

Sungmin tak mampu melangkah mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk. Diapun mengangguk. Eunhyuk sedikit memajukan badannya walaupun susah dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk erat perutnya dan menekan tombol penutup pintu.

"Bangun."

"Tidak mau."

Sungmin berjongkok membereskan keranjang yang jatuh. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang kebetulan menoleh padanya. Bibir namja itu mengerucut. Wajah dan matanya memerah. Sungmin berdiri. Berusaha mengabaikan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Benar kata Ryeowook. Namja itu masihlah anak kecil dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya.

"Aku berjan-"

"Kau sudah berjanji ribuan kali Cho!"

Sungmin bergidik. Suara Eunhyuk begitu penuh emosi, kecewa, dan... putus asa.

"Kau sudah berkali-kali berjanji padaku!"

Satu tetes air mata meluncur. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

Ting!

Lantai 4.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan dan menarik tangan Sungmin. Menghentakkan kakinya dan membuat Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. "Noona!"

"Aku bukan noonamu!"

Kedua yeoja itu melangkah cepat. Sungmin sempat menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kyuhyun yang terduduk lemas. Eunhyuk menarik tangannya menuju pintu kedua dari 4 pintu yang bisa dilihatnya dilorong itu.

Brak!

"Wow!"

Seruan terkejut datang dari Donghae yang sedang duduk bersantai disofa kamar. Buku yang tadi dibacanya dalam sekejap tertutup dan dia segera menggeser badannya saat melihat Eunhyuk datang dengan nafas memburu kearahnya. Yeoja itu menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa dan otomatis membuat Sungmin ikut duduk. Bertiga mereka duduk berhimpitan disofa yang sebenarnya tak terlalu besar itu.

'Ada apa?' Hanya dengan menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, Donghae bertanya pada Sungmin.

'Kyuhyun,' jawab Sungmin. Masih tanpa suara.

Bibir Donghae membulat dan mengangguk paham. Diliriknya Eunhyuk yang duduk diantara mereka berdua. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafas.

"Paman, bibi, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik," gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

Donghae meraih tangan yeoja itu. "Kau sudah berusaha Eunhyuk-ah."

"Kyuhyun terlalu liar, paman." Masih saja yeoja itu berbicara sambil memejamkan mata.

"Terus berusaha Hyukkie." Kini Sungmin yang berusaha menenangkan. Entah sejak kapan panggilan akrab itu bisa dia tujukan untuk Eunhyuk.

"Bantu aku, bibi." Nada suara Eunhyuk seperti memohon. Dia berbicara layaknya bicara pada orang tua Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang Donghae. Bisa dia lihat, namja itu begitu baik. Bisa menempatkan diri dimana saat-saat Eunhyuk membutuhkan dukungan seperti ini. Bertahun-tahun bersama Eunhyuk tentu dia menyadari betapa sulitnya menghadapi seorang Cho muda.

"Aku sudah berusaha menyadarkannya Sungmin-ah."

Perhatian Sungmin kini tertuju pada Eunhyuk. "Ya?"

"Tapi dia tetap tak berubah."

Hening sejenak. Sungmin tak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi. Donghae hanya tersenyum kecut kearahnya lalu mengelus punggung tangan Eunhyuk.

"Aku menjaganya bertahun-tahun lamanya." Eunhyuk masih betah memejamkan matanya.

"Banyak yang sering mengeluhkan sifat nakal Kyuhyun. Aku meminta mereka memaafkannya. Aku menyetujui kebiasaan menakutkannya yang sering membawa senjata. Aku penuhi kebutuhannya hidupnya. Dia selalu berjanji tapi dia selalu mengingkarinya. Aku menyiapkan kondom dikamarnya, bukan bermaksud bahwa dia bisa seenaknya bertingkah, tapi aku hanya tidak mau dia mendapatkan masalah besar. Aku sudah menutup telinga jika mendengar desahan aneh dari kamarnya. Tapi menyaksikan didepan mata? Oh, Sungmin, aku tak sanggup."

Sungmin membawa Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya. Saat itulah tangis Eunhyuk pecah. Donghae segera bangkit dan mengambil air minum. Meletakkan gelas berisi cairan bening itu diatas meja. Pandangan namja itu tertuju pada punggung Eunhyuk yang bergetar. Menandakan tangisan sesenggukan dari yeoja itu.

Perlahan, pelukan itu melonggar. Donghae bergegas mengambil gelas yang tadi diletakkannya dimeja. Menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk dan membiarkan yeoja itu meminumnya habis.

Hening.

Donghae melirik Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris. Pandangannya mengarah keluar pada jendela yang kini telah menampakkan gelap. Entah sudah jam berapa saat ini. Sungmin tak menghiraukan badannya yang lengket karena belum mandi. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk dia tak tega. Walaupun ada Donghae disana. Sungmin merasa, Eunhyuk membutuhkannya.

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna kiss your lips_

Nada dering itu terdengar begitu dekat. Bukan berasal dari handphone Sungmin. Sungmin hapal betul nada dering handphone miliknya. Yeoja itu menatap Donghae. Namun tatapan Donghae tertuju pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya yang bengkak karena menangis. Perlahan dia merogoh saku celana pendeknya.

"Kyuhyun," gumam yeoja itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama, panggilan itu ditolak.

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna kiss yo-_

Belum habis nada dering itu, Eunhyuk kembali merejectnya.

_Message... Message... Aha!_

Bunyi pesan masuk bernada ceria yang berasal dari handphone Eunhyuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pemiliknya. Dengan malas Eunhyuk membaca pesan yang baru masuk itu. Wajah yeoja itu sedikit terkejut. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Bisakah aku minta bantuanmu?"

"Ya. Apa?"

"Asma Kyuhyun kambuh. Jika sudah seperti itu dia susah bergerak. Bantu dia. Kalau dia belum meminum obatnya atau membutuhkan alat bantu nafasnya, itu ada dilaci disamping tempat tidurnya. Suruh dia tetap terjaga sampai nafasnya teratur. Lalu minta dia minum air dan istirahat. Tolong jaga dia sebentar sampai dia benar-benar tidur dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jika tak dijaga, aku takut asmanya bisa kambuh saat dia belum benar-benar terlelap. Aku mohon. Aku belum ingin menemuinya. Kamarnya pintu pertama."

Dari ucapan Eunhyuk yang panjang itu, Sungmin bisa menangkap sesuatu. Eunhyuk tidak bisa tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Jika sudah, kau bisa kekamarmu Sungmin-ah. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Aku benar-benar menyusahkan," ucap Eunhyuk lemah.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak Eunhyukkie. Jika membutuhkan bantuan, aku bisa membantumu."

Eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Terima kasih."

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku keluar dulu."

Kali ini Donghae yang menjawab. "Terima kasih Sungmin."

Sungmin mengangguk sebelum keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Langkah kakinya berjalan pelan menuju kamar pintu pertama. Ya, ada nama Cho Kyuhyun disana.

Tok tok

Sungmin menyempatkan diri mengetuk pintu sebelum membukanya. Dari penjelasan Eunhyuk bahwa namja itu tak bisa bergerak jika sedang kambuh, membuat yeoja itu tak yakin Kyuhyun akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia mengetuk hanya untuk memberi tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang akan masuk ke kamar ini.

Kamar itu gelap. Lampunya belum dinyalakan. Tangan sungmin merambat didinding dan memencet saklar lampu. Walaupun tak tahu apa-apa, namun Sungmin yakin bahwa saklar lampu tak akan pernah jauh dari pintu.

"Haahh... Noona..."

Astaga. Sungmin berharap dia salah dengar. Suara itu merintih kesakitan. Tapi melihat namja yang duduk lemas disamping tempat tidur membuatnya yakin ini bukan mimpi.

"Kyuhyun..."

Sungmin bergegas mendekati Kyuhyun. Namja itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya. "Haah... Manaahh... Hah hah... Noona... Hah?"

Jika Sungmin tak tahu keadaannya, pastilah dia mengira bahwa Kyuhyun habis olahraga dengan nafas menderu seperti itu.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" Sungmin menempatkan tubuh disamping Kyuhyun dan memeriksa namja itu. Peluh sudah menutupi wajah namja itu dan bajunya pun basah. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengambil alat pernafasan dilaci meja seperti yang diinstruksikan Eunhyuk tadi.

"Haah... Ce-haahh... Pat..." Tangan Kyuhyun menggapai-gapai punggung Sungmin. Ransel yeoja itu sudah tergeletak dilantai. Membuat Sungmin bisa merasakan genggaman erat Kyuhyun dikemeja seragamnya.

"Ini." Sungmin menempatkan alat itu dimulut Kyuhyun. Membiarkan tangan bergetar namja itu memegang erat tangannya yang menekan alat pernafasan.

Sungmin mengusap peluh yang memenuhi kening namja itu. Rambut Kyuhyun yang basah menempel disana. Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya dan tetap mengambil nafas dari alat bantunya. Belum berniat melepaskan alat itu walaupun Sungmin bisa dengar nafasnya mulai teratur.

Perlahan mata Kyuhyun terbuka. Sungmin sempat melirik namun dihiraukannya. Dia terus mengusap peluh Kyuhyun diwajah dan leher namja itu. Telapak tangannya yang langsung bergesekan dengan kulit Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bisa meraskan suhu namja ini sedang tak stabil.

"Mana noona?"

Sebenarnya Sungmin tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan namja itu. Mengingat Kyuhyun masih setia menempelkan mulutnya dialat bantu.

"Eunhyuk dikamar."

Kyuhyun melepaskan alatnya. "Dia tak mau menemuiku?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Memainkan jemari Sungmin yang masih memegang alat bantu dipangkuan namja itu. "Apa menurutmu aku salah?"

Ingin sekali Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Tentu saja dia salah. "Kau bisa memikirkan sendiri kenapa Eunhyuk seperti ini terhadapmu."

"Ya. Aku salah." Namja itu menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

Sungmin berjengit merasakan kulit jarinya dicubit-cubit kecil. Dia melirik pangkuan Kyuhyun dan melihat jemari-jemari kecil miliknya dimainkan sesuka hati oleh namja itu. Oh, bahkan kini alat bantu yang tadi digenggamnya diletakkan Kyuhyun sembarangan diatas lantai.

"Aku akan berubah," ucap Kyuhyun. Terdengar tegas. Tapi Sungmin ragu.

"Kau harus berubah," tanggap Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tak yakin." Semangat Kyuhyun kembali surut.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. Kini jemarinya dan jemari Kyuhyun bertautan. Sungmin agak aneh memikirkan fakta itu. "Ayolah. Kau bisa."

Pandangan Kyuhyun tetap pada jemari mereka. Ibu jari milik Kyuhyun menggesek-gesek telapak tangan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin geli. "Noona membenciku."

"Tidak."

"Noona marah padaku."

"Tidak."

"Noona memanggilku Cho hanya saat dia sedang marah."

"Dia mungkin kesal."

"Noona tak mau mengenalku lagi."

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

"Astagaaa..." seru Sungmin frustasi. Tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun memang sangat kekanak-kanakan. "Jika kau sudah tahu Eunhyuk seperti itu, lalu kenapa kau terus membuatnya sedih?"

Kyuhyun tetap menunduk. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Tak pernah dipikirkannya kenapa bisa masuk kedalam masalah dan kehidupan namja itu. Beralih dari orang asing menjadi penasihat Cho Kyuhyun?

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Sungmin berusaha melembut. Suaranya terdengar sedikit lirih sekarang.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Ceritakan padaku." Sungmin menyamankan posisi duduknya disamping namja itu. Ikut menyandarkan punggung dipinggiran ranjang. Dia berusaha menarik tangannya. Jengah juga jika tanganmu dimainkan seperti itu. Namun Kyuhyun agaknya masih betah mengelus jari-jari berkulit halus itu. Membuat Sungmin pasrah jemarinya dibengkokkan dan ditarik-tarik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dia tadi datang kekamarku. Kami hanya mengobrol. Lalu setelah hujan reda kami berencana jalan-jalan. Didalam lift dia memelukku. Dadanya terlalu besar. Aku mana tahan. Jadi aku menciumnya."

Sungmin mesti bersabar. Namja ini begitu polos dalam berkata-kata. Gaya bicaranya pun seperti anak kecil. Alih-alih menggeram marah, Sungmin justru melontarkan pertanyaan lain. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak. Dia sudah 'dipakai' temanku. Aku tidak suka yang 'bekas'."

Sungmin tentu mengerti bagian ini. Kalian juga kan?

"Kau sering melakukan 'itu'?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Mereka bilang aku memuaskan."

Wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Kau mau?"

Mata Sungmin membulat. "Ti-tidak. Tidak Kyu."

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun membawa jemari Sungmin keperutnya. "Aku lapar."

"Kau mau turun ke aula?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Sungmin menyeret ranselnya dengan kaki mengingat letak benda berwarna pink itu terletak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. "Ada roti ditasku."

"Aku mau."

Dengan satu tangan, Sungmin mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Mengeluarkan sepotong roti sandwich. "Ini isi coklat."

"Suap."

Kesal sudah Sungmin dibuatnya. "Apa kau memang seperti ini Kyu?"

"Huh?" Namja itu akhirnya menatap Sungmin. "Apanya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Tak apalah. Kali ini dia sedang uji kesabaran. "Tak ada."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak."

"Beritahu aku."

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Ayolah."

"Tidak penting."

"Minnie."

Sungmin berjengit. Sejak kapan panggilan itu tertuju untuknya? Foxynya menatap onyx yang menatapnya dengan pandangan minat. Sungmin sangat yakin. Kyuhyun adalah anak kecil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Asumsi yang berlebihan Lee Sungmin.

"Aku kenapa Sungminnie?"

Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Kau kekanakan."

"Oh."

Sungmin mengernyit bingung mendapat respon seperti itu. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah melepaskan tangannya dan membuka bungkusan roti. "Kau sadar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu. Noona sering mengatakan itu padaku."

Sungmin menggeram frustasi. Dia menghindari tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak menggapai tangannya lagi. "Tidak mau."

Kyuhyun terlihat tak suka. "Kenapa? Aku suka memegang tanganmu."

"Tapi aku tak suka."

"Kau kekanakan."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu."

"Menolak memberikan tangannya untuk orang yang butuh ditenangkan. Childish, huh?"

Sungmin mengalah. "Oke. Oke."

Dan jemari mereka kembali terpaut. Kyuhyun memegang bungkusan roti. Dan Sungmin menyuapkan roti itu untuk Kyuhyun. Sungguh. Jika waktunya tepat, ingatkan Sungmin untuk menjitak kepala manusia ajaib disampingnya ini.

"Kau masih suka membawa senjata?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Meletakkan bungkus rotinya, merogoh belakang celananya, mengambil sebuah FN Five-Seven dan melemparnya kedepan mereka, kemudian mengambil kembali bungkus rotinya.

"Ya Tuhan," desis Sungmin. Hei! Dia tak pernah melihat pistol sebelumnya. Yah, kecuali di film-film yang ditontonnya.

"Untuk apa membawa senjata?"

"Berjaga-jaga. Tentu saja." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan roti yang memenuhi mulutnya. Dia menyomot rotinya dan mengarahkannya kemulut Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. Sejujurnya yeoja itu masih shock melihat sebuah pistol tergeletak begitu saja didepannya. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kau mau." Tanpa dosa, namja itu menjejalkan roti kemulut Sungmin. Membuat kepala Sungmin terdorong ketempat tidur.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Enak?"

Delikan maut yang didapatnya. Sungmin mengunyah roti dimulutnya dengan tak rela. Dia memang lapar. Tapi dipaksa makan seperti itu, dia tak mau.

"Ada coklatnya Sungminnie." Kyuhyun mengarahkan jemari Sungmin yang digenggamnya kesudut bibir Sungmin. Memang ada coklat yang menempel disana.

Setelah mengusap coklat itu dengan punggung tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun membawa tangan itu kemulutnya dan menjilatnya. "Noona bilang jangan menyia-nyiakan makanan."

Sungmin merasa geli saat lidah Kyuhyun yang permukaannya tak rata itu menyentuh kulitnya. Ada sensasi tersendiri disana.

"Aaw! Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kembali. Sungmin berseru kaget saat namja itu menggigit salah satu jemarinya.

"Kenapa kau bersekolah disini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Mulut namja itu terbuka. Mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin menyuapinya lagi.

"Beasiswa."

"Keluarga?"

Gerakan tangan Sungmin terhenti. Dia menunduk sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Eomma, seorang adik laki-laki, dan seorang adik angkat perempuan."

"Dimana?"

"Ilsan."

"Jauh."

"Ya."

"Mereka baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ya. Mereka baik-baik saja." Ada getaran disuara itu. Semoga Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau masih punya keluarga. Tidak seperti aku."

"Kau punya keluarga Lee."

"Kau sudah tahu cerita tentangku?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Apa aku begitu terkenal? Setahuku, kau belum lama bersekolah disini."

"Hampir dua minggu lebih tepatnya. Ryeowook menceritakan beberapa orang di sekolah ini. Termasuk kau. Dan siapa yang tidak membicarakanmu? Siswa yng membawa senjata kemana-mana termasuk sekolah mungkin hanya kau."

"Kau benar." Kyuhyun membuka laci kedua disamping tempat tidurnya. Mengeluarkan beberapa kotak dan membukanya. Sungmin lemas.

"Beberapa revolver, ada Barreta 92, Glock 19, dan..., ah, aku tak tahu nama yang ini." Kyuhyun mengangkat sebuah pistol berwarna silver.

"Pi-pisau?" Sungmin terbata. Mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu pernah ada insiden dikamar mandi diantara mereka.

"Ah. Pisau lipat? Hanya beberapa koleksiku. Dari semuanya, aku lebih sering membawa itu. Favoritku." Kyuhyun menunjuk pistol yang tadi diambil Kyuhyun dari belakang celananya.

"FN Five-Seven," gumam Sungmin.

"Kau tahu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Adiknya pernah menunjukkan foto senjata itu. Laki-laki terkadang memiliki kesukaan yang sama. Hanya saja adik Sungmin tidak seperti Kyuhyun. Sungmin bersyukur akan hal ini.

"Apa lagi yang orang-orang bicarakan tentang aku?"

"Kau playboy."

"Hei!"

Sungmin berhenti menyuapi Kyuhyun. Dia heran, kenapa roti ini sepertinya tak habis-habis.

"Aku tidak playboy!"

"Berganti-ganti pasangan dan melakukan sex?"

"Mereka yang meminta. Sudah kubilang tadi. Mereka menyukainya karena aku memuaskan."

"Kenapa kau mau?"

"Jika lawan jenismu sudah berbaring ditempat tidurmu dengan pakaian yang terbuka, siapa yang tidak tergoda?"

"Aku mungkin tidak."

"Kau kelainan."

Sungmin memutar kedua matanya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukan hal ini. "Aku normal."

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir. "Atau mungkin karena kau belum pernah melakukannya, jadi kau tidak tahu rasanya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sungmin membuang wajahnya menoleh kearah lain. Lemari pakaian namja itu mungkin lebih menarik jika harus memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau tahu, namja tak suka 'bekas' orang lain."

"Bicaramu terlalu vulgar."

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Namja ini tidak pintar memilih kata-kata. "Lupakan."

"Kau aneh."

"Aneh itu nama tengahmu. Jadi, kau melakukannya hanya untuk bersenang-senang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tepat."

"Tapi Eunhyuk tak suka."

"Aku tahu. Aku merasa bersalah."

"Kau harus mengunci pintu kamarmu mulai saat ini."

"Dan membuang persediaan kondomku."

Wajah Sungmin memanas. "Tolong sebut pengaman saja."

"Kenapa? Memang itukan namanya?"

"Oke oke. Tapi kalau kau buang, apa tak akan menjadi masalah nantinya?"

"Masalah? Kau takut jika aku tak memakainya, aku akan membuat yeoja hamil?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Dengar ini." Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin dan membuat mereka berhadapan. "Aku. Tidak. Akan. Melakukan. Sex. Tanpa. Pengaman."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Bagus!"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah puasnya. "Aku akan berubah."

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pahanya dan bersiap-siap. "Aku akan kembali kekamar."

"Terima kasih Sungminnie. Entah kenapa aku bisa bebas bicara seperti ini padamu. Padahal kita baru kenal."

"Ini karena Eunhyuk yang me-Astaga!" Sungmin menepuk dahinya.

"Ada apa?"

Sungmin melupakan satu amanat Eunhyuk. "Kau harus istirahat."

Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya. "Aku bisa tidur sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Ya. Kau anak kecil."

"Dengar Sungmin. Aku, kau, Hyuk noona, Ryeowook noona, Kibum noona, Hae hyung, Yesung hyung, dan Siwon hyung, kita sama-sama kelas tiga. Tingkat dua belas. Aku bukan anak kecil." Kyuhyun berdiri menyusul Sungmin yang sudah membereskan ranjang Kyuhyun untuk ditiduri namja itu.

"Bahkan kau memanggil mereka semua dengan sebutan noona dan hyung. Kau yang paling muda."

"Bukankah itu kau?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu kau meloncat kelas."

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. "Berarti aku pintar."

"Bukan. Kau begitu karena hanya ingin terus bersama Eunhyuk. Sekarang, tidur," perintah Sungmin. Telunjuk yeoja itu menunjuk ranjang dan matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri disisi lain ranjang.

"Aku tidak mau." Kyuhyun membuang muka.

"Eunhyuk akan semakin marah padamu."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemari pakainnnya seraya membuka kemeja dan kaos yang tadi dipakainya. Kaos itu lembab karena keringat Kyuhyun saat asmanya kumat tadi.

Sungmin merasakan wajahnya menghangat saat melihat Kyuhyun membuka baju didepannya. Walaupun tak berbadan seperti atlet, namun pemandangan namja yang bertelanjang dada tetap saja membuat Sungmin malu. Namja itu mengambil kaos lain dari dalam lemari dan memakainya.

Wajah Sungmin terus menghangat saat dia menyadari Kyuhyun bergerak melepaskan celana jeansnya. Menampakkan celana pendek berwarna hitam atau yang lebih Sungmin kenal sebagai boxer.

"Aku tidur." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya. "Kau masih disini?"

Sungmin berjalan menuju sofa dan mengangguk. "Aku akan pergi kalau kau benar-benar sudah tidur."

"Noona yang meminta?"

"Ya. Dia takut kalau kau asma saat tidur."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia benar. Tidak lucu jika aku mati saat tidur."

Hening. Sungmin berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan mematikannya. Membuat ruangan itu gelap. Sungmin kembali menghidupkan lampu. Takut juga dia jika gelap seprti itu. Sungmin pikir kamar Kyuhyun akan remang-remang karena mendapat lampu dari luar seperti kamarnya.

"Matikan saja lampunya," pinta Kyuhyun. Namja itu bergerak menghidupkan lampu tidur diatas meja samping ranjangnya.

Lampu kembali mati.

"Minnie."

"Hm?"

"Kemari."

Sungmin bergerak menuju ranjang Kyuhyun. Namja itu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Kyu?"

"Tanganmu."

Sungmin memberikan tangannya bingung. "Untuk apa?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dia hanya menggenggam tangan itu didada. Sungmin mengerti. Dia mendudukkan diri disamping Kyuhyun.

"Nanti jika kau keluar, tolong kunci kamarku. Bawa saja kuncinya. Aku masih punya cadangannya," pesan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah."

Hening kembali.

"Sungmin."

"Ya?"

"Kau seperti ibuku."

To Be Continue

.

.

Yeah !

Chap 3! Semoga memuaskan. Chap ini apakah datar? Disini saya hanya ingin menunjukkan sisi Kyuhyun yang belum terlihat dari penampilan luarnya yang sangar. Dan penjelasan dari sifat abstraknya yang bikin kita jengkel itu. Tapi saya suka chemistry diantara mereka. Interaksi mereka yang begitu nyaman bikin saya kagum. Hehehe

Dan Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, saya pinjam karakter anda sebentar. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya. Maaf saya tidak mencantumkan nama anda sekalian. Kondisi dan situasi tak memungkinkan :)

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	4. Do You Love Me?

Annyeonghaseyo

Ketemu lagi. Ni aku posting disela-sela kesibukan loh #cailah

Chukkae buat Suju oppadeul yang dapat award di MAMa. Alhamdulillah :*

Ada yang tanya kapan jadwal aku publish. Aku update ga punya jadwal tersendiri chingu. Saat aku ada waktu luang, disitulah aku mengetik dan mempublish

Ga panjang-panjang ah. Mau kuliah

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Beloved Moment / Chapter 4

Main Pair : Sungmin dan Kyuhyun

Other Cast : HaeHyuk, YeWook, Sibum, and other

Rated : T agak-agak ke M

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please do not bashing the chara!

Thank you

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Seharian terjebak disekolah dengan seluruh kegiatannya, disinilah Sungmin sekarang. Berada dibawah shower yang mengalirkan air hangat ke tubuhnya. Mandi air hangat sebelum mengistirahatkan badan akan membuat tidurnya nyenyak malam ini. Yeoja itu mengambil sabun cair dari tempat peralatan mandinya. Sungmin selalu meyukai sabun mandi beraroma fresh. Serasa membuat seluruh bebannya terangkat begitu saja dengan aroma dan sensasi sejuk dari dedaunan dan buah-buahan.

Setelah memakai piyama tidurnya, Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi. Membayangkan kasur empuk yang sudah ditetesi aroma terapi beraroma lavender membuatnya yakin. Malam ini akan menjadi malam paling tenang yang dialaminya.

Namun harapannya pupus sudah saat melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya memerah. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil handphone dan jaketnya, lalu keluar dari kamar. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum melangkah dikoridor-koridor kamar yang sepi.

Sementar didalam kamar, Ryeowook terbaring pasrah dibawah namja yang kini sedang menjilati lehernya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Yesung. Ryeowook sudah akan tidur saat Yesung datang dan meminta jatah malamnya. Ryeowook bukannya tak melihat Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun dia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Mulutnya sedang dipenuhi lidah Yesung tadi.

"Oppaahh…"

.

.

"Ughh… Yesung itu."

Sungmin berjalan tanpa tujuan sambil mendengus kesal. Seharusnya dia merasa takut berjalan sendirian saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Namun rasa kesalnya pada Yesung sepertinya mengalahkan segalanya.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri. Sepi. Tentu saja. Asrama memiliki jam malam yang harus ditaati. Pukul 10 malam, seluruh penghuni asrama sudah harus ada dikamar masing-masing. Kecuali kau sudah mengantongi ijin kepala asrama. Mungkin pengecualian untuk Yesung. Kedudukan namja itu bahkan lebih tinggi dari kepala asrama.

Tanpa terasa Sungmin sudah sampai dilantai 1. Koridor terbuka tanpa dinding dilantai 1 membuat Sungmin merapatkan jaket dan memeluk lengannya sendiri.

"Kau!"

Sungmin menoleh cepat kebelakang. "Mati aku!"

Seseorang berlari kecil kearah Sungmin. Sungmin diam ditempat tanpa mampu melakukan apapun. Ketahuan berjalan-jalan oleh penjaga asrama sudah membuat Sungmin membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya.

"Eh? Sungmin?"

Sungmin memicingkan matanya. Koridor lantai 1 lebih banyak diterangi oleh cahaya bulan. Tidak semua lampu dihidupkan. Sungmin harus focus ekstra untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Orang yang ditebaknya sebagai penjaga asrama.

"Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya lega. Bayangan hukuman menghilang sudah saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa kau diluar begini? Ini sudah malam, kau tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun saat namja itu sudah sampai disisi Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa ada dikamar."

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya bingung. "Tidak bisa? Wae?"

Sungmin kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai 1. "Ada Yesung dikamarku."

"Yesung hyung? Apa yang dilakukannya disana?" Kyuhyun berjalan disamping Sungmin. Matanya tak lepas memandangi Sungmin yang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Kau tidak bisa menebak?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, walau Sungmin tak melihatnya. "Ani."

"Meminta nafas cinta dari Ryeowookie."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku pikir ada apa."

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin heran. Kyuhyun mempunyai kamar sendiri. Dia tak perlu menghindari kejadian yang tak diinginkan seperti Sungmin.

"Aku membantu penjaga asrama mengawasi keamanan. Kebanyakan murid takut jika aku sudah berjaga malam. Tak akan ada yang berani menyelinap keluar."

"Oh yeah. Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani jika kau tak mau peluru menembus tubuhmu," sindir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh.

Sempat hening sesaat karena tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sungmin melirik jemarinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada didalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Perlahan dia mencoba melepaskan jemarinya satu persatu.

Kyuhyun yang sadar ada pergerakan kecil digenggamannya, menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin. "Oh, ayolah."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi tak senang. "Kau sedang tidak butuh ditenangkan."

"Tapi aku suka menggenggamnya."

Sungmin merasa risih. Seorang namja yang tak punya hubungan apa-apa denganmu, tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganmu begitu erat dan mengelusnya. "Lepas."

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu lagi."

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dan melepas tangan Sungmin. "Baiklah. Kalian wanita suka sekali mengancam."

"Kalian pria suka sekali berbuat seenaknya."

"Hei!" Kyuhyun berseru. "Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Kau memaksaku mau digenggam olehmu."

"Aku tidak memaksa."

"Yakin? Kau berbuat semaumu." Sungmin berkacak pinggang.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya penjahat yang tertangkap basah. "Oke oke."

Tangan-tangan itu kini tersembunyi didalam saku jaket masing-masing.

"Kyu."

"Hm?"

"Apa Yesung memang seperti itu?"

"Apanya?"

"Sifatnya."

"Yang mana?"

"Dia melakukannya dikamar saat ada aku."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin frustasi. Yeoja itu menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Langkah mereka terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aku memang tidak tahu!" bela Kyuhyun.

"Mereka bercinta!"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Benarkah?"

Bahkan kini Sungmin tak ragu lagi membicarakan hal yang dianggapnya tabu pada Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya dia seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku pikir kau sudah diluar kamar saat mereka melakukannya."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku dikamar. Kau tidak tahu? Apa mereka tidak melakukannya saat ada kalian?"

"Aku tahu dia sering melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika mereka melakukannya saat ada kau."

"Mataku ternoda."

"Berlebihan."

Sungmin mendelik. "Aku tidak menyukai adegan dewasa terjadi live didepanku."

"Kau juga orang dewasa nona Lee."

Sungmin diam. Malas rasanya menanggapi perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu terlalu banyak memiliki rangkaian kata-kata yang membuatnya tutup mulut. Kini mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3. Malam sudah semakin larut dan dingin.

"Yesung hyung sangat mencintai Ryeowook noona."

"Benarkah? Ryeowook sempat ragu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Penyampaian rasa cinta Yesung hyung berbeda."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

Kyuhyun menyentil pelan dahi Sungmin. "Kami sejenis. Laki-laki. Bisa saling mengetahui dari gerak-geriknya."

Sungmin sempat mengaduh sambil mengusap dahinya. "Kau juga seperti itu jika mencintai seseorang?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun kembali mencoba menggapai jemari Sungmin. Namun terlambat karena Sungmin sudah menyembunyikan jemarinya didalam saku jaket. Namja itu mendengus kesal. "Aku belum pernah merasakan mencintai seseorang."

Sungmin terkejut. Persepsinya bahwa Kyuhyun adalah namja yang kesepian benar-benar tepat. "Selama ini kau melakukannya tanpa rasa?"

"Apa lagi? Kau sudah menginterogasiku habis-habisan malam itu nona Lee."

Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah ya. Kau hanya bermain-main saja."

"Hm."

"Apa Eunhyuk dan Donghae juga seperti itu?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak. Eunhyuk noona sangat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Walaupun mereka sekamar, mereka tidak pernah melakukannya. Jika Donghae hyung tidak tahan, dia akan meminjam kamar mandiku dan menginap dikamarku. Noona tidak mengizinkan Donghae hyung mendekatinya."

"Kamar mandi?"

"Bermain solo."

Sungmin mengusap pipinya. "Ah ya. Benar. Siwon dan Kibum?"

"Mereka juga tidak. Eunhyuk noona pernah bercerita. Siwon hyung akan tidur disofa jika dia berani menyentuh Kibum noona berlebihan. Kau tahu kan Siwon hyung tidak pernah jauh dari Kibum noona. Jadi tidak mungkin dia menginap dikamarku atau dikamar Yesung hyung saat dia menginginkannya."

"Kibum benar-benar wanita yang tangguh," puji Sungmin.

"Kibum noona lebih memilih bertengkar dan mendiamkan Siwon hyung dibandingkan harus memuaskan nafsunya."

"Aku setuju."

"Mungkin Ryeowook noona juga masih terjaga kalau saja Yesung hyung tidak memperkosanya."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak tenang bercerita. "Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja. Eunhyuk noona sering bercerita padaku."

"Kasian sekali Ryeowook," lirih Sungmin. Kamar Sungmin sudah terlihat beberapa meter kedepan.

"Aku juga kadang-kadang ingin memperkosa seseorang."

"Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin kaget. Tentu saja. Kyuhyun berbicara begitu frontal didepannya. Dipandangnya Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepannya. Aura namja itu kini berbeda.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mencolek dagu Sungmin. "Mendengar mereka meneriakkan namaku dan menangis," desisnya.

"Astaga!" Sungmin menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun. Foxy Sungmin mulai memancarkan rasa takut.

"Membiarkanku bergerak liar diatas tubuh polos mereka." Kini Kyuhyun memojokkan Sungmin didinding koridor dan mendekapnya.

Sungmin berusaha mendorong bahu Kyuhyun yang tegap itu. Tak disangkanya Kyuhyun berubah sifat secepat ini. Sepertinya beberapa menit yang lalu mereka masih mengobrol santai dan akrab.

"Merasakan juniorku berada dilorong sempit yang ooohhh…" desah Kyuhyun. Namja itu memposisikan bibirnya tepat ditelinga Sungmin yang sedang menggeliat didekapannya, "… berdarah."

"Kau gila!"

"Aku gila memikirkan kenikmatannya." Lidah namja itu menjilati telinga Sungmin.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan berubah!"

Gerakan lidah Kyuhyun terhenti. Tubuhnya menjauh dari Sungmin yang ketakutan. Namja itu seperti tersadar. "Sungmin…"

"Stop!" Sungmin berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun dan merentangkan kedua telapak tangannya kedepan. "Jangan mendekatiku."

Kyuhyun ingin bergerak maju jika saja Sungmin tidak mendelik. "Aku benar-benar tidak sadar apa yang aku ucapkan tadi."

Sungmin masih mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur. Sungguh dia benar-benar terkejut. Sisi lain Kyuhyun terlihat kembali. Membuat Sungmin semakin harus berhati-hati. Mungkin dia tidak akan berani berada didekat Kyuhyun dan berbicara senyaman tadi. Kyuhyun bisa berubah dari kucing manja menjadi srigala ganas secara tiba-tiba tanpa ada peringatan.

"Min…"

"Aku akan melupakan apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan tadi. Dan anggap saja kita tak pernah kenal. Kau membuatku takut padamu."

Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung di koridor. Namja itu merasa bersalah kini. Dia sudah menghilangkan kepercayaan Sungmin padanya. Gumaman lirih namja itu terdengar. "Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun…"

.

.

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar yang baru saja ditutupnya. Nafasnya masih menderu cepat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Hampir saja air matanya jatuh. Dia benar-benar tak habis fikir. Dia dan Kyuhyun baru saja kenal dan dekat beberapa hari belakangan ini. Apa Kyuhyun salah mengartikan kedekatan mereka. Sungmin benar-benar takut. Seorang namja yang belum kau kenal lama melecehkanmu seperti tadi. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menangis.

"Sungminnie…"

Panggilan lirih Ryeowook membuat Sungmin tersadar bahwa dia tak sendirian dikamar itu. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dikamar mereka yang sudah gelap karena lampunya dimatikan. Yesung sudah tidak ada. Ryeowook sendiri sedang terduduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya. "Tak ada apa-apa Ryeowookie."

"Kau yakin?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya setelah menyimpan jaketnya. "Ya."

"Aku minta maaf atas yang tadi. Aku sendiri tidak tahu jika Yesung akan datang malam ini," sesal Ryeowook. Sungmin yang sudah berbaring diranjangnya menatap Ryeowook yang kini menunduk. "Gwaenchana Ryeowookie. Mungkin aku akan terbiasa nantinya."

"Gomawo Sungminnie."

"Ne." Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding.

"Hiks…"

Oh, tidak. Sungmin cepat bangkit dan menuju ranjang Ryeowook. Ryeowook masih menunduk seperti tadi. "Ryeowookie, gwaenchana. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ryeowook menghapus air matanya. "Aku benar-benar merasa tak enak padamu."

"Gwaenchana Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook lantas memeluk Sungmin yang terduduk disampingnya. "Sungminnie…"

"Ne?"

"Aku tidak mau selalu melakukan 'itu'. Hiks... A-aku tidak mau hamil."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Tentu saja dia mengerti. Ryeowook tak sanggup menolak permintaan Yesung jika tak mau namja itu mengamuk. Namun Ryeowook pun tak mau jika terus menerus harus melayani kekasihnya.

"Wookie…"

"Hiks... Aku merasa bersalah pada diriku sendiri Sungminnie. Hiks... Tubuhku sudah 'kotor'."

Inilah yang membuat Sungmin tak sanggup untuk meminta pindah kamar pada kepala asrama walaupun hal itu tak mungkin terlaksana. Ryeowook selalu menangis setelah melakukan 'itu' dengan Yesung. Sungmin tak sanggup meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terlalu rapuh.

Ryeowook makin membenamkan wajah dan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Sungmin. Isakannya semakin mengencang. Sungmin tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengelus punggung roommate-nya.

"A-hiks… Aku harus bagaimana Sungminnie… Hiks… Aku tak mau seperti ini terus…"

Ingin rasanya Sungmin ikut menangis seperti Ryeowook. Sebagai sesama wanita, tentu Sungmin tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sungminnie…"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Malam ini, kedua yeoja satu kamar itu mengistirahatkan badannya diatas ranjang Ryeowook sambil saling berpelukan. Ryeowook masih terisak. Sesekali Sungmin membelai lembut rambut Ryeowook yang berbaring disampingnya untuk menenangkannya. Memposisikan diri sebagai seorang kakak bagi adiknya. Berharap semua masalah yang mereka alami punya jalan keluar nantinya.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Sungminnie?" Ryeowook memandang bingung pada Sungmin yang mengambil navigasi yang berbeda dari langkahnya dan Yesung.

"Kau tidak mau sarapan satu meja dengan kami lagi?" tanya Ryeowook. Yeoja itu masih betah memandangi Sungmin yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum miris.

"Err…," Sungmin menoleh pada meja yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk sarapan. Sudah ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae, Kibum dan Siwon, serta Kyuhyun disana. Ya. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Jungmo, Wookie-ah," ucap Sungmin ragu.

"Jungmo?" mata Ryeowook menelisik keseluruh aula makan yang nampak ramai pagi itu. "Tak ada Jungmo disini."

Sungmin ikut mengedarkan pandnagannya. Dan memang tak terlihat seorang Kim Jungmo disana. Sungmin mengutuk Jungmo yang bisa-bisanya absen dari sarapan pagi ini. Padahal biasanya namja itu berisik bermain gitar dimanapun berada bersama gengnya.

"I-itu…"

"Kau mencurigakan." Dengan cepat Ryeowook menarik tangan Sungmin yang bebas dari pegangan nampannya. Bibir yeoja itu membentuk pout lucu. Wajahnya tertekuk kesal. "Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Sungmin hanya pasrah saat Ryeowook membawanya kemeja biasa tempat mereka sarapan. Yeoja itu menghindari mata Kyuhyun yang Sungmin tahu sedang menatapnya tajam.

Sedikit menganalisis, Sungmin mempercepat jalannya dan mengambil tempat tepat disamping Siwon. Mengacuhkan pandangan mata Siwon yang menatapnya aneh. Jelas saja. Sungmin dan Siwon tak begitu dekat. Sungin tak perduli. Menurutnya, duduk disamping Siwon lebih baik dibanding harus duduk dikursi kosong didepan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai memakan sarapannya dengan tenang setelah Ryeowook yang menyusul duduk disamping Sungmin diikuti Yesung. Merasa akan terlindungi dengan Ryeowook dikiri dan Siwon dikanannya.

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan kenyataan bahwa kini Sungmin menghindarinya. Tetap saja namja itu menikmati sarapannya meski ada rasa yang ganjil dihatinya.

.

.

"Sungminnie, pelan-pelan. Yang dijari telunjuk kurang rata."

"Kau bawel sekali Dara-ah."

Yeoja yang sungmin panggil Dara itu hanya menyunggingkan cengiran manja dibibirnya. "Kan tadi kau yang bersedia memasangkan nail polish dijariku."

"Iya iya. Sekarang diamlah. Tanganmu bergerak terus."

Istirahat siang yang lumayan lama Sungmin gunakan untuk berada dikelas. Berbincang dan bergosip bersama beberapa classmatenya. Makan siang? Oh, tentu sudah. Sekolahnya memiliki kebijakan untuk memberikan waktu istirahat siang lebih lama.

"Minnie…"

"Hm?" Sungmin menoleh kebelakang saat suara merdu seorang yeoja memanggilnya. Yeoja berambut pirang panjang yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan duduk menyandar pada meja Sungmin. Park Bom.

"Kau mau saja meladeni anak manja itu," tunjuk Bom pada Dara yang kini sedang meniup-niup nail polish polesan Sungmin.

Dara menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sungmin lebih baik dibandingkan kau, Bom."

Sungmin tertawa. Sedangkan bom kini mendengus kesal. "Oh, ya? Jangan salahkan aku jika tiba-tiba pintu kamar terkunci dan kau tak bisa masuk."

Dara menoleh pada Sungmin. "Kau lihat sendiri Sungminnie? Bahkan dia tega mengunci roommatenya diluar. Oh, aku lebih baik pindah kamar bersama Minzy saja," keluh Dara.

"Kalian berdua ini, selalu saja bertengkar. Selalu mengatakan tidak suka satu sama lain. Tapi entah kenapa kalian betah berbagi kamar dan berbagi meja dikelas selama 3 tahun," Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Itu karena anak manja itu merengek padaku. Minzy sudah nyaman berbagi kamar bersama Chaerin. Lalu jika tidak sebangku denganku, dia pasti sudah sebangku dengan Jungmo." Bom mengipasi lehernya dengan buku tipis yang diambilnya dari atas meja Sungmin.

"Dan aku tidak suka itu," lanjut Dara. Yeoja itu kini melirik Jungmo yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelas. Bukan rahasia lagi. Namja pecicilan itu memang menyukai Dara sejak mereka kelas 1. Sungmin yang notabene anak baru pun tak luput dari gossip itu.

"Itu artinya kalian saling mengisi," tanggap sungmin.

"Dengan terpaksa," ucap Bom.

"Aku setuju." Dara ikut bicara.

"Terserah kalian saja." Sungmin pasrah.

Obrolan mereka kembali didominasi dengan pertengkaran Dara dan Bom, sampai akhirnya Bom menyenggol bahu Sungmin pelan. "Min."

"Hm?"

"Orang itu, kenapa melihatmu terus?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang sejak tadi menjadi fokus matanya. "Siapa?"

"Itu." Bom menunjuk pintu kelas. Sungmin mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin dan sedikit kaget.

Didepan pintu, Jungmo kini tak sendiri. Ada Ryeowook dan Yesung, serta Kyuhyun. Ah, namja itu lagi. Sungmin cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada buku. "Entahlah. Aku tak kenal."

"Hei," Dara memukul pelan bahu Sungmin. "Tiap pagi kami melihatmu duduk berbagi meja saat sarapan dengan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya."

Sungmin tetap membaca novelnya seakan acuh pada apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. "Biarkan saja."

Bom mendengus. Dara memutar kedua bola matanya. Kembali dua yeoja itu melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah berbincang disana. Dan gumaman kembali terdengar. "Dia memang melihat Sungmin."

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sendirian dikoridor kelas. Baru saja 15 menit mengikuti pelajaran, kantong kemihnya mendesak ingin segera dikeluarkan. Terpaksa dia izin pada Park sonsaeng jika tak mau mennaggung malu kencing dicelana.

Sedikit berlari, Sungmin sudah bisa melihat tulisan toilet diujung koridor.

Cklek!

Dari 2 pintu toilet, salah satunya terbuka. 'Oh, tidak,' batin Sungmin.

Seorang namja berambut brunette baru saja keluar dari toilet. Dari postur tubuhnya, Sungmin yakin. Namja itu adalah dia. Ingin rasanya Sungmin berbalik dan menaiki tangga. Menggunakan toilet dilantai atas. Namun panggilan alam semakin keras. Terpaksa Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya dan menunduk.

Greb!

"Eh?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

Bass itu menggema ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha melapaskan lengannya yang dicekal si pemilik suara. Namun mata itu seperti menuntut jawaban. Sungmin mendesah pasrah. "Toilet. Tentu saja."

Namja itu, Kyuhyun, melepaskan pegangannya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana seragam. "Aku tunggu."

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan kembali kekelas. Masa bodoh namja itu menunggunya diluar.

Tak lama, setelah merapikan sedikit penampilannya, Sungmin keluar toilet dan berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya dengan langkah biasa. Mengacuhkan namja tinggi yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Kau menghindariku?" Bass itu kembali terdengar.

"Kau siapa?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Yeoja ini benar-benar melakukan apa yang diucapkannya. "Ini tidak lucu Sungmin."

Langkah Sungmin terhenti. "Aku tidak akan banyak bicara. Seharusnya kau memikirkan dulu apa yang akan kau ucap dan lakukan. Kau tahu akau sama sekali tidak menyukai perbuatanmu padaku malam itu."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kau membuatku takut berada dekat-dekat denganmu, Kyu." Sungmin kembali berjalan dan membuka pintu kelasnya. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan pandangan bersalah yang ditujukan padanya.

.

.

Pasangan kekasih itu sedang menyusuri jalanan setapak taman asrama mereka. Sore ini begitu teduh. Sedikit dingin juga. Sang yeoja mengeratkan cardigannya dengan sebelah tangan. Sedangkan tangan lainnya ada digenggaman kekasihnya.

"Oppa."

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku jujur padamu?"

Langkah keduanya terhenti. Kekasih yeoja itu, Yesung, memutar tubuh kekasihnya, Ryeowook, menjadi saling berhadapan. "Ada apa?"

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangan. Selain menghindari tatapan Yesung, yeoja itu juga merasa tak enak bicara sambil berdiri seperti ini. Ditariknya pelan tangan Yesung kearah bangku taman yang ada didekatnya. Matanya memicing sebentar memperhatikan keadaan. Sebenarnya suasana sore ini sangat cocok bagi Ryeowook untuk mencurahkan hatinya, jika saja Jungmo dan gengnya tidak sedang mengamen berkeliling menggoda penghuni asrama putri yang duduk-duduk dibawah pohon.

Mengabaikan kebisingan dipunggungnya, Ryeowook duduk berdampingan bersama Yesung. Yeoja itu masih gelisah. Memikirkan kata-kata yang pas agar tidak menyinggung perasaan kekasihnya. Yesung sendiri masih memusatkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook. Sayup-sayup kebisingan dari genjrengan gitar Jungmo menjauh. Diganti dengan suara gemericik air dari air mancur berukuran kecil yang menjadi pusat taman asrama yang lumayan besar itu.

"Ada apa?" Yesung mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Emmhh… Itu…"

Lama Ryeowook tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Membuat Yesung penasaran walau tak terlihat ekspresi apapun diwajah tampannya. "Ya?"

"Oppa, kau tahu kan kita masih belajar untuk saling mencintai?" Yeoja itu kini menggenggam kedua jemari kekasihnya. Hatinya sudah mantap. Jika tidak cepat dibicarakan, masalah ini akan membayanginya terus.

Yesung mengangguk. Masih menunggu kalimat lain yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis kekasihnya.

"A-aku merasa kita… Kau… Aku… Bi-bisakah…" Ryeowook terbata. Nyalinya tiba-tiba ciut melihat tatapan Yesung yang begitu mengintimidasi.

Yesung merubah posisinya. Mendekati kekasihnya dan mendekapnya erat. Menciumi rambut halus dan panjang yang selalu dirindukannya. "Bicara saja."

Ryeowook tak kuat mendapatkan perlakuan Yesung yang begitu manis. Yeoja itu terisak. Disatu sisi, sifat lembut Yesung yang hanya ditunjukkan pada saat mereka sedang berdua membuatnya merasa nyaman. Namun peringai kekasihnya yang kadang suka lepas kendali dan emosi, menjadi tantangan tersendiri baginya.

Yesung tak banyak berbuat. Namja itu mengeratkan dekapannya. Tak diperdulikannya beberapa siswi melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Namja bermata sipit ini bahkan melihat kamera dari balik rumpun tanaman. Yesung berani bersumpah. Rambut coklat kehitaman itu adalah milik Kim Jungmo. Classmatenya itu memang benar-benar jahil. Sepertinya Yesung harus membuat perhitungan pada namja itu.

Perlahan isakan Ryeowook mereda. Yeoja itu masih melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Yesung. "Oppa…"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kita berhenti melakukan 'itu'?"

"'Itu'?"

"Ne. 'Itu'."

"Aku tak mengerti." Tentu saja. Namja tidak akan mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakan maksudmu sesungguhnya. Mereka tidak mengerti kata kiasan yang kau pakai.

"Aku takut hamil oppa."

Yesung tersentak. Namja itu melepas dekapannya. Ditatapnya manik mata Ryeowook yang kini sayu. "Aku menyakitimu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku belum siap hamil oppa."

"Apa kau hamil sekarang?"

Ryeowook memainkan jemarinya gelisah. Menghindari tatapan Yesung dengan menunduk. "Itu…"

"Kau hamil?" desak Yesung.

Ryeowook semakin menundukkan wajahnya. "A-aku tidak tahu…" lirihnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Ryeowook yakin. Inilah kali pertamanya Yesung menginterogasinya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Namja itu lebih sering mengajukan perintah dibandingkan bertanya keinginan Ryeowook. "A-aku berharap tidak."

"Tapi?"

"Aku telat 1 minggu."

"Kau serius? Kita selalu memakai pengaman."

"Itu bukan jaminan oppa." Ryeowook kini memandang Yesung kembali. Kesal rasanya melihat wajah Yesung yang tanpa ekspresi. Seperti tak ada respon pada masalah yang dialaminya.

Yesung terdiam. Matanya tetap terpaku pada mata Ryeowook. Ryeowook tahu, namja itu sedang berpikir.

Lama tak ada tanggapan dari kekasihnya, Ryeowook beranjak. Meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terdiam tanpa ada niat untuk mencegahnya pergi.

.

.

Sungmin gelisah diatas ranjangnya. Matanya berulang kali memeriksa handphone. Diliriknya ranjang sebelah yang masih kosong. Terakhir kali dia melihat Ryeowook adalah saat makan siang. Terang saja Sungmin gelisah. Ryeowook akan selalu menghubunginya jika dia memilih bersama Yesung saat pulang sekolah. Kali ini? Tak ada satupun telpon dan pesan dari roommatenya itu.

Kejadian dimana Ryeowook menangis dan mengadukan ketakutannya menjadi alasan lain kegelisahan Sungmin. Yeoja itu merasa, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Ryeowook dibalik ketakutannya.

Merasa semakin gelisah dalam pembaringannya, Sungmin beranjak dan membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Seketika yeoja itu menegang. Diatas sana… Bentuk tubuh itu… Walaupun langit gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan, Sungmin yakin.

"Ryeowook!"

.

.

"Hiks… Eomma… Maafkan aku…"

Ryeowook mengusap air mata dipipinya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih. Ada warna lain yang mencolok di benda itu. Dua garis berwarna merah terang.

Rambut panjangnya berkibar. Yeoja itu memejamkan mata dan memantapkan hatinya. Kaki kirinya terangkat. Namun hati kecil yeoja itu berteriak. Membuatnya urung dan kembali menapakkan kakinya dilantai.

"Haruskah…?" lirihnya pelan.

.

.

Duk duk duk!

"Yesung!"

Duk duk!

"Yesung! KELUAR!"

Cklek!

Sungmin menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi menggedor pintu kamar Yesung.

Walaupun tanpa bicara dan ekspresi, anggap saja namja itu kebingungan melihat Sungmin yang terlihat gelisah dengan air mata dikedua pipinya.

"Ryeowook!"

Kantuk dilarut malam namja itu menghilang. Satu kata yang membuatnya terjaga sempurna.

"Atap!"

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, secepat kilat Yesung berlari melewati Sungmin. Menaiki tangga menuju atap yang ada dilantai teratas gedung ini.

"Ada apa?" Kibum yang terbangun membuka pintu kamarnya dan bertanya pada Sungmin yang baru saja melewati kamarnya tergesa-gesa. "Sungmin ada apa?"

Sungmin berhenti. Tangisan yeoja itu mengeras. Tak hanya Kibum, penghuni kamar dikoridor lantai 4 terlihat sedang mengucek mata dan keluar dari kamarnya masing-masnug.

"Kibum…" Sungmin makin terisak. "Ryeowook…" Sungmin kembali berjalan. Ah, tidak. Yeoja itu kini berlari. Gebrakan pintu atap membuatnya yakin bahwa Yesung kini sudah ada diatas.

Kibum berjalan bingung menyusul Sungmin. Saling berpandangan dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang juga bingung. Siwon menarik tangan Kibum dan mengajaknya berlari. Menyusul Kyuhyun yang tanpa banyak tanya sudah ada disisi Sungmin.

Sungmin terpaku didepan pintu atap. Benar apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Lutut yeoja itu melemas. Begitu pula dengan beberapa orang dibelakangnya. Menatap apa yang terjadi didepan mereka tak percaya. "Ryeowookie…"

Diatap gedung asrama mereka, Ryeowook berdiri dipinggir atap. Satu gerakan ceroboh saja, tubuh yeoja itu bisa mendarat ditanah 4 lantai dibawah mereka. Yesung berlutut ditengah lantai. Suasana hening. Hanya isakan lirih yang sesekali terdengar.

"Oppa…" Suara Ryeowook terdengar. Suaranya tak berubah. Tetap ceria seperti biasa. Memanggil Yesung dengan manja. "Aku hamil."

Sungmin menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan sebelah tangan. Sedangkan sebelah tangan lainnya terasa digenggam erat oleh telapak tangan lebar yang begitu familiar dengan tangannya.

Yesung berdiri dan mencoba melangkah. "Baby…"

"Jangan mendekat oppa. Oppa mendekat, aku juga akan melangkah. Ke udara."

Yesung terhenti. "Jangan seperti ini baby."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku takut oppa."

"Jika kau takut, ada oppa disini."

"Tapi oppa sumber ketakutanku."

Hening kembali. Yesung tak lagi berkata-kata.

"Aku benar kan?" lirih Ryeowook.

"Oppa akan bertanggung jawab."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Oppa tidak mencintaiku."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Oppa tidak pernah mengungkapkannya."

Yesung berlutut kembali. 6 orang dibelakangnya hanya diam. Tak mau mengganggu moment keduanya sekalipun dalam situasi menegangkan.

"Hiks… Baby…"

Selain Yesung, ketujuh orang yang ada dilantai atap terpana. Benarkah Yesung menangis?

"Baby.. Hiks… Maafkan oppa…"

Ryeowook yang terpana kembali tersadar. Kembali yeoja itu menggeleng. "Terlambat oppa."

"Oppa mencintaimu."

"Oppa bohong. Hanya karena aku sedang diposisi seperti ini, oppa mengatakan oppa mencintaiku."

"Tapi oppa benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku tak percaya." Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

"Baby!"

"Ya Tuhan Ryeowook. Turunlah. Kita bicarakan baik-baik." Sungmin maju dan mencoba membujuk.

"Sungminnie…"

"Ne Wookie. Kau memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu. Tapi kenapa kau malah berencana meninggalkanku?"

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Lalu ini apa?!" Sungmin meledak.

Ryeowook berjongkok dipinggiran. Posisi yang lebih berbahaya. Berat badannya menjadi semakin condong kearah udara bebas. "Jangan membentakku."

Isakan Ryeowook terdengar. Yeoja itu membenamkan kepalanya diantara lutut. Menggoyang-goyangkan badannya sebentar sebelum gravitasi tanah mengambil alih.

"Ryeowook!"

To Be Continue

.

.

Yeah!

Chap 4! Makin aneh ya? Kaya sinetron ya? Aku disini mau menunjukkan sudut pandangku pada sex bebas. Masih awal desember kan? Mari berpartisipasi pada hari AIDS sedunia. Dua hal ini, ada hubungannya kan? Walo ga berhubungan langsung sama fic saya ^^

Kenapa saya beberapa kali menyebut nama Jungmo? Entah kenapa, saya merasa ingin memberikan peran berbeda pada Jungmo. Seringkali saya membaca ff, dimana Jungmo kadang menjadi orang ketiga. Jadi, karakter tengil seorang Kim Jungmo yang saya kedepankan disini. Walopun aslinya saya sama seklai ga tau Jungmo itu orangnya seperti apa. Haha :D

Terima kasih untuk yang udah mereview. Aku harapkan reviewnya kembali ya ^^

Say thanks to : tyararahayuni, Aisah92, fishy, jongwookie, DANHOBAKMING 1, liekaneshiro, HeeYeon, ichank YJS, 333LG, EternalClouds2421, Shywona489, Unknown Reader, aiichan, Sugar, cherrizka980826, Ragil P, BbuingBbuing137, kyuminalways89, lovegood cherry, royalavell, choi Ryeosomnia, Erry Evilamingkyu, , HyunMing joo, Leeeunsan, , mademoiselle, Thania Lee, kyuminlovers, AIDASUNGJIN, Qniee love nest, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, viiaRyeosom, yumiewooki, love haehyuk, lovekyumin, MeyMey8495, indahpus96, nannaa, HanAiren, Mey Hanazaki, JoBel13ve, Yukihyemi, kyumin4ever, and Widyaflys24.

Maaf untuk salah penulisan nama dan nama yang tidak tercantum.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	5. Lose

Annyeonghaseyooo

Ah, udah berapa lama ini? Seminggu? Lebih? Lama banget ya? Mian ne. Untuk masalah update, saya memang termasuk yang ga konsisten. Bisa cepat atau sebaliknya. Tergantung kondisi. Sekarang kuliah sedang dalam masa sibuk2nya. Karena ini tahun terakhir saya. Doakan saya sukses ne :)

Terutama buat nannaa, dia udah berbaik hati mengPM dan mengingatkan saya untuk update. Saya jadi terharu dan terdorong untuk cepat update. Kalo emang reader merasa saya terlalu lama mengupdate, boleh juga kok mengPM atau memention saya. Akun twitter saya ada cuap-cuap bagian selatan _#lirik bawah_

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview. Saya memang membutuhkan review anda. Sangat. Gomawo ne ^^

Apa sih saya tulis diatas itu? Curcol ya? Haha

Ada yang bisa nebak kelanjutan fic ini? Jujur. Saya belum ketemu ide gimana fic ini bisa selesai. Hehe

Mungkin reader ga sadar, tapi ada kesalahan saya. Di chap 1, dibilang kalo Sungmin itu tingkat XI. Tapi di chap 3, Kyuhyun bilang mereka semua itu tingkat XII. Yang benar itu Kyuhyun. Maaf ya.

Oh ya. Err… Panggilan author untuk saya tu serasa gimanaaa gitu. Serasa belum pantas. Jadi saya lebih suka kalo dipanggil unnie, chingu, atau saeng. Saya cewe loh ya. Walopun ava saya pke foto Yesung yang dari fisik pun terlihat dia itu cowok cakep luar biasa. Saya 91 line.

Ayo tebak, saya akan menulis apa dichap ini? ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha,Let's Go!

Title : Beloved Moment / Chapter 5

Main Pair : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : YeWook, SiBum, HaeHyuk, and other

Rated : T agak-agak ke M

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana -terlihat maupun tersembunyi-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Ryeowook!"

Greb!

"Baby!"

Bruk!

"Ya Tuhan!"

Sungmin berlutut. Kejadian itu nyata didepan matanya. Tangisan yeoja itu meledak. Degupan jantungnya tak terkendali lagi. Tubuhnya lemas dan hanya bisa jatuh terduduk. Shock.

"Sungmin…"

"Kyu… Kyu…" Tangan Sungmin terangkat berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat mendekatinya. Suaranya lirih bergetar. Begitu pula tangannya yang ikut bergetar hebat.

"Shhh…" Namja berkulit putih itu duduk disamping Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. "Dia tidak apa-apa."

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya yang terbenam didada Kyuhyun. Beberapa meter dari mereka, Yesung terduduk sambil memeluk erat Ryeowook didadanya. Sungmin bisa mendengar lirihan namja itu yang memanggil Tuhan berkali-kali. Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. Dadanya lega luar biasa.

"Syukurlah Yesung hyung tepat waktu." Suara Siwon yang diiringi desahan nafas keras terdengar dari balik punggung Kyuhyun. 4 orang lainnya yang sedari tadi didepan pintu atap mengelus dada mereka berkali-kali. Eunhyuk bahkan harus terduduk dilantai atap karena lututnya yang lemas.

Saat Ryeowook berjongkok dan membenamkan kepalanya, Yesung bangkit dari berlututnya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Ryeowook lalu menariknya turun. Beberapa detik saja terlambat, Yesung yakin, dirinya pun akan bunuh diri juga.

"Jangan begini baby…"

"Oppa…"

Tak sedikitpun Yesung melonggarkan pelukannya. Namja itu berkali-kali menghirup nafas lega. Kekasih dan bayinya, kini aman berada didalam dekapannya.

"Hiks… Oppa…" Tak ubahnya Yesung, Ryeowook pun mengatur nafas. Percobaan bunuh diri -yang untungnya gagal- cukup membuatnya shock. Dicengkeramnya erat pinggang Yesung. Entah bisikan darimana yang mampu membuat Ryeowook mengambil jalan keluar seperti ini.

"Baby, oppa mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Hiks… Maafkan aku oppa."

"Hyung."

Yesung menoleh. Donghae sudah berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook dan tersenyum kecil. "Kita masuk saja. Ini sudah sangat malam. Dingin."

Yesung mengangguk. Perlahan dia menggendong Ryeowook yang masih terisak dan shock. "Oppa tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri."

Ryeowook mengangguk.

Yesung berjalan memasuki asrama diikuti 6 orang dibelakangnya. Tak ada yang berbicara. Siwon yang berjalan paling belakang menutup pintu atap.

"Huek…"

Baru setengah jalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai 4, Ryeowook mengeliat dalam gendongan Yesung. Tangan kecilnya menutupi mulut. Sungmin yang berjalan dibelakang Yesung menatap Ryeowook cemas.

"Huek…" Dorongan ingin muntah itu semakin besar, semakin membuat Ryeowook bergerak makin liar. Berusaha bebas dari gendongan Yesung dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Yesung yang tak siap karena badan Ryeowook yang terus bergerak liar digendongannya tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan tubuhnya yang sudah condong kedepan, namja itu melepas salah satu tangannya dari tubuh Ryeowook dan berpegangan pada sisi tangga. Namun sayang, Ryeowook yang bertumpu pada bagian depan tubuh Yesung justru membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan pegangan.

Bruk!

"Ryeowook!"

Seperti déjà vu. Namun kini tanpa Yesung yang menarik Ryeowook. Yeoja itu sempat terguling ditangga sebelum akhirnya tubuh mungil itu mendarat dilantai yang dingin.

.

.

"Anda keluarganya?"

Yesung mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang namja berumur 50 tahunan berpakaian serba putih. Terlihat kelelahan diwajah tua itu. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 3 pagi, dia harus berusaha mengerahkan tenaga ekstra keras menghadapi pasien seorang wanita muda yang kini terbaring lemah diruang UGD.

"Bisa ikut saya?"

Yesung kembali mengangguk. Berjalan lunglai mengikuti namja yang berpredikat dokter tersebut menuju salah satu ruang diantara koridor panjang rumah sakit.

"Apa Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja?" Sungmin bergumam sendiri seraya meremas kedua tangannya didepan ruang UGD.

Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping yeoja itu membelai bahu Sungmin dan mendekapnya lembut. "Berdoalah Sungminnie."

"Dimana Siwon dan Kibum?" suara Eunhyuk terdengar serak. Akhirnya dia berbicara juga setelah hanya duduk terdiam disisi lain bangku tunggu itu. Menunggu dengan penuh harapan akan keselamatan Ryeowook dan bayinya didalam ruang yang dimasukinya 30 menit yang lalu.

Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya menoleh. Menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. Berusaha terdengar tenang. "Siwon tadi menemui kepala asrama dan memberitahukan yang terjadi. Dia tidak mau kejadian ini terdengar oleh murid lain dan membuat heboh."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Membenarkan langkah tepat yang diambil Siwon.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia dan Kibum akan kemari." Donghae membelai rambut Eunhyuk dan mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

.

.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap sendu pada tubuh Ryeowook yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Walaupun dia terlihat tidur, namun Sungmin yakin, ada banyak pergulatan -batin terutama- pada tubuh yang matanya tertutup itu. Beberapa kali Ryeowook sempat melenguh dalam tidurnya. Dengan sigap Yesung yang duduk disisi ranjang Ryeowook akan membelai kepala kekasihnya. Berharap dengan sentuhan lembutnya, yeojanya akan terlelap kembali.

Sungmin melirik jam dinding yang menempel didinding kamar pasien rumah sakit itu. Setengah 5 pagi. Yeoja itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang tertidur disofa panjang bersama Siwon dan Kibum. Didepan sofa yang Sungmin duduki, Kyuhyun terlihat memejamkan mata dan mendekap kedua lengannya didada.

Sungmin memeluk lengannya sendiri. Piyama tidur yang dipakainya tak tebal. Tak ada selimut ataupun pakaian memadai yang bisa dipakainya untuk mengusir dinginnya udara pagi. Mereka semua terburu-buru kerumah sakit mengantarkan Ryeowook.

Cklek!

Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu. Tiga orang dewasa memasuki ruangan dengan wajah cemas.

"Yesungie, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Wanita tua yang baru saja masuk bertanya pada Yesung. Tangannya membelai pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

Yesung tak menjawab. Namun ekspresi sedih terlihat diwajahnya.

Wanita tua itu menangis. Seorang pria tua memeluknya dan mengucapkan beberapa kata menenangkan. Sedangkan salah satu pria tua lainnya berjalan kearah Yesung dan menepuk kepala namja itu pelan.

Sungmin yang merasa bahwa dirinya akan menjadi pengganggu moment itu berinisiatif keluar dari kamar. Sempat saling menatap dengan Yesung sebelum akhirnya namja itu mengangguk dan Sungmin menutup pelan pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Haaahh…"

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya yang lesu dibangku taman rumah sakit itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk memijat tengkuk. Digerakkannya kepalanya kekanan dan kiri. Berharap dengan sedikit gerakan pemanasan itu bisa mengusir ketegangan yang menginap ditubuhnya sejak semalam.

Cahaya matahari samar-samar mulai terlihat. Meski tak banyak, Sungmin berusaha agar cahaya panasnya dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mendingin.

"Kau disini?"

Segelas coklat hangat dengan asapnya yang mengepul berada tepat didepan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin mendongak. Matanya mendapati Kyuhyun yang kini mengambil tempat duduk disisinya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Diambilnya coklat hangat pemberian Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan, disesapnya coklat lezat itu. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit merasa hangat.

"Tadi itu siapa?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Namja yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos coklat itu masih terpejam. Sungmin mengambil gelas lain yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun. Takut jika tiba-tiba pegangan namja itu terlepas dan coklat panas membasahi tangannya.

"Kyu?"

"Hah?" Mata itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget dari pemiliknya. "Eh, coklatku?"

"Ini." Sungmin mengembalikan gelas berisi coklat hangat milik Kyuhyun. "Tadi itu siapa?"

Kyuhyun menguap. "Siapa?"

"Yang baru masuk kedalam kamar."

Kyuhyun menggeliatkan badannya sebentar dan menyesap coklat hangatnya. "Oh. Tadi itu orangtua Ryeowook noona dan ayahnya Yesung hyung."

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Mereka kembali terdiam. Kyuhyun merasa matanya makin berat. Direbahkannya kepalanya pada sandaran kursi.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, kenapa minum coklat? Kenapa tidak kopi saja?" Sungmin memandangi gelas coklatnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menguap. "Kita kurang tidur malam ini. Terutama kau. Kalau kau minum kopi, kau tidak akan tidur seharian ini. Bisa-bisa tubuhmu drop."

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan. Hanya suara cicitan burung pagi yang menyambut matahari.

"Ryeowook…"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun mendengung seraya menatap Sungmin yang menatap tanah dibawah kakinya.

"Apa dia kan tahu?"

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa berbuat seperti itu Yesungie?"

Yesung menunduk. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Sejak semalam, Yesung memang tetap tak banyak bicara. Namun kini dia sudah cukup memiliki kemajuan dalam mengekspresikan wajahnya.

"Maafkan anakku." Pria tua yang memakai sweater biru membungkukkan badannya serendah mungkin. Ayah Yesung.

"Sajangnim, jangan seperti ini." Pria tua lainnya memegang bahu ayah Yesung dan menegakkan badannya. "Bukan maksud saya memarahi anak anda."

Ayah Yesung menunduk. "Tapi ini memang salah Yesungie."

Tiga namja itu terdiam. Tak ada yang bersedia bicara hingga wajah Donghae muncul dari balik pintu kamar. "Ryeowook sudah sadar, Paman."

Yesung memasuki kamar pasien dengan hati yang berdebar. Langkah cepatnya menuju Ryeowook yang setengah berbaring diranjangnya.

"Oppa."

Ingin rasanya Yesung menangis mendengar suara Ryeowook yang begitu manja. Kedua lengan Ryeowook terangkat. Meminta Yesung untuk memeluknya.

Sedikit menunduk, Yesung membalas uluran tangan kekasihnya.

"Oppa, kenapa kau tak ada saat aku sadar?" Ryeowook melepas pelukan Yesung dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Aku ada diluar kamarmu."

Ryeowook kembali memeluk Yesung. "Oppa, bagaimana keadaan bayiku?"

.

.

"Yesung hyung akan memberitahukannya. Dia tak akan tega menyembunyikan kenyataannya pada Ryeowook noona." Kyuhyun kembali meminum coklatnya.

"Aku takut Ryeowook tak akan bisa menerima apa yang terjadi," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Untuk itulah Ryeowook noona tidak mau kau meninggalkan dia. Supaya kau bisa menenangkannya."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku masih bisa mengingat wajah Yesung saat dia memberitahukannya pada kita tadi."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat sedih."

"Tentu saja. Mereka kehilangan anak pertama mereka."

Sungmin hampir menitikkan air matanya. "Ya."

Masih bisa diingatnya, setelah menemui dokter, Yesung berjalan lesu menuju mereka yang masih menunggu didepan ruang UGD dan menjelaskan keadaan Ryeowook. Sungmin bergidik. Tak bisa membayangkan seandainya itu terjadi pada dirinya.

"Doakan saja semoga Ryeowook noona bisa menerimanya."

.

.

"Oppa bohong kan?"

Yesung tak bisa menahan air matanya saat manik coklat milik kekasihnya menatap matanya dalam. Masih terngiang ucapan dokter yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya.

"_Nn. Kim keguguran. Benturan keras saat dia terjatuh dari tangga menyebabkan pendarahan. Selain itu, pikirannya tertekan. Dia mengalami stress ringan. Namun walaupun ringan, itu sangat berpengaruh pada usia kandungannya yang masih rentan. Sangat muda. Saya harap, anda bisa membantu Nn. Kim melewati masa penyembuhan. Ini pasti sulit untuk wanita semuda dia. Saat ini perawat sedang membersihkan rahimnya. Selain keguguran dan shock, tidak ada yang terluka ditubuh Nn. Kim."_

"Oppa bohong kan?" desak Ryeowook lagi.

Tanpa perlu menjawab, Yesung segera mendekap kekasihnya erat. Hatinya teriris pedih mendengar tangisan sedih dari dekapan eratnya.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan cepat Sungmin menghapus air mata yang mengalir pelan dipipinya kemudian menoleh. Kibum tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Setelah membalas sapaan Kibum, Sungmin kembali menghadap lapangan basket. Ada Siwon disana, Kyuhyun, juga Donghae. Cuaca panas tak membuat semangat namja-namja itu surut untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya memainkan bola berwarna orange itu. Kibum mendudukkan tubuhnya disisi Sungmin dan ikut memperhatikan namjanya dari pinggir lapangan.

"Dimana Eunhyuk?"

"Dirumah sakit. Kau mau kesana Sungminnie?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin nanti sepulang sekolah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Ada yang harus kuurus bersama Siwon. Mungkin kami akan kesana setelah urusan kami selesai."

Dua pasang mata itu masih saja memperhatikan tiga namja dilapangan basket. Mereka tak lagi berlari-lari mendribble bola. Melainkan sedang duduk kelelahan ditengah lapangan. Siwon sempat tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kibum.

"Mereka terlihat baik-baik saja ya?"

"Siapa?"

"Tiga orang itu."

Kibum tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Mereka hanya tak mau menampakkan kesedihannya. Kau tahu, mereka namja."

"Ya. Kau benar."

"Kau masih saja menangis?"

"Eh?" Sungmin menoleh cepat kearah Kibum. "Tidak."

Kibum tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terangkat menuju pipi Sungmin. Menyeka air mata yang baru saja turun dari mata foxynya. "Padahal kau baru saja mengenal Ryeowook. Tapi kau sudah sesimpati ini padanya."

Sungmin menunduk malu. Dia tak menyangka air matanya akan turun tanpa sepengetahuannya. "Entahlah. Benar katamu. Padahal kami baru saja saling kenal. Denganmu juga."

Senyum tak lepas dari bibir Kibum. "Berarti kau orang baik Sungminnie."

"Huh?"

Kibum menoleh. Mendapati manik Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung. "Kau orang baik."

Sungmin tertawa canggung. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

Kibum mengambil tangan Sungmin. Genggaman hangat dari seorang sahabat. "Hatimu sensitive. Dari seseorang, aku pernah mendengar. Jika seseorang menangis hanya karena mendengar sesuatu yang sedih padahal itu tidak menyangkut dirinya, bisa dipastikan dia adalah orang yang baik. Dia orang yang sensitive. Mau bersedih untuk orang lain. Tak menutup kemungkinan dia akan membantu orang yang kesedihan itu."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terharu mendengar apa yang baru saja Kibum sampaikan. Jujur. Dia memang tak tahu kenapa dia bisa sesedih ini karena Ryeowook.

"Aku yang sudah lama bersama Ryeowook saja bisa menahan kesedihan. Bukan hanya aku. Seperti yang aku bilang, mereka juga," tunjuk Kibum pada tiga namja yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku menambah beban kalian saja ya. Walaupun aku sedih, seharusnya aku tetap kuat. Supaya Ryeowook bisa kuat juga."

Kibum tersenyum. "Ya."

"Hey ladies," sapa Siwon hangat.

"Hai," balas Kibum.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Hm."

Donghae mengelus perutnya yang dilapisi kaos putih yang basah karena keringat. Kemeja seragamnya hanya disampirkan kebahu. "Ah, lelahnya. Kalian sudah makan?"

.

.

Sofa santai dilantai 2 gedung asrama itu memang dirancang untuk bersantai. Ada yang menggunakannya untuk belajar, mengobrol, atau bahkan hanya duduk berdiam. Seperti sore ini. Sofa beraneka warna yang banyak diletakkan disepanjang lorong terlihat ramai berisikan penghuni asrama.

"Itu punyaku!"

"Aku yang memberikannya padamu Kibummie!"

"Lalu apa? Kau memintanya kembali? Namja macam apa kau? Meminta apa yang sudah diberikan. Tidakkah itu salah, huh, Siwonnie?"

"Aku meminjam. Bukan memintanya kembali!"

"Apakah definisi meminjam dalam kamus seorang Choi Siwon adalah tidak mengembalikan barang orang setelah berminggu-minggu ditanganmu?"

Siwon diam. Matanya mendelik tajam pada Kibum yang duduk disampingnya. Dibalas dengan tatapan tajam milik kekasihnya.

"Haaahhh…"

Plak!

Cup!

"Eh?"

"Hahahahahaha." Kyuhyun memegang perutnya seraya tertawa keras. Namja itu tadinya mendesah keras mendengar pertengkaran kecil Siwon dan Kibum yang seperti anak kecil. Padahal hanya memperebutkan sebuah pena berdesign unik berwarna hitam. Saking kesalnya, dengan keras Kyuhyun menempeleng belakang kepala Siwon. Membuat wajah namja itu terdorong kedepan dan bibir tipisnya menabrak bibir Kibum yang ada didepannya. Sungmin yang duduk bersama mereka disofa santai tentu saja kaget melihat adegan kisseu dadakan itu.

Kibum langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dan menoyor wajah Siwon. Membuat Kyuhyun tertawa makin keras. Kibum mendelik kesal pada Kyuhyun yang duduk berhadapan dengannya disofa yang juga diduduki Sungmin. "Tidak lucu Kyu!"

Namun Kyuhyun masih saja tertawa. Tak memperdulikan Kibum yang sudah hampir meledak melihat kejahilannya. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dengan bantal sofa. "Suara tertawamu itu menyebalkan tahu!"

Gantian Siwon dan Kibum yang tertawa keras.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Setelah beberapa hari sejak kejadian Ryeowook, baru kali ini dia melihat teman-temannya tertawa seriang ini. Memang mereka menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya pada Ryeowook yang masih dirawat dirumah sakit. Namun selama itu pula mereka menunjukkan keceriaan dan senyuman palsu pada orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Seorang yeoja berambut pirang berjalan cepat hendak melewati mereka. Wajahnya tertekuk kesal dan beberapa kali gerutuannya terdengar jelas.

Siwon menghapus air matanya yang sempat menetes karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Melihat yeoja berambut pirang itu, tangannya terangkat dan menyapa. "Hai Baby Vic!"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar sapaan Siwon tersenyum lebar pada yeoja cantik itu. "Mana Prince Thailandmu?"

"Sudah mati!" Yeoja yang dipanggil Baby Vic itu berjalan begitu saja melewati meja mereka. Membuat kedua namja itu sempat terbengong sebelum akhirnya tertawa kembali.

Sungmin menatap bingung pada kedua namja yang tertawa tak kenal tempat itu. Bukan apa-apa. Walaupun diasrama, kau tetap harus menjaga tingkah lakumu dengan tidak tertawa keras dan menganggu orang lain kan? Lagipula, apa yang lucu hingga mereka tertawa sekencang itu? Kibum pun bahkan ikut tertawa walaupun suaranya tidak semenggelegar Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin memandang Kibum dengan tatapan heran.

Kibum yang merasa sedang diperhatikan menoleh pada Sungmin. "Kenapa?"

"Apa yang begitu lucu?"

Kibum terkekeh. "Yeoja tadi."

Sungmin melipat kedua lengannya didada. "Nugu?"

Kibum menyomot sepotong cookies yang memang disediakan ditiap-tiap meja untuk cemilan. "Namanya Victoria."

"Kau tidak cemburu Siwon memanggilnya seperti tadi?" tanya Sungmin heran. Namjachingumu memanggil panggilan yang sedekat itu pada seseorang, tidakkah kau curiga?

Kibum menggeleng. "Dia sepupu Siwon."

"Eh?" Sungmin kaget. Lalu memberikan cengirannya pada Kibum. Malu karena sudah bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Hai guys!"

Kim Jungmo sudah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang didepan meja mereka. "Hai Sungmin!"

"Hai!" balas Sungmin dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Kyuhyun mendengus. Entah kenapa, rasanya kesal melihat yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya itu tersenyum begitu manis pada Jungmo.

Pletak!

"Aww…!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Jungmo mengelus kepalan tangannya yang baru saja mendarat dikepala Kyuhyun. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh kemari?"

"Kami tidak memanggil pengamen!"

Pletak!

Jitakan kedua.

"Sakit Jungmo!"

"Panggil aku hyung," ucap Jungmo kalem lalu memaksakan tubuhnya duduk diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian merangkul bahu keduanya. Sungmin terkekeh geli. Classmatenya ini memang selalu ceria dimana saja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun makin terlihat kesal.

Siwon tertawa sebelum menyapa Jungmo. "Ada apa?"

"Ah ya. Malam ini party ne? Besok kan hari minggu," ajak Jungmo.

"Party?" tanya Sungmin heran. Diasrama? Party? Bolehkah?

"Dimana?" tanya Kibum. Sungmin memandang Kibum bingung. Kekasih Choi Siwon itu bertanya dnegan santainya seolah-olah party sudah sering diadakan disini.

"Diaula lantai 1. Aku sudah minta ijin pada kepala asrama," jelas Jungmo. Namja itu mengambil beberapa potong cookies dan menjejalkannya pada mulut Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. "Anak kecil ini."

"Aku bukan anak kecil Jungmo," balas Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa sih dengan anak ini? Menatapku seperti ingin membunuh saja," ucap Jungmo heran seraya menatap Sungmin dan melepas rangkulan tangan pada keduanya. Sungmin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu.

Kibum terkekeh geli. "Pindah tempat duduk saja, Jungmo-ah."

Jungmo menurut dan bangkit. Mendorong Kyuhyun dan duduk disampingnya. Mengapit Kyuhyun diatara dirinya dan Sungmin. "Seperti ini?"

Kibum dan Siwon mengangguk serempak seraya memandang Kyuhyun jahil. "Ya, seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar kini. "Party diaula, Jungmo hyung? Jam berapa?"

Jungmo memandang Kyuhyun ngeri. Dia memiringkan badannya dan menatap Sungmin yang masih memasang wajah bingung. "Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun menyukaimu?"

"Hyung!"

"Hahahahaha." Tawa Siwon dan Kibum pecah seketika. Disusul Jungmo yang langsung mendapat pitingan oleh Kyuhyun dilehernya. Membuat namja tengil itu semakin keras tertawa.

Sungmin makin bingung. Apa yang baru saja Jungmo katakan? Kyuhyun menyukainya? Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun horror. Namja ini?

"Tidak," sahut Sungmin tegas. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri dengan mengunyah cookies coklat didepannya.

Kyuhyun melepas pitingannya dileher Jungmo dan memandang Sungmin, "kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Hampir saja Sungmin tersedak. Apa-apaan sih pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu? "Tidak. Kau gila."

Kyuhyun merengut kesal. "Aku tidak gila. Yang gila itu Jungmo hyung."

"Sudahlah." Kibum menengahi. "Lalu, jam berapa partynya mulai?"

"Sesudah makan malam," jawab Jungmo masih dengan cengiran jahil diwajahnya.

"Apa boleh mengadakan party diasrama?" tanya Sungmin yang masih penasaran.

Siwon mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kita juga butuh hiburan Sungmin-ah. Karena itu kepala asrama memperbolehkannya. Namun tidak boleh terlalu sering mengadakannya. Selain itu, tidak semua ajuan pengadaan party diterima. Harus ada alasan jelas kenapa kau mengadakan sebuah party diasrama. Dan kau harus memperbolehkan seluruh penghuni mendatangi partymu. Asrama hanya menyediakan tempat. Makanan, dekorasi, serta pembersihan ruang setelah party menjadi tanggung jawab pembuat party."

"Karena itu tidak semua orang sering mengadakan party. Biayanya sangat besar," lanjut Kibum.

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Dengan penghuni asrama yang mencapai 300 orang lebih, apa sanggup kau membiayai sebuah party? Beruntung aula asrama mereka memang sangat besar sehingga sanggup menampung orang sebanyak itu.

"Nah, hyung. Kenapa kau mengadakan party?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jungmo menepuk-nepuk pahanya sebentar. "Ayahku baru saja menyelesaikan tendernya dengan perusahaan ayah Siwon. Aku mendapat bagian karena sempat membantu menyelesaikan design gedung tender itu. Selain itu, kalian kan tahu aku baru saja mendapat penghargaan sebagai salah satu pengusaha muda tahun ini. Hehe," cengir Jungmo.

"Wah, kau hebat hyung!" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Jungmo bangga. "Aku saja masih belum mampu ikut bagian dalam tender."

Jungmo mengelus tengkuknya malu. "Tidak juga Kyu. Aku hanya coba-coba merancang bangunan. Ternyata ayahku suka dan memakai designku untuk tendernya."

Siwon pun tersenyum. Senang melihat teman kecilnya itu sudah sukses. "Aku tak menyangka idemu mendirikan kantor arsitek itu sukses, Jungmo-ah."

"Kau harus menyusul Siwon!" balas Jungmo.

Sungmin tersenyum tak percaya. Namja tengil classmatenya ini ternyata seseorang yang sudah memulai membangun usaha sejak dini. "Kau sudah lama ikut ambil bagian dalam tender seperti ini Jungmo-ah?"

Jungmo mengangguk. "Sejak kecil aku suka menggambar. Kebetulan ayahku juga arsitek. Aku sering ikut tender sejak SMP."

Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanya. "Whoa…"

"Lalu kau," Jungmo merangkul Kyuhyun kembali. "Dan kau," tunjuknya pada Siwon, "kapan kalian akan seperti aku?"

"Sepertinya mereka lebih lambat darimu, Jungmo-ah," cibir Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku masih harus banyak belajar. Haaaahhh… Uncle Lee selalu merecokiku dengan berkas perusahaan jika aku pulang kerumah. Kadang aku muak."

Jungmo menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau harus cepat belajar Kyu! Seorang Cho harus menunjukkan kekuasaannya nanti. Paman Lee kan hanya perwakilanmu."

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. "Aku berterima kasih pada Uncle Lee. Beliau bersedia membagi waktu untuk mengurusi perusahaan ayahku disamping perusahaannya sendiri."

"Bisa kah kau tidak memanggil Paman Lee dengan sebutan Uncle?" tanya Kibum seraya terkekeh geli.

"Noona kan tahu kalau keluarga Lee itu terobsesi dengan luar negeri. Jadi Uncle Lee tidak memperbolehkanku memanggilnya Ahjussi. Hyuk noona saja pernah mengecat rambutnya menjadi blonde. Membuat mataku sakit saja," keluh Kyuhyun.

Jungmo tertawa sebelum menunjuk Siwon kembali, "kau bagaimana Siwon?"

Siwon mengelus tengkuknya. "Kadang aku ikut rapat perusahaan. Ayahku juga sudah mempercayakanku untuk menjadi direktur pelaksana saat aku lulus nanti. Lumayan kan, untuk penjajakan karier?"

Sungmin hanya mampu terdiam mendengar percakapan seru keempat orang disekitarnya itu. Nyalinya menciut tiba-tiba. Rasanya, uhmm, tidak percaya diri. Minder berada didekat orang-orang seperti mereka. Sungmin hanya mampu memandang keluar jendela dan sedikit menulikan telinganya. Membayangkan dirinya berada dikursi empuk dengan jabatan direktur yang mengambil keputusan penting dalam sebuah perusahaan rasanya tidak mungkin dengan predikatnya yang seperti sekarang. Bersekolah disini saja berkat beasiswa. Memimpikan jabatan direktur seperti Siwon saat lulus nanti? Menjadi pengusaha muda seperti Jungmo? Atau penerus pemimpin perusahaan keluarga seperti Kyuhyun? Rasanya itu semua adalah mimpi yang terlalu susah untuk Sungmin raih. Kibum? Oh, hidup yeoja itu pasti sejahtera disisi Siwon. Jangan lupakan otak Kibum yang memiliki IQ tertinggi disekolah mereka. Posisi pendamping yang akan duduk disamping Siwon sepertinya sudah ada dilist masa depan seorang Kim Kibum.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pada jendela disampingnya. Membuat benda kaca itu berembun karena nafasnya yang hangat. Jemarinya yang kecil menuliskan sesuatu disana.

Eomma

Apa kabar eomma dan kedua adiknya disana? Apa keadaan eommanya membaik? Apa Jongjin dan Yongri sanggup membiayai hidup mereka saat Sungmin disini? Apa mereka makan dengan baik? Tidur dengan nyenyak?

"Ah! Hyung!"

Suara seorang namja yang asing ditelinga Sungmin membuatnya lamunan yeoja itu terpecah. Segera dia membalikkan badan. Seorang namja sudah duduk disamping Siwon dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Yo! Nichkhun!" sapa Jungmo.

Sungmin mengernyit melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh namja bernama Nichkhun itu. Wajah namja itu merengut kesal.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Mencari Baby Vic, Prince Thai?" goda Kibum.

Nichkhun terlonjak kaget dari rebahannya. "Noona melihat Princess China yang galak itu?"

"Ya!" seru Siwon. "Yeoja yang kau bilang galak itu sepupuku!"

Nichkhun mencibir. "Dia memang galak. Hanya karena aku lupa menemuinya tadi, dia langsung mengatakan kami putus."

Kibum terkekeh. "Tadi dia lewat sini. Wajahnya kesal sekali."

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. Posisinya yang duduk dipinggir sofa membuatnya semakin merasa terpojok. Setelah tadi berbincang mengenai masa depan, kini membicarakan orang-orang yang tak Sungmin kenal dengan baik. Membuat yeoja ini sedikit kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Kau terlalu sering melupakan janjimu Nichk. Karena itu dia kesal padamu. Kau menyakitinya," ucap Siwon.

"Aku tidak pernah menyakitinya. Aku bukan Kyuhyun hyung yang sering menyakiti yeoja!" seru Nichkhun tak terima.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu aku sering menyakiti wanita hah?" Kyuhyun meledak.

Siwon tertawa keras diikuti Kibum dan Jungmo. Sungmin pun tak sanggup menahan senyumannya mendengar ocehan Nichkhun itu.

Nichkhun memeletkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Dasar anak kecil!" maki Kyuhyun. Namja itu mendengus kesal. Melipat kedua lengannya dan merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

Sungmin tertawa geli. Lucu melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kekanakan.

"Temui Babymu itu. Ajak dia kepartyku nanti malam. Ne?" ajak Jungmo.

Mata Nichkhun berbinar. "Party? Malam ini? Oke!"

.

.

Sungmin tercengang. Seperti inikah party diasrama?

Aula besar yang ada dilantai 1 diubah layaknya lantai diskotik. Lengkap dengan lampunya. Penerangannya pun samar-samar. Dipanggung yang ada dibagian depan aula, beberapa DJ memainkan lagu yang asyik untuk membuat tubuh bergoyang. Meja-meja berisi makanan dan minuman ringan berjejer rapi dipinggir ruangan. Terlihat pula beberapa bartender yang menunjukkan keahliannya mencampur minuman. Beberapa maid wanita dan pria sedari tadi berseliweran menawarkan minuman dan makanan pada Sungmin. Sungmin dengan canggungnya mengambil segelas minuman dari seorang maid pria. Gelas berisi cairan berwarna pink muda itu membuatnya penasaran. Apa yang bartender itu buat untuk mereka malam ini? Apa mungkin ada campuran alkohol diminumannya?

Perlahan Sungmin menegak minuman berwarna menarik itu. Tercium beberapa wangi buah-buahan. Seteguk, Sungmin tersenyum. Rasa segar menjalar ditenggorokannya. Ditatapnya cairan didalam gelasnya. Bartender memang benar-benar ahli mencampur minuman. Jus jeruk dan strawberry serta sedikit tambahan daun mint membuat Sungmin serasa berada dipantai daerah tropis.

Mengedarkan pandangannya diantara ratusan orang diaula yang super besar itu, Sungmin mencari-cari orang yang kira-kira dikenalnya. Eunhyuk baru saja mengirimnya pesan, mengatakan bahwa dia ada disofa yang ada dipojokan disamping panggung.

Tersenggol sana-sini. Melambaikan tangan pada beberapa orang yang dikenalnya. Mengucapkan permisi beberapa kali. Akhirnya sampai juga Sungmin ditempat yang Eunhyuk beritahukan. Yeoja itu menghela nafas lega.

"Hai," sapa Sungmin pada beberapa orang disofa itu. Hanya ada beberapa sofa yang mengelilingi sebuah meja disana. Dalam remangnya aula, Sungmin bisa melihat Siwon dan Kibum sedang berpangkuan dan saling melumat bibir pasangannya disebuah sofa single. Oh, jangan terkejut Lee Sungmin. Kau bahkan melihat yang lebih saat pasangan Yesung dan Ryeowook beraksi.

Mengabaikan pemandangan itu, Sungmin melangkah menuju Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang duduk disebuah sofa panjang.

"Minnie." Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin yang langsung disambut oleh Sungmin. Eunhyuk menariknya agar duduk disamping yeoja bergummy smile itu. Dia dan Donghae baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit sore tadi.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Sungmin berbasa basi.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan Yesung dan Ryeowook?" tanya Eunhyuk balik.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Tak mungkin mereka disini. Mereka masih dirumah sakit."

Eunhyuk tertawa. Lalu mengambil minumannya diatas meja dan meminumnya habis. "Yang lain dilantai dansa. Ayo!"

Eunhyuk menarik Donghae dan Sungmin menuju lantai dansa ditengah-tengah ruangan. Dimana beratus-ratus orang menggoyangkan badan menikmati lagu berirama beat cepat yang diputarkan DJ.

Eunhyuk terlihat ahli menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. Begitu pula Donghae. Bahkan tak jarang menarik perhatian dari orang-orang disekitar mereka. Kadang keduanya juga melakukan tarian berpasangan. Sebenarnya membuat Sungmin iri sih. Dia hanya sendiri.

Lelah meliukkan badan, ketiganya kembali kesofa yang memang hanya disediakan untuk mereka. Oh, ayolah. Mereka itu tamu kehormatan bagi semua yang mengadakan party. Sudah menjadi aturan yang tidak tertulis bahwa sofa satu-satunya yang ada diaula saat pesta itu dipegang oleh mereka.

Sudah ada Kyuhyun dan Jungmo disana. Beberapa teman Jungmo yang sering bersama namja itupun ada disana. Namun yang berbeda, ada beberapa botol yang Sungmin kenal sebagai bir dimeja mereka.

"Yo!" sapa Jungmo.

Donghae yang berjalan didepan segera mendekat dan mengambil salah satu botol kaca berisi alkohol itu. Yang membuat Sungmin terkejut adalah, Donghae meminumnya?

Sungmin mengikuti Eunhyuk dan duduk bersama berdempetan disofa panjang. Hanya ada 2 sofa single dan sebuah sofa panjang disana. Dengan Siwon dan Kibum yang masih duduk berpangkuan disalah satu sofa single, Kyuhyun disofa single lainnya, dan Jungmo, Eunhyuk serta dirinya disofa panjang, membuat Donghae serta 3 namja lain teman Jungmo harus berdiri atau duduk dipinggiran sofa.

"Hyuk," bisik Sungmin tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk. Jika tidak seperti itu, tentu saja Eunhyuk tidak mendengar. Hingar bingar lagu begitu keras menggema diaula yang membuat Sungmin merasa aneh, bahwa aula itu kedap suara.

"Ya?"

"Itu bir? Alkohol?" tanya Sungmin agak keras. Berbisik sepertinya tidak akan terdengar lagi.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ne. Wae?"

Sungmin bergidik. "Alkohol diperbolehkan?"

"Itu bukan alkohol kadar tinggi. Yah, mungkin akan memabukkan jika kau tak kuat," jelas Eunhyuk santai.

"Apa boleh?"

"Diparty asrama? Sebenarnya tidak jika kau meminta izin kepala asrama. Namun jika kau sudah mengantongi izin dari Yesung, kepala asrama tidak bisa melarang. Hanya saja Yesung menetapkan bahwa hanya boleh bir berkadar alkohol rendah dan hanya beberapa botol saja. Bisa juga soju. Karenanya Jungmo hanya menyediakannya disini. Bukan dimeja sana," jelas Eunhyuk seraya menunjuk meja berisi minuman untuk penghuni asrama.

"Kalian disini peminum?" tanya Sungmin. Pikirannya tiba-tiba negative membayangkan teman-temannya adalah pemabuk.

Eunhyuk terkekeh kemudian menggeleng. "Disini hanya Siwon dan Jungmo yang peminum andal. Kau tahulah. Keduanya teman sedari kecil. Keluarga kaya. Membuat mereka menghadiri party sedari kecil dengan wine sebagai menu minumannya."

"Donghae meminumnya. Mereka juga," tunjuk Sungmin pada Donghae dan namja lainnya, termasuk Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Mereka hanya bisa meminum sedikit. Jika kelebihan, bom! Mabuk."

"Kau tidak minum?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng kembali. "Aku, Kibum, Ryeowook dan Yesung tidak pernah minum."

"Yesung juga?" Sungmin heran. Namja tak minum tapi memperbolehkan alkohol memasuki gerbang asrama.

"Kita hidup di wilayah dengan empat musim berbeda Sungminnie. Yesung hanya memandang alkohol sebagai minuman penghangat walaupun dia tak suka," jelas Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu memanggil seorang maid pria dan mengambil dua gelas berisi cocktail buah lalu memberikannya satu pada Sungmin. "Cheers!"

.

.

"Bisa tolong antarkan Kyuhyun kekamarnya Sungminnie? Aku dan Eunhyuk masih ada keperluan." Donghae meletakkan lengan Kyuhyun dibahu Sungmin yang terbengong-bengong.

"Aku?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Maaf ne. Kami harus membicarakan sesuatu pada kepala asrama. Jungmo juga. Selesai party aku dan Eunhyuk memang harus menghadap kepala asrama untuk sekedar memberikan laporan. Bersama pembuat partynya."

"Siwon?" Sungmin memperkuat pegangannya pada lengan dan pinggang Kyuhyun. Namja itu sudah mengigau tak jelas.

Donghae memutar bola matanya. Menoleh sebentar kearah sofa yang tadi mereka duduki. "Kau tahulah. Dia dan Kibum."

"Ah, yeah." Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Gomawo ne!" Donghae tersenyum ceria. Wajahnya sedikit merah dengan alkohol yang tadi diminumnya.

"Anak ini." Donghae memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun yang tergolek lemah dibahu Sungmin. "Sudah tahu tidak kuat minum, masih saja berulah. Mabuk kan jadinya."

Sungmin meringis. "Aku pergi dulu. Lama-lama dia berat juga."

"Oke."

.

.

"Unghh…"

"Diam, anak kecil. Jangan banyak bergerak. Kau itu berat."

Baru saja menaiki tangga, Kyuhyun kembali melenguh. Mungkin namja itu belum benar-benar tertidur. Hanya memejamkan mata. Karena dia masih bisa berjalan dan menahan sedikit berat badannya saat mereka berdua hampir tersungkur tadi. Kyuhyun itu berat. Tak sepadan dengan Sungmin yang lebih kecil.

"Nghh… Lift…" igau Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ya." Seperti tersadar, Sungmin berhenti menaiki tangga dan merubah arah jalannya. Beberapa penghuni asrama terlihat duduk-duduk diluar meninggalkan party diaula. Sungmin mengacuhkan mereka dan memapah Kyuhyun menuju pojok tempat lift berada.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli saat Sungmin memegang-megang tubuhnya. Oh, bukan maksud Sungmin seperti itu. Dia harus mencari pass card lift dan kunci kamar milik Kyuhyun.

Ting!

Lantai 4. Tergopoh-gopoh Sungmin memapah Kyuhyun yang mabuk. Berusaha tak memikirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang meraba beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Menahan marah karena namja itu sedang tak sadar.

Cklek!

Bruk!

"Ah!" Sungmin berseru tertahan. Baru saja mereka masuk, punggungnya ditabrakkan ke pintu kamar. Belum sempat mengeluarkan protes, bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Kyuhyun. Namja itu menciumnya!

"Mmmmhhh…" desah Kyuhyun. Bibirnya melumat bibir tipis menggoda milik Sungmin.

Sungmin berusaha mendorong bahu Kyuhyun. Namun namja itu lebih kuat. Bahkan kini kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan. Kyuhyun menghimpit tubuh Sungmin dipintu kamar dan meletakkan kedua tangan mereka diatas kepala Sungmin.

"Ugh…" Sungmin meremas genggaman mereka saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya.

Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua paha Sungmin dan melingkarkannya dipinggang. Menggendong Sungmin tak perduli yeoja itu memukulnya dan menggeliat liar saat digendong.

"Kyu!" Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun keras. "Turunkan aku!"

Bruk!

Sungmin memang turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun. Tapi bukannya mendarat dilantai, Sungmin justru merasa punggungnya dihempas Kyuhyun diatas ranjang dan tubuh namja itu menindihnya.

"Apa yang kau lak-mmmmhhh!"

Sungmin menggeram marah saat Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya. Dengan posisinya yang seperti ini, Sungmin ketakutan. Kyuhyun berada diantara kangkangan kedua kakinya. Sebelah tangan mereka masih saling menautkan jari. Tangan Sungmin yang lain terkepal dan memukul bahu serta punggung Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun yang lain? Ini yang Sungmin takutkan. Tangan namja itu merangsek masuk kedalam blus yang Sungmin kenakan. Meremas serta memainkan dada Sungmin.

Sungmin terus memukuli Kyuhyun. Namun namja itu malah mendesah menikmati apa yang Sungmin lakukan. Menggigit Kyuhyun? Saat ini lidahnya berada dimulut Kyuhyun. Jika dia menggigit, maka dia akan menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun makin mendesah saat dia menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka. "Mmhhhh… Ungghh… Unghh…"

Sungmin sudah berurai air mata. Merasa sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tak lepas dari dadanya. Bibirnya yang sudah bengkak dilumat kasar oleh Kyuhyun. Dan leher yang entah sejak kapan Sungmin rasa lengket oleh saliva. Sungmin yakin, rasa perih yang tadi dirasakannya adalah karena namja itu melumat kasar lehernya.

Tak mau menyerah, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan matanya yang mengabur karena air mata. Bisa dilihatnya sebuah handphone terletak dimeja samping ranjang. Mungkin milik Kyuhyun.

Memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak dibawah himpitan Kyuhyun, Sungmin berusaha memanjangkan tangannya untuk meraih benda itu. Dapat!

Dengan tangan bergetar Sungmin menyentuh layar handphone itu. Dengan Kyuhyun yang masih tak mau melepaskan bibirnya, terpaksa Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat layar handphone itu dari balik kepala Kyuhyun.

Menyentuh icon telepon berwarna hijau. Sungmin mengucap syukur saat nama teratas adalah Siwon. Ditekannya kembali icon itu dan menyentuh pilihan loudspeaker.

"_Yeoboseo?"_

"Mmh!" lenguh Sungmin keras. Berharap Siwon mengerti.

"_Hahahaha. Jika kau sedang sibuk, jangan menelponku Kyu."_

Kesempatan Sungmin hampir hilang. Jika Siwon menutup telponnya, habislah Sungmin. Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya dengan liar, sehingga Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan menjilati leher Sungmin. Ini dia!

"Siwon! Tolong aku!"

"_Eh? Sung-"_

Sreet!

Brak!

Sungmin terkejut. Kyuhyun menyadari perbuatannya. Namja itu kini menatap Sungmin tajam setelah merebut dan melempar handphonenya kedinding. Giliran Sungmin yang bergetar menahan takut. Air matanya bahkan tak berhenti mengalir dari tadi.

Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Sungmin dengan satu tangan. Tangan lainnya dia perintahkan untuk menarik blus Sungmin keatas. Memperlihatkan apa yang Sungmin tutupi.

"Kyu…" lirih Sungmin lemah.

Kyuhyun mentatap Sungmin tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tak menanggapi tatapan Sungmin yang memohon. "Hentikan Kyu…"

To Be Continue

Yeah !

Chap 5! Adakah yang udah menebak akhir chap akan seperti ini? Yang udah nebak dengan benar, selamat ne ^^

Panjang banget ya chap ini. Tadinya pengen potong ditengah. Tapi kok rasanya kurang dapat ntar gregetnya. Jadinya, chap ini 5rb word lebih. Hehe. Sekalian sebagai permintaan maaf saya yang lama update.

Ada OC loh diatas. Salah satu adik Sungmin namanya Yongri. Tahu kah reader? Itu saya! Hahaha. Numpang dong ya. Kim Yongri lengkapnya. Nama itu dikasih sama salah satu sahabat saya. Yaah, selain masukin OC, saya juga emang suka bikin cast yang numpang lewat _#lirik Nichkhun-Victoria#_

Saya ngetik part terakhir diatas sambil dengerin SJ lewat earphone. Pas bagiannya Kyu, kok saya berdesir-desir ga enak gitu. Wkwkwk. Tau lah kan suara Kyu yang bass banget itu. Apalagi saya dengernya lewat earphone. Otomatis, suaranya lebih 'ngena'. Nah, lagi ngetik partnya Kyu yang lagi 'ngegituin' Sungmin, lagunya pas part Kyuhyun nyanyi, saya merinding ngeri. Pas partnya Ming, saya ngedadak kasihan. Astagaaaa

Saya agak dilemma nih. Fic ini menjurus ke M _#lirik adegan diatas#_ tapi saya ga pengen fic ini rated M. Menurut saya, rated M tanpa NC tuh sia-sia _#pemikiran aneh. Jangan diikuti#_

Saya sendiri ga berniat bikin NC dific ini. Tapi mengingat yang diatas itu, rasanya kok udah masuk rated tinggi ya? Ada ga sih rated M/T? Melihat kondisi akhir chap ini yang kaya gitu, apa ada kemungkinan bakal naik rated? _#mulai membayangkan bikin NC HOT#_

Aduh. Saya merasa seperti author mesum T_T

Follow my twitter kikihanni and mention for follback. Thank you ^^

Say thanks to : Love SJ, EternalClouds2421, Kim Jongmi, tyararahayuni, Kim Sooyeon, umilcloudELF, nurichan4, LiezMing137, Rilianda Abelira, liekaneshiro, DhiniKMS1307, Yukihyemi, chiikyumin, kyutmin, reaRelf, Erry Evilamingkyu, nikyunmin, JoBel13ve, minhyunniecho, AnggiHaeHyukELF, jongwookie, cho minyu, ELLE HANA, yumiewooki, Ragil P, sitara1083, hyukjae lee, Aisah92, Guest 2, kyuminlovers, Leeeunsan, kyumin4ever, park chaesoo, aprilliya hernaa, DANHOBAKMING1, BbuingBbuing137, evilblue360, cherrizka980826, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, AIDASUNGJIN, HyunMing joo, Rosa Damascena, Mrs. Gradien Ellen Kim, LJey1004, HeeYeon, MeyMey8495, jung hyo ra, indahpus96, Guest 1, Ahjumma Namja, , nannaa, fishy, mademoiselle, and iruma-chan.

Maaf atas salah penulisan nama dan nama yang tak tercantum.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	6. Don't Fall Again

Annyeonghaseyoooo

Kayanya jadwal update saya itu seminggu sekali ya? Weekend. Soalnya saat-saat seperti ini saya 'sedikit' senggang. Haha :D

Terima kasih untuk beberapa reader yang menemani saya mengobrol di twitter. Walaupun pertanyaan yang diajukan tidak jauh dari "kapan update?" :D

Tapi saya senang. Reader fic saya menyambut saya dengan ramah

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewer. Review kalian memang beragam ya. Meminta ini, itu, begini, begitu. Saya berusaha mewujudkan apa yang kalian inginkan. Hahahaha

Terima kasih juga karena reader udah mau setia menunggu saya update. Saya terharu membaca review kalian

Fic ini tetap T kan? Bisa dikira-kira berarti ya, apa yang bakal terjadi sama Sungmin.

Setiap pair ada bagiannya masing-masing. Jadi, porsinya disesuaikan dengan peran ya.

Ayo tebak, saya akan menulis apa dichap ini? ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha,Let's Go!

Title : Beloved Moment / Chapter 6

Main Pair : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : YeWook, SiBum, HaeHyuk, and other

Rated : T agak-agak ke M

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana -terlihat maupun tersembunyi-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Kyu…" lirih Sungmin lemah.

Kyuhyun mentatap Sungmin tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tak menanggapi tatapan Sungmin yang memohon. "Hentikan Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya. Walaupun matanya tetap menatap Sungmin tajam. Sungmin bernafas lega. Yeoja itu kembali menurunkan blusnya yang sempat Kyuhyun naikkan.

Namun tak beberapa lama, Sungmin terbelalak. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai namja itu. Memperlihatkan dada milik sang lelaki.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Tangannya kembali menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sungmin. "Nikmati saja. Ne?"

Lalu namja itu mulai mencium bibirnya kembali. Sungmin meringis. Ciuman Kyuhyun lebih kasar kini. Dengan lumatan, gigitan, dan hisapan yang semakin keras. Membuat Sungmin melenguh tak nyaman. Ditambah dengan aroma alkohol yang tadi diminum namja itu.

Sungmin menangis. Lagi. Yeoja itu berdoa, kalaulah memang dia harus berakhir seperti ini, beri dia kekuatan.

Sungmin kembali melenguh saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai menjalari tubuh bagian depannya lagi. Meremas dadanya kuat dan mencium bibirnya kasar.

Tiba-tiba tubuh namja itu berhenti bergerak. Lalu terjatuh. Dengan bibir yang saling bersentuhan, menindih tubuh Sungmin yang berada dibawahnya.

"Hei."

Dengan mata yang masih mengabur, Sungmin mendongak. Tubuhnya yang tadi menegang, kini mulai melemah. Lega.

Sungmin tak tahu kapan Siwon dan Kibum masuk dan kini berdiri disamping ranjang Kyuhyun. Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan menghempaskan namja itu ke tempat tidur. Membebaskan Sungmin dari kukungan ketakutannya.

"Kibummie…" lirih Sungmin lemah.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan Sungminnie?" Kibum duduk disisi ranjang dan mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin. Saat itu pula Sungmin langsung memeluk yeoja berkulit putih susu tersebut. Menangis tersedu-sedu dibahu sahabatnya.

"Shhh… Sudah tidak apa-apa Sungminnie," ucap Kibum menenangkan. Diliriknya Siwon yang kini sedang memperbaiki pakaian Kyuhyun dan menyelimuti namja itu.

Siwon duduk disi lain Sungmin dan menepuk kepala yeoja itu pelan. "Maaf kan dia ne?"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya pada Kibum dan mengangguk. Ditolehkannya kepala kebelakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah tertidur. Tak lagi mengigau apalagi berbuat nekat seperti tadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Siwon menekan salah satu titik syaraf Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu berdampak apa-apa, seandainya dia tidak mabuk seperti itu," jelas Kibum.

Sungmin bernafas lega dan memperbaiki pakaiannya. Yeoja itu terlalu shock untuk mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kuantar kau kekamarmu ne?"

.

.

Sejak malam itu, Sungmin lebih sering berdiam diri. Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seseorang yang mabuk, walaupun itu kenalanmu, cukup membuat yeoja itu shock. Sungmin tak lagi datang ke aula untuk sarapan bersama.

Yeoja itu menghela nafasnya berat. Ditolehkannya kepala dan menatap Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur di pembaringan rumah sakit. Kini dia lebih sering mengunjungi Ryeowook dirumah sakit daripada harus berada diasrama. Berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun membuat dia panas dingin dan tak nyaman. Keadaan Ryeowook sendiri semakin membaik. Jika dia tak salah dengar, Yesung tadi mengatakan bahwa lusa Ryeowook sudah bisa pulang ke asrama.

Mata yeoja yang tadi terpejam itu perlahan membuka. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata bermanik coklat tua dibalik kelopak indahnya.

"Sudah bangun Wookie?"

Ryeowook menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Sungmin duduk dan tersenyum disamping ranjangnya seraya mengelus pelan punggung tangannya. Ryeowook pun ikut tersenyum. "Kau disini Sungminnie?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya dan merasakan ada seseorang yang pergi. "Dimana Yesung oppa?"

Sungmin membantu Ryeowook untuk bersandar dikepala ranjang ketika yeoja itu bergerak bangun. "Dia menemui dokter. Kau tahu kan, lusa sudah bisa pulang?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ya."

Sungmin mengambil segelas air putih dan membiarkan Ryeowook meminumnya habis.

"Kau terlihat sedih belakangan ini Sungminnie. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Ryeowook bertanya seraya mengelap pinggiran bibirnya yang basah karena air yang tadi diminumnya.

"Eh?" Sungmin terkejut. Tak menyangka Ryeowook dapat membaca raut wajahnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ya. Kau terlihat sering murung. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Sungmin menunduk. Mungkin menceritakan kejadian itu pada Ryeowook sedikit bisa mengurangi bebannya.

Ryeowook menganga tak percaya saat Sungmin bercerita. Bahkan yeoja itu tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa saat Sungmin terdiam menunggu tanggapannya.

"Ryeowookie…"

Ryeowook gelagapan. "Kyuhyun melakukan itu padamu?!"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Oh, Sungminnie," direngkuhnya roommatenya kedalam dekapannya. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau sering diam belakangan ini."

Sungmin mengangguk. Menikmati pelukan sayang dari sahabat pertamanya yang nyaman.

"Kau tak apa-apa sekarang?" Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan memandang mata Sungmin dengan rasa kasihan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja belum siap untuk bertemu dia." Sungmin tersenyum kecut.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Terlihat kesal. "Mungkin aku harus meminta Yesung oppa untuk mencabut peraturan tak jelas mengenai alkohol itu."

Sungmin diam tak menanggapi.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya. Membaringkan tubuhnya direrumputan dibawah pohon ditaman asrama. Tampat favoritnya. Berada ditaman asrama disore hari memang menyenangkan. Sinar matahari harus berusaha keras untuk menembus jalinan dedaunan rimbun dari pohon-pohon besar disana.

Namja itu termenung. Tak mengerti dengan beberapa kejadian beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dimulai dari hangover parah saat pagi ketika malamnya berada diparty yang diadakan Jungmo. Kyuhyun membodohi diri sendiri saat itu. Sudah tahu tak kuat minum, dia nekat meminum banyak alkohol malam itu.

Lalu Sungmin yang kini kembali menghindarinya. Kyuhyun heran sekali. Yeoja itu sama sekali tak pernah ada diaula lagi saat sarapan. Jikapun mereka bertemu berpapasan, Sungmin akan memutar balik arah jalannya. Menghindari Kyuhyun. Pernah suatu kali Kyuhyun mengejar yeoja itu. Namun dnegan cepat yeoja itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Menelepon? Tak diangkat. Mengirimi pesan? Tak dibalas. Apa yang membuat Sungmin kembali menghindarinya?

Hingga puncaknya adalah tadi siang. Eunhyuk menerobos memasuki kamarnya dan mengamuk. Mengata-ngatai Kyuhyun bahwa namja itu memang brengsek. Kyuhyun tak heran dengan omongan kakak sepupunya itu. Kadang yeoja itu marah dengan cara mendiamkannya, namun tak jarang pula yeoja itu memarahinya dengan galak.

Kyuhyun mengelus lengan atas sebelah kanannya. Kakak sepupunya itu menyerangnya dengan ganas tadi. Memukul lengannya, dadanya, bahkan kepalanya. Dia sendiri? Hanya bisa memandangi sepupunya bingung. Satu kata yang diingatnya ketika tadi noonanya sebutkan saat mengamuk.

"Sungmin."

Kyuhyun yakin, ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya dan Sungmin. Tapi apa?

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Masih dengan berbaring, Kyuhyun merogoh saku celana pendeknya dan mengambil handphonenya.

"Siapa ini?" gumamnya saat mendapati nomor asing yang menghubungi ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Ya. Cho Kyuhyun." _Terdengar suara berat seorang namja disana.

"Ne?"

"_Apa kabarmu?"_

"Nugu?"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya saat suara tawa menggelegar yang memasuki gendang telinganya.

"_Kau tak ingat aku?"_

"Jika tak ada perlu denganku, aku tutup," ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Namja itu malas berbasa basi.

"_Ya ya ya. Kyuhyun! Jangan seperti itu pada hyungmu sendiri."_

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit. Hyung? Selama ini yang dianggapnya hyung hanyalah Yesung, Siwon dan Donghae. Oh, mungkin Jungmo juga. Tapi suara namja ini jelas bukan salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku tak kenal siapa kau."

Kembali suara tawa itu terdengar. _"Sombong sekali kau Kyuhyun-ah! Aku Jay."_

Seketika Kyuhyun menegang. Raut wajahnya berubah mengeras. Diapun segera mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. "Mau apa kau?"

"_Mauku?"_

.

.

Ryeowook pulang! Setelah seminggu lebih menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit, yeoja itu akhirnya kembali ke asrama dengan diantar kedua orang tuanya beserta ayah Yesung. Terlihat wajah bahagia Ryeowook saat kembali menapaki lantai gedung asramanya. Meskipun dia dan Yesung baru saja melewati masa-masa terberat sebagai remaja, Ryeowook tak menyerah. Itu semua menjadi pelajaran yang harus bisa dipahami olehnya dan Yesung sendiri.

Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang milik Yesung. Ya. Namja itu belum bisa membiarkan Ryeowook diluar pengawasannya. Jadilah beberapa hari -atau mungkin minggu- kedepan Ryeowook akan berada sementara dikamar besar milik namja sipit itu.

"Apa aku harus berdiam dikamar oppa?" Yeoja itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan selimut. Sedikit merasa malu saat melihat namjanya yang sedang menyusun pakaian miliknya dilemari milik Yesung. Oh, wajah Ryeowook kini memerah. Baru saja Yesung memasuki pakaian dalamnya, bercampur dengan pakaian dalam milik namja itu. Orang tua mereka sudah pulang. Teman-teman mereka pun sudah kembali ke sekolah.

"Ya." Yesung kembali membenahi pakaiannya dan Ryeowook. Diapun ikut menginap dirumah sakit menemani kekasihnya. "Kau akan berada disini untuk beberapa waktu."

"Tapi kau kan harus sekolah juga oppa!"

Yesung menyimpan tas besar yang mereka gunakan kedalam lemari. "Aku sudah meminta izin pada Lee ahjussi. Beberapa guru juga akan sesekali datang kemari mengajarimu. Akupun akan mengajarimu supaya kau tak ketinggalan pelajaran baby."

Ryeowook mencibir. "Ya. Lee ahjussi memang selalu mendukungmu. Aku heran, kenapa kita bisa mempunyai kepala sekolah seperti Lee Soo Man."

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Lalu mendekati kekasihnya dan membelai rambutnya sayang. Ryeowook sempat merona mendapati senyum Yesung dan perlakuan lembut kekasihnya. "Karena dia itu pamanku, baby."

Ryeowook kembali merubah wajahnya menjadi kesal. "Lalu kenapa jika dia pamanmu?"

Yesung menggedikkan kedua bahunya. "Tentu saja dia harus mendukung keponakannya."

Ryeowook menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya kesal. Tahu begini, sama saja seperti dia masih berada dirumah sakit.

"Jangan seperti itu." Yesung mengecup singkat bibir yang sedang terpoutkan itu. "Aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja, oppa. Mungkin oppa yang sekarang sakit. Oppa semakin cerewet saja."

Yesung menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Apa aku cerewet?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kau ingin aku seperti dulu lagi?"

Ryeowook berpikir seraya menatap dinding kamar didepan matanya. Seketika itu pula dia bergidik. Wajahnya berubah ngeri. Samurai yang pernah Yesung pakai saat mengamuk menggantung disana.

Yesung mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya. Namja itu terkekeh kecil. Kembali dikecupnya bibir kekasihnya. "Aku tak akan seperti itu lagi."

"Jeongmal?"

Yesung mengangguk . "Sekarang, istirahatlah."

.

.

Malam ini begitu sepi. Dan dingin. Namja itu berjalan pelan dikoridor-koridor gedung asrama. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam malam dimana penghuni sudah harus berada dikamar. Namja berambut brunette itu menghela nafasnya. Masih diingatnya tadi siang, saat yeojanya mengantar yeoja teman sekamarnya yang kini berada dikamar hyungnya, yeojanya tetap menghindar darinya. Yeojanya tak sekalipun membiarkan mereka berdekatan ataupun berpandangan.

Namja itu terkekeh. Yeojanya? Pantaskah dia mengatakan itu? Mereka berdua bahkan bukan apa-apa. Hanya karena dia merasa begitu nyaman dengan yeoja itu, dia tak mau terjadi hal yang tak menyenangkan diantara mereka.

Namja itu mengeratkan jaketnya. Masih diingatnya saat mereka berdua berjalan bersama malam itu. Saling terbuka dan membicarakan banyak hal. Yang berakhir dengan tak terduga. Dia kehilangan kepercayaan dari yeojanya.

Namja itu tersentak. Langkahnya terhenti. Terakhir kali yeojanya menghindar darinya, karena perlakuannya yang sedikit melenceng. Mungkinkah kini yeojanya menghindar karena dia kembali seperti itu? Tapi kapan?

Tak perlu lama berpikir, namja itu memukul dahinya. Hanya satu jawaban yang memungkinkan. Saat dia mabuk. Ya. Saat dia hilang kesadaran.

Mengacak-acak rambut ikal coklatnya, namja itu berbalik. Berjalan cepat menuju ruang keamanan. Menemui penjaga asrama. Memberikan laporan malam rutin mengenai keadaan asrama dan sedikit urusan. Meminjam kunci sebuah kamar di asrama mereka.

.

.

ROOM 134

KIM RYEOWOOK  
LEE SUNGMIN

Cklek!

Pintu itu terbuka. Seseorang masuk dan kembali menutup pintu. Kamar itu gelap. Mungkin tidak terlalu gelap karena masih mendapat bias cahaya dari lampu koridor.

Sesosok tubuh berbaring disalah satu ranjang. Sedangkan ranjang lainnya terlihat kosong. Masih rapi tak tersentuh.

Namja itu melangkah makin dalam memasuki kamar. Lalu berjongkok disamping ranjang yang sedang ditiduri seseorang. Bisa diciumnya wangi lavender dari sana. Wangi yang diketahuinya sebagai aroma therapy yang membuat tenang. Namja itu tersenyum. Salah satu tangannya terangkat membelai rambut panjang halus dan tangan lainnya menggenggam salah satu tangan milik seseorang didepannya. Yeojanya.

Wajah yang sedang tertidur itu begitu damai. Begitu alami dan natural. Begitu cantik. Manis. Wajah lembut khas seorang wanita. Dan masih banyak kalimat agung yang dipikirkan namja itu mengenai wajah yeojanya. Hanya wajahnya. Jika sudah menyangkut kepribadian yeojanya, beribu-ribu kata pujian dan kekaguman yang bisa menggambarkan yeojanya.

Wajah namja itu mendekat. Mencium kening yeojanya lama. Menyalurkan permintaan maaf dan sayang yang belum sempat tersampaikan secara langsung. Masih bisa diingatnya, yeoja itu merona saat dia mengatakan bahwa yeojanya mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Dia yang sudah kehilangan sosok ibu juga ayah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, kembali menemukan gairah hidup dalam menyayangi seseorang sepenuh hati.

Diturunkannya wajah tampannya itu. Senyum terus melekat dibibir tebalnya. Matanya terpejam dan menempelkan kedua hidung mereka. Menyesap hembusan nafas yang baru saja yeojanya keluarkan. Hembusan nafas yeojanya adalah nafas baru baginya. Nafas baru untuk kelanjutan hidupnya.

Wajah itu sedikit bergerak miring. Mengecup pelan bibir yang terkatup itu. Butuh beberapa saat hingga namja itu melepaskan kecupannya lalu kembali menempelkan hidung dan kening mereka. Senyumnya merekah lebar ketika merasakan bahagia yang membuncah dari dalam dirinya. Ingin rasanya kedua lengannya merengkuh tubuh yang tertidur tenang itu. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menduplikat kunci kamar yeojanya. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan salah satu hyungnya pada yeoja milik hyungnya itu. Agar dia bisa masuk setiap malam dan memandang wajah tenang yeojanya yang sedang tertidur.

Menatap kembali wajah didepannya, namja itu sadar. Dia tak bisa lepas dari yeojanya.

.

.

"Eunhyuk sangat marah padamu."

Kyuhyun tak merespon apa yang baru saja Donghae ucapkan. Namja itu hanya berdiri diam dibalkon kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun."

"Aku bisa apa hyung?"

Donghae menghela nafas berat. "Kau tahu kenapa dia marah padamu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku bisa menebaknya."

"Kau sudah minta maaf?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sungmin bahkan menghindariku."

Menepuk bahu adiknya, Donghae berucap, "kau sudah dewasa. Jangan sampai salah melangkah. Lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Donghae berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun entah dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja itu.

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam kala sinar matahari sore menyinari balkon kamarnya. Inilah yang dilakukannya jika ingin menenangkan diri.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Masih dengan terpejam, Kyuhyun merogoh handphone yang ada disaku celana pendeknya.

_Jay_

"Dia lagi," gumamnya kesal. Ingin rasanya menolak panggilan itu. Namun percakapan mereka ditelepon saat itu memberikan kesan penasaran akan kalimat gantung yang diucapkan namja bernama Jay itu.

"Ada apa?" ketus Kyuhyun.

"…"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab panggilanmu jika aku menghindarimu."

"…"

"Ucapkan saja keperluanmu. Jangan terlalu lama berbasa-basi."

"…"

"Bantuanku?"

"…"

"Aku tidak mau." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar tegas.

"…"

Mendengar nama Eunhyuk, rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. "Jangan sekalipun menyentuh noonaku."

Tawa terdengar dari seberang. "…"

Namun bukan hanya Eunhyuk, nama lain pun Jay ucapkan. Membuat Kyuhyun meremas keras pinggiran pagar balkonnya. "Aku. Akan. Membunuhmu. Jika. Kau. Menyentuh. Lee. Sungmin."

Panggilan itu terputus.

Bugh!

Kepalan tangan Kyuhyun memukul besi pagar didepannya dengan keras. Tak dipedulikannya rasa sakit yang menjalar tiba-tiba akibat kelakuannya itu. Matanya terpejam erat menahan emosi. Nama terakhir yang diucapkan Jay membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan amarah. Dari mana namja itu tahu mengenai Sungmin? Yeojanya?

Pusing memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya, Kyuhyun berjalan turun menuju taman asramanya. Berjalan-jalan di suasana sore yang tenang dan cerah mungkin bisa menghilangkan kekesalannya.

Dengan kedua tangan yang tersembunyi didalam saku celana pendeknya, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat mempesona. Beberapa kali nama namja itu dipanggil oleh beberapa yeoja yang sedang bersantai bersama ditaman asrama mereka. Kebanyakan adalah teman kencan Kyuhyun dulu. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda dan mengharap. Namun Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan menaikkan sedikit salah satu sudut bibirnya. Sudah tak berminat dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. Tentu saja. Dia sudah punya yeojanya.

Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya. Pohon besar yang ditanam dipojok taman. Tempatnya untuk sekedar berbaring dan memejamkan mata menikmati ketenangan.

Matanya memicing saat mendapati sudah ada orang lain yang menempati rerumputan dibawah pohon favoritnya. Orang itu tertidur miring. Beberapa buku dan sebuah tas ransel tergeletak didekatnya.

Dengan menebak-nebak, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan. Penghuni asrama tahu bahwa disana adalah tempatnya. Tempat milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tak pernah ada penghuni yang mengambil alih tempat itu. Kecuali satu kemungkinan. Orang baru.

Berjongkok didepan tubuh yang tertidur itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Sungmin."

Namja itu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya. Mengambil posisi kesukaannya. Menempelkan hidung mereka berdua dan menggenggam salah satu tangan Sungmin. Matanya ikut terpejam.

Cukup lama mereka berbaring berdampingan. Kyuhyun tak tidur. Dia tak bisa tidur. Hanya sekedar mencari ketenangan batin dengan menatap wajah yeojanya. Sungminnya.

Kyuhyun paham betul dengan Sungmin yang menghindarinya. Namun Kyuhyun tak bisa memaksa Sungmin untuk kembali menerimanya berada disamping yeoja itu. Dengan sedikit tak rela, Kyuhyun bangkit dari pembaringannya sebelum Sungmin terbangun.

Pluk

Sebuah benda yang dibawa Kyuhyun terjatuh. FN Five-Seven. Pistol favoritnya itu terjatuh dari belakang celana tempat Kyuhyun menyimpannya. Menimang-nimang benda itu sebentar, Kyuhyun memantapkan pemikirannya. Diletakkannya pistol itu disisi Sungmin. Merobek kertas dari salah satu buku milik yeojanya, Kyuhyun meninggalkan pesan. Lalu namja itu berlalu.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan bolak balik dikamarnya. Sesekali berhenti dan memandangi benda yang baru saja ditemukannya tadi sore. Benda hitam yang kini tergeletak diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Bersamaan dengan secarik kertas berisi pesan dari seseorang yang dia tahu pasti. Kyuhyun.

_Simpan ini. Untuk berjaga-jaga._

Sungmin memijat pelipisnya pelan. Bagaimana bisa namja itu meninggalkan benda itu padanya? Sungmin merasa dirinya tak memerlukan senjata itu. Untuk apa? Apa nyawanya terancam? Tidak kan?

Malam semakin larut. Berniat menutup tirai jendela kamarnya, Sungmin berjalan kearah jendela. Tak sengaja matanya menatap lantai 4. Saat itulah Sungmin melihatnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Memandang lurus kearahnya. Sungmin terdiam. Saling bertatapan.

'_Kau menghindariku lagi?'_

'_Kau yang membuatku seperti itu.'_

'_Aku minta maaf.'_

'_Kau membuatku takut padamu. Lagi.'_

'_Lupakan saja masalah itu. Kau makan dengan baik? Aku tak pernah melihatmu diaula saat sarapan. Makan siang dan makan malam pun kau jarang ada.'_

'_Aku makan bersama Ryeowook dikamar Yesung. Ada Yesung juga disana.'_

'_Tidurmu nyenyak?'_

'_Ya.'_

'_Syukurlah. Jaga dirimu.'_

Entah kenapa, dengan bertatapan seperti itu Sungmin merasa mereka sudah saling mengutarakan apa yang masing-masing mereka rasakan. Cepat Sungmin menutup tirai jendelanya. Bergidik dengan apa yang baru saja hinggap dipikirannya. Dikiranya mereka berdua bisa bertelepati, eh?

"Aku bisa gila."

.

.

Berkali-kali Sungmin memimpikan hal yang sama dalam tidur malamnya. Yeoja itu mengernyitkan kening. Dia tahu dia sedang tidur sekarang. Namun kenapa rasanya sangat nyata?

Bibir sedikit dingin yang kenyal itu menyentuh bibirnya. Ehm, ya, mencium. Walaupun hanya saling menempelkan bibir. Sungmin menikmatinya. Dia akui itu. Rasanya nyaman. Membuat dadanya membuncah karena detak jantung yang tak beraturan.

Ingin menikmati mimpinya, Sungmin menggerakkan sedikit bibirnya. Namun, bibir yang menciumnya malah diam tak merespon. Membuat Sungmin kembali berpikir, bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi yang menyenangkan.

Tapi beberapa detik setelahnya, Sungmin bisa merasakan. Bibir itu bergerak. Walaupun sangat pelan. Meski begitu, Sungmin kembali menggerakkan bibirnya. Mencoba mengimbangi pergerakan pelan dari lawannya.

Ciuman manis itu kini terlepas. Sungmin tersenyum senang dan bahagia dalam tidurnya. Malam ini, dan malam-malam lainnya, mimpinya sangat indah.

.

.

"Apa kolom yang ini juga harus diisi, Kim ssonsaeng?"

Sungmin mendongak bertanya pada guru cantik yang duduk didepannya. Gurunya itu sengaja memanggilnya disaat jam pelajaran terakhir yang kebetulan diisi oleh guru itu sendiri. Meninggalkan murid-murid, teman sekelas Sungmin, dengan belasan soal matematika sedangkan Sungmin sendiri malah diculik oleh gurunya sendiri.

Kim Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ya. Itu harus diisi. Form aplikasi ini untuk melengkapi datamu, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh. "Baiklah."

Ruang guru itu sepi. Tentu saja. Sebagian besar guru sedang mengajar pelajaran yang diampunya dikelas-kelas. Sedangkan beberapa guru lain entah kemana dengan urusan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Hanya ada seorang guru pria yang Sungmin kenal sebagai Jung ssonsaeng yang duduk dimeja kerjanya. Sedangkan Kim ssonsaeng, dan dirinya sendiri duduk saling berhadapan disofa yang ada diruang guru tersebut.

Tok tok tok

Kim ssonsaeng menoleh kearah pintu. Begitu pula Sungmin. Tiga orang namja berpakaian jaket hitam berdiri didepan pintu. Jung ssonsaeng bergegas bangkit dan menghampiri.

"Selamat siang," sapa Jung ssonsaeng ramah seraya membungkukkan badannya. Sikap sopan dan hormat seorang tenaga pengajar.

Namja yang berdiri paling depan membalas salam guru muda itu. "Selamat siang. Kami detektif kepolisian. Bisa bertemu dengan kepala sekolah Lee?"

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit. Begitu pula Kim ssonsaeng dan Jung ssonsaeng. Polisi?

Jung ssonsaeng tetap berusaha senang. "Tentu saja. Mari saya antarkan."

Jung ssonsaeng mengajak ketiga polisi itu untuk masuk kedalam ruang guru. Ruang kepala sekolah memang ada didalam ruang guru. Membuat kepala sekolah bisa memantau dengan langsung pekerjaan bawahannya.

Sungmin memandang Kim ssonsaeng. Guru matematika itu terus mengikuti pergerakan polisi-polisi itu dan Jung ssonsaeng. Hingga Jung ssonsaeng kembali keluar setelah mengantarkan tamu keruang kepala sekolah dan kembali kemeja kerjanya.

"Ada apa, Yun?" Kim ssonsaeng bertanya dengan memanggi nama depan Jung ssonsaeng.

Jung ssonsaeng menggeleng. "Entahlah Jae."

Kim ssonsaeng mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang masih terdiam. "Sungmin-ah, bisa kau menyelesaikan mengisi form dengan cepat?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Paham akan situasi yang dialami diruang guru. "Saya usahakan, Kim ssaeng."

Cklek!

Kepala sekolah Lee berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Yunho, bisa panggilkan Cho Kyuhyun?"

.

.

Sungmin menegang. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk berpikir. Menyerap informasi yang baru saja diterima dan menganalisisnya. Impuls otaknya sempat terhenti saat menyambung beberapa informasi yang ada. Cho Kyuhyun dan polisi? Oh, hanya pemikiran negative yang ada dibenak Sungmin.

Namja itu baru saja memasuki ruang guru bersama Jung ssonsaeng. Sempat saling menatap dan mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin kala namja itu melewatinya sebelum memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Sentuhan yang mampu membuat Sungmin merona. Mengesampingkan kekhawatirannya pada namjanya. Eh, namjanya?

Tak lama, pintu ruang guru kembali terbuka. Kini terlihat Yesung yang memasuki ruangan. Tanpa banyak bicara, namja itu hanya menganguk sebentar pada Kim dan Jung ssonsaeng. Lalu menyempatkan diri tersenyum kecil pada Sungmin dan melesat masuk keruang kepala sekolah.

Setelahnya, berturut-turut Siwon, Kibum, Eunhyuk beserta Donghae yang memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Oh, Sungmin hampir gila. Tak dapat dipungkirinya, dia tak tenang melihat sahabat-sahabatnya berwajah cemas seperti itu. Bolehkah dia ikut masuk kesana?

Pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu akhirnya terbuka. Sungmin beserta kedua gurunya reflex berdiri.

Tubuh Sungmin melemah. Dari ruang itu, Cho Kyuhyun berjalan keluar didampingi ketiga polisi. Namja itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sungmin. 'Aku akan segera kembali.'

Eunhyuk berjalan menghampirinya Sungmin. Kedua gurunya sudah masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah. Berempat bersama Yesung dan kepala sekolah Lee, entah apa yang mereka diskusikan.

Siwon dan Kibum yang Sugmin pikir akan ikut menghampirinya, malah berjalan cepat menyusul Kyuhyun dan polisi-polisi itu. Wajah mereka terlihat tegang dan gusar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin menghadap Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang duduk didepannya. Kedua orang itu tak menjawab. Donghae terlihat murung. Sedangkan Eunhyuk memijat pelipisnya.

"Hyuk? Pergi kemana Siwon dan Kibum?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya berat. "Mereka berdua akan mendampingi Kyuhyun. Sebagai saksi."

"Apa maksudmu mendampingi? Saksi apa? Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan?" Sungmin mulai tak sabar.

Eunhyuk menoleh menatap Donghae yang masih terdiam. "Hae?"

Donghae menoleh. Saling bertatapan lama dengan Eunhyuk sebelum berucap, "hubungi ayahmu. Katakan Kyuhyun dikantor polisi."

.

.

Yeah !

Chap 6! Bagaimana? Memuaskan tidak? Apa jalan ceritanya ketebak? yang berhasil nebak, chukkae ne ^^

Yey yey yey. Ada Jay disitu. Anggaplah Jay ini hanya OC ya? Bukan TRAX. Oke oke?

Saya sempat shock waktu baca TL salah seorang teman yang menulis ada hoax yang bilang Yesung meninggal. Astagaaa… Saya sedih sekali. Meskipun itu hanya hoax, tetap aja, sedikit 'ngena' dihati dan bikin tidur siang saya ga nyenyak.

Lalu, ada fanwar? Ini juga saya baca di TL teman. Saya tidak tau apa masalahnya. Tapi saya cuma bisa menghimbau. Tetap tenang dan tersenyum.

Hidup damai itu indah

Say thanks to : , DhiniKMS1307, Tania3424, 333LG, chiikyumin, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, tyararahayuni, ELLE HANA, Guest, die-die, casanova indah, jongwookie, cherrizka980826, SSungMine, AnggiHaeHyukELF, LJey1004, cho nara, mademoiselle, lovegood cherry, Erry Evilamingkyu, hyukjae lee, viiaRyeosom, DANHOBAKMING1, kyuminlovers, Aey raa kms, ANEmonE, dindaR, indahpus96, AIDASUNGJIN, nurichan4, NaeKyu, TabiWook, yewookie9, jung naemin, park chaesoo, Nhia Petals, yourspy, Ragil P, kyumin4ever, maria8, reaRelf, MeyMey8495, gaemepil, Aieckha, love haehyuk, jung hyo ra, nannaa, BbuingBbuing137, HeeYeon, Kim Sooyeon, and Ahjumma Namja.

Buat ELLE HANA, apa dark dan misteriusnya udah ada? Hehehehe

Buat jongwookie, makasih supportnya kakak

Buat cherrizka980826, hai hai

Buat SSungMine, makasih supportnya

Buat AnggiHaeHyukELF, author favoritmu? Makasih ya. Iya, uncle Lee tu bapaknya Hyuk :D

Buat hyukjae lee, saya jadi merasa Eunhyuk membaca dan mereview fic saya :D. kurang dapet ya? Hmm… Semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan ya

Buat viiaRyeosom, Yesung punya karakter yang kurang bisa menyampaikan apa yang dia rasakan dengan kata-kata. Tidak bisa berpikir jernih kalau udah kalut. Tapi sebenarnya dia sayang banget sama Ryeowook. Di chap ini dia udah sedikit berubah

Buat jung naemin, saya ga janji ya chingu. Soalnya saya ada rencana buat hiatus. Saya udah ada sedikit gambaran mengenai ide yang kamu ajukan. Saya ga janji. Tapi saya usahakan. Menulis fic itu kaya panggilan jiwa. Jadi, sesibuk-sibuknya saya selalu bisa nyempilin waktu untuk memikirkan ide-ide baru. Walaupun belum tahu akan terealisasikan sebagai fic atau tidak. Hehe

Buat yourspy, apa kamu spy saya? Hehehe. Makasih saeng. Kamu tau banget kalo saya memang seperti apa yang kamu bilang. Cantik dan baik hati. Hahahahhaha. Lama update karena memang sibuk saeng. Gomawo ne udah mau menunggu

Buat jung hyo ra, kamu nangis? Aaaa… _#exitedngebayanginkamunangis# _main pairnya KyuMin. Tapi tetap ada porsi dari masing-masing pair kok.

Buat nannaa, hahahaha. Keberadaan saya sebagai OC mendapat perhatian dari kamu ya na :D

Buat Kim Sooyeon, authornya keren juga tidak? :D

Buat Ahjumma Namja, kakak, aku nih penasaran. Kakak yeoja ato namja sih? Pen name kakak androgini gitu. Aku kan bingung. Hehehe

Maaf untuk salah penulisan nama dan nama yang tak tercantum

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	7. More Pain

Annyeonghaseyoooo

Oke. Oke. Saya tahu ini sangat sangat sangat dan sangat telat dari jadwal update saya yang biasa. Beberapa kekecewaan reader bisa saya dapatkan di dalam review. Tapi sedikit saya ingin menjelaskan. Untuk hari kuliah, saya memang sangat sibuk dengan semua rutinitas kampus. Namun bukan berarti saat weekend berarti saya senggang. Tidak. Ada beberapa hal menyangkut kampus yang harus saya selesaikan dalam bertahap. Dan itulah yang menguras waktu saya.

Ini saja karena saya sudah buntu. Dan Kyuhyun didalam otak saya udah mulai ngancam juga minta dilanjutin. Secara, dia ngegantung banget disini. Oke. Saya lanjutkan.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview dichap sebelumnya. Review kalian memang sangat menyemangati saya. Meskipun terkadang saya mengecewakan.

Saya agak terkejut membaca ada beberapa reviewer yang menyebutkan ayah Sungmin. Bingung lebih tepatnya. Ayah yang Donghae maksud diakhir chap kemaren itu ayahnya Hyuk. Kan ayahnya Hyuk aka Uncle Lee itu sekarang jadi walinya Kyuhyun. So, segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Kyuhyun jadi tanggung jawab ayahnya Hyuk. Maafkan atas kesalahpahaman yang saya perbuat ya.

Ayo tebak, saya akan menulis apa dichap ini? ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Beloved Moment / Chapter 7

Main Pair : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : YeWook, SiBum, HaeHyuk, and other

Rated : T agak-agak ke M

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana -terlihat maupun tersembunyi-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Apa maksudmu mendampingi? Saksi apa? Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan?" Sungmin mulai tak sabar.

Eunhyuk menoleh menatap Donghae yang masih terdiam. "Hae?"

Donghae menoleh. Saling bertatapan lama dengan Eunhyuk sebelum berucap, "hubungi ayahmu. Katakan Kyuhyun dikantor polisi."

Sungmin menegang. Kedua bola matanya terlihat bergerak gelisah.

Dengan pelan, Eunhyuk mendekati Sungmin dan meremas jemarinya pelan. "Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa."

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"…"

"Eomma?"

"…"

"Apa sudah sehat?"

"…"

"Eonnie merasa bersalah meninggalkan kalian."

"…"

"Eonnie baik-baik saja."

"…"

"Jaga kesehatanmu."

"…"

"Ne."

Pip

Pembicaraan antara kedua yeoja itu terputus. Sang adik yang berada jauh dikampung halaman menelponnya. Memberi kabar mengenai kesehatan sang ibu yang belakangan ini sedang tak baik. Yeoja itu meletakkan handphonenya dimeja lipat kecil diatas karpet. Merebahkan dahinya digenggaman kedua tangannya yang tertumpu diatas meja. Kepalanya pusing saat ini. Bukan karena tugas sekolah yang tak ada habisnya. Namun berbagai masalah kehidupan yang menimpa dirinya dan orang disekitarnya membuatnya sedikit merasa terbebani.

Jam dinding dikamar itu sudah menunjukkan angka 11. Yeoja itu, Sungmin, merapikan buku-bukunya, melipat meja kecilnya, dan menyimpan keduanya ditempat semula. Dengan lesu Sungmin menutup tirai jendelanya yang terbuka menampakkan bintang-bintang yang berpendar seperti titik-titik lampu digelapnya malam. Menguap beberapa kali dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, tanpa sadar bahwa keempat kamar yang berada dilantai 4 terang benderang dengan lampu yang menyala. Menandakan bahwa semua penghuninya ada dikamarnya masing-masing.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu Pa. Aku tidak mengawasinya 24 jam penuh. Tapi beberapa hari ini dia memang selalu diasrama. Tidak pernah keluar. Kalau keluar dia pasti memberitahukanku."

"…"

"Ya. Dia lebih banyak dengan Siwon dan Kibum. Ada beberapa olimpiade yang akan diikutinya. Jadi mereka belajar bersama."

"…"

"Dia bukan anak kecil, Papa. Diapun pasti tidak mau jika harus aku ikuti terus."

"…"

"Kenapa Papa tidak bicara langsung padanya?"

"…"

"Ya aku tahu dia keras kepala. Tapi dia pasti mendengarkan Papa juga."

"…"

"Bodyguard? Papa yakin? Dia sudah pasti tak akan mau."

"…"

"Ya. Aku mengerti."

"…"

"Baiklah."

Donghae memandang kekasihnya yang tengah mengurut pelipis saat ini. Sambungan telepon antara yeoja dan ayahnya itu baru saja terputus. Dia tahu betul apa dan siapa yang menjadi isi pembicaraan itu. Sang adik yang seharian ini membuat keluarga Lee pusing.

"Jangan terlalu banyak dipikirkan chagi. Kyuhyun juga sudah kembali."

Eunhyuk menoleh. Melemaskan kepalanya agar rileks. "Ya. Hanya saja kami bingung. Bagaimana Jay bisa kembali."

Donghae menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan menggerakkan tangan agar Eunhyuk mendekatinya. Yeojanya menurut. Eunhyuk bangkit dan mendudukkan diri dipangkuan Donghae yang sudah merentangkan kedua lengannya. Seraya tersenyum Donghae memeluk yeojanya dan mencium kepala Eunhyuk yang tergolek lemah dibahunya.

"Saranghae," ucap sang namja.

"Hm," gumam Eunhyuk.

Donghae terkekeh kecil. Melihat yeojanya dengan dahi yang berkerut, bibir yang mengerucut maju, membuatnya terlihat lucu. Dikecupnya pelan bibir itu. Bingung kenapa Eunhyuk menjawab ogah-ogahan seperti itu? Seperti itulah saat yeoja penyuka pisang itu sedang banyak pikiran.

"Sudahlah chagi," Donghae meletakkan dagunya diatas pucuk kepala Eunhyuk, "seharusnya kau tersenyum karena Kyuhyun memang tak bersalah. Tak seperti apa yang Jay tuduhkan."

Eunhyuk meletakkan jemarinya didada Donghae dan memainkannya disana. Menggerakkan ujung telunjuknya membentuk berbagai pola. "Ya. Seharusnya. Tapi Papa memintaku mengawasi Kyuhyun mulai saat ini. Kau bayangkan saja. Setiap saat berada disampingnya? Uugh… Papa sungguh baik. Terima kasih," cibir gadis itu.

Donghae terkekeh. "Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Kau tidak harus berada disampingnya 24 jam penuh."

Eunhyuk menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Donghae tajam. "Kau juga bisa menebak apa isi pembicaraanku dengan Papa tadi di telepon."

Donghae tersenyum. "Ya. Aku dengar."

"Jika bukan aku, maka akan ada bodyguard yang menjaga Cho itu," lanjut Eunhyuk sambil bersungut.

"Ya."

"Pilihannya hanya itu. Bodyguard, atau aku yang menjaganya. Tidak mungkin akan ada bodyguard berkeliaran disini. Aku tidak suka dan siswa lain juga pasti terganggu. Pilihan lainnya berarti ak-"

"Hei."

Ucapan Eunhyuk yang penuh kekecewaan dan emosi itu terhenti. Donghae memegang kedua pipinya dan mengecup salah satunya lembut. "Bukan berarti harus kau yang menjaganya."

"Lalu?"

Donghae terlihat berpikir. "Emm… Minta tolong pada orang lain yang lebih memungkinkan untuk terus berada disamping Kyuhyun, mungkin?"

"Huh?"

Donghae mengangguk. Terlihat lebih yakin kini. "Ya. Dan mungkin Kyuhyun pun tak keberatan jika orang itu berada dekat terus dengannya."

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya. "Menurutmu, tipe orang yang masuk kriteria seperti itu siapa? Mantan teman kencannya? Jika itu terjadi, bukan hanya dia yang aku marahi, tapi kau juga. Memberi kesempatan teman kencan Kyuhyun untuk terus dekat dengannya sama saja dengan memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk melakukan hal tak bermoral lagi."

Donghae tertawa. "Bukan teman kencannya, chagi." Donghae mencubit pipi Eunhyuk gemas dan mendapat erangan kesakitan dari pemilik pipi. "Tapi temanmu."

Eunhyuk berhenti mengelus pipinya yang memerah dan mulai terlihat tertarik. "Temanku? Nugu?"

"Sungmin misalnya?"

Eunhyuk memandang manik mata Donghae. Berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya mengembang dan bersorak. "Kau benar!"

Donghae sigap memeluk pinggang yeojanya yang duduk dipangkuannya agar tak jatuh karena sedang bergerak atraktif. Terlalu senang karena melepaskan kewajibannya menjaga Kyuhyun pada ayahnya mungkin?

.

.

"Benar Kyuhyun sudah pulang, oppa?" Ryeowook membenarkan bantal yang digunakannya. Selimut tebal berwarna merah dengan motif bola-bola kecil menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Matanya lekat menatap Yesung yang sedang duduk santai disofa menonton televisi sambil sesekali menyesap lemon tea hangatnya.

"Hm."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" tanya Yesung balik. Bingung.

"Lalu apa oppa."

"Ya tidak ada apa-apa."

Ryeowook menggeram kecil. Kekasihnya itu sama sekali memang tak respek pada keadaan. "Ceritakan padaku."

"Apa?" Yesung mengambil toples cookies dari atas meja dan mulai memakannya.

"Oppa, bertingkahlah seperti orang dewasa." Ryeowook mulai tak tahan.

Yesung memandang kekasihnya bingung. "Ada apa sih?"

"Pembicaraan ini membosankan. Apa tidak ada skenario lain didalam kepala besarmu itu, oppa?" Ryeowook berang.

Tak ada jawaban. Ingin rasanya Ryeowook meminjam palu dari tukang reparasi sekolahnya dan melempar Yesung dengan benda berat itu. Tapi agaknya dia harus bersabar.

"Siapa Jay?" Ryeowook memilih mulai dari awal.

"Ketua geng jalanan Kyuhyun dulu." Great. Tanggapan bagus atas pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa dilaporkan pada polisi?"

"Anak buah Jay tertangkap karena mencuri uang dibank dan membuat satpam banknya kritis. Anak buah tertangkap, otomatis ketuanya bisa terlacak." Yesung mematikan televisi dan berjalan menuju lemari. Mencari piyamanya dan hendak berganti baju.

"Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook mulai penasaran. "Bukannya Kyuhyun sudah tak pernah bergabung dengan mereka lagi?"

"Memang." Yesung membuka bajunya dan menggantikannya dengan piyama tidur. Ryeowook yang melihat pemandangan itu tepat didepan mata menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Meskipun pernah melakukan 'itu', bukan berarti Ryeowook tak malu melihat tubuh topless namjachingunya sendiri kan?

"Tapi Jay sempat menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Jadi, ya begitu," jawab Yesung ogah-ogahan. Piyamanya kini sudah terpasang lengkap. Sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah, namja itupun lalu membaringkan tubuh disamping kekasih mungilnya.

"Kena-"

"Ssshh," Yesung memotong. Mata namja itu sudah terpejam. Kamar mereka kini terlihat remang-remang dari lampu tidur karena Yesung sudah mematikan lampu utamanya. "Aku mau tidur."

"Tapi kau belum selesai bercerita, oppa," sungut Ryeowook.

"Besok Eunhyuk pasti akan menceritakannya padamu. Dengan tambahan-tambahan khas yeoja yang sering kalian bicarakan itu. Sekarang, aku mau tidur." Yesung merentangkan lengannya, "peluk aku."

Ryeowook berkedut kesal dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yesung, "tidak mau."

Yesung yang memang tak banyak bicara, tak menanggapi omelan ringan kekasihnya. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, namja itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kekasihnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Saranghae."

"Aku tidak." Ryeowook masih kesal.

Telapak tangan Yesung bergerak membelai perut Ryeowook. "Dan anakku, saranghae. Appa menyayangimu."

Ryeowook terpana. Yeoja itu kini terdiam. Nyaris air matanya menetes jika saja Yesung tak membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

Melihat kekasihnya yang hampir saja mulai melankolis, Yesung terkekeh kecil. "Jangan menangis. Jagoan kita tidak akan suka jika eommanya cengeng."

"Kenapa oppa menyebutnya. Diperutku sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi," rengek Ryeowook manja.

"Suatu saat akan ada. Kita tunggu saja." Yesung mengecup kening kekasihnya. "Sekarang tidur."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mengecup pipi Yesung. Mengalirkan rasa cintanya lewat kecupan-kecupan kecil yang manis.

"Saranghae oppa."

"Nado saranghae baby."

.

.

"Melelahkan sekali." Kibum menelungkupkan tubuhnya diranjang besar dikamarnya dan Siwon. Sedangkan namjanya baru saja keluar darikamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah.

"Ya sudah. Tidur saja. Kau juga sudah mandi kan," saran kekasihnya.

"Hm." Kibum menuruti perkataan Siwon dan mulai memejamkan mata. Hampir saja ia terlelap ketika sebuah benda disematkan diantara jari-jarinya. Diliriknya benda itu dari matanya yang terbuka.

"Choi Siwoooonn…" erang Kibum. Yeoja itu menggeliatkan badannya liar. Nyaris kakinya mengenai kepala Siwon yang sedang duduk dilantai bersandar pada sisi ranjang.

Siwon terkekeh. "Ayolah Kibummie. Ini sudah malam dan dingin. Aku juga ingin cepat tidur. Kau bilang jika aku tidur dengan rambut yang masih basah, aku bisa sakit."

"Ughh…" Kibum bangkit dan mulai menggerakkan benda yang dipegangnya kini. Hairdryer. "Kau kan bisa sendiri."

"Aku maunya kau yang mengeringkan rambutku."

Kibum duduk bersila diatas ranjang dengan Siwon yang membelakanginya. Ditoyornya kepala Siwon. Membuat namja itu mengaduh namun juga tertawa.

Bunyi mesin pengering rambut itu kini menjadi satu-satunya suara dikamar mereka. Tak ada ocehan kesal dari Kibum atau godaan dari Siwon. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kibummie." Sang namja akhirnya bicara. Tak tahan dengan suasana yang sepi.

"Hm?"

"Kau dengar apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan saat kita pulang tadi?"

"Apa?"

"Mungkin dia akan balas dendam pada Jay."

"Balas dendam?" Kibum menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Siwon yang sudah setengah kering kini. "Untuk apa dia balas dendam. Toh Jay juga dipenjara sekarang."

"Kyuhyun bilang Jay mengetahui tentang Sungmin. Itu membuatnya khawatir."

"Sungmin?" Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Dia kenal darimana?"

Siwon menggedikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat memikirkan itu. Dia tak akan membiarkan mereka melukai Sungmin sedikitpun."

"Ya." Siwon mengangguk. "Dia menyayangi Sungmin."

"Tentu saja," Kibum menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya. "Itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas."

"Hei," Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya. Memandangi Kibum yang menunggunya bicara. "Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersatu?"

"Pacaran maksudmu?"

Siwon mengangguk. Senyum jahilnya tercipta. Membentuk dua lubang dimasing-masing pipi namja tampan itu.

Kibum tertawa. Siwon amat menyukai tawa kekasihnya yang renyah ini. Menjadi salah satu melodi yang indah baginya.

"Bagus, tentu saja." Kibum menunjukkan cengirannya. "Kyuhyun beberapa hari belakangan terlihat sangat kacau. Dan itu karena Sungmin. Hanya Sungmin yang bisa mengubah mood Kyuhyun seperti itu. Sungmin juga mampu untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang hanya mendiaminya jika Kyuhyun sudah merengek."

Siwon mengambil pengering rambut dari tangan Kibum dan menyimpannya kembali di tempatnya semula dimeja rias. "Tapi apa menurutmu Sungmin juga menyukai Kyuhyun?"

Kibum terlihat berpikir. "Entahlah. Aku tak tahu."

"Tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukaimu?" goda Siwon. Namja itu kini mendekati Kibum dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kibum terkekeh seraya menutup mulutnya sesaat. "Kau bukan hanya menyukaiku. Tapi kau menggilaiku, Tuan Choi."

Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya. "Ayo kita tidur."

"Baiklah."

Kibum kembali merebahkan tubuhnya pada posisinya semula. Menelungkupkan tubuh dan memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Siwon yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Lehermu bisa sakit jika tidur seperti itu Kibummie," komentar Siwon saat melihat posisi tidur kekasihnya yang menurutnya tak nyaman.

"Aku sedang ingin tidur seperti ini, Siwonnie." Suara Kibum terdengar manja. Membuat Siwon berdesir.

"Tapi itu bukan posisi tidur yang bagus."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur seperti ini. Lalu ubah posisinya saat aku sudah tidur pulas nanti," mohon Kibum. Matanya sudah terpejam.

Siwon tak mengiyakan, namun juga tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya memandangi wajah cantik kekasihnya yang sedang berusaha melelapkan diri. Namja itu tersenyum. Menelusuri lekuk wajah kekasihnya sama seperti menelusuri dunia untuk mendapatkan harta karun. Dan harta karun seorang Choi Siwon ada pada seorang Kim Kibum yang berbaring tepat disamping namja itu. Berkali-kali namja itu mengucap syukur pada Tuhan. Kekasihnya masih mau terus menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun. Menghadapi sifatnya yang terkadang diapun tak bisa mengerti. Bukannya Siwon tak sadar akan kecanduannya pada Kibum. Dia sadar dan dia pun tahu bahwa kadang Kibum tersiksa dengannya yang tak bisa berada jauh dari yeoja itu. Tapi tak ada keluhan yang keluar dari bibir tipis merah milik yeojanya itu. Hanya senyuman yang kadang diberikan Kibum saat Siwon mulai mendominasinya.

Dan sesuai permintaan Kibum, dengan perlahan Siwon mulai membenarkan posisi tidur Kibum dan memeluk kekasihnya saat sudah terlelap. Meskipun membuatnya tetap terjaga lebih lama dengan tubuh yang terlalu lelah.

.

.

Baru saja Sungmin menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut saat dia mendengar suara kunci yang sedang dimasukkan kelubang kunci dipintu. Yeoja itu waspada. Telinganya tak salah mendengar. Pintu yang dimasuki kunci itu adalah pintu kamarnya. Sungmin melirik jam dinding dan terbelalak. Hei. Ini sudah sangat larut malam. Siapa yang iseng memainkan kunci pintu malam-malam begini. Sedetik kemudian yeoja itu meringis ketakutan. Oh, semoga bukan seperti yang dibayangkannya. Sudah terlambat bagi Sungmin untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya dan bersembunyi. Pintu itu sudah terbuka sekarang.

"Siapa?" lirih Sungmin. Suaranya begitu kecil seakan tenggorokannya tercekik.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sungmin makin takut saat mendapati suara namjalah yang didengarnya. Oh Tuhan. Apa ini seperti yang dipikirkannya? Maling?

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin terkejut. Namja itu memanggil namanya. Berarti namja itu mengenalnya?

"Hei." Namja itu mendekati ranjang Sungmin setelah menutup pintu kamar. "Ini aku, Kyuhyun."

Manik mata Sungmin membulat. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya. Baru saj-"

Bugh!

"Aduh. Hei! Pelan-pelan saja!" Kyuhyun bersungut kesal saat mendapati Sungmin berhambur memeluknya. Eh? Memeluknya? Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Bisa-bisanya berurusan dengan polisi?!" omel Sungmin. Kyuhyun kini mengaduh sakit karena Sungmin memukuli punggungnya.

"Jangan memukulku seperti ini. Sakit!" ringis Kyuhyun.

Sungmin lantas melepas pelukannya dan berjalan mundur. Duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. "Maaf."

Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan Sungmin. "Kau merindukanku?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau peduli padaku?"

Sungmin sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menggodanya kini. "Aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang ditangkap polisi didepan mataku secara langsung seperti itu," kilah Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Sungmin agar yeoja itu berbaring. "Tidur."

"Oh ya, kenapa kau bisa masuk kamarku?" tanya Sungmin heran seraya memakai kembali selimutnya. "Kau mengambil kunci Ryeowook?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menggeleng. Namja itu kini duduk dilantai dan berhadapan dengan Sungmin yang berbaring miring. "Aku menduplikat kunci kamarmu."

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kau kurang ajar. Kau tahu?" Sungmin bersungut.

"Aku hanya menduplikatnya. Aku tak pernah mengambil apapun disini," kilah Kyuhyun. Ciuman yang hampir tiap malam kau nikmati itu bukan termasuk curian, Tuan Cho?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kapan saja kau biasa masuk?" Sungmin memicingkan matanya memandang Kyuhyun. Curiga juga dia dengan namja itu. Tentu saja. Bisa saja kan Kyuhyun pernah melakukan hal yang tak diketahuinya?

"Kadang lampumu masih hidup saat malam. Jadi aku hanya mematikannya saja." Kyuhyun bicara seraya mengalihkan wajahnya. Tak berani menatap Sungmin yang sedang memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau bohong," tuduh Sungmin. Tepat.

"Tidak!" seru Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Bohong."

"Tidak Minnie."

"Terserah apa katamu. Tapi aku tak percaya." Sungmin merapikan selimutnya dan berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun. Belum sempurna dia berbalik, yeoja itu kembali pada posisinya yang semula dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tertunduk. "Hei Kyu."

"Hm?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau tak mau bercerita padaku? Kau tahu, aku, mmm… penasaran," ucap Sungmin seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku harus mulai darimana?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ditangkap polisi?" Sungmin kembali bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu, namja itu sedikit sulit memulai cerita jika tak diajukan pertanyaan terlebih dahulu.

"Koreksi," Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua lengannya membentuk X. "Sedikit urusan. Bukan ditangkap."

"Sama saja," cibir Sungmin. "Jadi?"

"Kau tahu kan dulu aku pernah bergabung dalam geng jalanan?" Kyuhyun menyingkap sedikit selimut Sungmin dan mencari tangan gadis itu. Sungmin yang mengerti, mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memainkan jemarinya. Yeoja itu paham. Kyuhyun memang sangat suka memainkan jemarinya. Tapi namja itu menjadi sangat butuh jemarinya saat bercerita.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya. Ryeowook pernah menceritakannya."

"Ketua gengnya, Jay, tertangkap. Saat diinterogasi, dia mengatakan pada polisi bahwa aku menjadi penyokong dana geng mereka."

"Kau?" Sungmin terkejut.

"Tidak. Tidak." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak terlibat."

Sungmin mengernyit. Masih belum bisa menyatukan potongan-potongan kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

Melihat Sungmin yang masih bingung, Kyuhyun menyamankan duduknya dan mulai menyiapkan kata-kata. "Aku tidak bisa bercerita dengan baik. Jadi begini. Anak buah Jay tertangkap saat merampok bank. Jay juga tertangkap. Jay bilang aku terlibat dalam geng mereka. Padahal aslinya tidak. Mereka sedang kekurangan dana. Jay memang menelpon dan meminta uang padaku. Tapi tak kutanggapi."

"Kau tak bohong?" tanya Sungmin menyelidiki.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Lalu Kibum dan Siwon?"

"Mereka sebagai saksi. Kebetulan beberapa hari belakangan aku lebih sering bersama mereka. Ada sesuatu yang kami persiapkan. Polisi juga membawa buku catatan nama murid yang keluar asrama. Dan aku memang belum ada keluar asrama."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya Kyuhyun memang tidak kembali kesifatnya yang dulu."Ah, ya. Kenapa kau memberikan pistolmu padaku?"

Sungmin bisa merasakan telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang lebar menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Sangat eratnya hingga dia mengaduh kesakitan. Kyuhyun meremas tangannya. Sungmin yang mengaduh kecil mendelik pada Kyuhyun. Namun yeoja itu langsung terdiam. Tatapan Kyuhyun tajam mengarah padanya. Sungmin menebak. Kyuhyun sedang emosi?

"Jay…"

"Ya?"

"Dia pernah menyebut namamu, Minnie. Dia mengenalmu."

Sungmin menegang. Jay? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu akan dirinya?

"Aku menyuruhmu menyimpan senjataku untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Takut ada yang mencelakaimu." Remasan Kyuhyun kini melembut. Jemari itu kembali terpaut dan saling mengelus.

Sungmin terdiam. Berarti, Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya? Darah yeoja itu berdesir.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menggunakannya, Kyu."

"Kalau terpaksa, kau akan bisa. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku akan menjagamu. Lagipula Jay sudah dipenjara sekarang. Dia tak mungkin akan menyakitimu."

Wajah Sungmin terasa hangat. Kyuhyun akan menjaganya. Berarti mereka akan sering bersama. Sungmin kembali merasakan wajahnya semakin hangat. Apalagi kini Kyuhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya dipipi namja itu.

"Tanganmu halus sekali, Minnie."

"Mmm… Y-ya."

Hening sejenak sebelum Sungmin memutuskan untuk bertanya sesuatu. "Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Siwon dan Kibum?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya disisi ranjang. Membuatnya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan lebih jelas karena wajah mereka yang berdekatan. "Ada beberapa olimpiade. Dan Siwon hyung memintaku untuk berpartisipasi."

Sungmin kembali antusias. "Olimpiade apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Matematika. Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahukanmu, kau selalu menghindariku beberapa hari ini."

Sungmin menegang. Kejadian malam itu kembali hinggap dipikirannya. Saat Kyuhyun memaksanya, menyentuhnya, menciumnya kasar, dan… Ah! Sungmin memejamkan mata, berharap kejadian itu bisa cepat menghilang. Kenyataan bahwa hari ini Kyuhyun terjebak dikantor polisi sedikit melupakan alasannya menghindar dari namja itu.

"Min."

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menampakkan raut khawatirnya.

"Kau tidak kembali kekamarmu Kyu?" Sungmin menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam Kyuhyun dan mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Kembali waspada seandainya Kyuhyun akan berbuat nekat. Jika dia berbaring, tentu saja akan mudah dilumpuhkan kan? Meskipun jantungnya berdebar jika Kyuhyun ada didekatnya, namun tetap saja kenangan malam itu membayangi pikirannya. Oh, Sungmin merasa bodoh saat ini. Kenapa dia bisa lupa akan hal itu?

"Hei hei." Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Sungmin dan menenangkan gerakan gelisah dari yeoja itu. "Aku minta maaf."

"Huh?"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sedang mabuk saat itu. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja Sungminnie."

Sungmin diam. Belum berniat bicara lebih banyak atas permintaan maaf Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk noona bilang aku kacau sekali belakangan ini. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh saat tahu kau menghindariku. Rasanya tak enak. Membuatku sangat tersiksa dan terbebani." Kyuhyun menatap lekat manik Sungmin yang balas menatapnya dengan sedikit pancaran ketakutan.

"Min," lirih Kyuhyun.

"Mmm… A-Aku mau tidur Kyu. Ini sudah saat malam. Sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu," ucap Sungmin ragu.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum kau memaafkanku." Kyuhyun memantapkan diri duduk dilantai dengan melipat kedua kakinya. Matanya tajam menatap manik mata Sungmin yang bergerak gelisah. Kedua tangannya masih memegang jemari Sungmin. Sungmin yang risih berusaha melepas, namun nyatanya genggaman Kyuhyun begitu erat.

"Baiklah."

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun sedikit melembut. Menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu."

Senyuman Kyuhyun mengembang. "Terima kasih chagi."

Sungmin terkejut. Wajahnya sontak memerah dan menghangat. Bukan hanya karena panggilan Kyuhyun padanya, namun juga pada apa yang namja itu lakukan barusan. Apa? Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan?

Namja itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mencium kedua punggung tangannya. Bukan hanya itu. Namja itu menaiki tempat tidur dan meraih wajahnya. Mencium kening dan kedua pipi putih yeoja itu. Tentu saja itu cukup untuk membuat seorang Lee Sungmin tersipu malu.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar." Kyuhyun mendorong bahu Sungmin, mengisyaratkan yeoja itu untuk berbaring. "Tidurlah. Ini sudah sangat malam."

Sungmin menurut. Yeoja itu menarik selimut dan menyamankan tubuhnya sendiri. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah beranjak menuju pintu.

"Jaljayo Sungminnie."

.

.

"Tidak. Jangan warna itu. Itu terlalu terang Hyuk." Ryeowook mengambil alih mouse komputer yang berada ditangan Eunhyuk. Menggerakkan kekanan kekiri dan mengklik dibeberapa tempat dilayar LCD komputer milik Yesung.

"Eh, kembali Wook," pinta Sungmin. Layar itu kini menampilkan sebuah dress casual berwarna kuning muda dengan motif ranting-ranting kecil berwarna coklat. "Yang ini?"

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya. Berpikir. "Bagus juga. Menurutmu Wook?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku suka. Bagaimana?"

Eunhyuk menepuk kedua tangannya. "Aku ambil. Pesankan."

"Noona jangan boros."

Celetukan seorang namja bermarga Cho yang baru saja terdengar membuat Eunhyuk berpaling dan menatap kesal adik sepupunya yang duduk santai disofa depan televisi. "Aku tidak boros, bodoh. Aku hanya membeli satu pakaian. Apa itu boros?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Matanya tak lepas dari PSP yang sedari tadi dimainkannya. "Menurutku itu boros."

"Tak apa Kyu." Ryeowook menengahi. "Eunhyuk lebih hemat dibandingkan hyungmu."

Kyuhyun mulai tertarik. Permainannya terhenti dan matanya terlihat penasaran. "Yesung hyung maksudnya?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan terkikik. Melirik kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya tajam dari atas tempat tidur. "Kemarin saja dia membeli parfum, jam tangan, dan beberapa pakaian."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tak percaya. Hyungnya yang satu itu shoppaholic?

Yesung menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Donghae yang duduk disamping Yesung yang berbaring, tertawa seraya memukul punggung namja itu. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun menganga tak percaya dengan kebiasaan Yesung yang baru mereka ketahui itu.

"Hyung," Kyuhyun berdecak. "Ternyata ka-"

Prang!

Kesemua pasang mata yang berada dikamar Yesung sontak menuju pada satu titik. Pada sisi dinding kamar besar itu. Bukan. Suara benda yang pecah itu bukan dari kamar Yesung. Melainkan dari kamar sebelahnya. Kamar Siwon dan Kibum.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin yang pertama membuka suara. Suara benda pecah yang dilembar kedinding itu begitu keras. Membuatnya terkejut dan reflex berdiri.

"Entah." Ryeowook menjawab pelan. "Oppa," panggilnya pada Yesung.

Yesung belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari titik itu. "Hae."

Donghae menoleh menanggapi panggilan Yesung. "Hm?"

"Kau pernah mendengar mereka melempar barang?"

Donghae mengangguk meskipun samar. "Ya. Sepertinya pernah beberapa kali belakangan ini," jawabnya ragu.

"Ya," Yesung mengangguk, "aku dan Ryeowook pun kadang mendengarnya."

"Memang kenapa Yesung oppa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. "Ap-"

Prang! Prang!

Kembali mereka terkejut. Sungguh. Suara itu begitu jelas disaat malam yang sepi seperti ini. Penghuni asrama lebih banyak berada dikamarnya masing-masing setelah makan malam. Membuat tak banyak keributan yang terjadi diluar yang dapat meredam suara pecahan itu.

Yesung berinisiatif untuk keluar dari kamar dan melihat keadaan. Tepat saat itu, Kibum keluar dari kamar setelah menutup, dan yang membuat Yesung heran, yeoja itu juga mengunci pintu kamarnya kemudian berlari. Belum sempat Yesung memanggil, yeoja itu sudah menghilang menuruni tangga.

"Eh, itu Kibum?" Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri dibalik punggung Yesung terkejut. "Kibum! Kibu-"

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Ryeowook terkejut dan menghentikan panggilannya.

Duk! Duk! Duk! Duk!

Suara gedoran pintu yang begitu nyata membuat Yesung berjalan mendekati pintu kamar yang baru saja Kibum kunci kemudian membukanya. Terlihatlah Siwon dengan wajah yang memerah dan tatapan tajam yang menakutkan.

"Mana dia?" geram namja Choi itu. "Mana Kibum?!"

"Hei hei." Yesung memegangi pundak Siwon yang bergerak gelisah. "Tenang dulu."

"Lepas hyung! Aku harus mencari Kibum!"

Yesung tahu Siwon mulai kumat. Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang kemudian datang membantu Yesung untuk membawa Siwon kembali masuk kekamarnya. Perlu tenaga yang tak sedikit untuk mendudukkan namja dengan tubuh paling tinggi itu disofa. Ryeowook dan Sungmin terlihat cemas dari depan pintu.

"Dengarkan aku." Yesung merendahkan tubuhnya didepan Siwon. "Kibum hanya pergi sebentar."

"Tidak!" Siwon berontak. "Dia meninggalkanku!"

Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak."

Siwon masih berteriak membantah ucapan menenangkan dari Yesung. Eunhyuk berjalan cepat menuju meja disamping ranjang besar yang ada dikamar itu. Mengambil sebuah botol berisi tablet penenang yang diberikan psikiater Siwon.

Siwon tak lagi duduk. Namja itu berjalan mondar mandir seraya meremas rambutnya kasar. Eunhyuk mendekatinya dan mengulurkan segelas air putih serta beberapa tablet obat.

Prang!

Jelas saja pertolongan yang Eunhyuk tawarkan itu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Hei!" Donghae mulai emosi melihat yeojanya diperlakukan dengan kasar. Didorongnya bahu namja tegap itu. "Jangan seperti itu!"

Siwon balas mendorong Donghae. "Jangan menyentuhku!" Emosi namja itu memuncak. "Mana Kibumku?!"

Gerah dengan teriakan Siwon yang membahana, Donghae mulai tak sabar.

Bugh!

Satu tinju mendarat dipipi Siwon. Tangan Donghae pelakunya.

"Kau!" Siwon pun tak mau kalah.

Bugh!

Tentu saja Yesung dan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Kedua namja itu menahan Siwon sedangkan Eunhyuk menahan namjachingunya sendiri.

"Lepas!" Siwon berontak. Namja itu memukul kesana kemari. Mengenai rahang Yesung dan bahu Kyuhyun. Membuat pegangan keduanya melemah dan Siwon kembali bebas.

Dengan cepat Siwon mengambil pecahan kaca yang berserakan dikakinya dan mengacungkannya pada Donghae. Kemarahan yang menutupi pikiran namja itu membuat Siwon tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Jleb!

"Akh!"

Manik mata Donghae membulat. Tegang menyelimuti kamar itu. Sungmin menutupi mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangan. Ryeowook bahkan meragukan dia masih bernafas. Yesung dan Kyuhyun? Mereka membatu sendiri.

"Hae…" lirih Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu memeluk Donghae lalu terjatuh dilantai. Darah merah pekat yang merembes dari kaos kuning yang dipakai yeoja itu mulai terlihat dilantai. Berasal dari pinggangnya yang tertancap pecahan kaca.

Saat itulah Siwon tersadar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tak menyangka tindakan nekatnya memakan korban sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau!" Donghae kembali berang. Kilatan kemarahan tercetak jelas dimatanya. Giginya beradu menimbulkan suara gertakan yang keras. Nafasnya memburu tak teratur. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Stop!" Yesung menahan Donghae. "Kita kerumah sakit!"

.

.

Donghae bersandar didinding rumah sakit. Kedua tengannya saling menggenggam didepan wajahnya. Berdoa pada sang kuasa agar kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Berkali-kali yeoja itu mengusap dengan kasar aliran air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti dipipinya. Mereka berada didepan ruang UGD lagi kini. Setelah Ryeowook, kini Eunhyuk yang terbaring lemah diranjang operasi.

Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk diam dibangku tunggu. Siwon tak jauh dari mereka. Bersandar pada dinding disisi lain. Kyuhyun, namja itu mengurut pelipisnya lelah dan memejamkan mata. Menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin yang duduk disisi lain bangku tunggu.

Tap tap tap

"Wook!"

Ryeowook menegakkan kepalanya karena merasa terpanggil. Seorang yeoja yang biasa Ryeowook panggil Snow White berlari kearahnya. Ryeowook mendesahkan nafas lega melihatnya. Bahwa yeoja itu memang tidak benar-benar pergi seperti yang Siwon takutkan. Dia memang sempat menelpon Kibum untuk memberitahukan kabar mengenai kondisi Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu menyesalkan kecerobohan Siwon. Saat teknologi canggih seperti ini, namja itu hanya mengandalkan emosinya dikala kumat.

Grep!

Belum sempat Kibum sampai didekat Ryeowook, tubuh yeoja itu tertarik dari belakang. Sepasang lengan kokoh memeluk pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Siwon, lepas," ucap Kibum dingin. Entah ada permasalahan apa diantara mereka hingga Kibum yang ramah bisa berkata sedingin itu.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Lepaskan aku."

"Kau pergi dari ku Kibummie. Kau berjanji tidak meninggalkanku. Tapi kau pergi."

"Itu karena dirimu."

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji!"

"Diam!"

Gertakan marah terakhir terdengar dari Donghae. Namja itu menatap Kibum dan Siwon dengan tatapan tajamnya. Masih ada kemarahan disana. Karena mereka berdua, terutama Siwon, kekasihnya kini bertaruh nyawa didalam ruangan didepannya.

Kibum menarik tangan Siwon dan membawa tubuh mereka untuk duduk diantara Ryeowook Yesung dan Kyuhyun Sungmin. Menghela nafas, gadis yang menjadi objek pandang kelima orang yang sedang duduk -kecuali Donghae- sadar bahwa ucapan dari bibirnyalah yang ditunggu.

"Maaf." Kibum memulai. "Kami berdua sedang emosi."

Pernyataan itu mewakili Kibum dan Siwon.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ryeowook sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Siwon sedikit kelepasan." Kibum tertunduk malu menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Kelepasan?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik bahu Sungmin dan berbisik. "Nanti aku jelaskan."

"Kami pergi sebentar." Kibum kembali menarik tangan Siwon dan meminta namja itu berjalan mengikutinya.

Sungmin memasang wajah penasarannya pada Kyuhyun. Ryeowook dan Yesung kembali terdiam. Donghae tak pernah berhenti berdoa.

Dilorong lainnya, dua orang terlihat berdebat sengit dengan suara yang menggeram. Mereka sedang dirumah sakit. Bersuara keras apalagi berteriak sangat tidak disarankan.

"Kau bodoh!" suara yeoja itu terdengar sengit.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" suara namja itupun tak kalah kesal.

"Tidak perlu sampai sejauh itu, Siwonnie." Suara Kibum melirih. Memikirkan hubungannya saja sudah pusing. Kini ditambah dengan sahabatnya yang ada di ruang UGD.

"Aku minta maaf, Kibummie." Siwon berlutut. Memegang kedua tangan Kibum dan menciuminya.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. "Aku sudah bersabar cukup lama, Siwon. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu. Just kiss and hug. No sex. Kau mengerti itu kan?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk sendiri." Kibum kembali melembutkan suaranya.

Anggukan kembali Siwon berikan.

"Bangun," pinta sang yeoja.

Siwon menggeleng. Kibum tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam kekasihnya.

"Bangun," kembali Kibum meminta. "Dan peluk aku." Kibum merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya tersenyum.

Siwon bangkit berdiri dan menarik pinggang yeojanya. Bersyukur bahwa ternyata Kibum memang sangat menyayanginya.

Tak lama setelahnya, keduanya kembali menuju ruang UGD. Sudah ada orangtua Eunhyuk disana. Kyuhyun sedang memeluk ibu Eunhyuk yang terlihat shock. Siwon yang merasa bertanggung jawab menemui ayah Eunhyuk dan berbincang. Meminta maaf dan menyesali perbuatannya. Ayah Eunhyuk tak banyak bicara. Kepala keluarga Lee itu hanya menepuk bahu Siwon dan meminta mereka semua yang berada disana untuk berdoa.

Lampu merah yang menyala terang diatas pintu ruang UGD berganti menjadi hijau. Menandakan operasi sudah selesai. Donghae menunggu dengan tubuh yang panas dingin. Keberhasilan operasi pengeluaran pecahan kaca dan keselamatan kekasihnya tergantung pada orang pertama yang akan keluar dari pintu itu.

Cklek!

"Dokter, bagaimana?" buru Donghae. Namja itu benar-benar sudah tak sabar.

Dokter berumur sekitar 40 tahunan itu terlihat lelah. "Lubang lukanya terlalu besar. Mengenai usus dan lambungnya. Darah yang hilang sangat banyak." Dokter itu menggeleng, "Maaf. Kami sud-"

Brak!

Tak perlu menunggu kelanjutan kalimat sang dokter, Donghae menerobos memasuki ruang UGD. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang seakan bersiap untuk meledak.

'Tidak mungkin!'

To Be Continue

Yeah !

Chap 7! Bagaimana memuaskan? Saya ga akan banyak cakap saat ini. Tapi ada yang membuat saya galau. Iseng-iseng tadi saya dan teman kost buka-buka web salah satu maskapai penerbangan. Lihat-lihat harga ala-ala kepo gitu. Dari Jogja ke kota saya, harganya sekian. Ke kota teman saya, harga sekian. Buka penerbangan ke INCHEON, SEOUL, jeng jeng. Harganya ciiiinnnn… Lebih murah sekitar 30% dari harga-harga tiket domestik. Kepo lagi, Bangkok. Jeng jeng. Harganya sama kayak ke Korea. Astagaa… Saya jadi membayangkan liburan ala-ala backpacker yang punya modal limit.

Say thanks to : Namekey heart, hyukjae lee, Rere, Ragil P, DhiniKMS1307, Rirry KyuMin, Cindy93ELF, Lee vanhae, cho minyu, KS, ollaollella, kyumin4ever, Jung Hyo Ra, CL2JOYer, chiikyumin, DANHOBAKMING1, AnggiHaeHyukELF, Kim Sooyeon, nova137, nikyunmin, AmuHinaChan, Cho KyuLi, Zhang Ary, hyukjae lee, SSungMine, LJey1004, kyutmin, jongwookie, tyararahayuni, reaRelf, mademoiselle, Nhia Petals, dindaR, Fishy, Rosa Damascena, Aieckha, HeeYeon, maria8, Ahjumma Namja, AIDASUNGJIN, love haehyuk, park chaesoo, OHMYKYUMIN, kyukyu, rpshiraa, BbuingBbuing137, nannaa, MeyMey8495, Qniee love nest, Erry Evilamingkyu, yourspy, indahpus96, nurichan4, and kyuufaa3266.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	8. Another

Annyeonghaseyooo

Apa kabar chingudeuull? Wah wah… Ada angin topai badai cetar membahana dari mana ini hingga saya bisa update beberapa hari lebih cepat dari jadwal update rutin saya?

Saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kesediaan reader memberikan reviewnya di chap sebelumnya. Jeongmal gomawo ne.

Pair. Begini, saya sendiri sudah mencantumkan bahwa pair utama adalah pair tersebut. Dan pair lainnya, sudah saya katakan di author note bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan bagian sesuai dengan perannya masing-masing. Jadi jika kamu meminta pair favoritmu selain main pair untuk lebih banyak mendominasi cerita, maaf, saya tidak bisa mengabulkan.

Ayo tebak, saya akan menulis apa dichap ini? ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Beloved Moment / Chapter 8

Main Pair : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : YeWook, SiBum, HaeHyuk, and other

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana -terlihat maupun tersembunyi-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Dokter, bagaimana?" buru Donghae. Namja itu benar-benar sudah tak sabar.

Dokter berumur sekitar 40 tahunan itu terlihat lelah. "Lubang lukanya terlalu besar. Mengenai usus dan lambungnya. Darah yang hilang sangat banyak." Dokter itu menggeleng, "Maaf. Kami sud-"

Brak!

Tak perlu menunggu kelanjutan kalimat sang dokter, Donghae menerobos memasuki ruang UGD. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang seakan bersiap untuk meledak.

'Tidak mungkin!'

Dokter tua itu tidak terkejut melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba berlari memasuki ruangan operasi. Sesuai kewajibannya, dokter itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Maaf. Kami sudah berusaha. Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain. Dia lebih menyayanginya. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf. Relakan Nona Lee."

Setelah sedikit mengatakan beberapa hal yang menenangkan untuk keluarga yang ditinggalkan, dokter namja itu melangkah pergi menuju ruangannya. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang terkejut luar biasa, sebelum seorang perawat memanggilnya dari pintu ruang operasi.

"Dokter! Dokter! Cepat kemari!"

.

.

Donghae tak sanggup melihatnya. Mengatakan sesuatu pun dia tak bisa. Masih diingatnya siang tadi mereka masih bercengkerama. Membisikkan kata cinta dan saling memeluk. Membelai penuh kasih dan menatap lembut manik milik kekasihnya. Tersenyum mesra dan menikmati indahnya dunia.

Lalu kini? Siapa yang terbaring diatas meja operasi itu? Tubuh dingin siapa itu? Apa itu benar Lee Hyukjae? Kekasihnya?

Telinga Donghae berdengung hebat. Satu suara keras yang mendominasi ruangan itu. Suara 'tiiiiit' panjang dengan garis merah dan angka 0 besar yang tertera disebuah layar didekat meja operasi. Menandakan alat itu masih terpasang ditubuh Eunhyuk. Dan itu sudah cukup. Kekasihnya sudah tak ada.

Mengabaikan perawat yang memintanya untuk keluar ruangan, Donghae mendekati tubuh itu. Dingin. Tak ada kehangatan yang kadang diberikan tubuh itu untuknya. Dipandanginya sekeliling. Tubuh berlumuran darah itu sedang dibersihkan oleh perawat. Digapainya wajah sang kekasih yang pucat. Memandang sendu pada wajah cantik itu.

"Hyukkie… Hyukkie…" panggilnya. Berharap jawaban dengan nada riang yang akan didengarnya. Namun nihil.

"Chagi."

Diam.

"Hyuk, kau janji padaku. Kita akan menikah." Kini Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya. Didekatinya telinga sang kekasih. "Kau mencintaiku kan?"

Perawat tua yang membersihkan tubuh Eunhyuk mulai terisak. Bahkan orang luar yang nyatanya tak mengenal mereka pun merasakan gelombang cinta yang luar biasa dari keduanya.

"Kau ingat dulu kita pernah ke padang bunga didekat rumah nenekku? Kau bilang kau ingin kesana lagi. Bangun ne? Kita kesana. Heum?" Donghae masih tak menyerah. Dikecupnya berkali-kali bibir pucat itu. Dielusnya sayang pipi Eunhyuk yang dingin.

"Bangun chagi. Jika kau tak ada, bagaimana Kyuhyun? Adikmu itu masih membutuhkanmu. Aku akan memarahinya jika dia masih sering berkata kasar dan berteriak padamu." Dielusnya rambut berkeringat milik kekasihnya. Disentuhnya lengan putih kekasihnya dan membelai kulit dinginnya.

"Kau tidak mau melihat keponakanmu? Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook berencana untuk menikah muda dan memberikan kita keponakan."

Dihembuskannya nafas kebibir kekasihnya. "Siwon dan Kibum akan ke Paris untuk berlibur. Kau tak ingin ikut mereka? Berbelanja?"

Tak ada jawaban yang Donghae dengar atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Sungmin belum lama bersama kita. Masa kau mau meninggalkannya dengan kenangan yang sedikit?" Donghae mengucup bibir kekasihnya. "Dan lagi, kau meninggalkanku?"

Tangisan Donghae tak tertahan. Liquid itu menuruni pipinya. Menodai wajahnya yang tampan dengan keputusasaan dan kehilangan. "Chagi, ibu dan ayah menunggu diluar. Apa aku bisa melamarmu sekarang?"

Donghae merangsek naik keatas meja operasi. Memeluk tubuh dingin kekasihnya meski darah milik yeoja itu membasahi bajunya. Kembali kecupan diberikan namja itu diwajah dan tubuh kekasihnya. "Bangun sayang. Bernafaslah untukku," bisiknya lemah.

Tit tit tit

Perawat yang masih setia menunggui keduanya merasakan ada suara lain diantara mereka. Suara yang dikenalnya dari beberapa alat yang ada diruang operasi itu. Bola mata perawat tua itu menelusuri ruangan. Hingga pandangannya mendapatkan layar disamping meja operasi mulai membentuk grafik pergerakan dan angka yang mulai merambah naik. Menggantikan garis lurus dan angka 0 menjadi suatu keajaiban akan detak jantung seseorang yang ada diatas meja operasi.

Segera saja perawat itu berlari keluar ruangan. Masih ada harapan!

"Dokter! Dokter! Cepat kemari!"

.

.

"Min."

"Hm?"

"Mereka luar biasa."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ya. Sangat."

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh gadis yang sedang diajaknya bicara itu. "Beruntung."

"Ya." Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu mendengarkan ocehan noonaku itu. Meski suaranya sangat menyakitkan telinga."

Sungmin terkekeh. "Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak Kyu. Kita hampir kehilangan dia."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan orang lain lagi."

Didepan mereka, Donghae berlutut dipinggir ranjang kekasihnya. Membelai lembut pipi putih kekasihnya. Namja itu tersenyum bahagia. Meski masih lemah pasca operasi, Eunhyuk tetap memberikannya senyuman manisnya.

.

.

"Kau yakin?"

Kibum memandangi Siwon yang sedang duduk diruang tunggu. Yeoja itu mengernyitkan keningnya. Sedari tadi perhatian Kibum hanya terpusat pada Eunhyuk. Mengetahui sahabatnya bisa merasakan keajaiban dari kekuasaan Tuhan membuatnya terpana. Diluar analisa dari dokter hebat sekalipun, entah bagaimana Eunhyuk bisa kembali hidup setelah dikatakan meninggal selama beberapa menit.

"Aku yakin. Tapi aku masih membutuhkanmu," jawab Siwon tenang.

Kibum duduk disamping kekasihnya. Matanya masih meyiratkan ketidak percayaan. Yeoja itu memang tak sadar, Siwon tak ada lagi disampingnya setelah Eunhyuk dipindahkan keruang rawat inap. Yeoja itu baru sadar saat Siwon tiba-tiba menelponnya dan memintanya untuk menemuinya disini.

Siwon terkekeh dan mengacak pelan rambut hitam kekasihnya. "Wajahmu lucu, chagi."

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Ulangi ucapanmu tadi."

Siwon tertawa. "Oke. Oke. Aku merasa bersalah setelah kejadian ini. Sangat bersalah. Pada Hae, Eunhyuk, dan kau, Kibummie." Siwon memandang lembut sepasang mata kekasihnya.

"Karena itu, aku akan menerima usulan dokter Song yang memintaku untuk menjalani terapi lanjutan. Sepertinya aku memang sangat menyusahkan. Jadi, aku akan mengobati diriku sendiri. Aku merasa bersalah padamu, Kibummie. Kau harus selalu bersabar karena aku selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana. Kau pasti jenuh. Aku harus bisa bersosialisasi dan menjadi orang normal."

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku tidak jenuh."

Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan sekolahku dulu. Aku akan mulai belajar pelan-pelan untuk terapiku."

"Kau mau tinggal dirumah sakit untuk terapimu?" Kibum kembali bertanya. Salah satu alasan Siwon tak mau menjalani terapinya adalah karena namja itu harus tinggal di rumah sakit untuk perawatan intensif. Membuatnya seperti orang yang tak tahu apa-apa. Begitu ucapnya saat itu.

Siwon kembali mengangguk. "Ya. Dan aku masih butuh bantuanmu Kibummie. Untuk awal terapi aku pasti masih membutuhkanmu untuk selalu ada disampingku. Tapi mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk terus disisiku. Kau boleh kemana saja. Sebagai langkah awal terapiku."

Kibum tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Mendengar ada kemauan Siwon untuk sembuh merupakan salah satu kabar gembira. Sekaligus mengharukan. Berkali-kali Siwon menolak terapi untuk ketergantungannya pada Kibum. Siwon bukannya tak paham akan bahaya dan kerugian yang diterimanya, namun keberadaan Kibum disampingnya merupakan suatu keharusan yang tak bisa tergantikan. Terapi itu dipandangnya sebagai salah satu cara untuk memisahkan mereka. Meski kenyataannya bukan seperti itu.

Siwon memang pernah menjalani terapi. Namun terapi itu terhenti tengah jalan saat Siwon merasa dirinya tak menimbulkan banyak kerugian bagi dirinya dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Toh Kibum pun tak banyak memintanya untuk melakukan ini itu untuk melepasakannya. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Siwon hanya meminta obat penenang dari psikiaternya.

"Kibummie, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk merubah diriku. Meski aku tak mau, aku harus melakukannya." Siwon menggenggam erat jemari Kibum.

Kibum menggeleng. "Kau tak perlu seperti ini Siwonnie. Aku tahu ini pasti menyiksamu. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa harus menjalani terapi lanjutanmu."

Siwon terkekeh kecil. "Ini yang membuatku tak bisa lepas darimu. Kau terlalu baik. Kupastikan kau akan menjadi Nyonya Choi suatu saat nanti."

Greb!

Kibum tak sanggup lagi melihat kekasihnya. Pelukan erat dan kecupan berkali-kali yeoja itu berikan pada Siwon. Ungkapan kebahagiaan dan terima kasih. Mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari beberapa perawat dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Keduanya bergandengan tangan. Berjalan pasti dan membuka sebuah pintu coklat tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Pintu coklat dengan nama seorang dokter dan keahliannya. Dr. Song Joong Ki. Psikiater.

.

.

"Hae, sudah. Jangan memandangiku seperti itu."

Donghae terkekeh kecil. Menghabiskan waktu bersama yeojanya meski Eunhyuk hanya berbaring memang menyenangkan. Donghae sangat takut saat itu. Mengetahui Eunhyuk meninggalkan dunia dan dirinya meski hanya beberapa menit membuatnya frustasi. Hingga akhirnya kini, sebisa mungkin dia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Eunhyuk. Mengagumi yeoja didepannya sebagai salah satu anugerah yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya.

"Kau sangat cantik chagi."

Jika dihari-hari yang biasa Eunhyuk akan melempar Donghae dengan bantal karena kogombalannya itu, maka kini Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lemah. Jangankan melempar bantal, mengangkat tangan pun yeoja itu tak mampu. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah. Banyak bergerak maka akan membuat lukanya kembali terbuka.

"Kau menyebalkan, Hae."

"Tak ada orang menyebalkan yang tampan sepertiku."

Eunhyuk hanya tertawa kecil. Menikmati hari-harinya dengan penuh senyuman. Makhluk Tuhan berjenis namja yang didepannya kini adalah belahan jiwanya. Eunhyuk tahu apa yang dialaminya. Donghae sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi pada Eunhyuk.

"Lihatlah. Mereka mengobrol seakan tak ada kita disini." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Namja itu mengambil potongan apel yang ada diatas meja dan melahapnya cepat. Kesal tak digubris oleh noonanya yang terbaring lemah.

"Hyung, aku juga mau bicara dengan Hyuk noona," keluh namja itu.

Tak ada tanggapan berarti dari Donghae selain dengungan samar-samar. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal tak karuan.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Biarkan saja Donghae seperti itu." Seorang wanita yang lebih tua menengahi pertengkaran tak terlihat antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Auntie." Panggilan Kyuhyun terkesan mengeluh. "Hae hyung sudah sangat sering bersama Hyuk noona."

"Dan kau juga selalu bersama noonamu itu, Tuan Cho," ucap seorang pria tua seraya terkekeh.

"Tapi sejak Hyuk noona dipindahkan keruang rawat inap, Hae hyung tak pernah membiarkan Hyuk noona sendiri, paman," keluh namja paling muda itu.

Kedua orang tua Eunhyuk kembali tertawa. Keponakan mereka itu terkadang memang sangat posesif. Melebihi mereka selaku orang tua Eunhyuk dan Donghae selaku pacar anak mereka.

"Dimana Ryeowook dan Yesung?" tanya ibu Eunhyuk. Tak heran kenapa wanita itu bertanya. Sejak Eunhyuk disini, mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali.

Kyuhyun menggedikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, bibi. Setahuku mereka disekolah. Tidak kemari karena banyak urusan dengan pengurus asrama."

"Apa Soo Man tidak mengurus kalian dengan baik?" Ayah Eunhyuk menanyakan perihal teman sejawatnya yang diberi tanggung jawab sebagai kepala sekolah sekaligus pengurus asrama.

"Bukan seperti itu paman." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Terlalu banyak kejadian membuat Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook noona berkewajiban menjelaskan dan melaporkan itu semua."

Ibu Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Kau benar. Yesung memang harus melakukan itu."

Ketiga orang yang terduduk disofa ruang inap Eunhyuk kembali dengan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Kyuhyun memainkan PSP milknya yang selalu namja itu bawa. Ayah dan ibu Eunhyuk membicarakan entah apa itu. Kyuhyun tak banyak mengerti.

Cklek!

"Permisi."

Seorang yeoja yang membawa buket bunga memasuki ruangan itu. Yeoja itu, Sungmin, agak terkejut melihat ruangan itu penuh dengan keluarga Eunhyuk.

"Ah, Sungmin. Benar?" Ibu Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan menemui Sungmin yang baru menutup pintu.

"Ne. Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin kembali memperkenalkan dirinya secara hormat. Ini kali keduanya bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Eunhyuk. Saat Eunhyuk berada diruang operasi, Sungmin memang belum mengenalkan dirinya.

"Kau membawakan bunga untuk Eunhyuk?" tanya ibu Eunhyuk yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Minnie," panggil Eunhyuk lemah.

Sungmin bergegas menemui Eunhyuk yang memanggilnya. Kedua yeoja itu berbincang-bincang sesaat sebelum akhirnya seorang perawat memasuki kamar dan meminta Eunhyuk untuk beristirahat.

Setelah Eunhyuk terlelap, Donghae dan Sungmin berinisiatif untuk bergabung bersama keluarga Lee disofa.

"Min, duduk disini saja." Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya yang duduk disalah satu sofa.

Sungmin menurut. Bertiga bersama Donghae, sofa panjang itu terlihat sempit. Orang tua Eunhyuk sendiri duduk dimasing-masing sofa single diujung meja.

"Kalian semakin dekat saja," ledek Donghae. Namja itu terkekeh kecil.

Sungmin mendelik. Siapa yang Donghae katakan semakin dekat?

"Kau dan Kyuhyun." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin, namja itu menjawab dan tertawa. Bahkan kedua orang tua Eunhyuk pun ikut tertawa.

"Sungmin-ah, maafkan anak laki-laki kami ini jika dia menyakitimu ne?" pinta ayah Eunhyuk pada Sungmin. Membuat yeoja itu semakin memerah wajahnya.

"Paman, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku menjaga Sungmin. Bukan menyakitinya."

"Eh?"

Sungmin terkejut luar biasa. Apa yang baru Kyuhyun katakan itu? Mengisyaratkan bahwa memang mereka seperti apa yang dikatakan Donghae.

"Benarkah? Apa kau berencana mengganti marga Sungmin menjadi Cho?" goda ibu Eunhyuk.

Sungmin makin tak mengerti jalan pikiran dari kedua wali Kyuhyun itu. Mengganti marganya? Apa yang mereka pikirkan?

"Benar. Bibi setuju?"

Dialihkannya pandangan kearah kiri. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang, uh, entahlah. Sungmin hanya tahu wajahnya menghangat dan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Paman, bibi, kami permisi sebentar." Mengalihkan keadaannya yang tak menentu, Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa namja itu menuju taman rumah sakit.

"Apa yang kau katakan bodoh?!" marah yeoja itu. Kedua tangannya mendarat dipinggang dan wajahnya menunjukkan kegusaran luar biasa.

Kyuhyun menggedikkan kedua bahunya. "Hanya mengatakan yang seharusnya."

"Apa yang kau maksudkan seharusnya itu, hah?!" murka sang gadis. Kakinya berjinjit dan menjitak kepala Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

"Sakit bodoh!" marah Kyuhyun. Namja itu menajamkan matanya dan menatap Sungmin kesal.

"Apa?! Siapa yang bodoh? Apa yang kau katakan tadi?!"

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang apa dikamar tadi?!"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Berpura-pura berfikir sambil menunjukkan wajah jahilnya. "Mengganti margamu?"

"Itu!" Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun tepat diwajah pemuda itu. "Kau pikir aku siapamu?"

"Kau kan pacarku," jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tak dapat dipungkiri, Sungmin merona mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun itu.

"Pacarku."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sekarang."

Cup!

"Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin menggosok-gosok bibirnya yang baru saja Kyuhyun cium singkat. Menggelikan, pikir yeoja itu.

Oh, Sungminnie, tak bisakah kau mendengar detak jantungmu yang berdegup sangat kencang itu?

"Sungminnie, kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Tidak!" elak yeoja itu. Mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Jangan bohong." Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. "Wajahmu mengatakan segalanya."

"Kau menyebalkan." Sang gadis mendelik.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sungmin terpana. Pengakuan yang baru saja didengarnya dari Kyuhyun itu mengejutkannya. Namja didepannya ini, bukan seringai jahil lagi yang terpatri disana, melainkan senyuman tulus yang menyejukkan hati Sungmin. Ah, gadis itu semakin berdesir dibuatnya.

"Pengakuan macam apa itu?" alihnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau hanya perlu mengatakan 'nado'."

"Tidak sekarang."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Berarti nanti kau juga akan mengatakan nado?"

Sungmin mengutuki bibirnya yang salah bicara.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Menggoda Sungmin menjadi menyenangkan.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menertawainya.

"Hei chagi! Jangan terlalu jauh. Kau pulang denganku!" seru namja itu melihat Sungmin yang menjauh.

"Tidak! Kau gila!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu!"

Masih bisa didengar Sungmin teriakan namja yang ada dibelakangnya itu. Membuat wajah Sungmin semakin memerah dengan tubuh yang panas dingin.

.

.

"Baby, aku haus."

"Lalu?"

"Ambilkan minum."

"Tidak mau. Kau bisa sendiri."

Yesung sedikit memajukan bibirnya. "Ayolah baby."

Ryeowook tak mejawab apa-apa. Yeoja itu masih setia membaca novelnya.

"Baby."

Ryeowook meletakkan novelnya disamping tubuhnya. Memandang Yesung yang sedang berbaring dipangkuannya. "Minummu hanya bergerak setengah meter dari tanganmu oppa. Jangan manja begini."

Yesung tersenyum. Ah, Ryeowook luluh. Yeoja itu lemah dengan senyuman kekasihnya. Begini, ibaratkan dirimu sebagai Ryeowook. Sekian lama Yesung jarang bahkan tak pernah tersenyum, kini namja itu menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya dan memandangmu dengan penuh cinta. Hanya yeoja gila yang tak tergoda.

Hanya perlu menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, Ryeowook meraih gelas berisi air minum yang diletakkan diatas meja disamping tempat tidur mereka. "Kau sangat manja oppa."

Yesung bangkit dari baringnya dan meminum airnya habis. "Efek perubahanku karena menjadi lebih baik."

Yeoja yang duduk disamping namja itu menghela nafas berat. Efek perubahannya? Terkadang Ryeowook berharap namjanya kembali dingin seperti dulu. Err, mungkin tidak setelah manik Ryeowook bersibobrok dengan samurai yang tergantung didinding.

"Kemari." Yesung meraih dagu yeojanya dan mulai memulai kebiasaannya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Ryeowook. Melihat yeojanya kesal seperti tadi hanya membuat kekasihnya itu terlihat semakin manis. Mana tahan Yesung disuguhi pemandangan cantik seperti itu.

Ryeowook paham. Dibalasnya ciuman Yesung yang membuat keduanya saling menikmati. Tak terlihat nafsu disana. Hanya ciuman cinta yang diberikan keduanya.

Brak!

Yesung membuka matanya. Kaget? Ya. Namja itu kaget. Ciuman mereka sempat terlepas. Namun setelah melihat siapa yang memasuki kamar mereka, namja itu meraih tengkuk Ryeowook dan kembali mencium kekasihnya. Menyisakan Ryeowook yang penasaran karena duduk membelakangi pintu.

"Ayolah." Tamu tak diundang itu terlihat bosan. "Kalian berdua."

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya. Ryeowook segera menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sungmin yang sudah duduk disofa dengan wajah tertekuk kesal.

"Hai Minnie."

"Arrgghh…" Sungmin memutar lehernya. Merasa frustasi melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya. "Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan hingga tak menyempatkan diri kerumah sakit menjenguk Eunhyuk?"

"Ada apa?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin, Ryeowook beranjak dari tempat tidur sedangkan Yesung sendiri menelungkupkan tubuhnya namun dengan mata yang tetap memandangi punggung sang kekasih.

"Aku sangat kesal."

Ryeowook duduk disandaran lengan sofa yang ditempati Sungmin. "Kenapa?"

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin memijit pelipisnya.

Ryeowook terkikik. Yesung menunjukkan cengirannya. Perkembangan yang pesat untuk Yesung dalam melatih ekspresinya.

"Dia menggodaku lagi," keluh Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau harus merasa kesal?" tanya Ryeowook. Jika Sungmin tak meyukainya, kenapa dia harus terganggu?

Sungmin tak menjawab. Membuat Ryeowook menjadi penasaran. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Wookie!"

"Ya. Kau menyukainya," putus Ryeowook seraya tertawa.

"Tidak!"

Ryeowook masih tertawa. "Ya. Itu sangat terlihat."

"Aku setuju." Yesung mengangkat tangannya. Terlihat seakan-akan namja itu sedang bersumpah.

"Kau! Diam saja makhluk kutub!" Sungmin yang kesal melempar bantalan sofa kearah Yesung yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ranjang. Menghindari amukan Sungmin.

Ryeowook makin terkikik melihat kelakuan Sungmin. Sungmin salah satu sahabatnya dengan banyak ekspresi. Terkadang terlihat lemah dengan matanya yang memancar ketakutan. Namun tak jarang pula kekesalan dengan tingkah laku lucu ditunjukkannya seperti saat ini.

"Memang apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padamu?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepala sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang mengecil. "Dia bilang dia menyukaiku."

"Wow!"

Kedua yeoja itu memandang aneh kearah tempat tidur. Yesung mengerjapkan matanya. "Hei! Itu mengejutkan!"

"Kau seperti bukan Yesung yang kukenal," cibir Sungmin.

Yesung terdiam. Kembali menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Memilih untuk tak ikut campur pada apa yang para yeoja bicarakan. Masih terdengar omelan pelan namja itu. "Begini salah. Begitu salah."

Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya. "Abaikan lelaki itu. Dia bukan Yesung."

Bahkan Ryeowook pun heran dengan namjanya yang berubah 180°.

"Jadi…" Ryeowook menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya. Dia mengatakan itu." Sungmin merendahkan suaranya.

"Jawabanmu?"

"Oh, Wookie," Sungmin meremas jemari Ryeowook. "Bolehkah aku jujur padamu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"A-aku merasa…" Sungmin terdiam. Tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"… Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku tak pantas."

Dahi Ryeowook mengernyit. "Tak pantas?"

"Ya. Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi rasanya aku dan Kyuhyun terlalu jauh. Sangat jauh." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Ryeowook.

"Maksudmu?"

Cklek!

"Kau disini?"

Sosok namja yang baru saja Ryeowook dan Sungmin bicarakan memasuki kamar. Setelah menutup pintu, Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang dan mengambil remote televisi. Mengganti-ganti channel untuk mendapatkan tontonan bagus. Membuat Yesung yang berbaring disamping namja tampan itu kesal. Ini kamar siapa? Seenaknya saja.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Ryeowook. Basa Basi. Tak perlu ditanya pun Ryeowook paham siapa yang sedang Kyuhyun cari.

"Dia." Kyuhyun menunjuk Sungmin dengan remote televisi yang masih dipegangnya. Matanya tak berpaling dari layar LCD yang menampilkan sebuah acara reality show.

"Ada urusan denganku?" Sungmin bertanya ketus.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hanya ingin tahu keberadaanmu saja."

Sungmin tahu. Kedua sahabatnya sedang berusaha menutupi suara tawa mereka.

Tak ada respon apapun dari Sungmin setelahnya. Rasanya lelah menanggapi Kyuhyun yang memang sedang senang menggodanya.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt

Sungmin merogoh saku jeansnya dan mendapati nomor telepon adik perempuannya dilayar handphone miliknya. Merasa perlu privacy, gadis itu beranjak dari sofa dan keluar dari kamar.

"Yeoboseo?"

"_Eonnie!"_

.

.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook seraya berjalan mendekati ranjang. Didudukkannya tubuhnya disisi ranjang saat mendapati Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ya. Dia yeoja yang baik noona."

Yesung mengangguk. "Aku setuju. Tapi kau tidak punya rencana untuk mempermainkannya kan?"

"Ya!" seru Kyuhyun. "Apa aku terlihat seperti namja yang suka mempermainkan perempuan?"

Yesung kembali mengangguk. Diikuti kekehan kecil dari Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Aku tidak akan seperti itu hyung."

"Kau selalu seperti itu saat mengenalkan seorang yeoja pada kami." Ryeowook mengambil remote dari tangan Kyuhyun dan mengganti channel. "Mengatakan dia yeoja yang baik dan tidak akan mempermainkannya."

"Sungmin berbeda." Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya. Mengambil salah satu bantal dan menutup wajahnya. "Kali ini aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih baik."

"Hm. Terserahmulah. Tapi jika kau macam-macam, kau tahu, Ryeowook sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah," ucap Yesung memperingati.

"Ya!" Ryeowook memukul punggung kekasihnya yang masih berbaring menelungkup. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku menyeramkan oppa?"

"Sakit baby," lirih Yesung manja. Membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar suara Yesung yang sangat diluar karakternya.

"Rasakan!"

Brak!

"Yesung!"

Kyuhyun membuang bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Namja itu kaget mendengar pintu yang terbuka kasar. Ryeowook pun tak kalah kagetnya. Yesung yang berbaring refleks mendudukkan diri.

"Ada apa Sungmin-ah?" tanya Yesung bingung.

Sungmin berdiri canggung ditengah-tengah ruangan. Wajah yeoja itu memerah. Nafasnya agak tersengal. Matanya pun memerah. Terlihat seperti, menahan tangis?

"Aku minta tolong."

"Ya?"

Sungmin menunduk. Terdiam agak lama sebelum suaranya terdengar lirih. "Bolehkan aku sedikit meminjam uang padamu?"

"Huh?"

"Ya." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Tubuh gadis itu sudah bergetar. "Aku membutuhkan uang."

Yesung tak mengatakan apapun. Namja itu tak keberatan dengan permintaan Sungmin. Hanya saja Sungmin terlihat sangat berbeda. Wajahnya tegang. Menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan keputus asaan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yesung tanpa menjawab permintaan Sungmin.

Tangis Sungmin pecah. Tubuhnya jatuh lemas dan kedua tangannya saling meremas.

Yesung yang masih bingung mengalihkan pandangan pada kekasihnya. Mengisyaratkan agar kekasihnya itu mendekati Sungmin. Tanpa perlu mengiyakan, Ryeowook bangkit dan menghampiri Sungmin. Belum sampai yeoja itu pada sahabatnya, Ryeowook tertegun melihat apa yang Sungmin lakukan.

"A-aku mohon…" Sungmin semakin merendahkan tubuhnya hingga mencium lantai dingin. "A-aku mohon padamu Yesung."

Tangisan yeoja itu begitu keras. Membuat Ryeowook terpaku ditempat dan mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini?

"Aku… Aku akan menggantinya. Aku mohooonnn…" lirih Sungmin disela tangisannya. Posisinya yang terduduk dilantai dan memohon dengan amat sangat membuatnya seperti merelakan dirinya untuk menyembah dihadapan ketiga orang yang terdiam itu.

"Minnie," Ryeowook berjalan agak takut mendekati Sungmin. Menatap sahabatnya bingung. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sungmin bangkit dan berlutut didepan Ryeowook. "Wookie! Bantu aku. Bantu aku meminta pada Yesung agar dia mau meminjamkan uangnya padaku! Aku mohon Wookie. Aku berjanji akau akan menggantinya. Dengan bunga pinjamannya!"

Tangisan yeoja itu semakin mengeras saat tak mendapati jawaban apapun dari Ryeowook. Yeoja itu kembali merendahkan tubuhnya hingga terlihat mencium kaki Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook jelas terbelalak tak percaya bahwa Sungmin sampai berbuat sejauh ini.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin kaget. Bingung. Sungmin terlihat putus asa dan kasihan. Menangis dan memohon hingga berlutut untuk dipinjami uang? Ada apa?

To Be Continue

Yeah !

Chap 8! Bagaimana? Memuaskan? Apa kalian bisa menebaknya? Apa chap ini bagus? Sedikit tidak percaya diri saat mempostingnya. Namun mohon diterima.

Kembali saya tegaskan mengenai pair. Saya tidak menyalahkan reviewer yang meminta pair favoritnya. Saya juga seperti itu kok pada author lain saat saya mereview fic mereka. Namun yang perlu saya katakan adalah tiap pair akan ada porsinya masing-masing. Author tidak akan memandang sebelah mata apa yang diminta reviewernya. Author akan berusaha mewujudkan apa yang dianggapnya menjadi nilai tambah fic miliknya. Sebagai author, mendapatkan review atas kerja kerasnya adalah hal yang paling membanggakan dan mengharukan. Sebagai author, review adalah bentuk penghargaan kepuasaan batin. Dan sebagai author, menulis sesuatu yang memuaskan pembaca adalah tujuan utama.

Apa saya terlihat menyebalkan dengan menuliskan author note seperti ini? Apa dengan ini saya akan mendapat flame dan reviewer yang sedikit? Saya tidak tahu.

Ah, setelah dibaca ulang, saya memang menyebalkan ya. Menulis seperti itu seakan-akan saya ini sudah mengetahui mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Maafkan kekhilafan saya.

Melihat keatas, sepertinya bukan saya yang menuliskan author note ini. Saya terlihat Out of Character. Sangat.

Next next.

Say thanks to : vnovgyu, QMingKyutez137, minhyunniecho, min, DhiniKMS1307, cho minyu, Cho Miku, askyu, DANHOBAKMING1, Ragil P, Guest kakak 84 line :P, lovegood cherry, Cho KyunRa KyuMin, Farihadaina, tyararahayuni, AnggiHaeHyukELF, kyurielf, .9, Aisah92, Ellen KyuMin, nova137, hyukjae lee, Kim Ri Yong, HeeYeon, Zhang Ary, KS, AmuHinaChan, Aey raa kms, maria8, nolla hindy lovekyumin, dwiihae, BbuingBbuing137, han, Fishy, Namekey heart, love haehyuk, LJey1004, Tania3424, SSungMine, pervywoonie, hyeri, Ahjumma Namja, ELLE HANA, jongwookie, nannaa, Erry Evilamingkyu, yourspy, MeyMey8495, Lee vanhae, reaRelf, novacllend, indahpus96, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, kyumin4ever, anin arlunerz, kyukyu, HyunMing joo, AIDASUNGJIN, jung hyo ra and dindaR.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	9. More Memories

Annyeonghaseyo

Bow 90°

Err… Jadi gini. Mmm... Gimana ya. Okee. Udah telat berapa lama? Berminggu minggu ya? Hampir sebulan? Hehehehehe

Alasan saya ga pernah berubah. Saya memang sedang dalam masa sibuk kuliah dan tugas. Apalagi beberapa minggu terakhir. Gempuran tugas datang dari delapan arah mata angin. Saking lelahnya, jadi ketika saya sampai kamar kosan, yang ada dipikiran saya adalah istirahat. Ini juga yang bikin saya malas nulis. Istilah kerennya, WB ya?

Jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Ff bukanlah satu-satunya dunia saya. Ada dunia nyata yang selalu menunggu untuk saya jalani. Jadi, saya harus bisa memanage waktu.

Aish. Sapa sih yang nulis author note diatas itu? Bukan saya kayanya. Sangat Out of Character.

Yang bete, yang ubanan, yang udah ga sabar nunggu, here we go!

Ayo tebak, saya akan menulis apa dichap ini? ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Beloved Moment / Chapter 9

Main Pair : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : YeWook, SiBum, HaeHyuk, and other (include OC)

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana -terlihat maupun tersembunyi-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Minnie," Ryeowook berjalan agak takut mendekati Sungmin. Menatap sahabatnya bingung. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sungmin bangkit dan berlutut didepan Ryeowook. "Wookie! Bantu aku. Bantu aku meminta pada Yesung agar dia mau meminjamkan uangnya padaku! Aku mohon Wookie. Aku berjanji aku akan menggantinya. Dengan bunga pinjamannya!"

Tangisan yeoja itu semakin mengeras saat tak mendapati jawaban apapun dari Ryeowook. Yeoja itu kembali merendahkan tubuhnya hingga terlihat mencium kaki Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook jelas terbelalak tak percaya bahwa Sungmin sampai berbuat sejauh ini.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin kaget. Bingung. Sungmin terlihat putus asa dan kasihan. Menangis dan memohon hingga berlutut untuk dipinjami uang? Ada apa?

Tak sanggup berlama-lama melihat Sungmin yang terpuruk seperti itu, Kyuhyun bangkit dan menghampiri sang gadis.

"Sungminnie," lirihnya. Diraihnya kedua lengan yeoja itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kyu…" Isakan yeoja itu belum berkurang. "Aku mohon. Aku akan mengganti uangnya. Darimu atau dari Yesung, akan kuganti berapapun yang kalian minta."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Sungmin memohon dengan sangat seperti itu. Merendahkan harga dirinya dan meminta-minta. Sungguh berbeda dengan Sungmin yang selama ini dikenalnya.

"Akan kuberikan padamu. Tapi ada apa?" Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menerka apapun yang terjadi pada gadis Lee didepannya itu.

Sungmin menghapus kasar air mata yang masih turun dari kedua matanya. Menarik nafas panjang untuk sekedar menenangkan hatinya yang kalut. "Eommaku…," jeda sejenak. "Beliau mengidap kanker pankreas stadium akhir. Baru saja adikku menelpon. Eomma sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak stabil."

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas berat. Hatinya sesak dan matanya kembali memanas. "Ada beberapa usaha yang bisa dokter lakukan untuk sekedar mengundur waktu. Tapi itu tidak membutuhkan biaya yang sedikit. Kami sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Jadi aku mohon," Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan memandang Kyuhyn yang berdiri tepat didepannya. "Mungkin eomma tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Tapi aku dan adik-adikku masih ingin bersamanya."

"Sungminnie…" Ryeowook mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk kedua bahunya. "Kami pasti membantumu."

Sungmin merasa ada sedikit cahaya terang dalam masalah rumit yang dia alami. Kembali air mata turun dari kedua matanya. Membalas pelukan Ryeowook dan menangis lebih kencang. Sungguh. Saat ini yang juga dibutuhkannya adalah dukungan moril dari sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih banyak."

.

.

Setelah membicarakan perihal keadaan ibunya, Sungmin ditemani Ryeowook bergegas menuju kamar mereka dan membantu Sungmin membereskan barang-barang yang perlu dibawanya. Kyuhyun pun setelah meminta salah seorang pekerja dirumahnya untuk mengantarkan mobilnya ke asrama, asrama tidak memperkenankan siswanya membawa kendaraan, beranjak menuju kamarnya dan memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian kedalam tas ranselnya. Entah kenapa, namja itu memiliki firasat bahwa dia tak akan kembali ke asrama untuk beberapa waktu.

"Jangan sampai kau ikut panik saat menyetir nanti Kyu." Yesung yang sedang bersandar didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun berpesan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tak menjawab apapun karena dia masih sibuk sendiri.

"Syukurlah ini belum terlalu sore. Jadi kalian bisa berangkat sekarang." Yesung menatap langit luas lewat jendela besar kamar Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Sebenarnya, ada sebersit bayangan buruk yang mengganggu pikiran namja itu. Namun dia merasa tak sepantasnya dia mengungkapkannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun memasang mantelnya dan memakai ransel hitamnya. Seseorang yang dimintanya mengantarkan mobil sudah menunggunya didepan gerbang asrama. Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya setelah kedua namja itu berada diluar kamar.

"Ryeowook baru saja mengirimkan pesan padaku." Yesung menyentuh layar handphonenya. "Mereka berdua sudah ada di lobby asrama."

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak banyak pembicaraan yang mereka berdua lakukan. Selain Sungmin yang sesekali mengirimi pesan pada seseorang dan suara deru mesin mobil Kyuhyun, tak ada aktivitas berlebihan dari keduanya.

Meski gadis disampingnya tak mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun tahu. Sungmin sedang panik. Gadis itu meremas kedua tangannya. Sesekali menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya. Menjilat bibirnya, lalu menghembuskan desahan berat. Bahkan Kyuhyun tahu, bulir-bulir keringat menetes dipelipis Sungmin.

"Min," Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin lembut. Berharap bisa membagikan ketenangannya. "Berdoa. Eomma akan baik-baik saja."

Sungmin menoleh dan mengangguk. Meski tatapan matanya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Kedua tangan itu terpaut erat. Sesekali Kyuhyun melepasnya karena harus mengendalikan mobilnya.

Dipertengahan perjalanan, handphone Sungmin bergetar. Kali ini adik laki-lakinya yang menelpon.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Genggaman tangan Sungmin ditangannya kini mengerat dan berkeringat. Bisa ditebaknya, ada kabar buruk yang Sungmin dengar dari adiknya.

"Kyu," Sungmin menghempaskan handphonenya dipangkuan. Memegang lengan namja yang dipanggilnya dengan erat dan tatapan memohon.

"Bisa lebih cepat? Keadaan eomma sangat mengkhawatirkan."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan emosi. Pelupuk matanya sudah menampung banyak liquid yang siap menetes dipipinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tanpa banyak kata, namja itu menginjak gas lebih dalam dan memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada jalan.

.

.

Kyuhyun memang baru kali ini bertemu langsung dengan keluarga Sungmin. Sebelum ini, siapa Sungmin baginya? Mengenalnya saja tidak. Jika bukan karena takdir yang mempertemukan mereka, mungkin mereka hanya menjadi bagian dari banyak orang yang meski berpapasan ditengah jalan, tak akan saling menyapa.

Namun kini berbeda. Melihat keadaan ibu Sungmin, kedua adiknya, dan Sungmin sendiri, namja itu seperti melihat refleksi dirinya saat kehilangan orang tuanya. Kesedihan, kepedihan, tangis dan jeritan pilu yang mengelilinginya saat itu.

Namja itu hanya berdiri dipojok ruangan. Sedangkan diatas ranjang sana, seorang wanita tua sedang berbaring lemah. Tak ada lagi alat-alat yang menopangnya untuk hidup lebih lama. Tubuh renta itu hanya terbalut piyama rumah sakit dan selimut putih.

Sungmin duduk disisi ranjang ibunya. Mengelus pelan rambut putih yang tersisa dari penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh itu. Kedua adiknya masing-masing berdiri mengelilingi ranjang. Tak ada percakapan yang bisa Kyuhyun dengar. Suara wanita itu sangat lirih. Tapi Kyuhyun dapat melihat senyum tulus dari bibir pucat itu.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya berkali-kali. Tak bisa dibayangkannya hidup tanpa ibu yang selalu mendukungnya. Sungmin menyesal. Kenapa dirinya tak ada saat ibunya terbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Kenapa dia datang terlambat hingga dia hanya bisa mendengar keputusan yang ibunya ambil untuk menyerah dan menanggalkan semua alat penopang hidupnya tanpa memberikan pendapat apapun.

Ya. Ibunya menyerah. Wanita tua itu sudah mempasrahkan dirinya pada kekuatan Tuhan. Dia tahu. Dia akan segera menyusul suami tercintanya yang sudah meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Sungmin…" panggil wanita itu lemah.

"Ne eomma?" Sungmin kembali menghapus air matanya dan menjawab panggilan ibunya dengan suara serak.

"Jaga kedua adikmu," eommanya berpesan.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk. Yeoja itu tak mampu lagi menjawab. Hatinya begitu perih mendengar suara ibunya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Eommanya kembali tersenyum. Kali dia berusaha menggapai tangan anak-anaknya yang lain dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak lemah.

"Sungjin."

Namja muda yang berdiri disisi ranjang ibunya merespon dengan mengangguk. Namja itu berusaha keras untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya meski matanya sudah mengabur dan memerah.

"Kau anak yang kuat. Eomma bangga padamu." Wanita itu menunjukkan senyum tulusnya yang lemah. Membelai rambut anak laki-lakinya yang sedang merendahkan diri untuk bisa memeluk tubuh ibunya.

"Yongri."

Kini wanita tua itu menolehkan kepalanya kesisi lain ranjangnya. Dimana seorang yeoja muda berdiri sambil terus-terusan sesenggukan menangis.

"Meski kau bukan anak kandung eomma," wanita itu menggenggam tangan anak gadisnya, "kau sudah memberikan kebahagiaan untuk eomma."

Suara tangisan Yongri semakin mengeras. Isakannya bisa Kyuhyun dengar dengan jelas dari pojok ruangan. Namja itu sebenarnya ingin keluar sedari tadi. Dia paham, situasi genting seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk ditontonnya. Namun eomma Sungmin memintanya untuk tetap disana.

Kini namja itu melangkah maju setelah Sungmin mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. Namja itu berdiri disamping Yongri yang sudah sedikit menyingkir. Memberi ruang kosong bagi seseorang yang baru saja eommanya panggil.

"Siapa namamu?" wanita tua yang tergolek lemah dengan nafas pendek itu bertanya.

"Kyuhyun eommonim. Cho Kyuhyun," jawab Kyuhyun sopan. Namja itu merendahkan badannya untuk memberi salam.

"Aku tak dapat bicara banyak. Terima kasih sudah mau membantu Sungmin. Aku harap kau masih mau menjadi temannya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu melirik Sungmin. Yeoja itu tak sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah sang ibu.

"Saya mengerti." Lalu Kyuhyun berjalan mundur. Memberi kesempatan bagi keluarga itu untuk saling mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

"Jaga diri kalian. Makan yang teratur. Hidup yang sehat. Jangan membuat eomma kembali pusing memikirkan kalian." Wanita itu terkekeh. Berupaya bercanda disaat-saat terakhirnya. Meski tak ada satupun anknya yang merespon.

Berawal dari Yongri yang memeluk kemudian mengecup kening dan pipi ibunya, kemudian Sungjin yang melakukan hal yang sama, hingga Sungmin yang memeluk erat tubuh ringkih ibunya. Berharap bahwa dengan semua sentuhan yang mereka lakukan barusan, sang ibu dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum tulus sekali lagi. Mengangguk pada Kyuhyun dan memandang wajah anak-anaknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Tersenyumlah untuk eomma," pintanya.

Keempat orang yang berdiri mengelilingi ranjang itu mengulas senyumnya. Meski hanya ringisan dengan bibir bergetar yang terlihat, itu sudah cukup membahagiakan sang ibu.

"Eomma lelah. Izinkan eomma beristirahat."

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah. Sungjin semakin mengeraskan wajahnya agar air matanya tak keluar. Yongri tak sekalipun berkedip agar dapat merekam senyum indah ibunya yang terakhir kali.

Hingga akhirnya mata tua milik wanita Lee itu terpejam bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang terhenti. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

Mata yang membengkak itu tak bisa tertutupi. Isakan lirih itu tetap bisa terdengar. Kaki yang bergetar berusaha tetap kuat untuk menopang tubuh lemah yang bersandar pada dinding kaca.

Sungmin tak bisa mengucapkan satu katapun. Isakan kedua adiknya masih bisa didengarnya. Matanya terpaku pada ruangan didepannya. Nafasnya yang pendek keluar dari mulutnya yang kecil. Lewat kaca pembatas, yeoja itu bisa melihat. Bagaimana saat jasad ibunya dikremasi. Api besar meluap-luap didalam sana.

Uluran tangan yang terasa familiar baginya menggengam jemarinya erat. Sungmin tahu siapa pemilik telapak tangan yang besar itu, meski tak ada suara yang menyebutkan identitas pemiliknya. Tanpa perlu menoleh, yeoja itu berucap lirih, "Eomma sudah pergi."

"Ssshh…" Genggaman itu makin mengerat. Ditambah lengan yang memeluk bahunya yang lemah. "Jangan menunjukkan wajah sedih untuk eommamu."

Air mata itu mengalir. Mengantarkan kepergian sang ibu tercinta pada peristirahatan terakhirnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Sungmin meletakkan guci kecil berisi abu ibunya kedalam salah satu lemari kaca yang ada di rumah pemakaman itu. Frame berisi foto keluarga kecil mereka dan foto ibunya seorang diri berada dimasing-masing sisi guci itu. Sebuah ikat rambut kumal yang bahkan karet gelangnya sudah melar karena terlalu sering dipakai juga menghiasi bagian kecil tempat guci ibunya ditempatkan. Sungmin ingat sekali. Itulah satu-satunya assesoris yang meski sudah sangat tua, namun selalu ibunya gunakan. Begitu pula sebuah jam tangan murahan yang Sungmin tahu bahwa itu adalah hadiah terakhir yang mendiang ayahnya berikan teruntuk sang ibu.

Pandangan mata Sungmin beralih kesisi lainnya. Tepat disamping bagian penempatan guci ibunya, disitulah tersimpan guci berisi abu ayahnya. Entah keberuntungan apa yang terjadi ditengah kehilangan mereka. Keluarga pemilik sebelumnya pada tempat guci ibunya diletakkan saat ini, mengosongkan tempat itu. Sehingga ayah dan ibunya kini bisa kembali berdampingan.

"Appa…" suara Sungmin rendah dan serak. "Saranghae…"

Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Air matanya mengalir deras. Menghapus kasar liquid itu, Sungmin kembali menegakkan kepalanya.

"Eomma…" Sungmin tersenyum. "Senang? Appa sekarang ada disamping eomma."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu tak kuasa menahan lelehan air matanya. Dia kembali teringat saat itu. Saat-saat dimana kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dipinggir jalan tersenyum padanya. Memintanya untuk mengambil jasad ibunya yang sudah tak bergerak agar mereka berdua bisa berdekatan. Kyuhyun yang masih berumur awal belasan saat itu, dengan tangan yang bergetar meraih tubuh ibunya. Sedikit menarik kasar tubuh yang terjepit dibawah mobil keluarga mereka yang terguling.

Dengan tangisan sesenggukan yang membuat pandangannya mengabur dan kepalanya sakit, Kyuhyun kecil masih bisa dengan jelas merasakan detik-detik terakhir ayahnya yang memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan satu tangan sedang tangannya yang lain memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat. Ayahnya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga meski waktu yang mereka habiskan selama hidup tak banyak.

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi tirusnya. Punggung Sungmin yang ringkih benar-benar seperti dirinya saat itu. Abu kedua orang tuanya yang diletakkan disatu tempat yang sama, foto keluarga mereka dimana Kyuhyun kecil yang berdiri diantara kedua orang tuanya dengan senyumnya yang lebar, kacamata baca ayahnya, dompet kecil tempat ibunya menyimpan uang receh yang Kyuhyun gunakan untuk membeli robot rakitan, adalah benda-benda yang Kyuhyun pastikan menemani guci yang berisi abu orang tuanya.

Menunduk, namja itu menghapus air matanya. "Saranghae eomma, appa…"

.

.

Sungmin terduduk diam didalam ruang kecil itu. Tempat tinggalnya sebelum dia tinggal dia sarama sekolahnya. Tak ada yang berubah. Tempat yang mereka sebut rumah hanyalah sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu besar. Dimana hanya ada beberapa lemari, kamar mandi, beberapa meja yang tak terlalu besar, bahkan dapurnya pun berada didalam ruangan yang sama. Tak ada sekat-sekat yang membatasi. Untuk apa? Mereka tak memerlukannya. Lagipula itu hanya akan membuat ruangan mereka yang kecil bertambah sempit. Tak ada sofa ataupun satu set meja makan. Tak perlu ada tempat tidur. Karena yang mereka gunakan adalah futon besar yang mereka pakai bersama. Futon yang hampir tiap pagi Sungmin rapikan untuk disimpan kembali kedalam lemari. Tak ada televisi. Mereka tak butuh. Karena keempat penghuni rumah itu tak akan ada didalam rumah terkecuali pagi-pagi sekali dan malam hari.

Sungmin mengingat semuanya. Dimana ibunya bangun saat matahari belum menampakkan diri. Melakukan tugasnya sebagai buruh cuci pakaian milik tetangga-tetangga mereka. Dilanjutkan dengan kedua adiknya yang bekerja sebagai pengantar susu dan koran. Lalu dirinya yang akan mengambil bagian membereskan rumah dan menyiapkan sarapan. Tak jarang dia membantu pekerjaan ibunya.

Seluruh keluarga bekerja keras untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Ya. Hanya dirinya. Sungjin, adik laki-lakinya merelakan dirinya menjadi seorang petugas office boy disebuah perusahaan. Sedangkan Yongri bekerja disebuah toko kelontong dipasar. Tak jarang adiknya itu membawa bahan makanan pulang meski dengan kualitas yang tak terlalu bagus.

Dia sempat menolak saat itu. Dia tak mau diperlakukan istimewa. Namun ibunya juga bersikeras. Sungmin harus sekolah agar dapat membawa kesejahteraan pada keluarga mereka. Sungmin menyerah. Menuruti keinginan ibunya. Hingga akhirnya dia mendapat beasiswa penuh disekolah berasrama yang sekarang ditempatinya. Meninggalkan ibunya meski dia tahu ibunya sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya dan bertambah parah sejak Sungmin berada di Seoul.

"Min…"

Sungmin merasakan genggaman hangat dijarinya. Sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, yeoja itu bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya.

"Yesung hyung dan yang lain mengucapkan bela sungkawa padamu. Mereka juga minta maaf karena tak bisa datang."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tak apa."

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding rumah. Matanya melirik kesamping. Dimana Sungmin duduk dengan pandangan kosong. Kedua tangan mereka terpaut. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membelai jemari Sungmin yang lemah dan dingin.

"Kau sudah makan?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Sungmin.

Yeoja itu menggeleng. "Belum."

Rumah itu sepi. Kedua adik Sungmin masih menemui pemilik rumah yang mereka sewa ini. Entah ada urusan apa. Kyuhyun tak paham. Namun namja itu tahu, dengan bantuan yang diberikannya, Sungmin tak perlu lagi memikirkan tagihan rumah sakit yang sempat membengkak ketika perawatan ibunya.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya kearah Sungmin. Meski dia hanya bisa melihat salah satu sisi gadis itu, bukan sepenuhnya. "Yongri bukan adik kandungmu?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Menunduk sebentar kemudian menyelipkan helaian rmbutnya kebelakang telinga. "Aku dan eomma menemukannya menangis saat pulang belanja."

"Dimana?" Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Didekat pasar. Dia bercerita bahwa dia kabur dari rumah karena paman yang mengasuhnya sering memukulinya. Eomma merasa kasihan. Yongri sedang demam saat itu. Jadi eomma membawanya pulang. Sungjin juga sedang sakit saat itu. Kami merawat mereka bersama. Dan mereka juga sembuh bersamaan. Lucu. Seperti takdir bahwa mereka akan selalu saling mendampingi." Sungmin tertawa lirih.

"Mendampingi?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Mereka sangat akrab. Aku yakin mereka akan menikah suatu hari nanti. Kami bukan saudara sedarah dengan Yongri."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kini namja itu mengerti.

"Kau masih tetap sekolah kan?" Kyuhyun merubah topik pembicaraan.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Kyuhyun menunggu dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Mereka baru saja bertemu dan saling mengenal. Kyuhyun sangat nyaman dengan keberadaan Sungmin. Bagaimana mungkin mereka akan terpisah? Kyuhyun akan menggunakan seluruh kuasanya jika Sungmin tak kembali bersekolah.

"Entahlah," cicit Sungmin. "Biaya hidup di Seoul sangat besar. Adik-adikku juga hanya berdua disini."

"Kau kan mendapat beasiswa," ucap Kyuhyun. Jangan sampai hal terburuk terjadi.

"Ya. Tapi tetap saja aku harus punya penghasilan untuk membiayai kebutuhanku sehari-hari. Beasiswa tak memberikan uang saku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin benar. "Kau bisa memakai uangku."

Sungmin mendelik pada namja tampan disampingnya itu. "Aku sudah meminjam uangmu Kyu. Ah, ya benar. Aku juga harus menggantinya. Dari mana aku dapat uang jika tak bekerja?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Jadi kau tak akan sekolah lagi? Sayang sekali Sungminnie. Beberapa bulan lagi kita akan lulus."

Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun tak mengatakan hal yang salah. Namun dia bimbang. Apa adiknya harus kembali bekerja keras untuk melunasi uang yang dipinjamnya?

"Kau tak perlu mengembalikan uangku." Kyuhyun kembali menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Tidak." Sungmin menggeleng. "Akan kuganti."

"Tak usah." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tak suka. "Apa kau pikir aku tak sanggup membayarnya?"

Sontak mata Kyuhyun membuka. "Bukan begitu. Maksudku, itu hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu dan adikmu."

"Aku akan membayarnya lunas," seru Sungmin tegas. "Jangan menganggapku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Aku tak bilang seperti itu," ucap Kyuhyun hati-hati. Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan yang sensitive saat ini.

Yeoja itu melipat kedua tangannya. Pandangannya tajam meski tak menatap Kyuhyun. "Terserahmu saja."

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk terdiam sendiri dikedai sederhana itu. Dia berinisiatif pergi keluar untuk membali makan malam dan meninggalkan Sungmin bersama adik-adiknya. Kyuhyun sadar akan dirinya yang merupakan orang luar. Ketiga orang itu pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya dia dengarkan.

Jalanan sudah sepi saat itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang pulang kerja sambil membawa kantung belanjaan sepertinya. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu memandang sekeliling.

"Sepi sekali."

Pikirannya terpaku pada kedua adik Sungmin. Jika mereka hanya tinggal berdua, bukankah ini akan menjadi hal yang mengkhawatirkan? Sungmin tak salah jika ingin menjaga adiknya. Namun sangat disayangkan jika yeoja itu harus meninggalkan sekolahnya yang bahkan tak sampai satu semester lagi akan selesai.

Kyuhyun meraba belakang pinggangnya. Benda itu masih disana. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tak pernah meninggalkan benda itu disembarang tempat. Apalagi jika bepergian seperti ini.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi ide yang bagus," gumam namja itu. Lalu kembali berjalan pulang.

.

.

"Kau yakin?"

Sungjin mengangguk. "Aku dan Yongri akan baik-baik saja."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya sedikit lega. Ya, sedikit. Yeoja itu masih belum rela meninggalkan kedua adiknya.

"Lalu," Yongri yang baru selesai menyeduh teh didapur kecil mereka berjalan mendekat, "Eonnie bagaimana? Sekolah?"

Sungmin agak meringis mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu. Masalah itulah yang membayanginya seharian ini. "Eonnie masih belum bisa mengambil keputusan."

"Eiihhh…" Sungjin berdecak. "Aku sudah katakan kami baik-baik saja."

Yongri mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya semangat tanda setuju.

"Tapi kita juga masih punya tanggung jawab untuk membayar hutang." Sungmin terdengar menekankan ucapannya. "Dan harus melunasinya."

"Arra arra." Sungjin menyerup teh yang ada didepannya. "Kami berdua bisa menabung."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. "Lalu noona hanya akan berdiam diri menunggui kalian. Begitu?"

Yongri mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Eonnie mau apa? Berhenti sekolah? Eonnie, itu beasiswa."

"Itu sempat terpikirkan," Sungmin bergumam.

"Andwae!" Kedua adiknya spontan berteriak.

"Itu satu-satunya jalan!" Sungmin tetap pada pendiriannya.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang mereka tak berbeda jauh dari perjalanan sebelumnya. Hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak perlu terburu-buru dan Sungmin tak terlihat panik. Diliriknya sang yeoja yang terlihat tenang.

"Hei."

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat saat mendengar panggilan Sungmin. Terlalu cepat hingga membuatnya malu sendiri. "Hm?"

"Kau memberikan sesuatu pada Sungjin?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun yang dia tahu sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Kyuhyun agak kikuk dipandangi seintens itu. "Mmm… Ya."

"Apa itu?"

Menjilat bibir bawahnya, Kyuhyun merasa sangat bodoh. Apa-apaan aku ini? Bukan karakterku. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kau tak bertanya pada adikmu sendiri?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Membuat rambut panjangnya ikut bergerak-gerak. "Ani."

"Tanya saja sendiri."

Gyut

"Aw! Appo!" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba mencubit sebagian daging pinggangnya. "Ganas!"

Gyut

Satu cubitan lagi. Kali ini cubitan kecil namun lebih keras. Kyuhyun meringis dan tangannya memegang erat jemari Sungmin yang siap melancarkan serangan kembali.

"Kau bilang aku ganas?" seru Sungmin berang.

"Kau sendiri kenapa mencubitku? Ini sakit sekali Sungminnie," lirih Kyuhyun. Namja itu mendekatkan tangan Sungmin kepinggangnya.

Seakan mengerti, Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan seraya mengusap-usap bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang baru saja disakitinya itu.

"Jadi," Sungmin masih penasaran dengan pemberian Kyuhyun. "Apa?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya sebentar. Pemuda itu sedang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. "Pistolku."

"Eh?" Sungmin terkejut. Gerakan tangannya terhenti. "Untuk apa?"

"Adikmu masih kecil."

"Justru itu. Mana boleh dia memiliki benda seperti itu."

"Ck. Maksudku supaya dia bisa menjaga dirinya dan Yongri."

"Memangnya tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau berikan padanya? Gembok rumah misalnya? Itu akan lebih menjaga. Atau semprotan cabe? Alat penyengat listrik? Atau-"

"Eiihh…" Kyuhyun berdecak. Telinganya panas mendengar Sungmin bicara dengan nada menyalahkan seperti itu. "Tak ada waktu untuk mengajari Sungjin teknik berkelahiku."

"Aku tak mengatakan cara berkelahi." Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun yang memegang setir mobil.

"Ya ya ya. Maksudku teknik pembelaan diri. Jika terjadi sesuatu."

Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Pandangan kembali kearah jalan dengan langit sore yang kemerahan. "Kalau itu aku juga bisa."

"Kau bisa?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Gadis itu membenarkan posisi duduknya yang kurang nyaman. "Dulu aku pernah mempelajarinya. Akan sangat ahli jika aku terus latihan."

"Hm?"

"Berhenti tengah jalan. Mungkin uangnya bisa kupakai untuk keperluan lain daripada membayar tenaga pengajar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Kembali tak ada percakapan setelah itu. Sang pemuda tetap focus pada mobilnya, sedangkan Sungmin memandang keluar jendela. Telunjuknya bergerak acak dijendela mobil Kyuhyun. Namja itu melihatnya. Entah apa yang Sungmin tuliskan, namun Kyuhyun tahu ada symbol cinta disana.

"Sungmin."

"Ne?" Gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya dan menanti ucapan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tanda tanya. "Keputusan apa?"

"Sekolah."

"Ah," Sungmin mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "nanti kau juga tahu."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Jawab saja."

"Tidak mau."

Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun lepas dari setir dan mendekat pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang bisa membaca gelagat tak bagus segera menghindar dan memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tertawa. "Aku lebih cekatan darimu."

"Ayolah." Kyuhyun malah menautkan jari mereka. "Beritahu aku."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Nanti akan kuberitahu."

Kyuhyun tak kembali bertanya. Namja itu hanya mengendalikan mobil sambil tersenyum. Tangannya terasa hangat dengan elusan dari jari Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dan tenang. Tanpa tahu bahwa gadis disampingnya memandangnya dengan pandangan haru dan tersenyum lirih.

.

.

"Kami minta maaf karena tak datang kesana, Sungminnie." Kibum menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat pada Sungmin yang baru saja datang.

Sungmin memang langsung menuju kamar Siwon dan Kibum setelah menyimpan barangnya terlebih dahulu. "Tak apa, Kibummie. Aku mengerti."

"Kami turut berduka cita." Siwon yang duduk diatas tempat tidur ikut menambahkan.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka berbincang ringan. Kebanyakan membicarakan bagaiman akehidupan keluarga Sungmin. Sesekali gadis itu menghapus air matanya. Berusaha tersenyum meski batinnya menjerit menyerukan kerinduannya pada sang ibu. Kibum yang mengerti membelai pelan punggung Sungmin dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis.

Cukup lama berada disana, Sungmin baru sadar bahwa malam telah larut. Mengingat besok dia harus menemui kepala sekolah untuk membicarakan hal penting, Sungmin berpamitan untuk kembali kekamarnya.

Baru saja yeoja itu menutup pintu kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti. Sesosok siluet sedang berbaring ditempat tidur miliknya. Apa mungkin Ryeowook sudah kembali menempati kamar ini bersamanya?

Siluet itu terduduk ketika mendengar pintu kamar yang tertutup. "Hei."

Oh, tahulah Sungmin siapa pemilik suara itu. Yeoja itu melangkah masuk lebih dalam dan membuka sweater hangat yang dipakainya setelah sebekumnya menghidupkan lampu. "Kau disini Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kembali menyamankan diri untuk berbaring. "Baru saja."

Sungmin melangkah masuk kekamar mandi. Membiarkan pintunya terbuka sementara dia menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka.

"Dari mana?" Kyuhyun bertanya dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Kamar Kibum," jawab Sungmin singkat. Dia sedang mengusap foam kewajahnya. Merasakan sensasi dingin dan wangi lembut bersamaan.

Kyuhyun memainkan handphone Sungmin yang sempat gadis itu lemparkan keranjang. Membaca-baca pesan yang masuk. Tak sopan memang. Tapi namja itu menikmatinya. Meski hatinya sempat panas membaca salah satu pesan dari teman laki-laki Sungmin yang mengatakan bela sungkawa dan rindu. Setelah diamati lebih jauh pesan-pesan itu, ternyata dia adalah teman sekolah Sungmin dulu. Lumayan melegakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan handphone Sungmin keatas meja disamping ranjang setelah menutup aplikasi yang dibukanya. "Tak ada."

"Mencurigakan."

Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing. Dirapikannya selimut tebal berwarna pink lembut milik Sungmin yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sedangkan pemilik kamar sedang membereskan kamar yang sudah ditinggalkannya beberapa hari.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu. Kau tak lelah?" Sungmin menyusun pakaiannya kedalam lemari. Karena lemari yang digunakannya berada dibagian bawah ranjangnya, otomatis yeoja itu bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya.

"Hm." Pemuda itu bergumam.

"Ayolah." Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai kini. "Aku juga lelah. Ingin istirahat."

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya hingga hampir menempel dinding kamar. "Tidur saja disini."

Yeoja yang seharusnya punya hak penuh dikamar miliknya sendiri itu berdecak kesal. Ingin rasanya menyeret namja itu untuk keluar kamar. Masa bodoh dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan dan suara apapun, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Sungmin sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun pun mendekat. "Hei."

Tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang pipinya membuat Sungmin tersadar dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau menangis lagi?" Kyuhyun menyentuh mata Sungmin yang membengkak.

Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya. "Hanya sedikit."

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan," ejek Kyuhyun meremehkan.

Sungmin tak menjawab apa-apa. Hanya menghela nafas berat kemudian bangkit. Mematikan lampu kamar kemudian mendorong kasar tubuh Kyuhyun yang menempati sebagian besar ranjangnya. "Minggir."

Pemuda Cho itu terlihat senang mendapati Sungmin berbaring disampingnya meski dia hanya bisa memandangi punggung gadis itu. Mencoba menggoda, namja itu menempelkan wajahnya dipunggung Sungmin.

"Diam Cho. Aku lelah sekali. Mau tidur."

Pemuda itu tak menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak membetulkan selimut agar menutupi tubuh keduanya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, pikiran Kyuhyun mulai melayang. Merasa seperti pasangan muda yang baru menikah. Eh?

"Min."

"Hm?"

"Kita seperti pengantin baru," namja itu terkekeh.

Tak ada sahutan. Hanya dengusan yang Sungmin keluarkan.

"Sudah bertemu Ryeowook noona?" tanya Kyuhyun. Meski mengantuk, tapi dia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama yeoja disampingnya ini.

"Sudah."

"Menelpon Hyuk noona?"

Sungmin mengangguk meski mungkin Kyuhyun tak bisa merasakannya. "Tadi waktu bersama Ryeowook."

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Sungmin membalikkan badannya. Membuat hidung Kyuhyun kini menyentuh bahu Sungmin. "Baik-baik saja. Hanya saja jahitan lukanya kadang terasa nyeri."

Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekkan hidung mancungnya. "Hm."

Dengan telunjuknya, Sungmin mendorong kening Kyuhyun menjauh. "Kekanakkan."

Kyuhyun tak terima. Dilepaskannya tangan Sungmin lalu kembali mendekat. "Aku lebih muda disini, Sungmin noona."

Sungmin menghela pasrah saat lengan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangnya dan kembali menggesekkan hidung kebahunya yang terbalut kaos longgar.

"Jadi tak masalah aku sedikit bermanja-manja pada yang lebih tua."

Mungkin saat ini tak ada salahnya dia memposisikan diri menjadi pengganti Eunhyuk untuk Kyuhyun. Mendengar deru nafas Kyuhyun yang teratur, yeoja itu yakin Kyuhyun sudah tidur terlebih dahulu. Merasa nyaman dengan posisinya, Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Koran diatas meja perpustakaan itu sudah dibukanya berulang kali. Setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu diperpustakaan sekolah, sore ini Sungmin menghabiskan harinya didalam perpustakaan asrama. Membolak-balikkan lembaran koran didepannya. Membaca dengan teliti. Mencatat apa yang didapatnya di dalam buku kecilnya. Itulah yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Mencari kerja memang susah," keluh Sungmin. Keningnya yang pegal karena sedari tadi mengernyit serius, kini tertempel ke permukaan meja. Lelah mendera yeoja itu. Percakapannya dengan kepala sekolah sesuai pelajaran tadi masih membayangi benaknya. Alot. Banyak pertimbangan yang mereka ungkapkan dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain perihal keputusan Sungmin atas keberadaannya di sekolah ini.

"Eonnie?"

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Seorang hoobaenya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Setelah tersenyum, yeoja yang umurnya lebih muda dari Sungmin itu menarik kursi tepat disampingnya. "Hai Vic."

"Sedang apa?" Victoria melihat-lihat lembaran koran yang terbuka. Kemudian melirik buku catatan Sungmin yang terbuka. "Ini…"

"Ya. Aku sedang mencari kerja," ucap Sungmin tanpa harus tahu apa yang akan yeoja itu tanyakan.

"Eh? Kerja? Bukankah sekolah tidak mengizinkan murid bekerja diluar?" Victoria membulatkan matanya bingung. "Dan eonnie, bukankah beasiswa?"

Sungmin meringis. "Ya. Sekolah tidak memperbolehkan."

"Lalu," Victoria menatap Sungmin ingin tahu. Dahinya mengernyit. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga yeoja itu menganga tak percaya. "Apa eonnie keluar dari sekolah?"

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Apa keputusannya benar?

To Be Continue

Yeah !

Chap 9! Ini chap 9 chingudeuuuuulllll! Stelah sekian lama tak update, akhirnya chap 9 muncul. Mian lama ne *bow again

Huwaaaaaa…. Selamat untuk oppadeuuulll. GDA. Alhamdulillah ya Rab *ikut seneng

Sayang beberapa member harus pulang duluan ke Korea. Ada yang tahu kenapa? Jadwal ya? Ngisi acara ato siaran? Saya sedikit menyayangkan padahal GDA masih satu hari lagi. Tapi tak apa. Sesuai dengan tanggung jawab keprofesionalitas dan keharusan untuk ikut bagian dalam dunia entertain, memang banyak yang dikorbankan. Mereka yang super sibuk saja jarang mengeluh, kenapa saya yang hanya duduk manis menanti kabar terbaru mereka harus banyak bicara? Tetap stay cool. Semakin banyak kegiatan mereka, berarti semakin banyak koleksi foto saya. Hahaha. Lagipula kalo ga gitu saya juga ga bisa tahu kegiatan oppa sekalian. Ga bisa liat oppa ditivi. Oppa ngoceh, nyanyi, dancing, ngelakuin hal konyol. Kalian memang daebak \(^.^)/

Siapa itu? Siapa yang nulis author note ga jelas itu?

Ada OC diatas. Yap! Yongri. Itu saya! *nunjuk-nunjuk diri sendiri

Nebak ga ceritanya bakal gini? Makin kaya sinetron ya? :o

Terus, disini Kyuhyun sama Sungmin banyak banget kan nongolnya? Ini untuk penegasan. Bahwa ini adalah FF dimana KYUHYUN dan SUNGMIN menjadi MAIN PAIR.

Eit, bukannya saya mengesampingkan pair lain. Tahukah anda, pair fav saya itu YeWook dan SiBum. Jadi, saya tetap ga masalah kalo kalian memberi komentar mengenai pair lain. Tapi jangan menuntut. Deal? *ala-ala petugas lelang

Tulisan saya kejam ga sih? Maaf ya *more bow

Oh ya, beberapa minggu ini saya ujian akhir. Jadi mungkin updatenya, mmm…, you know lah. Tapi saya juga semisterius Yesung oppa yang susah ditebak. Jadi ada kemungkinan saya malah update ditengah kejenuhan belajar. Hahahahaha :D

Say thanks to : casanova indah, monicatan69, yesansan, and, R.W.E KyuMin, dhia bintang, kyutmin, Leeeunsan, kyukyu, special28041, Iin, Kira Hanazawa, Shofiy Nurlatief, DhiniKMS1307, park min rin, DANHOBAKMING1, Guest 1 and 2, nannaa, love haehyuk, kyumin4ever, Farihadaina, Nayia Lee, Kim Cha, QMingKyutez137, nova137, Sung Hye Ki, 333LG, Rirry KyuMin, KyoKMS26, Ahjumma Namja, NaeKyu, Aey raa kms, vnovgyu, , Lee vanhae, jongwookie, tyararahayuni, HeeYeon, Zhang Ary, yeclo, dwiihae, Cho MinHyun KyuMin, AnggiHaeHyukELF, gaemepil, Min, Love Clouds, Fishy, cho minyu, hyukjae lee, mademoiselle, MinNy Ming, Thania Lee, han, minhyunniecho, casanova indah, Tania3424, Erry Evilamingkyu, Cho Miku, Aisah92, key heart, lovekyumin, maria8, kyurielf, , KS, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, BarbeKyu, AIDASUNGJIN, pervywoonie, iruma-chan, chanmoody, jung hyo ra, BoPeepBoPeep137, MeyMey8495, reaRelf, SSungMine, indahpus96, nolla hindy lovekyumin, Sungmin's wife, anin arlunerz, and novacllend.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	10. We Know

Annyeonghaseyoo

Bow 90°

Baiklah. Saya tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kalian. Dan kalian pasti tahu apa jawaban saya. Jadi tolong maklumi saja ya. Saya sudah pernah bilang bahwa saya tidak punya jadwal tetap untuk update.

Saya mau jujur nih *cari aman

Alasan sebenarnya kenapa saya lama update adalah karena selain sibuk, saya belum tahu fic ini akan memiliki ending seperti apa. Berbeda dengan fic multichapter saya sebelumnya yang sudah punya draft bahkan hingga akhir, fic ini sama sekali belum saya ketik bahkan untuk draft kasarnya sekalipun.

Karenanya saya lama untuk mengupdate. Butuh waktu beberapa hari -oke, minggu. Jangan pandang saya dengan tatapan seperti itu- untuk menghasilkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kalian bertanya-tanya setelah membaca fic saya nantinya *sepertinya saya terlalu berharap

Namun ada yang saya tegaskan pada Anda sekalian. Saya memiliki prinsip bahwa saya akan selalu menyelesaikan fic saya.

Jika Anda mengikuti jejak karir saya disini -kaya'y saya bakal sombong- saya tidak mempublish fic multichapter lain saat saya masih memiliki tanggungan.

Apabila saya mempublish sebuah fic baru yang berpotensi sebagai multichapter, berarti bisa dipastikan fic tanggungan saya itu akan tamat dalam 1 atau 2 chapter kedepan *kasih kode

Kembali saya bertanya. Pertanyaan yang sama untuk setiap author note yang saya berikan:

"Siapa yang sudah nulis author note kaku dan serius kaya gitu? Bukan saya agaknya. Masih ada unsur OoC-nya."

Saya tetap berterima kasih dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Padahal saya sudah ditagih-tagih berkali-kali di salah satu social network #lirik-lirik someone

Tapi karena itulah saya jadi bersemangat untuk selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menulis kelanjutan dari fic ini. Jadi jangan bosan-bosan untuk mengingatkan saya ya

Ayo tebak, saya akan menulis apa dichap ini? ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Beloved Moment / Chapter 10

Main Pair : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : YeWook, SiBum, HaeHyuk, and other

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana -terlihat maupun tersembunyi-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Sedang apa?" Victoria melihat-lihat lembaran koran yang terbuka. Kemudian melirik buku catatan Sungmin yang terbuka. "Ini…"

"Ya. Aku sedang mencari kerja," ucap Sungmin tanpa harus tahu apa yang akan yeoja itu tanyakan.

"Eh? Kerja? Bukankah sekolah tidak mengizinkan murid bekerja diluar?" Victoria membulatkan matanya bingung. "Dan eonnie, bukankah beasiswa?"

Sungmin meringis. "Ya. Sekolah tidak memperbolehkan."

"Lalu," Victoria menatap Sungmin ingin tahu. Dahinya mengernyit. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga yeoja itu menganga tak percaya. "Apa eonnie keluar dari sekolah?"

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Apa keputusannya benar?

"Eonnie," kembali Victoria memanggil. Masih memandang Sungmin dengan tak percaya. "Jika eonnie melakukannya, aku jamin eonnie akan menyesal kelak. Ini sia-sia."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Merapikan rambutnya yang tergerai indah.

Victoria kembali meneliti catatan milik Sungmin. Lalu menunjuk salah satu tulisan milik Sungmin. "Aku kenal tempat ini."

Sungmin yang tertarik mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas pada apa yang ditunjuk Victoria. "Kau tahu?"

Victoria mengangguk. "Ya. Ini dekat dengan rumahku. Eonnie mau bekerja disini?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak. Tempatnya terlalu jauh."

"Mmmm…," Victoria terlihat berpikir. "Aku mungkin bisa mengusulkan satu tempat."

Mata Sungmin berbinar cerah. Akhirnya ada sedikit jalan keluar untuknya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Salah satu kerabatku membuka restoran China. Belakangan ini restoran sedang ramai. Jadi mungkin jika aku mengusulkan ada tambahan karyawan bisa diterima."

Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangannya didada. "Bisa aku minta alamatnya?"

"Nanti akan kuberi. Tapi, eonnie benar-benar keluar dari sekolah?" Victoria masih saja penasaran.

Sungmin mengusap tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya belum ada keputusan dari kepala sekolah Lee. Aku sudah mengajukan aplikasi keluar dari sini. Tapi berhubung aku murid beasiswa, tidak semudah itu untukku keluar."

Victoria mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Membuat ikatan rambutnya ikut bergoyang. "Apa Siwon oppa dan Kibum eonnie sudah tahu?"

Sungmin tak heran kenapa nama keduanya yang Victoria tanyakan, bukan nama temannya yang lain. Tentu adalah sepupu Siwon. "Belum. Mungkin setelah keputusannya keluar akan kuberitahu."

"Kyuhyun oppa tahu?"

Kini Sungmin bingung kenapa harus nama itu yang keluar dari bibir Victoria. Sungmin menggeleng. "Dia juga belum tahu."

"Tapi," Victoria memainkan pena milik Sungmin yang tergeletak diatas meja perpustakaan. "Kenapa eonnie tiba-tiba ingin keluar dari sekolah?"

Sungmin terlihat ragu. Ditatapnya Victoria yang memandangnya dengan penuh minat seraya mengetukkan pena pada permukaan meja. "Itu…"

"Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin menoleh saat suara lembut milik penjaga perustakaan memanggilnya. Wanita berumur 30 tahunan itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ya?"

"Kepala sekolah memanggilmu."

Sungmin menegang. "Ah, ya. terima kasih."

Penjaga perpustakaan itu pergi. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang membereskan koran-koran yang berantakan dibantu Victoria.

"Eonnie," Victoria menyimpan koran-koran tersebut di sebuah lemari kaca. "Boleh aku ikut denganmu? Aku penasaran."

Sungmin tertawa kecil mengetahui jiwa ingin tahu Victoria yang besar itu. "Yakin?"

Anggukan semangat Victoria berikan. "Tentu. Lagipula eonnie kan butuh alamat restoran yang tadi kita bicarakan. Aku akan menunggu diluar. Tidak akan mengganggu."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum kikuk saat mengetahui bahwa namja itu ada diruang kepala sekolah. Tak disangkanya perbincangan dengan petinggi sekolah yang tadi kepala sekolah Lee katakan adalah namja bermata sipit itu.

"Kau mau keluar dari sekolah Lee Sungmin?" Yesung menatapnya tajam. Ya. Kim Jong Woon duduk tepat disamping Sungmin didepan meja kerja kepala sekolah Lee.

Sungmin menunduk dan memainkan jemarinya.

Yesung yang tak sabar memutar kursi yang diduduki Sungmin agar menghadap kearahnya. "Kau tahu kan tak lama lagi kita akan lulus?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Masih tak berani memandang wajah namja yang mengajaknya berbicara. Kepala sekolah Lee malah tak mengatakan apa-apa sejak mempersilahkannya masuk tadi.

"Karena itu aku tidak akan menyetujui dan menandatangani aplikasi yang kau ajukan."

Kepala Sungmin otomatis terangkat. Memandangi dengan tatapan penuh mohon pada namja bermata sipit yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Yesung…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu padaku dan Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung masih dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk. Sungmin merasa dia kembali lagi pada awal mereka bertemu.

"Kau murid beasiswa Lee Sungmin. Banyak orang diluar sana yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan itu. Dan kau malah membuangnya?" Yesung masih saja terlihat marah. Sungmin kembali menunduk.

"Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah aku tahu."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kata-kata Yesung sungguh mengena di hatinya.

"Entah apa yang akan Ryeowook lakukan jika tahu kau keluar dari sekolah. Kenapa kau tak memberitahu kami? Kau anggap apa Ryeowook? Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa padamu," cecar Yesung.

Sungmin hampir saja menitikkan air matanya mendengar Yesung menyebut nama sahabatnya terus menerus. Dia berusaha menguatkan hatinya dan mengeluarkan suaranya yang lirih. "Tapi aku memang harus melakukannya."

"Kau tak harus melakukannya. Aku tahu apa yang menjadi pertimbanganmu. Tapi sebagai temanmu, aku menyayangkan keputusanmu jika kau harus keluar dari sekolah. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi hingga kita lulus. Kau akan mudah untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan ijazah SMA dibandingkan jika harus bekerja dengan mengandalkan ijazah SMP. Dan jika kau beruntung, bisa saja kau melanjutkan sekolahmu," ucap Yesung panjang.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga harus bekerja Yesung. Aku punya hutang yang harus kubayar. Aku harus membiayai kehidupanku disini. Meski aku mendapatkan beasiswa, tapi aku juga harus punya penghasilan," Sungmin memandang Yesung pilu. Namja bermarga Kim itu kini sudah memandangnya dengan lebih bersahabat.

"Sebagai orang yang berwenang disekolah, aku menolak aplikasimu."

Sungmin sudah pasrah dengan keputusan yang Yesung ambil.

"Tapi,"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang Yesung dengan penuh harap pada kelanjutan kalimat yang namja itu katakan.

"Aku memberikanmu keringanan. Sekolah kami bukan sekolah yang menyiksa muridnya."

Sungmin masih belum mau berspekulasi lebih jauh. Keringanan apa yang Yesung berikan?

"Kau tahu kan sekolah tidak memperbolehkan muridnya bekerja?"

Sungmin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. "Ya. Aku tahu."

Yesung memandangnya hangat kali ini. Sungguh. Sungmin tak menyangka pemuda itu bisa bersikap seperti ini.

"Kau tahu kan kita punya jam tambahan sepulang sekolah karena kita akan menghadapi ujian akhir?"

Tentu saja Sungmin tahu ini. Jam tambahan bagi murid kelas XII. Bisa dianggap sebagai les yang diberikan sekolahnya. Hari-hari mereka full dengan belajar senin hingga jumat. Beruntunglah sekolahnya mempunyai kebijakan 5 hari kerja.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Yesung memandang Sungmin lekat yang dibalas Sungmin dengan tak berkedip.

"Sekolah mengizinkanmu untuk bekerja diluar. Karena senin sampai jumat kita full berada disekolah, jadi kau hanya bisa bekerja sabtu dan minggu. Kau tidak diperkenankan untuk meninggalkan kewajibanmu sebagai murid disini. Jangan mencampurkan urusan pekerjaanmu nanti dengan sekolah. Kau mengerti?"

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Victoria yang menunggui Sungmin diluar kantor guru sontak berdiri saat Sungmin sudah berada diluar.

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping gadis China itu. Dengan semangat Sungmin menceritakan apa yang sudah sekolah putuskan padanya. Sungmin bersyukur. Meski dia diberi waktu tak banyak untuk bekerja, setidaknya 2 hari itu akan cukup membantu.

"Syukurlah Yesung oppa bisa berpikir bijaksana seperti itu." Victoria mengelus dadanya.

"Jadi kau mau memberikanku alamat restoran yang kau sarankan itu?" Sungmin memandang Victoria penuh harap.

"Ah ya!" Victoria seperti tersadar dan segera mengambil handphonenya disaku. "Aku akan mengubungi pemiliknya dulu. Kebetulan pemiliknya adalah bibiku. Aku tak mau eonnie sudah sampai disana tapi malah ditolak bekerja oleh bibiku."

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Victoria. Yeoja itu bersyukur Victoria mau membantunya. Sungmin sadar. Dengan hanya menawarkan bantuan pada akhir minggu, tak akan banyak tempat yang mau menerimanya.

Tak lama Victoria kembali dan berkata dengan semangat bahwa bibinya akan dengan senang hati menerima Sungmin bekerja direstorannya meski hanya 2 hari dalam seminggu. Setelah berbincang sembari berjalan kembali menuju asrama mereka karena sekolah sudah berakhir, Sungmin meminta Victoria untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun bahwa di diperbolehkan bekerja diluar. Tentu saja hal itu akan menjadi perdebatan diantara para siswa. Disaat seluruh siswa ditekankan untuk tidak diperbolehkan bekerja, Sungmin malah mendapatkan keistimewaan. Victoria mengangguk paham. Namun saat yeoja itu menyebutkan nama sahabat-sahabatnya, Sungmin terdiam sejenak.

"Apa eonnie akan tetap merahasiakannya dari mereka?"

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dari Ryeowook. Yesung memintaku untuk memberitahu Ryeowook. Untuk yang lain, mungkin aku akan memberitahukan mereka nanti."

Keduanya berpisah dilobby asrama. Victoria harus menemui Nichkhun dan Sungmin mesti menemui Ryeowook. Yesung yang mewajibkan itu. Namja itu sepertinya sedikit sakit hati saat tahu Sungmin mengajukan aplikasi keluar sekolah tanpa memberitahukan mereka. Sungmin tertawa dalam hati mengetahui kenyataan itu. Senang rasanya saat sahabatmu ternyata sangat memperhatikanmu.

Sesuai dengan perkiraan Sungmin. Ryeowook terlihat sangat kesal padanya. Yeoja itu bahkan sempat memukul lengannya berkali-kali dan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin sudah gila. Bodoh. Menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bersekolah dan tak meminta bantuan teman-temannya yang dia tahu pasti akan membantunya.

Sungmin bisa bernafas lega kini. Masalahnya menemukan jalan keluar yang tak merugikannya maupun orang lain. Apalagi Ryeowook memberitahukannya bahwa dia akan kembali menempati kamar mereka bersama malam ini. Sungmin tak henti-hentinya tertawa lepas disisa hari itu.

.

.

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Yeoja itu memandang ranjang disampingnya dengan malas. Ryeowook memang kembali. Namun namja pemilik sang yeoja ternyata tetap pada kebiasaan lamanya. Mengunjungi Ryeowook dimalam hari. Meski tak melakukan hal tak senonoh yang sempat mereka perlihatkan pada Sungmin, namun kelakuan namja itulah yang membuat Sungmin berkali-kali berdecak kesal.

"Yesung!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi.

"Apa sih?!" Yesung yang merasa tak melakuan apa-apa memandang Sungmin bingung dan marah. Ya, kesal mungkin lebih tepat. Namja itu melempar balik bantal yang sempat Sungmin lemparkan padanya.

"Tak bisakah kau kembali kekamarmu sendiri?" Sungmin bangkit dari pembaringannya. Kamar mereka yang gelap karena lampu utama sudah dimatikan tak dapat menyinari wajah Sungmin yang sudah tertekuk kesal.

"Nona Lee, aku sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa padamu, kau tahu?" Yesung berbalik menuntutnya. Namja itu menyamankan pembaringannya diranjang milik Ryeowook. Sedangkan pemilik ranjang itu sedang berada dikamar mandi.

Sungmin merotasikan kedua bola matanya. Tak menyangka namja yang tadi siang berbicara dengan sangat serius padanya diruang kepala sekolah itu saat ini sedang tertawa dengan kerasnya sambil memandang layar handphone miliknya.

Keberadaan Yesung memang tak menganggu Sungmin. Itu sudah biasa. Tapi dengan suara tawa yang bahkan masih bisa ditembus oleh headset pink Sungmin, membuat yeoja bermarga Lee itu frustasi sendiri.

"Hei hei." Yesung bangkit dari rebahannya dan memandang Sungmin saat merasakan aura tak enak berada diantara mereka.

"Aku tak mempermasalahkan apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu itu? Telingaku sakit. Aku juga butuh tidur." Sungmin kembali melempar bantalnya yang ditangkap Yesung tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu? Ternyata fans-fansku lucu juga. Ryeowook tak pernah memberitahukanku selama ini. Kau tahu apa yang mereka kirimkan sebagai pengantar tidur? Entah lirik lagu mana yang mereka ambil, tapi ini cukup menarik. Aku tak tahu mereka memujaku setinggi itu." Yesung menggoyang-goyangkan handphonenya kearah Sungmin yang menatapnya malas.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu? Kenapa tak memberitahukanku?"

Sungmin kembali memutar bola matanya. "Untuk apa? Itu tak penting."

Yesung mencibir. Sungmin tak percaya melihat Yesung melakukan itu. Sungguh berbeda dengan Yesung yang dia kenal untuk pertama kali.

"Kadang aku mengharapkan kau masih pendiam seperti dulu Yesung," ucap Sungmin menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Yesung hanya memandangnya tanpa minat. "Kenapa?"

"Kau sangat berbeda. Jauh berbeda."

Yesung tersenyum tanpa memperlihatkan giginya. Matanya memandang pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Bunyi gemericik air samar-samar terdengar dari dalam sana. "Orang itu yang membuatku seperti ini. Kehilangan anak kami dan hampir kehilangan dia membuat jiwa lamaku terpanggil."

"Jiwa lama?" Sungmin menunjukkan raut wajah penasaran kali ini. Yesung membicarakan apa yang ada dihatinya. Ini sangat jarang mereka lakukan.

Yesung mengangguk. "Seperti inilah aku sebelum ibuku meninggal. Jadi aku tidak berubah. Tapi aku kembali kediriku yang dulu."

Sungmin terdiam. Dia tak tahu seperti apa Yesung saat dulu. Namun jika namja itu mengatakan hal seperti tadi, berarti trauma Yesung akan kehilangan ibunya sudah hilang tak berbekas. Namja itu sudah bisa menerima kepergian ibunya dengan rela tanpa harus dengan hati yang dingin tak berperasaan.

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ryeowook berjalan menuju meja rias dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Tak ada." Yesung kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tak kembali kekamarmu oppa?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Aku tidur disini."

"Tidak." Ryeowook memutar badannya dengan hairdryer ditangannya. Mengarah tepat kekepalanya. "Kembali kekamarmu Kim Jong Woon."

"Kamarku disini." Bahkan Yesung tak memandang Ryeowook sedikitpun.

"Ranjangku kecil."

"Biasanya juga kita tidur bersama disini."

Sungmin bergidik mendengar ucapan Yesung.

Akhirnya Ryeowook hanya membiarkan namjanya menguasai ranjang miliknya. Dia sendiri mengobrol ringan bersama Sungmin. Membicarakan gossip-gosip yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan disekolah mereka.

"Baby."

Ryeowook menoleh kearah Yesung saat kekasihnya memanggil. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahukan oppa tentang isi sms mereka?"

"Sms apa?" Ryeowook memandang Yesung bingung.

"Fans oppa."

Ryeowook berdecak kesal. "Apa begitu penting?"

Yesung bangkit untuk duduk ditengah-tengah ranjang. "Tentu saja. Oppa tak tahu ternyata oppa sangat dikagumi."

"Ughh." Ryeowook mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal. "Mereka belum tahu saja oppa sudah berubah jadi orang yang berbeda sekarang."

"Apa oppa harus memberitahukan mereka?"

"Kemungkinan mereka akan lari ketakutan."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku saja sejujurnya bingung melihat oppa seperti ini." Ryeowook mengambil tempat disamping Sungmin yang berbaring.

Yesung memandang kekasihnya horror. "Kenapa kau tak berbaring disampingku?"

"Bosan." Ryeowook menarik selimut milik Sungmin untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sungmin memandang Yesung dengan senyum kemenangan.

Yesung mencibir kearahnya. "Oppa tak akan pergi dari sini."

"Terserah." Yeoja kecil itu malah memejamkan matanya.

Gantian Sungmin yang kini menertawakan Yesung yang sedang kesal tak karuan.

"Baby!"

Tak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook. Membuat Sungmin tertawa lebih keras.

"Baby!" panggil Yesung kembali.

"Berisik!" Ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Yesung bangkit dan berjalan mendekati ranjang milik Sungmin. Disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya. Dikecupnya wajah kekasihnya berulang-ulang diberbagai tempat. Membuat Ryeowook menggeram.

"YA! Yesung!"

Bukan hanya Yesung, Sungmin bahkan tak percaya saat mendengar lengkingan Ryeowook.

"Kau berteriak padaku?" Yesung memandang kekasihnya tak berkedip. Namja itu terduduk dilantai karena tak percaya. Ryeowook sendiri terduduk diatas ranjang sambil memasang wajah kesalnya.

Brak!

Pintu kamar yang terbuka keras menarik perhatian ketiga penghuni kamar. Memandang seseorang yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Berisik sekali! Berkali-kali penghuni lain mengirimiku sms meminta menenangkan kalian."

Tahulah ketiga orang itu. Bahwa seorang namja Cho yang kadang bertindak sebagai keamanan yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar mereka.

"Yesung." Tunjuk Sungmin. "Dia yang membuat ribut. Aku bahkan sampai tak bisa tidur."

"Bukan aku!" Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mengaku saja oppa," cibir Ryeowook.

Kelakuan mereka yang saling tuduh layaknya anak kecil membuat Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Namja itu masuk kedalam kamar dan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Eh, kenapa aku yang ditarik?" Sungmin tak kuasa menahan tarikan Kyuhyun yang begitu kuat dipergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tak bisa tidur kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Tubuhnya bergerak bangun dan memandang Kyuhyun heran.

Satu tarikan lagi, kini bahkan keduanya sudah berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar kamar. "Biarkan saja mereka ribut berdua. Kau tidur dikamarku."

.

.

Sungmin memegang erat pinggir selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia dan Kyuhyun memang pernah tidur bersama. Saat itu keduanya sudah merasa lelah, sehingga tak ada detakan jantung menggila seperti apa yang Sungmin rasakan sekarang. Yeoja itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia memang sudah beberapa kali memasuki kamar ini, namun Sungmin tak pernah memperhatikan dengan lebih detail apa saja yang ada disini.

Pandangannya terhenti pada sesosok tubuh seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk disampingnya bersandarkan kepala tempat tidur. Kyuhyun memang tak melakukan hal yang membuatnya lari ketakutan. Tapi membayangkan mereka akan tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang malam ini? Oh, wajah Sungmin mungkin sudah memerah sekarang.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP yang sedang dimainkannya dengan serius, Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Mmm… Belum," jawab Sungmin begitu pelan seraya menyamankan pembaringannya.

"Kau tak mengantuk?" Lagi-lagi namja itu tetap fokus pada permainannya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Belum terlalu."

"Ada yang mau kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin memainkan ujung selimut tebal berwarna biru tua yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Sepertinya."

"Apa?"

Sungmin memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun yang sedang meregangkan jari-jarinya yang kaku. "Aku tak jadi keluar dari sekolah."

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya agar dapat memandang Sungmin yang berbaring disampingnya. "Hm?"

"Yesung menolak aplikasiku. Tapi aku dapat keringanan untuk bekerja diluar sekolah tiap akhir minggu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. Kembali mengambil PSPnya yang tadi sempat terdiam dipangkuan namja itu. "Oh."

Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Hanya itu tanggapannya? Setelah beberapa hari belakangan namja itu selalu mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan akan keeksisannya disekolah ini, jawaban singkat penuh tanda tanya yang diterima Sungmin. Hanya satu kemungkinan yang bisa Sungmin pikirkan.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Sungmin tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang kini sedang mengernyitkan kening dan sedikit memajukan bibir karena terlalu serius bermain entah permainan menarik apa yang Kyuhyun minati itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kembali. "Yesung hyung yang memberitahukanku."

"Begitu." Sungmin membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun yang tinggi.

"Sudah mendapat tempat kerja?"

"Sudah. Di restoran China milik bibi Victoria." Sebenarnya dia agak risih berbicara pada Kyuhyun tetapi namja itu hanya memandang layar PSP kesayangannya itu. Merasa terabaikan. Perasaan mulai bicara. Cemburu pada benda mati?

"Mau kuantar jemput tiap kerja?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. Bisa didengarnya desisan pelan namja disampingnya yang mengucapkan 'Mati! Mati!' berkali-kali dengan penuh semangat. "Sepertinya tak usah. Merepotkanmu."

"Oke. Akan kuantar jika aku sedang senggang."

Sungmin hendak menyela saat Kyuhyun berucap lagi. "Tak boleh menolak."

Sungmin menelan kembali kata-katanya. Selama mengenal Kyuhyun beberapa bulan ini, Sungmin sudah tahu sifat namja itu yang hampir selalu memintanya untuk menurut. Jadi untuk apa bersusah payah berdebat jika hasilnya sudah pasti Sungmin hanya bisa mengiyakan?

"Mmmm… Benar tak merepotkanmu? Kau sama sekali tak membawa kendaraan disini. Asrama tidak memperbolehkan murid membawa kendaraan kan?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Yeoja itu sebenarnya tak terlalu suka merepotkan orang lain. Prinsip hidupnya adalah mengerjakan sesuatunya dengan kemampuan sendiri.

Kyuhyun berhenti memainkan PSPnya. Matanya tertuju pada satu titik didinding kamarnya sendiri. Berpikir.

Sungmin masih menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun saat namja itu malah mematikan PSPnya dan meletakkannya dimeja pinggir ranjang. Jika Kyuhyun bersikeras mengantar jemputnya kerja, berarti mereka akan menggunakan kendaraan umum? Bukankah itu akan menjadi lebih boros dan merepotkan?

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dan merapikan selimut mereka. "Aku akan meminta izin Yesung hyung untuk membawa mobil."

"Tap-"

Cup!

"Kau cerewet sekali sih." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal seraya mematikan lampu yang masih menyala diatas meja. Mengabaikan kamar mereka yang kini semakin gelap dan wajah Sungmin yang sudah merah total. Kyuhyun menciumnya?

Tak ada percakapan setelahnya. Sungmin masih membatu dan meremas ujung selimutnya. Hatinya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Min."

"Ne?"

"Saranghae." Namja itu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendapati ucapan sakral keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun semakin terdiam. Apalagi ini? Saat Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya dirumah sakit dulu, mungkin Sungmin bisa menghindar dengan langsung melangkah pergi. Tapi saat ini? Mereka saja sedang berbaring diranjang yang sama!

"Ini bukan yang pertama kali aku menyatakannya padamu." Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin. "Kau masih belum mau menjawabnya?"

Sungmin sempat terpejam saat punggung jari Kyuhyun membelai pipinya dan mencium punggung tangannya. Jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang. Yeoja itu meringis mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang tak kuat saat diperlakukan romantis. Membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja.

"Ehmmm…" Sungmin berusaha membuat kesadarannya kembali. Berpikir jernih dan mengatakan yang seharusnya. Kembali dia mengingat alasan-alasan yang membuatnya belum bisa menerima pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak menyukaiku?" Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Sungmin. Dari sikapnya yang tak menolak keberadaan dirinya disamping yeoja Lee itu, Sungmin juga terlihat nyaman dan sepertinya membalas perasaannya. Jadi apa yang membuat Sungmin belum mau meresmikan hubungan mereka?

"Bukan begitu." Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya merasa tak pantas."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Tak pantas?"

"Aku bukan seseorang yang memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi. Aku yatim piatu. Sekolah pun hanya mengandalkan beasiswa. Aku merasa aku hanya bermimpi bisa berdampingan denganmu."

Kyuhyun masih belum mau bicara apapun. Namun dari matanya yang menatap Sungmin tajam, sepertinya namja itu kesal.

"Jika aku bicara dengan kasar, orang yang tak punya apa-apa sepertiku hanya bisa bermimpi untuk mendapatkan pangeran sepertimu. Aku miskin dan kaummmpphh…"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Namja itu meremas jemarinya. Membelai lengannya. Memiringkan wajah dan memejamkan mata.

Sungguh, jantung Sungmin yang sedari tadi berdetak kencang tak karuan sekarang malah berpotensi untuk meledak. Dia bisa merasa wajahnya panas hingga ke telinga.

Perlakuan Kyuhyun yang melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan tak ayal membuat Sungmin ikut larut dan menikmatinya. Jemari mereka yang tertaut membuat Sungmin bisa merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan Kyuhyun. Membuat tubuhnya melayang dan hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Tak ada hal lain yang ingin Kyuhyun tunjukkan pada Sungmin selain rasa cinta lewat ciuman yang diberikannya. Namja itu sebenarnya kesal. Kenapa Sungmin hanya memikirkan materi. Bukan itu yang Kyuhyun cari dari sosok Lee Sungmin. Tak peduli dengan status mereka yang Kyuhyun pun sadar bahwa mereka bertolak belakang, toh Kyuhyun juga bebas menentukan keputusannya sendiri. Mereka sudah dewasa.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Menyisakan wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan nafas mereka yang terengah pelan. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan mencium kening Sungmin lama. Membuat Sungmin kembali memejamkan mata dan merasakan kehangatan menjalar diseluruh tubuh.

Namja Cho itu kembali berbaring dengan lengan yang memeluk tubuh sang yeoja Lee. Mendekapnya erat namun tak menyesakkan didadanya. "Aku tak menerima alasanmu. Sekarang pejamkan matamu. Kita tidur."

.

.

Sesuai dengan apa yang Kyuhyun janjikan, namja itu akan tetap mengantar jemput Sungmin bekerja saat tak ada yang harus namja itu lakukan diakhir pekan. Terkadang Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk duduk-duduk bersantai menikmati malam minggu selama berjam-jam disalah satu sudut restoran yang berdekatan dengan dapur. Tentu saja untuk melihat -memantau sebenarnya- Sungminnya bolak balik dari dapur ke meja pelanggan mengantarkan makanan. Dengan teman sejatinya, PSP dan tablet serta laptop, Kyuhyun bagaikan toko gadget berjalan dengan ransel yang tersampir dikursi sampingnya. Sesekali sepiring fuyunghai dan bebek peking hinggap dimejanya.

Memang tak setiap akhir minggu Kyuhyun sempat untuk meluangkan waktunya untuk Sungmin. Seperti yang kita tahu, namja pintar namun jahil itu juga harus menuruti Siwon dan Kibum untuk ikut belajar mempersiapan lomba ini itu. Ataupun menemani kakak sepupunya yang seminggu ini sudah kembali aktif pasca insiden berdarahnya dengan tersangka Choi Siwon –oke, itu berlebihan- untuk berbelanja bersama Donghae.

Seperti hari ini. Sungmin membenarkan ikatan rambutnya seraya menunggui bus dihalte tak jauh dari asramanya. Beberapa siswa sekolahnya juga terlihat disana. Asrama memang mengizinkan muridnya untuk keluar menikmati akhir minggu. Setelah menyempatkan diri berbincang bersama beberapa orang yang dikenalnya, Sungmin menaiki bus nomor 7 yang akan membawanya kedaerah pecinan dimana restoran tempatnya bekerja berada.

Butuh lebih dari setengah jam untuk sampai dikawasan yang terkenal dengan budaya Cinanya yang kental itu. Lebih lama jika dibandingkan memakai kereta. Tapi ini akhir pekan. Sungmin lebih memilih bus daripada kereta yang dijamin pasti penuh sesak dengan orang yang bepergian.

Tak ada kejadian berarti dengan pekerjaannya. Mencatat pesanan, mengantarkan, terkadang berdiri didepan pintu masuk untuk menyambut pelanggan yang datang. Itulah yang dilakukan Sungmin hari ini.

Sungmin bukanlah yeoja dengan paras sangat cantik layaknya Cleopatra dan dewi-dewi Yunani. Tak pula memiliki postur tubuh semampai seperti model-model Runway yang bisa membuatnya jadi incaran mata lelaki. Kulit putih, bibir merah, rambut hitam lurus panjang, bukahkah wanita-wanita Korea seperti itu?

Hanya saja Lee Sungmin memiliki kelebihan. Kebaikan hati yang saat ini sangat jarang ditemukan. Kelebihan lainnya? Tanyalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dibandingkan denganku, dia pasti punya segudang jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu.

Sore itu matahari tetap bersinar cerah seperti biasa. Meski udara sedikit dingin, Sungmin tak sempat memikirkan hal-hal aneh saat berjalan seraya memegang nota kecil dan menghampiri seorang laki-laki berkacamata hitam.

"Selamat sore," sapanya dan membungukkan badan.

Lelaki itu melepas kacamata dan meletakkannya diatas meja kayu yang dipernis coklat tua. "Sore."

"Sudah siap memesan?" tanya Sungmin ramah kala dilihatnya lelaki itu meletakkan buku menu kembali ditempatnya disudut meja.

"Mie goreng seafood saja."

Sungmin mencatat dengan senyum professional yang tak pernah luntur. "Minum?"

"Air mineral dan kopi hitam."

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Sungmin berjalan mundur dan hendak berlalu ketika lelaki itu kembali memanggilnya. Sungmin berbalik. "Ya?"

"Benar kau Lee Sungmin?" Lelaki yang mungkin berumur pertengahan 30 tahunan itu menyisir rambutnya yang sudah panjang kearah belakang dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung meski senyum professional itu tak lepas. "Ya. Saya Lee Sungmin. Anda memiliki keperluan dengan saya?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng seraya memakai kembali kacamatanya. "Tidak."

"Baiklah. Mohon menunggu sebentar untuk pesanan Anda." Dan Sungmin pergi dengan raut wajah kebingungan, meninggalkan lelaki yang kini terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang.

.

.

Ada saat-saat dimana Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun datang menjemputnya untuk pulang kembali ke asrama. Seperti malam ini. Berdiri sendiri ditengah dinginnya malam sungguh membuatnya merindukan mesin pemanas yang ada didalam mobil Kyuhyun. Dibandingkan pemiliknya, ternyata fasilitas yang dimiliki Porsche hitam itu lebih dirindukannya.

Wajah Sungmin menghangat dan tertunduk malu kala mengingat kejadian malam itu. Saat Kyuhyun menciumnya sebagai pertanda resminya hubungan mereka. Sungmin tak bisa menolak. Sudut hati kecilnya pun bicara bahwa dia memang memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan namja Cho itu.

Kembali mengingat keadaannya saat ini, yeoja itu mengeluh. Akhir pekan kali ini adalah awal bulan. Dimana orang-orang lebih banyak mampir kerestoran tempatnya bekerja dan menyebabkan dia harus rela pulang lebih lama dari jadwalnya yang biasa.

"Seharusnya aku menerima tumpangan Lay jie-jie tadi," gerutunya pelan. Dia tak bisa mengharapkan akan ada bus yang masih beroperasi saat ini. Hanya taksilah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya transportasi yang memungkinkan, karena stasiun kereta berada cukup jauh dari daerah pecinan.

Dia tak sendiri. Masih ada beberapa orang yang sama-sama menunggu taksi dihalte itu. Sungmin menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang dingin saat sebuah SUV hitam berhenti tepat didepannya. Sesosok lelaki keluar dari pintu penumpang dan tersenyum padanya.

Sungmin balas tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa lelaki yang saat ini berdiri disampingnya adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

"Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin membungkuk hormat dan sedikit menjauh saat jarak keduanya terlalu dekat. "Kita bertemu lagi Tuan."

Lelaki itu masih tetap menggunakan kacamata hitamnya meski hari sudah malam. Membuat Sungmin sedikit heran namun tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku tak akan berbasa basi." Lelaki itu kembali mendekati Sungmin dan menyusupkan sebelah lengannya dipinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin menegang seketika. Dia yakin jaketnya sudah sedikit robek karena dia bisa merasakan pinggangnya seperti tertusuk benda tajam. Wajahnya memucat. Sungguh dia ingin berteriak. Namun tenggorokannya tercekat. Panik menderanya saat itu juga. Tak ada pilihan lain selain diam dan mengikuti apa yang lelaki itu inginkan. Jika tak mau nyawanya habis saat itu juga.

Lelaki itu mendorong bahu yeoja yang ada didepannya dengan benda tajam yang tersembunyi sempurna dibalik mantelnya yang lebar. "Masuk ke dalam mobil."

To Be Continue

.

.

Yeah !

Chap 10! Eotte? Apa ada yang menebak ceritanya akan seperti ini dengan benar? Yang bisa menebak, chukkae ne

Pair lain memang terlihat kurang menonjol di chap ini. Terutama SiBum dan HaeHyuk yang sangat kurang partisipasinya. Tapi akan saya usahakan semua pair muncul di chap depan.

Bagaimana pun juga ini fic dengan KyuMin sebagai main pair. Jadi pair lain terkadang muncul tenggelam sehingga terkesan kurang eksis padahal saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Dan fic ini kenapa lama-lama seperti sinetron juga sih? Siapa authornya? *nyari tumbal buat disalahin

Semoga chap ini ga ada typo *check again

Kembali saya terlihat OoC *sigh *pundung

Permintaan saya, mohon tetap bersabar menunggu dan mendukung fic ini hingga akhir. Khamsahamnida *bow

Saya sedang agak-agak sensitive dengan band The Script padahal saya suka dengan lagu-lagu mereka. Kenapa? Karena itu mengingatkan saya pada **The Script-si** *curhat terselubung

Jadi tolong semangati saya juga untuk tugas akhir saya ini ya. Targetnya adalah wisuda Agustus. Semoga tercapai. Amin ya Rab…

Say thanks to : dhia bintang, key hearttt, KimCha, cutevilpinkiss, EvilBunny, Shofiy Nurlatief, Ayu Fitria II, yefi137, kyuminalways89, thiafumings, monic, , Cho Miku, Kim Min Ra, casanova indah, nannaa, kyuminnnnnn, Guest 2, Shelly, KS, kyumin4ever, Nurganeffi, jung hyo ra, leefairy, hyukjae lee, QMingKyutez137, KyoKMS26, I was a Dreamer, tyararahayuni, Zhang Ary, Tania3424, nolla cho hindy lovekyumin, Guest 1, yesansan, Ahjumma Namja, cho minyu, R.W.E KyuMin, AnggiHaeHyukELF, KMS kyuminshiper, nova137, nonkyu, kyurielf, jongwookie, chanmoody, zoldyk, maria8, love haehyuk, MeyMey8495, Minnie, mademoiselle, HeeYeon, Fishy, AIDASUNGJIN, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, pinkvirga, BoPeepBoPeep137, indahpus96, Aey raa kms, Erry Evilamingkyu, han, reaRelf, and Lee vanhae.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	11. Please

Annyeonghaseyoooo

Saya ga usah banyak berkata-katalah ya. Just storynya aja udah nyampe 5 ribu kata. Kalo saya bikin author note pasti panjang. Jadi author note kali ini salam aja ya. Hehe

Ayo tebak, saya akan menulis apa dichap ini? ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Beloved Moment / Chapter 11

Main Pair : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : YeWook, SiBum, HaeHyuk, and other

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana -terlihat maupun tersembunyi-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Ada beberapa kata kasar yang saya gunakan disini. Maklumlah. Di chap ini banyak yang emosi.

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Sungmin membungkuk hormat dan sedikit menjauh saat jarak keduanya terlalu dekat. "Kita bertemu lagi Tuan."

Lelaki itu masih tetap menggunakan kacamata hitamnya meski hari sudah malam. Membuat Sungmin sedikit heran namun tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku tak akan berbasa basi." Lelaki itu kembali mendekati Sungmin dan menyusupkan sebelah lengannya dipinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin menegang seketika. Dia yakin jaketnya sudah sedikit robek karena dia bisa merasakan pinggangnya seperti tertusuk benda tajam. Wajahnya memucat. Sungguh dia ingin berteriak. Namun tenggorokannya tercekat. Panik menderanya saat itu juga. Tak ada pilihan lain selain diam dan mengikukuti apa yang lelaki itu inginkan. Jika tak mau nyawanya habis saat itu juga.

Lelaki itu mendorong bahu yeoja yang ada didepannya dengan benda tajam yang tersembunyi sempurna dibalik mantelnya yang lebar. "Masuk ke dalam mobil."

.

.

Kyuhyun meregangkan otot-otot lehernya yang pegal. Guyuran air hangat dari shower yang ada diatasnya bagaikan pijatan refleksi ringan yang mampu membuatnya untuk bisa lebih rileks malam ini.

Tak sampai 10 menit, namja itu keluar dengan sebuah handuk putih yang melilit dipinggangnya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang ada diatas televisi berlayar datar miliknya. 22.30.

Dengan menggosok-gosokkan handuk kecil dirambutnya yang basah, Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju lemari pakaiannya dan dengan cepat mengambil pakaian santai yang biasa digunakannya untuk tidur. Cukup sebuah kaos longgar dan celana kain selutut yang menutupi tubuh tingginya. Kyuhyun bukan tipe namja yang suka memakai piyama khusus untuk tidur. Tidak praktis menurutnya meski dia sendiri tahu bahwa piyama adalah salah satu pakaian ternyaman kala mengistirahatkan badan. Mengingat kebiasaannya untuk berjalan-jalan malam mengontrol keadaan asrama, memakai piyama justru akan membuatnya berganti pakaian berulang kali jika ingin melaksanakan tugas mulianya itu.

"Haahh…" Menghela nafas berat, namja itu melemparkan tubuh ke ranjang besar miliknya. Sebelum memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, Kyuhyun menerawang menatap jendela kamarnya.

Pikirannya melayang pada sang kekasih yang tak bisa dijemputnya malam ini. Namja Cho itu mengutuk kepala sekolah Lee yang menyerahkan undangan dan memaksanya untuk datang kesebuah acara amal yang diselenggarakan salah satu lembaga pemerintah terbesar di Seoul. Berkat gelar juara pertama dalam olimpiade matematika yang diikutinya beberapa minggu yang lalu, Cho Kyuhyun adalah salah satu dari orang-orang penting yang diwajibkan hadir disana. Membuatnya tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan kepala sekolah Lee yang terlihat senang melihatnya menggerutu selama acara berlangsung.

"Orang tua itu. Kalau saja aku tak menyayanginya seperti appaku sendiri, sudah kucekik lehernya," namja itu bergumam.

Lee Soo Man yang kadang terlihat menyebalkan itu memang sudah dianggapnya keluarga. Mendiang kedua orang tuanya bersahabat baik dengan sang kepala sekolah. Sehingga sang namja tua Lee sudah menganggap Kyuhyun layaknya anak sendiri. Tak jarang Kyuhyun bahkan merengek meminta uang saku pada kepala sekolah Lee tiap bulannya. Sungguh fantastis bukan?

Kembali pada kekasih manisnya yang belum ada dihubunginya sejak siang tadi, Kyuhyun sempat beranjak dari pembaringannya. Namun ketika merasakan lelah mendera, namja itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengunjungi Sungmin seperti malam –malam sebelumnya. Saking lelahnya, bahkan hanya untuk mengambil handphone yang terletak dimeja samping tempat tidurnya pun Kyuhyun menyerah.

"Sudah semalam ini, dia pasti sudah pulang." Kyuhyun bermonolog seraya membaringkan kembali tubuhnya dan menarik selimut tebal yang tergeletak dibawah kakinya.

Merasa belum lama terpejam, Kyuhyun merutuki handphonenya yang kini bergetar. Permukaan meja yang terbuat dari kayu membuat getarannya makin keras. Namja itu kembali melirik jam dinding.

"Bahkan aku belum sampai tertidur 10 menit," gerutunya.

Dengan mata tertutup, namja itu meraih handphone miliknya. "Halo," sapanya datar.

Beberapa detik kemudian kelopak mata itu membuka. Memperlihatkan tatapan tajam dan rahang sang pemilik wajah yang mengeras. Sebuah umpatan dilayangkannya pada pemilik suara diseberang telepon.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

"Hujan."

Donghae menatap langit hitam menanggapi ucapan gadisnya. Namja itu kembali menyeruput teh hangat dari gelas kertas yang dibelinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dirangkulnya bahu Eunhyuk dan mengusap lengan atas yeoja itu.

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya kedepan. Mencoba merasakan sensasi dingin saat tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit itu menyentuh telapak tangannya.

Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. Bukan hening dalam artian canggung. Melainkan hening menikmati ketenangan.

Eunhyuk menarik kembali tangannya. Lalu menggenggam gelas kertas berisi teh hangat dan meminumnya pelan. Yeoja itu menatap beberapa tas belanja miliknya yang tergeletak disamping Donghae yang sedang duduk santai menikmati hujan.

Apa kalian berpikir bahwa saat ini mereka berdua sedang berhujan-hujanan? Tentu saja tidak. Donghae tak akan membiarkan Eunhyuk yang baru saja sembuh untuk berdiam dibawah tetesan hujan yang walaupun tak begitu deras namun sanggup untuk membuatmu basah.

Keduanya sedang bersantai nyaman disebuah gazebo taman. Siang tadi Donghae mengantarkan Eunhyuk untuk control rutin dirumah sakit sejak kepulangannya pasca operasi. Sebenarnya prosedur yang dijalani tidak terlalu lama. Namun Eunhyuk memintanya untuk ikut memeriksakan kesehatan mumpung mereka ada dirumah sakit. Hanya pemeriksaan biasa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Tapi itu cukup memakan waktu hingga keduanya keluar dari rumah sakit saat sore menjelang.

Saat itulah Eunhyuk merengek pada Donghae untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Alasan terlalu bosan berada lama dirumah sakit dan bujukan yang gencar dilakukan kekasihnya membuat Donghae mau tak mau menuruti kemauan Eunhyuk.

Berkeliling kesana kemari tak terasa hari sudah malam. Terlalu lelah untuk langsung kembali ke asrama, Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk untuk sekedar beristirahat sebentar di sebuah taman tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan. Taman kota dengan gazebo-gazebo kecil yang tersusun sejajar disisi salah satu jalan taman. Taman itu diterangi lampu jalan yang lumayan terang.

"Aku sudah tahu pasti hujan," ucap Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menoleh. Dibalasnya tatapan Eunhyuk dengan senyuman.

"Tahu dari mana?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya merapatkan jaketnya. Sekilas yeoja itu melirik jam tangan yang melekat dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Hampir pukul 11 malam.

"Langit gelap. Tak ada bintang yang muncul." Donghae ternyata menangkap gerakan Eunhyuk yang melirik jam. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Sudah malam. Mau pulang?"

"Tapi hujan, Hae." Eunhyuk kembali mengulurkan tangannya. "Mobil kita terparkir lumayan jauh. Kita bisa basah sebelum sampai mobil."

Donghae mengangguk setuju. Beruntung namja itu kini membawa mobil ke asrama. Sehingga mereka tak perlu pusing memikirkan untuk pulang malam. Donghae terlalu iri pada Kyuhyun yang membawa mobil dengan alasan untuk mengantar jemput Sungmin bekerja. Dia pun tak mau kalah untuk ikut-ikutan meminta izin membawa mobil ke asrama. Akui saja itu Lee Donghae-ssi.

Malam ini malam minggu sehingga taman ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang berkencan. Namun karena hujan, pasangan-pasangan itu lebih memilih untuk berada dibawah gazebo layaknya Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Bermesraan dan saling merapat dengan dalih untuk menghangatkan badan.

Sebenarnya Donghae mau-mau saja untuk menunggu hujan reda. Tapi dia tak tega ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah beberapa kali menguap. Keduanya tahu bahwa mereka lelah. Ingin cepat-cepat sampai asrama dan bersembunyi dibawah selimut tebal lalu tidur.

"Aku bawa payung." Donghae meraih tas selempang kecil yang dibawanya untuk menyimpan dompet serta benda penting lainnya. Mengobrak abriknya sebentar lalu mengeluarkan sebuah payung lipat berwarna biru tua.

"Kau bawa payung? Senangnyaaa…" Eunhyuk meraih payung yang ada ditangan Donghae. Yeoja itu berdiri lalu membuka payung itu. Menyampirkan gagangnya dibahu lalu menarik tangan Donghae. "Ayo pulang."

Donghae hanya tertawa kecil melihat yeojanya begitu bersemangat untuk pulang. Wajar saja. Badan mereka sudah lelah dan lengket karena keringat. Ingin mandi.

Namja itu mengalungkan tali tas belanja mereka pada lengannya dan merebut gagang payung yang dipegang Eunhyuk. "Aku saja yang bawa."

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengiyakan. Donghae lebih tinggi darinya. Jika dia yang membawa payung, bisa-bisa tangannya pegal karena mengangkat payung tinggi-tinggi.

Dengan kedua tangan mengalung pada lengan Donghae yang sedang memegang gagang payung diantara mereka berdua, Eunhyuk mengulas senyumnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi gazebo. Senyumnya makin melebar kala yeoja itu tahu berpasang-pasang mata dari arah gazebo yang berada dipinggir jalan taman melihat mereka yang tengah berjalan menembus hujan dibawah satu payung dengan tatapan iri. Oh ayolah, bukankah itu romantis?

Donghae tersenyum kecil menanggapi ulah gadisnya. Tinggal bersama selama bertahun-tahun bukan berarti Donghae tak mengerti Eunhyuk. Namja itu paham kekasihnya menyukai hal-hal childish berbau romantis.

Namja Lee itu tersenyum lebar kala sebuah ide hinggap diotaknya. Tak salah bukan sesekali mendukung hal childish yang disukai Eunhyuk?

Namja itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang payung. Lalu berjalan dibelakang Eunhyuk. Tangan kirinya yang memegang tas belanja dilingkarkannya pada perut sang gadis. Langkah kakinya dia samakan dengan langkah kaki Eunhyuk. Dengan posisi seperti itu, Donghae melakukan back hug pada Eunhyuk seraya berjalan.

Wajah Eunhyuk merona saat kekasihnya berani seperti ini didepan umum. Setahunya Donghae bukanlah namja yang suka mengumbar kemesraan. Yeoja itu menunduk seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya agar Donghae tak dapat melihat senyumannya yang terlalu lebar karena senang.

"Kenapa menunduk? Bukankah kau suka?" Donghae berbisik pelan. Diapun tak dapat menahan senyumannya yang muncul karena bangga dan malu.

"Aku suka." Yeoja itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum. "Tapi aku juga malu." Kembali yeoja itu menunduk.

Donghae malah mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mencium pucuk kepala gadisnya. "Nikmati saja."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan membalas perlakuan Donghae dengan memeluk lengan kiri sang namja yang melingkari perutnya.

Keduanya tetap berjalan tenang. Kali ini dengan tambahan bisik-bisik dari orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka. Kebanyakan bisikan iri yang berasal dari kaum yeoja yang ingin diperlakukan seperti itu oleh namjanya.

Seharusnya kemesraan mereka bisa berlangsung lebih lama hingga mereka sampai di mobil yang Donghae parkir di samping taman. Namun tiba-tiba handphone namja itu bergetar dan berbunyi. Menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Ingin rasanya Donghae mengalihkan telepon itu. Namun getaran dan suara handphone yang berbunyi nyaring karena disetting pada tingkat maksimum membuat Donghae risih sendiri.

Keduanya berhenti berjalan. Dengan enggan Donghae mengambil handphone yang disimpannya didalam tas kecilnya. Eunhyuk sendiri mengambil alih memegang payung dan memandang mobil mereka yang sudah tak jauh lagi.

"Siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk saat Donghae memandang layar handphonenya.

"Kyuhyun," jawab namja itu lalu mengarahkan handphonenya ke telinga. "Yeoboseyo?"

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga terdengar Donghae yang berteriak tertahan dan Eunhyuk yang kaget. Dengan penjelasan singkat dari Donghae, keduanya segera berlari cepat menuju mobil tanpa menghiraukan payung yang Eunhyuk lempar dan Donghae yang meletakkan dengan kasar tas belanja mereka keseat belakang mobil.

Dengan nafas yang memburu dan tubuh yang sedikit basah, Donghae melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang dan Eunhyuk memasang seat belt keduanya. Tangan bergetar yeoja itu meraih handphone dan kembali menghubungi adik laki-lakinya untuk mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut.

.

.

BYUURR!

Gelombang air tercipta seiring dengan sesosok tubuh yang menceburkan diri kedalam kolam renang indoor itu. Tak lama seorang namja muncul ke permukaan dan berenang ketepian. Menuju seorang yeoja yang duduk disisi kolam dengan kaki yang dimasukkan ke air.

Yeoja itu tersenyum saat sang namja meraih kakinya namun tak menariknya untuk masuk kedalam kolam. Namja itu hanya memegang kakinya untuk dijadikan pegangan.

"Seru?" suara lembut sang yeoja menyapa namjanya.

Sang namja tersenyum puas. "Sangat. Aku malah ingin mencoba lagi."

Yeoja itu tertawa. "Gantianlah dengan yang lain. Mereka juga ingin mencobanya."

Yeoja itu menunjuk sisi kolam, dimana terdapat fasilitas tangga dengan pijakan untuk melompat dengan ketinggian yang berbeda-beda. Beberapa orang terlihat berkumpul untuk melompat terjun dari sana.

Namja itu mengikuti arah telunjuk sang gadis lalu menyeringai. "Sudah kukatakan ini seru."

Yeoja berkulit seputih susu itu mengangguk kemudian kembali menunjuk kearah yang sama. "Lihat Siwonnie. Itu Jungmo."

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya. Tangannya masih setia memegang salah satu kaki gadisnya yang berada diair. Namja itu tertawa dan menyoraki seorang namja yang berdiri dipijakan setinggi 5 meter. "Kurang tinggi, Jungmo!"

Jungmo yang tadinya bersiap melompat mengurungkan niat. Lalu berkacak pinggang kearah Siwon yang ada dipinggir kolam. "Ini sudah tinggi tahu!"

Siwon tertawa lalu mengacungkan jempolnya. Dilihatnya Jungmo masih bersiap-siap mengatur nafas. "Kau tak ingin mencobanya, Kibummie?"

Kibum masih menunggui Jungmo yang belum melompat sedari tadi. Kini namja tukang ribut itu malah berdebat dengan salah satu namja yang ada dibelakangnya. Menunggu giliran untuk melompat.

"Nanti saja."

Siwon mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. "Kau harus coba. Ini benar-benar seru. Memacu adrenalin. Aku mau mencoba yang tertinggi. 10 meter."

Kibum terkekeh kala mendengar keinginan namjanya itu.

Asrama mereka memang sangat besar. Sehingga sanggup membuat kolam renang berukuran 25x15 meter. Kolam itu memiliki dasar yang bertingkat. Dibawah pijakan untuk melompat adalah dasar kolam yang paling dalam, yaitu 5 meter. Sedangkan disisi kolam yang berlawanan adalah dasar kolam paling rendah, yaitu 1,5 meter. Kolam renang indoor itu dibangun disamping gym yang memang disediakan didalam asrama mewah ini.

Sudah menjadi aturan tetap bahwa tiap malam minggu air kolam akan diganti menjadi air hangat. Beberapa makanan ringan juga disediakan dipinggir kolam oleh pengurus asrama. Hal ini dimaksudkan untuk memberi hiburan pada penghuni asrama yang memilih untuk tetap berada di asrama pada malam minggu. Tak jarang pengurus asrama juga menyempatkan untuk menceburkan diri ikut menikmati kolam air hangat asrama mereka. Dan Siwon dan Kibum adalah pengunjung tetap kolam renang seperti saat ini.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya. "Malam ini ramai ya, Siwonnie."

Siwon ikut mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi ruangan. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang berenang disekitar mereka. Ada pula yang hanya duduk dikursi yang ada dipinggir kolam seraya menikmati makanan yang disediakan. Lainnya yang Siwon kenal sebagai murid-murid tingkat 10 dan 11 terlihat berlarian sambil tertawa lepas. Penghuni asrama berbaur diruangan ini. Tak ada kecanggungan. Hanya keakraban yang menghangati mereka.

Pandangan keduanya kembali beralih pada Jungmo yang akan melompat. Orang-orang yang berada dikolam dan sekitarnya menghitung mundur sebagai aba-aba untuk namja itu.

"3… 2… 1…!"

BYUURR!

Kibum bertepuk tangan menyambut Jungmo yang kini berenang menuju dirinya dan Siwon.

"Seru sekali!" Jungmo berteriak heboh seraya menarik badannya untuk keluar dari air. Namja itu sontak berbaring dipinggir kolam. "Tapi aku lelah. Jantungku sepertinya masih tertinggal disana."

Ketiganya sedang mengobrol ringan saat Siwon melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook yang berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti sambil berpegangan tangan. Siwon mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat keduanya untuk mendekat.

"Kenapa baru kemari?" tanya Kibum pada Ryeowook yang duduk disampingnya. Yesung sendiri sudah menceburkan diri kekolam.

"Iya hyung. Ini bahkan sudah hampir tengah malam. Kenapa baru datang?" tanya Siwon.

Yesung memunculkan kepalanya lalu berenang mendekat. "Habis olahraga."

Jungmo mengernyit bingung. "Di gym?"

Yesung menggeleng lalu menyelam sebentar. Jawabannya muncul seiring dengan kepalanya yang kembali terlihat. Namja itu menyeringai. "Di kamar."

Jungmo dan Siwon sudah berteriak heboh untuk menggoda pasangan yang baru datang itu. Wajah Ryeowook memerah seraya mencipratkan air kearah kekasihnya. Kibum geleng-geleng kepala. Tahulah dia apa yang baru terjadi pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Kelimanya bercanda dan saling menggoda dipinggir kolam. Tatapan-tatapan memuja terlihat dari penghuni asrama lainnya. Dengan 3 namja tampan dan 2 yeoja yang begitu terkenal diasrama mereka, malam itu terasa sayang untuk dilewatkan dengan berdiam diri dikamar.

"Eunhyuk dan Donghae kemana?" tanya Kibum sambil memainkan air kolam dengan kakinya. Siwon sudah melepaskan kakinya sejak tadi. Namja itu kini menumpukan lengannya pada pinggir kolam.

"Medical check up tadi siang. Lalu berbelanja. Mereka mengajak Yesung oppa. Tapi tak kuperbolehkan. Bayangkan saja. Semalam Yesung oppa sudah belanja banyak di online shop, masa mau belanja lagi?" Ryeowook berdecak seraya membetulkan ikatan rambutnya, bersiap-siap untuk menceburkan diri ke air.

"Yesung hyung mengerikan." Jungmo yang duduk disamping Kibum bergidik menatap Yesung yang masih berada di air.

"Heh. Kau juga mengerikan kalau sudah bersama gengmu itu," seru Yesung.

Siwon tertawa. "Kalian sama saja."

Jungmo dan Yesung saling berpandangan. Lalu menatap Siwon bersamaan. "Kau juga!"

Obrolan itu masih berlangsung saat kepala sekolah Lee yang jarang terlihat berada di ruangan itu datang dengan langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Namja paruh baya itu bahkan sudah memakai piyama yang tertutup sebuah jaket coklat. Menandakan bahwa seharusnya dia sudah terlelap sedari tadi.

"Yesung, Kyuhyun baru saja mengabari Paman. Sesuatu terjadi."

.

.

"Kapan dia telepon?"

"Kau sudah menghubungi polisi?"

"Nomor Sungmin tidak aktif."

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?"

"Mereka bilang apa tadi?"

"Dimana handphonemu? Aku akan menghubungi mereka lagi."

"Ya Tuhan. Sungmin. Semoga dia baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar mandir di ruangan itu. Namja itu mengumpat kesal. Lalu mendudukkan diri di ranjang.

Kini semua orang yang sudah Kyuhyun kabari sedang berada di sebuah ruang besar dengan penghangat didalamnya. Saat menerima telepon dari orang tak dikenal yang mengabari bahwa Sungminnya dalam bahaya, namja itu langsung berlari menuju kamar milik kepala sekolah Lee dan istrinya. Keduanya adalah orang yang Kyuhyun percaya bisa membantu. Tak mungkin Kyuhyun hanya mengandalkan dirinya sendiri beserta hyung dan noonanya. Mereka bahkan belum melewati umur 20 tahun.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dan menyodorkan segelas air putih. "Minumlah dulu."

Kyuhyun menenggak air itu dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya seperti berisi duri-duri tajam yang menghalangi air untuk berjalan mulus masuk ke lambungnya.

"Bibi mengatakan ini pada keluarga Lee?" dipandangnya yeoja paruh baya yang berada disampingnya.

Ny. Lee tersenyum meski sedikit terpaksa karena kalut mengetahui kekasih namja muda yang dianggapnya anak sedang berada dalam situasi genting. "Bibi belum mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Jangan bilang pada mereka Bi."

"Apa mungkin Jay?" Donghae berspekulasi.

Kepala sekolah Lee menggeleng. "Bukan. Paman baru menelepon kantor polisi. Jay ada disel tahanannya."

"Lalu siapa?" Siwon bertanya seraya meminum teh hangat yang disediakan istri sang kepala sekolah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Entahlah."

"Kau kenal suaranya?" Yesung berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak hyung."

"Dia bilang apa?" suara Kibum terdengar bergetar. Perpaduan antara menahan tangis dan kedinginan. Yeoja itu beserta keempat temannya bahkan hanya memakai bathrobe.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat saat kembali mengingat percakapan mereka tadi. "Dia bilang Sungmin ada bersama mereka. Mereka memintaku untuk menyerahkan diri."

"Menyerahkan diri?" Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menahan tangisnya kini bertanya.

"Kau punya masalah dengan orang luar?" Eunhyuk duduk disebelah adiknya. Matanya memicing siap meledak jika ternyata adiknya itu kembali berurusan dengan geng jalanan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sama sekali tak ada, noona. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini."

"Ini aneh. Setahuku juga Kyuhyun sama sekali sudah tak ada hubungannya dengan geng-geng itu. Apa ini masih ada hubungannya dengan Jay?" Jungmo yang duduk disofa bersama kepala sekolah Lee memberikan sebuah kemungkinan. Jungmo memang mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dulu.

"Bisa saja," gumam Yesung. Namja itu menatap pamannya. "Menurut Paman bagaimana?"

Kepala sekolah Lee terlihat berpikir sebelum mengatakan sesuatu. "Besok kita kekantor polisi. Temui Jay. Mungkin dia bisa memberikan sesuatu."

.

.

"Bukan aku." Namja itu terlihat angkuh. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun memukul wajahnya yang menyebalkan. Sayang, ada terali yang menghalangi mereka.

"Jangan berbohong, Jay." Jungmo mengintimidasi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak bohong." Namja bernama Jay yang sempat membuat masalah dengan Kyuhyun itu berdecak kesal. "Seluruh anak buahku sudah ditangkap oleh polisi. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang menjadi tersangka?"

"Bisa saja kau menyuruh orang lain yang kau anggap partner." Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang masuk akal.

Jay menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Yesung. Dia tak mau kedatangan mereka kemari sia-sia.

Namja yang memakai seragam biru tua itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang kutahu."

"Kau bohong," putus Yesung.

"Tidak."

"Ehem." Deheman keras sengaja kepala sekolah Lee keluarkan. "Jay, aku tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu."

Jay menatap namja paruh baya itu. "Kau siapa Pak Tua?" remeh Jay.

Kepala sekolah Lee hanya balas menatap Jay dengan tak berkedip. Tatapan mengintimidasi yang diberikannya sedikit membuat Jay menciut.

Tet

Suara bel terdengar. Menandakan bahwa waktu besuk tinggal 5 menit.

"Beritahu aku," suara berat milik kepala sekolah Lee kembali terdengar. "Atau ibumu tak akan tenang."

Jay tersenyum kecut. "Ibuku sudah mati."

Kepala sekolah Lee kembali berdehem. "Aku tahu. Tapi abunya masih ada."

Jay terlihat berpikir. "Lalu?"

"Kau tahu?" kepala sekolah Lee membetulkan kacamatanya. "Kudengar tempat ini berhantu. Penjara ini bekas tempat penyiksaan prajurit Korea saat masa penjajahan. Kau pernah mendengar jeritan mereka saat malam?"

Jay memundurkan tubuh hingga punggungnya menyentuh sandaran kursi kayu yang didudukinya. "Aku tak percaya dengan hal semacam itu."

"Ya ya ya." Kepala sekolah Lee memajukan kepalanya dan berbicara pelan. "Mungkin saja ibumu akan mengunjungi anaknya ini. Dan memintamu untuk menemukan abunya yang akan aku buang jika kau tak mengatakan apa yang kau tahu."

Tet tet

Waktu besuk akan habis dalam 1 menit. Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras menahan emosi. Kepala sekolah Lee masih menatap Jay tajam.

Hingga akhirnya namja yang dikenai sanksi kurungan 7 tahun itu menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah."

Kepala sekolah Lee sebenarnya hanya menggertak tadi. Dia sama sekali tak mengetahui perihal keluarga Jay. Namun melihat gelagat Jay yang berniat menyerah untuk memberitahukan mereka apa yang dia tahu, membuat namja paruh baya itu sedikit bangga pada kemampuannya berkata-kata.

Keempat namja yang sedari tadi sudah siap meledak itu memberi perhatian penuh pada Jay.

"Jino datang kemari beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Jino?" tanya Yesung bingung. Dia tak kenal nama itu. Namun melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dan tangannya yang mengepal, namja itu tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mengenalnya.

"Dia hanya bilang dia punya kejutan. Setelah itu dia pergi."

Seorang petugas memasuki ruangan berkunjung. "Maaf. Waktu besuk sudah habis. Silahkan menuju pintu keluar."

Beberapa pengunjung lain sudah beranjak dari kursi mereka. Begitu pula dengan keempat namja itu.

"Kau tahu aku juga tak menyukai Jino. Tak ada satupun alasanku untuk membantunya."

Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun. Namja itu bergegas keluar disusul dengan orang-orang yang bersamanya.

"Kau kenal mereka?" Yesung melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk dibangku belakang mobil dari spion dalam.

"Aku kenal."

"Siapa?" Kepala sekolah Lee yang duduk disamping Yesung yang sedang menyupir menoleh kebelakang. Jungmo pun ikut memiringkan badannya.

"Dulu Jino adalah musuh geng Jay. Sepertinya dia bermaksud balas dendam padaku."

"Balas dendam?" tanya Jungmo.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku dulu sempat dipenjara karena hampir membunuhnya. Setelahnya Eunhyuk noona memohon padaku untuk berubah dan aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka."

Keempatnya terdiam. Hingga handphone Kyuhyun berdering. "Jino."

"Halo."

"…"

"Jangan menyentuhnya."

"…"

"Dimana?"

"…"

"Aku tahu."

Pip

"Jino memintaku datang sendiri ketempatnya."

"Kau tahu tempatnya?" Yesung menekan gas mobilnya lebih dalam. Saat ini mereka perlu berkumpul bersama di asrama untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

.

.

"Kami akan ikut Kyuhyun!" Kepala sekolah Lee meledak saat Kyuhyun dengan keras kepalanya mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi sendirian.

"Tidak Paman. Dia berbahaya."

"Tapi akan lebih berbahaya jika kau pergi sendirian!" kepala sekolah Lee duduk disofa seraya memijit pelipisnya.

"Kami akan ikut. Titik," putus Yesung.

"Tidak bisa hyung. Mereka akan menyakiti Sungmin."

Ryeowook yang sedang dipeluk oleh Ny. Lee semakin mengalirkan air matanya deras ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kibum dan Eunhyuk hanya terdiam mendengar perdebatan para namja. Semuanya berpendapat bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pergi sendiri. Bertentangan dengan keinginan namja itu.

Siwon berdecak kesal. "Kita bukan superhero, Kyuhyun," ucap namja itu serius.

"Paman akan hubungi polisi."

"Jangan Paman. Itu lebih berbahaya," mohon Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu perbolehkan kami ikut!" sengit Donghae.

Hening sejenak. Hingga akhirnya namja tertua yang sudah paruh baya itu mengutarakan keputusannya. "Kau bergerak duluan Kyuhyun. Kami akan menyusulmu."

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Digenggamnya erat pegangan pintu sebuah gudang yang ada didepannya. Meski tak membawa salah satu pisau atau pistolnya karena terlalu beresiko, namja itu tak takut. Dulu dia sering seperti ini. Menghadapi berpuluh-puluh orang dan saling memukul bahkan saat umurnya masih belasan tahun. Mengingat itu semua adrenalinnya terasa berpacu. Dikontrolnya semua perasaan berkecamuk dihatinya. Fokusnya hanyalah satu. Lee Sungmin.

Perlahan namja itu masuk ke dalam. Gudang tua dengan jendela-jendela yang merangkap ventilasi membuat gudang itu terlihat terang karena sinar matahari sore. Beberapa kipas besar berputar-putar diatasnya. Tumpukan kayu dan berbagai macam material terlihat dimana-mana. Sebuah tangki besar berada disudut ruangan itu. Katrol-katrol menggantung dilangit-langit dengan rantai besi berkarat yang melilitinya. Gudang itu tak terlalu besar namun cukup luas jika tak ada barang-barang yang memenuhinya. Entah tempat apa ini sebelumnya. Yang jelas letaknya yang berada dipinggir kota membuatnya jauh dari akses keramaian.

Beberapa orang terlihat sedang duduk-duduk diatas tumpukan tong-tong besar dan kotak-kotak kayu. Sebagian berdiri dibalkon lantai 2. Yang lainnya terlihat duduk dikursi dengan wajah pongah. Ada pula beberapa wanita dengan kelakuan sama. Beberapa wajah mereka masih bisa Kyuhyun ingat. Menandakan bahwa selama bertahun-tahun orang-orang itu masih kacau dalam hidupnya.

"Kau datang?"

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari atas membuat Kyuhyun mendongak untuk mencari-cari pemilik suara. Seorang namja duduk di sebuah kursi dengan angkuhnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah tongkat bisbol. Lalu maju beberapa langkah dan memegang pinggiran besi diujung lantai yang lebih luas dari balkon lainnya layaknya sebuah panggung kecil.

"Aku datang." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar tegas.

Bisa Kyuhyun dengar suara tarikan pintu. Namja itu masih tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari namja yang berada diatas. Meski dia tahu, akses keluarnya sudah terkunci rapat.

"Nyalimu besar juga."

"Aku tak sepertimu, Jino-ssi."

Jino tertawa. Namja itu mengarahkan tongkat bisbolnya pada Kyuhyun yang berada tepat ditengah ruangan. "Kau sendiri. Dan aku…," tongkat itu bergerak layaknya memutari ruangan, "bersama puluhan orang."

"Aku tak takut."

Jino memejamkan matanya. "Ah, kau benar. Tak mungkin kau takut." Raut wajah Kyuhyun yang datar memberinya tekanan.

Namja itu berbalik kebelakang. Lalu menyeret sesuatu dari balik kursinya. "Kau kenal dia?"

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Giginya yang saling bergesekan menimbulkan suara yang bisa didengarnya sendiri. Tangannya mengepal erat. Meski mata dan wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi, namun hati namja itu begitu emosi.

Sungmin terlihat kacau. Pakaiannya lusuh dan kotor. Beberapa bekas darah yang sudah mengering terlihat diwajahnya. Bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutup pakaian terlihat lebam. Rambut panjang hitam yeoja itu kini sudah acak-acakan. Sebagian berada didalam genggaman Jino karena namja itu menyeretnya.

"Kekasihmu, huh?" Jino berjongkok dan menarik rambut Sungmin kebawah, membuat yeoja itu meringis. "Cantik."

"Jangan sentuh dia." Getaran dalam suara Kyuhyun begitu terasa.

Jino tertawa dan melepas pegangannya pada rambut Sungmin. "Berlututlah," ucapnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak bergerak. Berulang kali ditahannya untuk tak kembali melihat keadaan Sungmin yang membuat hatinya menjerit.

"Aku bilang berlutut!" Jino menarik kembali rambut Sungmin. Jeritan Sungmin membuat kaki Kyuhyun goyah. Namun namja itu tak mau bergerak sedikitpun. Sekali saja Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya, maka Jino akan menang.

"Kau tak mau menurutiku?" tongkat bisbol itu terangkat. "Berlutut."

Namja itu berdecih saat mengetahui Kyuhyun memang tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Bugh!

"Aaaaaahhhh…!"

Teriakan Sungmin begitu bergema diruangan yang tertutup itu. Melihat yeojanya bersimpuh setelah punggung Sungmin dipukul dengan tongkat bisbol membuat lutut Kyuhyun bergetar. Sontak namja itu berlutut.

Jino kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras dan diikuti oleh anak buahnya.

Keringat membasahi tubuh Kyuhyun. Namja itu begitu emosi. Dilihatnya Sungmin meringis dengan mata yang terpejam.

Penglihatan Sungmin sebenarnya sudah mengabur. Sakit yang didera tubuhnya membuat kesadarannya hampir hilang. Namun pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat membuka mata justru membuat matanya basah oleh air mata. Kyuhyun berlutut seraya menatapnya pilu. Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Hei."

Kepala Sungmin kembali mendongak saat sebuah jambakan kembali diterimanya.

"Kau tahu kesalahan pacarmu itu?"

Sungmin terdiam. Tubuhnya lemas dan hanya mengikuti gerakan tangan Jino yang memegangnya. Hanya dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat.

"Kyuhyun itu dulu namja kuat. Dia hanya bisa berkelahi. Tak punya perasaan. Yah, meski aku juga seperti itu." Jino berhenti dan menghempaskan kepala Sungmin hingga membentur pinggiran kursi kayu.

"Tapi bodohnya, dia cari masalah denganku. Dengan tubuh yang bahkan belum terbentuk sempurna, dia menikamku berkali-kali dengan pisau."

Sungmin merasa nyawanya sudah hampir habis. Tubuhnya terasa kebas tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

"Aku bukan pemarah." Jino kembali memutar tongkat bisbolnya. "Tapi aku pendendam."

Saat itu juga Kyuhyun merasakan punggungnya terhantam kayu hingga kayu itu patah. Beberapa orang mulai memukulinya. Bisa Kyuhyun rasakan amis dan asin didalam mulutnya.

Berusaha bangkit, Kyuhyun meraih lengan namja yang berniat memukulnya. Mendorong namja itu kearah beberapa teman yang ada dibelakangnya. Diambilnya sepotong tongkat besi yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Dipukulnya berkali-kali orang-orang yang mendekatinya. Beberapa kali sempat pukulan kayu kembali dirasakannya, namun Kyuhyun berusaha kuat. Meski dia yakin tulang punggungnya berpotensi remuk.

"Kau menikmatinya?" Jino berteriak.

"Brengsek!" umpat Kyuhyun saat tongkat besi yang dari tadi dipegangnya terlempar jauh.

Pukulan demi pukulan kini Kyuhyun dapatkan. Wajahnya, kakinya, perutnya, tak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya yang lolos dari serangan bertubi-tubi itu.

Sebuah ketokan yang berbunyi nyaring membuat hantaman pada Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Bawa dia padaku," perintah Jino.

Bisa Kyuhyun rasakan tarikan pada bajunya lalu disusul dorongan pada punggungnya untuk berjalan. Susah payah Kyuhyun mengikuti seorang namja bertato yang menarik rambutnya menuju lantai 2.

Bruk!

Tubuh Kyuhyun terlempar tepat dibawah kaki Jino. Namja itu tertawa puas.

"Kau lemah sekarang, heh?" Jino menendang perut Kyuhyun. "Berdiri."

Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, Kyuhyun bangkit. Darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya membuat pandangannya sedikit terhalangi. Tangannya mengepal dan bergerak maju dengan cepat. Pukulan pertama meleset. Hingga pukulan ketiga akhirnya bisa mendarat di perut Jino.

"Cih! Hanya begitu?" Jino mengangkat tongkat bisbolnya dan mulai menyerang Kyuhyun.

Tak mau kalah, Kyuhyun meraih berbagai benda yang ada disekitarnya. Perkelahian mulai terasa sengit saat keduanya masih tetap berdiri kokoh saling menyerang meskipun suara pukulan terus terdengar.

Kyuhyun merebut tongkat bisbol dari tangan Jino dan mulai menyerang namja itu. Hingga akhirnya dengan berpegangan pada sisi dinding, Jino kembali berdiri.

Nafas Kyuhyun memburu. Air liurnya yang bercampur darah menetes keluar dan mendarat di lantai besi yang dipijaknya. Diliriknya Sungmin yang terduduk lemah dipojokan. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Hanya dengan tatapannya Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan pada Sungmin bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau kalah, brengsek. Jangan berlagak menjadi jagoan kalau hanya berdiri dibelakang suruhanmu." Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat dengan kata-kata tajamnya.

"Aku belum kalah." Namja itu tertawa dan mencoba berdiri tanpa berpegangan. Namun hasilnya dia malah jatuh terduduk. Kembali dia mencoba bangkit meski sempoyongan.

Brak!

Jino menoleh cepat kearah pintu yang baru saja didobrak beberapa orang.

"Kau membawa orang? Pengecut!" bentak Jino.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Aku pengecut? Bukankah itu kau? Hanya berani menyuruh suruhanmu untuk memukulku."

Dengan samurainya, Yesung segera berlari ke segala arah dan menebas orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Siwon yang memang ahli dalam tae kwon do menggerakkan badannya menghindar dari pukulan-pukulan dan mulai melancarkan serangan. Jungmo dan Donghae yang menyerang satu persatu pemuda yang masih berdiri tegak dengan tongkat-tongkat besi.

Hanya ada Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Jino di lantai 2 itu. Melihat seluruh suruhannya mulai terdesak dengan serangan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu, Jino mulai mencari akal. Tangannya bergerak menggapai lengan Sungmin saat dilihatnya yeoja itu terpuruk di pojokan. Kemudian membawa Sungmin kepinggir pagar besi lantai 2.

"Lepaskan dia." Kyuhyun menggeram.

Jino tertawa. "Tak akan."

"Kau tak mau dia mati kan?" Jino mulai mendorong Sungmin menuju tepian yang sama sekali tak ada pembatasnya. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin meraih pagar besi yang masih bisa dijangkaunya dengan tangan.

Kyuhyun bergerak maju. "Brengsek! Kau memang pengecut!"

"Kau maju lagi, kulempar yeoja ini!" bentak Jino. Sebenarnya dia kalut. Suruhannya sudah banyak yang terkapar tak berdaya dibawah sana. Tak ada jalan keluar baginya. Jino tahu dia akan tamat kali ini. Namun membuat Kyuhyun tersiksa hingga akhir menjadi kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

"Lepas dia, Jino!" teriak Kyuhyun. Namja itu sudah melempar tongkat bisbol yang sedari tadi dipegangnya karena marah.

Jino tersenyum meremehkan. Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin menghajar wajah itu hingga tak berbentuk.

"Kau mau aku melepaskannya? Baiklah."

Dan kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat penuh saat melihat Jino mendorong tubuh Sungminnya kebawah. Dalam sekejap, yeoja itu menghilang dari pandangan seiring dengan teriakannya.

"Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun berlari menuju pinggiran besi dan melihat kebawah. Sungmin jatuh diatas tumpukan material triplek. Namja itu sedikit bernafas lega saat Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya meski mata yeoja itu terpejam dan tubuhnya diam.

"Kau memang berengsek!"

Kyuhyun meraih kerah baju Jino dan membantingnya ke lantai. Diarahkannya pukulan berkali-kali kerahang namja itu. Aliran darah merah pekat mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya. Bahkan beberapa kali terciprat kebaju Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sungguh merasakan dirinya melayang. Sempat didengarnya teriakan Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya sebelum merasakan punggungnya mendarat hebat entah diatas tumpukan apa. Tapi yeoja itu yakin, tulangnya pasti patah karena dia sempat mendengar bunyi patahan yang keras. Belum lagi hantaman tongkat bisbol yang sempat diberikan Jino.

Yeoja itu membuka mata. Bayangan yang diterima kedua retinanya adalah atap gudang yang kusam. Beralih kesamping, dia tak yakin sebenarnya. Tapi benarkah itu Yesung? Yeoja itu bisa mendengar Yesung memanggil namanya. Disusul dengan suara Jungmo, Siwon dan Donghae. Tapi kenapa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendatanginya?

Ingin melihat keadaan dan memastikan tulang punggungnya patah atau tidak, Sungmin perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya. Dan dia masih sanggup! Itu berarti punggungnya mungkin tak mengalami patah meski terasa ngilu luar biasa.

Diedarkannya pandangan. Beberapa orang berbaring lemah seraya memegang beberapa bagian tubuh mereka yang sakit. Sebagian lagi masih menyerang empat orang namja temannya. Pantaslah tak ada yang menghampirinya.

Sungmin ingin berdiri. Namun ada yang dirasanya aneh. Dia masih bisa menggerakkan kaki kanannya. Kaki kirinya? Sebatas lutut dia masih bisa merasakan karena sakit luar biasa. Tapi jemarinya? Kenapa sama sekali tak terasa apa-apa?

Memberanikan diri, Sungmin sedikit memajukan tubuh untuk melihat keadaan kakinya. Dan yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Pikirannya mulai kalut saat mendapati posisi separuh betis hingga jemari kaki kirinya berada diposisi yang tak seharusnya meski tak ada darah yang terlihat. Kedua kakinya seperti sedang mengangkang namun betis hingga bagian dasar kaki kirinya menghadap kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah kaki kanannya. Telapak kaki kanannya menghadap kearah luar tubuhnya sedangkan telapak kaki kirinya menghadap kearah dalam tubuhnya. Merasa sesuatu yang janggal, Sungmin mulai berteriak.

"Kyuhyun! KYUHYUUUUNN….!"

Kyuhyun masih memukul dengan kekuatan penuh pada wajah Jino yang bisa dipastikan sudah remuk itu. Emosinya terlalu menguasai diri membuat Kyuhyun melupakan Sungmin. Hingga didengarnya teriakan histeris Sungmin yang memanggil namanya.

Setelah menghempaskan tubuh Jino kedinding, Kyuhyun segera berlari dan mendapati Sungmin yang terlihat panik. Tanpa perlu mengatakan apa-apa, namja itu bisa melihat posisi tubuh Sungmin yang tak wajar.

"Ssshh… Tenanglah." Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan menggendongnya. Mengabaikan seluruh rasa sakit yang mendera. Melihat kekasihnya seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun sungguh tak tega.

Kyuhyun masih berjalan tertatih dengan meneriaki keempat temannya yang sudah kewalahan menghadapi musuh yang begitu banyak. Yesung bahkan kini berkelahi dengan tangan kosong. Donghae sendiri sudah terpojok diruangan, melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan-pukulan ganas. Siwon dan Jungmo yang masih bertahan dengan tngkat besi sama sekali tak mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun.

Hingga beberapa orang berpakaian seragam polisi datang menyerbu bersama kepala sekolah Lee. Kyuhyun bernafas lega. Semua ini sudah berakhir. Sampai namja itu merasakan pukulan kuat yang menghantam bahu kirinya.

Bugh!

Kyuhyun terjatuh di tengah ruangan. Dengan kesadaran tersisa, namja itu berbalik. Dilihatnya Jino berdiri menyeringai dengan wajah yang berlumuran darah dan sebuah kayu ditangannya.

Yang terakhir kali Kyuhyun lihat adalah Sungmin yang memegangi wajahnya dengan kepanikan luar biasa. Hingga kegelapan menyelimuti pandangannya seiring dengan kesadarannya yang tak bersisa.

To Be Continue

Yeah !

Chap 11! Eotte? Apa ada yang menebak ceritanya akan seperti ini? Pasti ada lah ya…

Jadi, musuh Kyuhyun itu Jino yang mau balas dendam. Ingat ga di chap 2 Ryeowook pernah cerita Kyuhyun dulu pernah masuk penjara karena hampir bunuh orang? Nah, Jino itulah orangnya. Yang menculik Sungmin itu laki-laki yang jadi pelanggan restoran yang manggil namanya. Anggaplah dia suruhannya Jino. Yah, si Jino OC gitu. Tapi kalau ga mau OC, anggaplah Jino SM The Ballad atau Jino lain yang kamu kenal ya. Hehe

Perihal kaki Sungmin, ngerti ga? Kakinya dari betis sampe bawah patah didalam. Jadi ga berdarah. Patahnya itu sampe bikin betisnya kaya engsel pergelangan tangan gitu. Bisa bergerak 180°. Padahal ini kan betis yang tulangnya lurus, bukan engsel. Bisa dibayangin kan?

Oh ya, mau tanya nih. Download mv yang ada lirycs hangul, Romanization plus englishnya dimana ya? Biasanya saya minta sama temen. Tapi lupa kalo mau tanya websitenya.

Maaf saya tidak bias mencantumkan nama reviewer yang sudah mereview dikarenakan saya suadah hamper diusir dari perpustakaan kampus. Ini nyata teman-teman. Karena hari jumat, perpustakaan buka hanya jam 11. Berhubung saya tidak punya modem, jadi saya numpang computer disini.

Tapi seperti yang Anda tahu, saya pasti sangat berterima kasih atas saran dan review yang kalian berikan. Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	12. Begin Now

Annyeonghaseyoo

Wah wah wah… Langsung aja ya…

Mengenai keadaan Sungmin, ternyata pada belum paham deskripsi yang saya berikan ya. Salah saya sih yang terlalu mendramatisir apa yang Sungmin alami. Jadi untuk mempermudah, keadaan Sungmin saya rubah aja ya.

Saya tidak akan mengupdate ulang chap 11. Kecelakaan yang Sungmin alami akan saya perbaiki di chap ini menjadi lebih simpel. Cukup dengan patah kaki aja. Itu cukup kan?

Banyak yang nebak kaki Sungmin bakal lumpuh atau cacat. Terima kasih. Kalian memberikan inspirasi loh. Kkk…

Ayo tebak, saya akan menulis apa dichap ini? ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Beloved Moment / Chapter 12

Main Pair : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : YeWook, SiBum, HaeHyuk, and other

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo -saya berusaha sebaik mungkin-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Ruangan putih itu sepi. Ah, masih ada suara mesin penghangat yang sengaja dihidupkan. Dengan aroma therapy yang dicampurkan dialat itu, bau obat-obatan kini tak lagi menyengat.

Sesosok tubuh itu terbaring tanpa banyak perkembangan. Sedangkan disisinya, bagai adegan yang sering kalian saksikan didrama televisi. Dimana akan ada seseorang yang setia menemani dan merawat sosok yang terbaring itu. Meski tak banyak yang bisa dikerjakan, tak pernah tanpa seharipun yeoja itu absen menjaga.

Sang yeoja, Sungmin, mendorong pelan kursi yang didudukinya seharian ini. Dengan tertatih, cepat-cepat diraihnya kruk yang dia sandarkan didinding tepat disampingnya.

"Ughh…"

Lenguhan sempat dilayangkannya kala ngilu melanda salah satu kakinya yang terbalut gips tebal. Dieratkannya pegangan pada kruk dan mulai melangkah maju. Menghampiri jendela dan menutup tirainya saat langit mulai gelap.

Cklek

Suara pelan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin sedikit terlonjak kaget. Hey. Kamar ini sepi tadinya. Sedikit suara bisa membuatmu kaget kan.

Satu kepala muncul dari balik pintu. Cengiran bagai anak kecil namja itu layangkan ketika Sungmin meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir.

"Ssstt…"

Namja itu, Donghae, masuk kedalam ruangan seraya menenteng satu tas ransel.

"Kau sudah lama disini?" tanya namja itu.

Sungmin mengangkatkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Setelah tidur siang tadi aku langsung kesini."

Donghae memukul kepala Sungmin pelan. "Itu sudah lama, bodoh."

Sungmin meringis. Tangannya terangkat menuju pelipis Donghae yang masih terbalut perban. "Bagaimana lukamu?"

Donghae meraba pelipisnya sendiri. "Sudah tak apa."

"Baguslah." Sungmin berjalan pelan menuju sofa dan duduk disana. "Dimana Eunhyuk?"

"Tadi dia ke swalayan didepan rumah sakit. Mungkin membeli cemilan," jawab Donghae seraya mengeluarkan satu persatu buku yang dibawanya didalam ransel.

Melihat Donghae yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak buku membuat Sungmin terenyuh. "Maaf ya Hae."

Donghae menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Kini sebuah pencil case terletak diatas buku yang bertumpuk diatas meja itu. "Maaf?" tanyanya bingung.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kau pasti sudah bersusah payah membawa buku-buku berat itu. Kalau saja aku sudah bisa kesekolah, kau tak akan serepot ini. Kau kan jadi harus membawa catatan kemari dan mengajarkanku."

"Aish… Aku pikir ada apa. Tentu saja aku harus membawa ini semua. Kita sudah tingkat akhir dan sebentar lagi akan ujian akhir. Sudah. Jangan melankolis seperti ini. Aku tidak suka. Justru aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Karena kau belum diperbolehkan pulang, jadi si Evil itu tak sendirian," Donghae menunjuk sesosok tubuh yang tertidur diranjang dengan dagunya.

Sungmin ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh yang terbaring itu. "Dia tidur lama sekali ya," ucapnya lirih.

Donghae terdiam. Memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapnya sendiri. "Sudah seminggu lebih."

"Apa dokter tidak mengatakan ada perkembangan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada mengharap.

Donghae menggeleng. "Kau sendiri mendengar apa yang dokter bilang. Patah tulang di punggungnya dan luka-luka itu bukan penyebab di tertidur lama seperti ini."

Sungmin merapikan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Siapa yang bisa mengira kalau penyakit asmanya malah memperburuk keadaan?"

"Aku juga tak menyangka. Apa mungkin asma bisa membuatnya terbaring koma seperti itu?" Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya. "Rasanya tak mungkin."

Sungmin tersenyum tanpa menampakkan gigi putihnya. "Bisa saja Hae. Buktinya Kyuhyun tak bangun hingga sekarang. Meski organ tubuhnya yang lain sudah sehat dan berfungsi normal. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah hingga tak bangun seperti ini. Berdoa saja supaya paru-parunya bisa sembuh dan asmanya menghilang."

"Koma karena asma," Donghae membuka-buka buku catatannya seraya bergumam, "mustahil."

Sungmin terkekeh geli. Lalu mengambil salah satu buku dan membacanya. Keduanya larut dalam bacaan. Sesekali Sungmin bertanya pada Donghae tentang apa yang tak dimengertinya. Hingga pintu ruangan itu terbuka kembali dan menampakkan Eunhyuk yang datang dengan kantung belanja penuh berisi cemilan.

"Kalian sudah mulai belajar?" sapa yeoja itu ceria.

.

.

"Jadi, keduanya harus disamakan dulu satuannya baru kemudian dicari kembali menggunakan rumus yang sudah aku berikan. Ini tidak sulit. Pelajaran dasar. Kalian akan bisa cepat memahaminya."

Suara itu menggema disalah satu sudut perpustakaan asrama. Tak jauh dari sana, disudut yang lain juga terdengar suara beberapa orang yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Perpustakaan yang biasanya tak ramai kini dipenuhi orang-orang yang tergabung dalam beberapa kelompok belajar.

Siswa siswi kelas akhir terlihat serius membuka-buka buku yang tersebar diatas meja. Beberapa terlihat sedang mengajarkan pada temannya yang belum paham.

Kibum sudah kembali duduk dikursinya setelah menjelaskan soal yang ditulisnya diwhite board. Malam ini dia mendapat giliran menjadi pembimbing teman-temannya dalam kelompok belajar. Dengan senang hati yeoja itu membagikan ilmunya. Sesekali tangannya memperbaiki kacamata yang dia pakai.

"Kibum-ah, aku duluan ne. Kau kembalilah kekamar. Ini sudah malam."

Beberapa sapaan dilayangkan teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari kursi. Malam semakin larut dan mata pun sudah lelah. Tak ada hal yang menyenangkan selain kembali kekamar dan mengistirahatkan badan.

Kibum berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya. Senyum yeoja itu mengembang. "Ne. Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

Meski teman-temannya hanya tinggal beberapa yang berada diperpustakaan, tak sekalipun Kibum merapikan buku-buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan serius. Bahkan beberpa buku lain mulai dibukanya guna menyelesaikan soal-soal yang masih belum bisa dia pecahkan.

"Ini… Mmmm… Lalu kurangkan… Pangkatkan…"

Gumaman yeoja itu terdengar begitu pelan. Terpenjara dengan keasikannya mengerjakan soal membuat yeoja itu tak mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan kearahnya.

Cup!

Yeoja itu tersentak ketika pucuk kepalanya dipegang dan dikecup seseorang. Segera dia menoleh dan mendapati Siwon yang kini menarik kursi tepat disampingnya.

"Belum selesai Kibummie?" Siwon menarik salah satu buku dan membolak balik halamannya. Dibukanya sampul halaman buku dan melihat judulnya. Salah satu buku terjemahan karangan ilmuwan luar yang membahas validasi data.

Kibum mengangguk dan kembali menulis sesuatu dikertas kerjaannya. "Belum. Kau sudah?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Sudah."

Tak ada percakapan lain. Siwon hanya membiarkan Kibum menyelesaikan apa yang dikerjakannya. Namja itu tahu Kibum sangat penasaran dan tak akan berhenti saat dia menjumpai persoalan yang belum bisa dia temukan penyelesaiannya.

Namja itu tersenyum bangga pada dirinya. Terdengar terlalu percaya diri dan sombong ya? Namun penyebab Siwon seperti itu adalah karena dia mampu untuk tidak berada terlalu dekat dengan Kibumnya malam ini. Memang mereka tak terpisah jauh. Siwon dan kelompoknya belajar terpisah dari kelompok belajar Kibum. Meski mereka berada disudut ruangan yang berbeda, namun Siwon masih bisa melihat Kibum.

Yah, walaupun Siwon terlihat masih tak bisa jauh tanpa melihat Kibumnya, setidaknya ini adalah suatu kemajuan karena mereka tak harus terlihat selalu berdampingan. Namja itu tersenyum penuh rasa kemenangan.

"Melamunkan apa?"

Siwon menoleh dan menemukan Kibum yang memandangnya curiga. Lalu menggeleng . "Tak ada."

Kibum berdecak. "Kau aneh."

Yeoja itu menutup buku-bukunya dan menyimpannya berjejer dirak buku. Lalu membereskan peralatan tulisnya yang berserakan diatas meja.

Dengan kedua mata elangnya Siwon memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Kibum. Sesekali namja itu berkedip cepat. Hanya untuk sekedar membasahi matanya yang terbuka terlalu lama karena tak mau melewatkan sepersekian detik menutup mata tanpa melihat Kibum.

"Tanganmu masih ngilu?"

Namja itu tersadar saat Kibum menanyakan keadaannya. Segera namja itu berpaling dan menoleh kebawah. Dimana salah satu lengannya terbalut gips dengan kain yang menggantung dilehernya untuk menahan tulang tangannya yang retak.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kita kekamar saja bagaimana? Bukannya jika udara dingin tanganmu akan ngilu?" Kibum mengelus lembut tangan Siwon yang tergantung pasrah didada kekasihnya.

"Nanti saja." Siwon menggeleng.

Kembali keduanya terdiam. Kibum masih mengelus pelan tangan kekasihnya yang terbalut gips. Sudah seminggu lebih berlalu sejak insiden penyelamatan Sungmin itu. Tak ada korban jiwa. Tersangkanya pun kini sudah berada dalam pengawasan polisi. Namun semua itu menyisakan beberapa luka. Termasuk tangan Siwon yang kini retak.

"Kibummie, aku hebat tidak?"

Kibum sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan. Bagaimanapun masih ada beberapa orang diperpustakaan itu. Mereka harus tetap menjaga ketenangan.

"Hebat kenapa?" Mendengar pertanyaan Siwon yang lebih mirip seperti anak kecil meminta pengakuan itu tentu saja membuat Kibum geli.

Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. "Tadi kita berada jauh, dan kelompok belajar kita berbeda."

Kibum tersenyum mengerti. "Aku pikir terapi ini akan berhasil, Siwonnie."

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku kira juga begitu. Tapi aku masih tak bisa jika tak melihatmu."

Kibum kembali terkekeh geli. "Aku tahu. Kau juga masih sempat melirik dan mencari-cariku kan?"

Siwon menunjukkan cengirannya. "Ya. Rasanya aneh jika kau benar-benar tak terlihat dimataku."

"Ini masih permulaan. Kau akan terbiasa nanti," Kibum mengambil ransel coklat miliknya dan memakainya.

Namja pemilik dimple smile itu mengangguk. "Ya. Setelah lulus nanti kita akan ke Finlandia. Kau ingat Kibummie?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau harus menjalani terapi lanjutan disana kan?"

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Ne. Rasanya aku tak sabar. Kau akan membantuku menjalani terapi."

Kibum mendorong kursinya kebelakang dan beranjak bangkit. Kemudian berdiri dibelakang kekasihnya dan memeluk leher Siwon. "Padahal dulu kau mati-matian menolak terapi. Bagaimana jika aku tak ikut kau ke Finlandia nanti?" goda Kibum.

Seketika wajah Siwon berubah dan menoleh kebelakang. Namja itu menatap kedua mata Kibum tajam. "Kau tak akan berani begitu. Kupastikan kau ikut, Choi Kibum."

Kibum terkekeh. "Arra arra. Aku pasti ikut. Jika kau kubiarkan sendiri kau pasti melirik yeoja lain, Tuan Muda Choi."

Siwon kembali tersenyum dan mengelus lengan Kibum yang melingkari lehernya. "Aku tak akan seperti itu. Kau ikut karena aku masih belum bisa jauh darimu, Nyonya Choi."

Kibum kembali tertawa dan mengecup pipi namjanya berulang kali. Menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada sang kekasih yang mencintai dan selalu membutuhkannya.

Dilain sisi, Siwon sendiri semakin mencintai Kibum karena yeoja itu benar-benar mencintainya apa adanya. Menawarkan diri untuk selalu mendampingi Siwon bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Setelah puas menempelkan bibir dipipi kekasihnya, Kibum melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Siwon. Membuat pemuda Choi itu merasa kehilangan.

Lihat! Bahkan hanya karena pelukan ringan seperti itu saja Siwon masih belum rela melepaskannya dan merasa kehilangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon mengernyit heran ketika dia melihat Kibum meraih tas selempang miliknya yang tadi diletakkannya diatas meja. Yeoja itu melingkarkan tas berisi alat tulis milik namjanya dileher dan sebelah tangannya.

"Membawakan tasmu. Kenapa?" Kibum tersenyum.

Siwon bangkit dan berusaha meraih kembali tas miliknya. "Kembalikan. Aku saja yang bawa."

Kibum mengelak. Yeoja itu kini malah memeluk lengan Siwon yang tidak terluka dan tergantung bebas disisi namja itu. "Tidak mau. Kalau kau yang bawa, aku tidak bisa memelukmu seperti ini."

Siwon terkekeh geli dan mencubit pelan hidung mancung kekasihnya. "Ada-ada saja kelakuanmu."

Kibum meringis. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan Kibum yang bergelanyut manja di lengan Siwon.

"Siapa yang menjaga Kyuhyun malam ini dirumah sakit?" tanya Siwon sambil berjalan menuju kamar mereka di lantai 4.

Kibum terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Yesung oppa dan Ryeowookie."

Siwon menghela nafasnya berat. "Semoga anak itu cepat sadar."

.

.

Pasangan itu berjalan dilorong rumah sakit dengan saling bergenggaman tangan. Tak ada dari mereka yang bersuara. Hingga akhirnya sang namja membuka pintu sebuah kamar.

"Ryeowookie," Sungmin memanggil nama sang yeoja yang kini menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan.

Ryeowook melepaskan genggaman Yesung dan menghampiri Sungmin yang duduk disofa bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Hai Sungminnie."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduk. "Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu."

Yesung yang sedang mengatur ulang penghangat ruangan dikamar rawat Kyuhyun menoleh cepat. "Kenapa terburu-buru Hae?"

"Ini sudah malam, hyung." Donghae mengambil jaket miliknya dan memakainya. Setelahnya mengambil jaket milik Eunhyuk yang disampirkan diatas sandaran sofa.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan merentangkan kedua lengannya ketika Donghae memakaikan jaketnya. Lalu menoleh pada Sungmin. "Besok kami kemari lagi."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalian hati-hatilah di jalan."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengiyakan dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Kami pulang dulu ne."

Ryeowook menoleh pada Sungmin dan merapikan rambut yeoja itu. "Kau tak kembali kekamarmu Sungminnie? Ini sudah waktunya kau kembali beristirahat.

Sungmin meringis. Memang benar apa yang Ryeowook katakan. Tubuhnya sudah mulai melemah dan membutuhan istirahat. Keadaannya belum pulih benar. "Baiklah."

"Aku akan mengantarmu kekamar." Ryeowook bangkit dan membantu Sungmin memakai kruknya. "Oppa, aku kekamar Sungminnie dulu ne."

Yesung mengangguk dan mengambil alih sofa yang tadi kedua yeoja itu duduki.

"Eh, sebentar." Dengan perlahan Sungmin berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Dirapikannya selimut yang menutupi tubuh namja itu.

"Selamat malam Kyu." Sungmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun lama. "Jaljayo."

Jika tak ada alat bantu pernafasan yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun, bisa Sungmin pastikan bibir namja itulah yang akan dikecupnya. Membayangkan itu saja wajah Sungmin sudah memerah. Membuat Ryeowook yang melihatnya tertawa geli.

"Buka saja penutup mulutnya itu jika kau tak tahan, Sungmin-ah." Yesung seakan bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin mendelik tajam kearah namja yang berstatus kekasih sahabatnya itu. "Dia bisa mati kalau kulepas alat pernapasannya, bodoh."

Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya tak perduli. Lalu memejamkan mata dengan meletakkan kedua kaki keatas meja.

Ryeowook terkikik dan segera menarik Sungmin untuk keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa kedua orang itu mulai berperang jika tak ada yang menengahinya.

Yesung masih memejamkan kedua matanya saat Ryeowook kembali kekamar Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu tak banyak bersuara. Tak mau mengganggu Yesung yang terlihat lelah.

Ditariknya kursi yang ada disisi ranjang Kyuhyun agar lebih dekat pada namja yang terbaring koma itu. Dielusnya punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang masih setia tertidur tanpa perduli keadaan sekitar. Yeoja itu tersenyum kelu. Namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu kini terbaring tak berdaya. Mengandalkan hidup hanya pada alat bantu pernapasan. Sungguh miris.

"Kau sudah datang baby? Kupikir kau menemani Sungmin dulu."

Ryeowook menoleh cepat dan mendapati Yesung sedang merenggangkan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku.

"Tidak oppa. Sungmin langsung tidur tadi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah."

Yesung mengisyaratkan tangannya agar Ryeowook mendekat. "Kemarilah."

Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan menyandarkan diri pada dada Yesung yang terbuka lebar karena Yesung merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Siapa yang tidur duluan malam ini?" tanya Yesung seraya mengambil sebuah tablet dari dalam tas Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengambil alih tablet dari tangan kekasihnya. "Oppa saja dulu. Nanti kubangunkan. Baru gantian oppa yang berjaga."

"Yakin?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Eung."

"Baiklah. Bangunkan oppa tengah malam nanti. Oppa tidak mau kau kurang tidur lalu pucat seperti mayat."

Ryeowook mencubit pinggang kekasihnya dengan gemas mendengar candaan kekasihnya. Membuat Yesung tertawa geli seraya meringis kesakitan.

Pemuda itu lalu bangkit dan mengatur sofa yang ada diruangan itu sedemikian rupa. Sofa single yang ada disana diletakkannya didepan sofa panjang yang mereka duduki.

Ryeowook segera merubah posisi duduknya. Menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran sofa dan meluruskan kaki pada sofa single yang sudah Yesung atur. Yesung pun segera merebahkan kepala pada paha Ryeowook dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang sudah tersedia disana.

"Baby, kau dengar ucapan Uncle Lee saat kita makan siang bersama tadi?" Yesung yang sudah memejamkan mata ternyata belum sepenuhnya tidur.

"Ayah Eunhyuk? Ne. Aku dengar. Jika Kyuhyun masih belum sadar, mereka akan membawa Kyuhyun ke Amerika." Ryeowook terdengar sedih.

Yesung mengangguk. "Anak itu menyusahkan saja."

Ryeowook memukul pelan kepala Yesung. "Jangan berkata seperti itu pada adikmu sendiri, oppa."

Yesung menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada perut Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook terkekeh geli.

"Jika dia dibawa ke Amerika, Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan ikut. Dengan siapa Sungmin disini? Kibum akan menemani Siwon terapi di Finlandia. Kita sendiri akan kuliah di Jepang. Kau tak memikirkan sahabatmu itu?"

Barulah Ryeowook tersadar. Yeoja itu memegang kepalanya panik. "Kau benar oppa. Andwae! Bagaimana ini?"

Yesung berdecak dan menarik salah satu tangan Ryeowook lalu meletakkannya diatas kepalanya. "Berharap saja anak itu sadar sebelum itu terjadi."

Ryeowook mengangguk meski Yesung tak melihat. Seakan mengerti, yeoja itu menggerakkan tangannya mengelus rambut Yesung. Membuat namjanya merasakan ketenangan dan terlelap. Ditemani alunan lagu dari tabletnya yang terhubung dengan headset ketelinganya, yeoja itu menikmati ketenangan yang dia ciptakan.

.

.

Apa yang manusia inginkan, belum tentu Tuhan akan mengabulkannya. Begitulah hukum alam yang berlaku. Terbaik menurutmu, belum tentu terbaik menurut Sang Kuasa.

Pilihan terburuk yang ditakutkan akhirnya terjadi. Seminggu setelah pengumuman kelulusan, keluarga Lee sepakat membawa Kyuhyun keluar negeri. Tak adanya perkembangan yang berarti selama kurang lebih sebulan terakhir terbaring koma, memindahkan Kyuhyun untuk menjalani perawatan di Amerika adalah pilihan terbaik.

Semua kenangan itu masih Sungmin simpan hingga saat ini. Dimana dia tetap menjaga Kyuhyun sampai hari terakhirnya berada di Korea. Berusaha terjaga sepanjang malam untuk menyimpan kenangan akan wajah tampan itu sebelum sang namja berangkat esok pagi.

Berusaha terlihat tegar hingga pesawat yang membawa Kyuhyun serta keluarga Lee lengkap dengan Donghae tak terlihat mata barang secuil pun, Sungmin tersenyum. Tak menganggap bahwa kepergian Kyuhyun merupakan perpisahan untuk mereka.

Begitu pula dengan kepergian orang-orang terdekat Sungmin. Dimulai dengan Siwon dan Kibum yang memilih Finlandia sebagai tempat untuk Siwon menjalani terapi. Hingga Yesung dan Ryeowook yang memutuskan pergi ke Jepang meninggalkan Sungmin meski dengan berat hati. Sekali lagi, Sungmin tersenyum tanpa merasa itu adalah perpisahan untuk mereka.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kini yeoja itu mulai merasa kehilangan. Merasa sepi seakan hidup sendiri. Meski Sungmin tinggal bersama dengan kedua adiknya, tetap saja senyuman dari seorang namja tampan yang memiliki hatinya terus terbayang dalam benak Sungmin.

Mengingat itu semua, sang yeoja tersenyum. Diperbaikinya letak kacamata yang dipakainya agar lebih nyaman. Kembali menegakkan badan setelah melarutkan diri dalam kenangan melankolis masa silam.

Kehidupannya lebih baik kini. Pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai salah satu kantor pegadaian di kota tempatnya menghabiskan masa kecil adalah sumber penghidupannya dan kedua adiknya. Kembali berkumpul bersama keluarga.

Tangan yeoja itu menggerakkan kursor komputer ke salah satu aplikasi internet. Kemudian mengetikkan sebuah alamat web pada tempat yang tersedia. Memasukkan akun miliknya, kini Sungmin sudah berkonsentrasi mengecek email yang masuk. Yeoja ini sengaja memilih lembur disaat orang lain ingin cepat mengakhiri pekerjaan dan menikmati akhir pekan.

Kemampuannya mengolah data membuat pekerjaannya cepat selesai. Untuk hari senin besok, dia tak perlu kalang kabut mengumpulkan data-data yang diperlukan. Tinggal duduk santai melayani customer yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Diliriknya jam kecil yang diletakkan disudut meja kerja. Pukul 8 malam. Keadaan diluar pastilah masih ramai dengan orang yang berjalan-jalan karena hari ini cuaca cerah. Kembali diperiksanya beberapa email yang sempat terlewatkan dan mengecek kotak chatting.

"Seharusnya dia sudah online," gumam yeoja berkemeja coklat itu saat tak mendapati nama orang yang ditunggunya.

Menunggu waktu, yeoja itu merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Melakukan sedikit pergerakan hingga suara email masuk terdengar di telinganya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum. Meski kata-kata yang diucapkan sang pengirim email tak banyak, namun cukup menghangatkan hatinya.

"_Hai. Aku datang __"_

Segera Sungmin menuliskan balasan.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga balasan kembali diterima.

"_Ada sedikit gangguan. Kau pasti tahu."_

Sungmin terkekeh. Sama sekali tak berubah dari dulu.

"Sepertinya aku bisa mengerti."

Balasan yang datang kemudian lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Namun satu kalimat diakhir pesan itu sanggup membuat Sungmin meneteskan air matanya.

"_Aku merindukanmu, Sungminnie."_

Mereka sudah lama tak bertemu. Lama sekali. Hingga Sungmin merasa dirinya mungkin sudah dilupakan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Ryeowookie."

Sebuah foto yang Sungmin terima sebagai balasan. Terlihat namja dan yeoja yang sedang berpelukan dan saling melemparkan senyum. Yesung dan Ryeowook.

.

.

Namja itu menyukai pagi disetiap harinya. Tak perduli itu adalah hari senin dimana banyak orang mengeluh dengan aktivitas, ataupun akhir minggu dimana banyak orang lebih memilih untuk berada diatas ranjang lebih lama. Namja itu selalu menikmati pagi harinya.

Aroma kopi yang harum namun tak menyengat memasuki indra penciuman namja itu. Sinar-sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendela dengan tirai yang sudah terbuka tak membuat namja itu malas untuk memulai hari. Kedua matanya terbuka, namun kembali tertutup saat ternyata sinar mentari begitu terik memasuki manik matanya yang sekelam malam. Mengernyit, namja itu melenguh dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang. Lehernya terasa pegal karena sepanjang malam posisi tidurnya yang tengkurap.

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu namja itu pernah tak bisa membuka mata menikmati dunia. Kegelapan tanpa kesadaran membuatnya merasakan sakit yang tak terkira. Hidup dengan hanya mengandalkan pada alat-alat yang terpasang lengkap ditubuhnya membuat namja tampan itu bersukur bahwa kini dia sudah bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan normal.

Dua manik kembar itu kini terlihat. Tanpa perduli wajahnya yang kusut dan penampilannya yang acak-acakan, namja itu tersenyum lebar melihat apa yang ditemukannya kala membuka mata. Sebuah foto dengan objek 2 orang dewasa yang tersenyum bahagia. Putih menjadi warna dominan disana. Dengan salah satu memegang bunga dikedua tangannya, kedua orang dewasa yang menjadi objek foto tersebut terlihat mengagumkan.

"Kau memang tampan, Cho Kyuhyun."

Namja itu, Kyuhyun, kembali memejamkan matanya. Mengingat-ingat kenangan manis dalam hidupnya. Hingga memori pahit mengenai kehidupan yang dijalaninya membuatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Itu masa lalu."

Kedua lengan yang kini menjadi alas kepalanya. Senyuman kecil tercipta saat Kyuhyun merasakan ada pergerakan di ranjangnya. Namja itu tak bergerak. Malah berpura-pura sedang terlelap bermaksud menggoda orang yang dia tahu sedang merangkak diatas ranjang mendekatinya. Hingga sebuah tangan kecil memukul pipi Kyuhyun.

"Appa…"

Tangan kecil milik namja berusia hampir 4 tahun. Anaknya sendiri.

.

.

Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan aktivitas pagi harinya. Teriakan-teriakan dari kedua adik tersayangnya yang terdengar saling mencela. Kadang yeoja itu mengelus dada. Tidakkah keduanya merasa bahwa mereka terlalu kekanak-kanakkan?

"Eonnie!"

"Noona!"

Kini Sungmin menghela nafas. Pasti dia akan menjadi tempat mengadu kedua adiknya. Yeoja itu menjawab tanpa menoleh dari kesibukannya didapur membuat sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. "Wae?"

"Sungjin oppa tak mengembalikan uangku!" adu adik perempuannya. Yeoja pemilik nama Lee Yongri itu kini duduk di meja makan menunggu sarapan buatan kakaknya terhidang diatas meja dengan kesal.

"Aku belum gajian, pabbo!" Adik lelakinya pun tak mau kalah. Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala yeoja berumur awal 20 tahunan itu.

"Sakiiitt…!" Ringisan keluar dari bibir Yongri. Yeoja itu mendelik marah pada Sungjin yang balas menatapnya tajam.

"Kuganti 2 kali lipat jika aku sudah gajian!" Sungjin tak mau kalah.

Sungmin terkekeh geli. Mendengar omelan-omelan kedua adiknya itu tak ayal membuatnya tertawa. Suara keduanya bahkan pernah terdengar hingga rumah tetangga.

Kehidupan mereka semakin membaik. Dengan usahanya mengumpulkan tabungan, kedua adiknya kini menyandang predikat mahasiswa disebuah universitas di Seoul. Meski biaya yang Sungmin keluarkan cukup banyak, namun kedua adiknya bisa memperoleh ijazah penyetaraan SMP dan SMA.

Sungjin yang tertarik dalam bidang menggambar mengambil jurusan desain grafis. Sedangkan Yongri tercatat sebagai salah satu mahasiswi jurusan Komunikasi. Karena kini sudah menempuh tahun terakhir, keduanya sepakat untuk mulai bekerja. Sungjin mengambil bagian dalam sebuah proyek disebuah kantor animasi. Dan Yongri yang sehari-harinya mempelajari hubungan masyarakat bekerja di salah satu perusahaan.

Wanita yang memiliki nama gadis Lee Sungmin itu meletakkan wadah berisi nasi goreng ketengah meja makan. Mengabaikan kedua adiknya yang mulai menyendok sarapan meski dengan gerutuan kecil, Sungmin kembali kedapur. Mengambil sebuah gelas kaca dan sekotak susu untuk ibu hamil. Air panas yang tadi direbusnya sudah menghangat. Satu gelas berisi susu coklat itu kini dipandangnya dengan lapar. Tak perlu menunggu lama, isi gelas itu tandas habis masuk keperutnya yang mulai membuncit.

"Jadi anak yang sehat ne, aegya." Wanita itu membelai perutnya dengan sayang.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepala untuk merenggangkan otot lehernya yang kaku. Duduk sejak pagi didepan komputer hingga jam makan siang cukup membuat tubuhmu lelah dan menjerit meminta untuk diistirahatkan.

Namja itu mengedarkan pandangan untuk melihat kesekeliling. Ruang kerja dikantor milik perusahaannya sendiri. Bukankah kalian sudah tahu jika Kyuhyun menjadi sebuah pewaris tunggal perusahaan milik mendiang kedua orang tuanya?

Ruangan itu sebenarnya nyaman. Sebuah televisi dan sofa yang terlihat empuk berada disalah satu sudut ruangan ini. Beberapa lemari berisikan buku-buku yang menunjang pekerjaannya tersusun rapi disisi yang lain. Meski file-file perusahaan yang hampir setiap hari silih datang berganti menuntut tanda tangan persetujuannya berada bertumpuk diatas meja kerjanya, ruangan itu cozy. Percayalah. Memang tak ada ranjang yang siap menampung tubuhnya dikala lelah. Namun seperangkat playstation lengkap dengan kasetnya tersimpan rapi dibawah televisi menjadi hiburan Kyuhyun ketika penat mendera. Belum lagi fasilitas penunjang lainnya.

Namja itu melirik telepon yang diletakkan disudut meja kerja. Telepon itu terpasang parallel diseluruh telepon yang ada dikantornya. Sebentar saja mengangkat gagang atau memencet salah satu tombol telepon itu, orang-orang akan segera sadar bahwa presiden mereka siap memberikan perintah.

Dengan malas dan terlihat lelah, Kyuhyun menekan salah satu tombol yang terlihat menggoda dimatanya.

"Kemari." Perintah mutlak dari sang presiden pemegang jabatan tertinggi akan segera dilaksanakan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, pintu ganda yang menjadi penghubung ruang kerja Kyuhyun dan dunia luar terketuk. Dan seorang yeoja terlihat berjalan masuk tanpa harus Kyuhyun persilahkan.

"Ada apa?" yeoja itu terdengar ketus.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak senang. Seingat namja tampan ini dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun yang bisa membuat yeoja itu kesal. "Kenapa bicaramu seperti itu?"

Yeoja yang berdiri dengan acuh didepan meja Kyuhyun itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sekretarismu yang cantik ini sedang banyak pikiran. Jangan menambahnya dengan hal-hal yang tak penting."

Kurang ajar? Ya. Bicara yeoja itu memang sedikit kasar. Tapi lihatlah! Kyuhyun kini tertawa geli.

"Chagi, apa oppa mengacaukan harimu?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi dan menyamankan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Yeoja itu menghela nafasnya. Lalu berusaha tersenyum meski dipaksakan. Membuat mimik wajahnya terlihat lucu. "Baiklah oppa sajangnim. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau masih memanggil oppa dengan sebutan seperti itu?"

"Ya! Cepatlah oppa!" Yeoja bercelana jeans ketat itu mulai tak sabar.

"Wow!" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya. "Sabar chagi."

"Hm."

"Oppa ingin membicarakan masalah pembayaran gajimu bulan ini."

Manik mata yeoja itu kini berbinar cerah. Menggantikan suasana suram yang tadi sempat menyelimuti yeoja itu. "Benarkah? Mana gajiku?"

Melihat kedua telapak tangan yang membuka didepan matanya membuat Kyuhyun meringis. "Oppa sebenarnya lupa membawa uang tunai. Bagaimana jika gajimu oppa bayar dirumah nanti?"

Senyum dengan binar cerah itu kini berganti secepat kilat. "Aku tak mau tahu. Bayar sekarang!" perintahnya galak.

"Dirumah saja ne? Toh kita juga tinggal bersama, chagi. Apa bedanya oppa beri dirumah atau dikantor?" Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk sekretarisnya itu.

Yeoja itu mendelik kesal. "Kan sudah kubilang sebelumnya. Sebaiknya gajiku disamakan saja pembayarannya dengan karyawan lain. Jadi aku bisa langsung mendapat transferan gajiku."

Kyuyhun tersenyum. "Kau karyawan spesial chagi. Jadi gajimu bisa langsung kau dapat dari oppa."

"Huh." Gadis itu mendengus. "Aku sudah bisa mengira ini akan terjadi. Jadi aku sudah mengantisipasinya."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Dengan?"

"Aku minta credit cardmu, oppa." Seketika senyum nakal menghiasi bibir berwarna pink muda itu.

"Credit card?"

"Ne. Ini hari sabtu. Kantor buka hanya sampai jam makan siang. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin berbelanja dan bersenang-senang, oppa. Ayolah," rayunya.

Kyuhyun masih diam. Dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didada namja itu menatap objek didepannya tanpa berkedip.

Yeoja itu menundukkan kepala. "Baiklah. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untuk bekerja sebagai budak tanpa gaji. Aku akan mengadu saja pada keluarga Lee."

Perlahan gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Menunduk dengan wajah sedih padahal hatinya bersorak senang. Menyebutkan nama keluarga tercinta Kyuhyun adalah salah satu kelemahan namja itu.

"Tunggu."

See?

Sebuah credit card berwarna hitam tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Dengan segera sang yeoja mengambil benda kecil itu. Takut jika pemiliknya berubah pikiran.

"Jangan boros. Ingat chagi?"

Kepala bersurai hitam lebat itu mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Tentu saja. Oppa bisa memotong uang gajiku sesuai pengeluaranku nanti."

Kyuhyun berdecih. Namun dengusan geli juga terdengar. "Gajimu saja tak cukup menutupi uang yang kau pakai. Awas saja kau membuat tagihannya membengkak. Oppa hukum kau dirumah nanti."

Yeoja itu sudah meloncat kegirangan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum tubuhnya menghilang, yeoja itu mengerling nakal. "Kutunggu hukumanmu, oppaa~"

.

.

Sungmin melirik jam tangan yang melekat dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Dengan kondisi yang sedang berbadan dua, tentu saja Sungmin sudah merasa lapar.

"Kenapa dia belum datang juga."

Terlihat yeoja itu sedang menunggu seseorang. Sesekali dia melirik pintu masuk butik. Namun orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung tiba.

Merasa jenuh, Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai menghampiri pelanggan yang datang cukup banyak siang ini. Membuat Sungmin dan karyawannya sedikit kewalahan.

"Jas berwarna biru tua? Sebentar ne."

"Maaf nona. Gaun ini hanya ada satu."

"Baiklah. Silahkan ke kasir."

Interaksi penjual dan pembeli terdengar dari berbagai sudut. Dengan senyumnya yang cerah, Sungmin bernafas lega. Semakin hari butiknya semakin mengalami kemajuan. Membuatnya merasa lelah dan senang bersamaan.

Kembali yeoja itu melirik jam tangannya seraya membelai pelan perutnya yang terbalut dres pink cerah.

"Dia kemana ya?"

.

.

Yeah!

Chap 12 cuy! Gimana? Apa chap ini terkesan datar? Kurang memuaskan? Heuh… Padahal saya sudah berusaha semampunya nih. Memang ga ada adegan action ala-ala chap kemaren. Tapi chap ini cukup lah ya.

Sepertinya saya sudah kembali kemasa yang lalu ya. Ketika saya rajin update diakhir pekan. Semoga saya bisa seperti itu. Punya jadwal rutin untuk mengupdate.

Terima kasih yang sudah mengingatkan saya untuk update.

Dan jangan ngomong apa-apa tentang tanggal 9 besok. Saya sedang galau karena ga bisa nonton. Fuuhh…

Say thanks to : dhia bintang, novi, Shelly, key heart, yesansan, kyumjn, cutevilpinkiss, Hana, Guest 2, Gain137, Tika, Cho Miku, tyararahayuni, miss key, Raebum, 137137137, maymoon, reaRelf, Guest, thiafumings, nannaa, nova137, QMingKyutez137, maria8, kyumin07, jongwookie, Erry EvilaKyuMin, kyuminbutts, Sparkyu, , KS, jung hyora, kyuminnnnnn, Fariny, KekasihYesung, littleevil137, minnieGalz, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Park Ha Mi, Zhang Ary, kwiyoming, Yc K.S.H, Kira Hanazawa, lucianatasya, Kim Sooyeon, Ayu Fitria II, Heldamagnae, Tania3424, BarbeKyu, casanova indah, hyukjae lee, KyoKMS26, MeyMey8495, chanmoody, HeeYeon, , indahpus96, ay kyuminJOYer, BoPeepBoPeep137, aniimin, HyungMin joo, Guest 1, KimCha, kyuminalways89, aidafuwafuwa, leefairy, Cho Minyu, Cho MinHyun KyuMin, and sitara1083.

Buat Shelly, saya akan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan kamu meski pengetahuan saya terbatas ne. OoC itu singkatan dari Out of Character. Suatu kondisi dimana tokoh yang ada berperan berbeda dari yang biasa. Seme dan uke itu bisa dibilang sebagai pasangan. Dimana seme sebagai sosok pelindung dan uke sebagai sosok yang dilindungi. Yah to the point-nya seme itu cowok, uke itu cewek. Biasanya digunakan dalam dunia yaoi. Tolong diperbaiki jika saya salah ya teman-teman sekalian.

Buat cutevilpinkiss, sampe review 2 kali ya. Mian ne kalo lama. Hehehe *meringis

Buat maria8, semoga ga kecewa lagi ya :)

Buat yang punya akun, mohon cek PM ^^

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	13. Final

Annyeonghaseyoooo

Review yang saya terima penuh dengan protes. PM Inbox saya pun berisi hal yang sama.

Bagaimana? Bingung? Penasaran? Marah? Atau gabungan semuanya?

Saya tidak terbayang chap kemarin benar-benar menjadi kontroversi -menurut saya-

Beberapa reader ada yang udah punya tebakan betul.

Saya pencinta pure pair kok ^^

Ayo tebak, saya akan menulis apa dichap ini? ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Beloved Moment / Chapter 13

Main Pair : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : YeWook, SiBum, HaeHyuk, and other

Rated : T (pake + juga boleh)

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo -saya berusaha sebaik mungkin-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Wajah cantik itu kini berbinar cerah. Namja yang ditunggunya berjalan mendekat seraya menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki. Senyuman keduanya mengembang bersamaan.

"Sudah lama ya? Maaf terlambat."

Yeoja berbalut dres pink itu menggeleng. Membuat rambutnya yang diikat satu ikut bergoyang. "Tidak apa-apa."

Namja itu, Kyuhyun, menurunkan namja kecil yang digendongnya. Sedikit membungkuk dan mengelus lembut perut istrinya. "Annyeong aegya. Appa datang."

Sang istri, Sungmin, meraih tangan anak lelakinya. Meski namja kecil itu belum mencapai umur 4 tahun namun tubuhnya sudah tumbuh sehat dan melebihi tinggi dari anak-anak seusianya. "Sehunnie, tadi main bersama Lee haelmoni?"

Namja lucu itu mengangguk lalu menunjukkan benda yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Tadi haelmoni membelikanku robot-robotan ini, eomma."

Sungmin mengacak-acak rambut hitam anaknya. "Sehun tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Membuat rambutnya yang lembut bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerak kepalanya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap suaminya yang sedang mengedarkan pandangan keseisi toko. "Apa tadi Eunhyuk dan Donghae ada dirumah?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala membalas tatapan istrinya. "Tidak ada. Uncle Lee bilang mereka dikantor."

"Dasar." Sungmin mencibir. "Workaholic."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Sebelum akhirnya tawanya terhenti dan wajahnya mengernyit. Membuat Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendekap kedua tangannya didada dan terlihat kesal. "Yongri membawa credit cardku."

Sungmin tertawa renyah. "Kenapa bisa?"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju salah satu sofa yang ada disudut butik itu. Sungmin mengikuti suaminya seraya menggandeng tangan Sehun yang masih asyik memainkan robot-robotan baru miliknya.

"Aku tadi lupa mengambil uang untuk membayar gajinya. Aku akan membayarnya dirumah nanti tapi dia tak mau menunggu."

Sungmin tergelak. "Kenapa kau memberikan credit cardmu? Tahan saja gajinya."

"Ughh…" Kyuhyun melenguh. "Mana mau dia. Sudah ngambek duluan."

Sungmin mengelus tangan suaminya dengan sayang. "Kau juga yang terlalu memanjakan adik-adikku. Yongri kau tempatkan jadi sekretarismu dikantor. Sungjin saja kau belikan mobil. Apa itu tidak berlebihan."

Kyuhyun memandang istrinya memelas. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Itukan perusahaan kita. Anak itu juga jam kerjanya tidak terikat. Pekerjaannya tak banyak. Dia hanya membantu pekerjaan Narsha noona."

"Narsha eonnie? Sekretarismu yang asli?" tanya Sungmin. Sejak Kyuhyun mempekerjakan Yongri sebagai sekretarisnya yang kedua, Sungmin memang belum pernah mengunjungi kantor Kyuhyun sehingga tak bisa bertemu wanita cantik itu.

"Ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menggenggam jemari Sungmin. "Aku tak pernah punya adik, yeobo. Tentu saja aku menyayangi mereka."

Sungmin tersenyum maklum dan mengelus jemari Kyuhyun perlahan. "Terima kasih sudah menyayangi anak-anak nakal itu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebelum kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. "Butikmu semakin ramai saja, Ming."

Sungmin ikut melihat sekeliling seraya tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja. Pengalaman 2 tahun bekerja sebagai customer service di kantor pegadaian cukup membantuku mendekati pelanggan."

"Ya. 2 tahun sebelum aku datang menjemputmu dan menikahimu," namja itu menunjukkan seringaiannya.

Sungmin tergelak. "Ne. Siapa yang menyangka ternyata malam itu Ryeowook juga mengirimiku undangan pernikahan mereka?"

"Jika kau tak datang di pernikahan mereka, aku tak akan bisa bertemu denganmu, Ming."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga terkejut saat melihatmu disana. Untung saja mereka menikah di Korea. Jika di Jepang dan aku tak bisa datang, mungkin kita malah terpisah semakin lama."

"Ssstt…" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut panjang istrinya. "Itu sudah masa lalu. Sekarang kan kita bersama."

"Tentu saja."

"Aku hebat tidak?" Kyuhyun memandang istrinya dengan penuh kebanggaan. Namja itu mengangkat Sehun agar duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Hebat kenapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Tangannya terangkat membelai pipi anaknya yang putih.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu sebulan menyiapkan semuanya agar kita bisa menikah menyusul Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook noona."

Sungmin terkekeh. "Ne. Suamiku memang hebat."

"Ahh…" Kyuhyun menciumi pipi Sehun. Menyentuh kulit putih lembut itu dengan bibirnya yang tebal. "Hidupku sangat bahagia. Istriku adalah kekasihku sejak SMA. Kita sempat 2 tahun berpisah sejak kelulusan, bertemu lagi dan kita langsung menikah. 5 tahun menikah aku sudah hampir mendapatkan anak kedua."

Sungmin bersemu saat pipinya bersentuhan dengan hidung mancung suaminya.

"Hidupku sangat sempurna, Ming. Gomawo. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae."

"Nado Kyuhyunnie. Nado saranghae."

.

.

Belum terlalu larut bagi Sungmin untuk melanjutkan buku The Alchemist karya Paulo Coelho yang belum sempat ditamatkannya. Wanita itu duduk bersandarkan kepala tempat tidur. Dimana suami tercintanya sedang asyik menggesekkan hidungnya pada pipi putih milik anak lelakinya. Pria itu memang tak berubah sedari dulu. Menyukai bagian tubuh tertentu yang sekiranya lembut dan bisa untuknya bermanja-manja sekalipun dengan bocah berumur kurang dari 4 tahun yang tertidur diantara dirinya dan istrinya.

Kedua orang dewasa itu mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu kamar saat mendengar keributan kecil dan pintu depan yang terdengar terbuka lalu kembali tertutup.

"Adik-adik tercintaku sudah pulang," lelaki itu bergumam. Lalu menyelipkan lengan dipunggung Sehun yang kecil. Membuat namja kecil itu melenguh karena ayahnya memeluk tubuhnya tiba-tiba.

Tok tok

"Hyung, aku masuk ya."

Cklek

Pintu berwarna coklat tua itu terbuka. Menampakkan tubuh seorang namja berbalut jaket kulit hitam.

"Hyung," panggil namja itu dari depan pintu.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. "Wae?"

Sungjin meletakkan lengannya dipinggiran pintu. Membuat Sungmin mendecih geli melihat pose adiknya yang berlagak keren.

"Tadi aku bertemu Kepala Sekolah Lee. Dia mengajakku dan Yongri untuk berburu besok. Boleh aku meminjam senapan anginmu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Berburu dimana?"

Lelaki muda itu mendekap kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Katanya dihutan milik koleganya."

"Mungkin Jung sajangnim," gumam Kyuhyun. Lalu memandang Sungjin kembali. "Ambil saja digudang."

"Oppa."

Seorang yeoja muda memasuki kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan santainya. Sempat mendelik pada Sungjin karena namja itu mencuri ciuman dipipinya. Membuat sang pelaku tergelak dan pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sungmin segera melipat bukunya dan bersedekap. "Dari mana kau?"

Gadis itu berdiri disamping tempat tidur lalu mencium kedua pipi kakak perempuannya. "Pergi menonton film dengan Sungjin oppa."

"Sampai semalam ini?"

Yongri meringis. "Kami bertemu teman kuliah, eonnie."

Gadis itu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kartu berwarna hitam berkilat lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Gomawo oppa."

Kyuhyun menunjuk meja nakas disebelah Sungmin. "Simpan saja didompet oppa, chagi."

Yongri menarik kembali tangannya. "Sekalian aku ambil gajiku ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hm. Ambil saja semaumu. Nanti sisanya oppa transfer kerekeningmu. Supaya kau tak boros terlalu banyak memegang cash."

"Semaunya?" Dengan cepat tangan Sungmin mengambil terlebih dahulu dompet sang suami. "Kemarikan credit cardnya."

Gadis muda itu menyodorkan kartu hitam itu kearah Sungmin. Segera Sungmin menyimpannya didompet.

"Gajiku eonnie?"

Sungmin mengambil beberapa lembar uang 100 ribu won. "Kau dengar tadi apa yang oppamu katakan? Sisanya akan ditransfer."

"Ini juga sudah cukup kok." Lembaran-lembaran itu Yongri kibaskan didepan wajahnya seraya terkikik. "Tunggu saja tagihan credit cardmu, oppa."

Kyuhyun merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh anaknya lalu menyeringai kearah Yongri. "Bersiap-siap saja kerja rodi sebulan penuh, chagi."

Gadis itu tak menghiraukan ucapan kakak lelakinya dan segera berlalu dari kamar itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Adikmu itu benar-benar mencintai uang."

"Koreksi." Sungmin menyentil pelan hidung suaminya. "Dia juga adikmu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan tangan lembut sang istri dipipinya. Matanya terbuka saat bibir basah itu mendarat dipipi menggantikan jemari sang istri.

Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya. Matanya beralih menatap kedepan. Pipinya bersemu saat manik matanya menemukan foto pernikahan mereka berdua dengan ukuran yang tak biasa itu. Besarnya bahkan hampir memenuhi setengah sisi dinding kamar.

"Kyu," wanita itu menoleh pada suaminya, "tak bisakah kau memindahkan foto itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya dan mengambil posisi seperti istrinya. "Wae?"

"Itu terlalu besar."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Biarkan saja. Lagipula aku suka melihatnya."

"Kau menyebalkan."

Namja Cho itu tersenyum, lalu menyeringai nakal. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia menempatkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh anak lelakinya.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung saat melihat suaminya bergerak turun dari tempat tidur dengan Sehun yang masih terlelap dilengan kokohnya.

"Kenapa memindahkan Sehun?" tanya wanita itu bingung. Pasalnya sang suamilah yang tadi meminta sang anak untuk tidur dengan mereka berdua.

"Dia punya kamarnya sendiri." Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun meraih kenop pintu kamar lalu keluar. Senyuman nakalnya terkembang sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Aku ingin bermanja-manja denganmu, Ming."

.

.

"Ayo Taeminnie. Pejamkan matamu."

Yeoja kecil berbando kuning cerah itu memejamkan matanya. Terkikik geli saat jemari panjang milik namja yang memintanya memejamkan mata menyusup diantara helaian rambut dan telinganya.

Mata kecilnya terbuka saat jemari itu menjauh.

"Lihat." Namja dewasa itu membuka genggaman tangannya didepan sang gadis kecil. Sebuah jepit rambut cantik dengan motif polkadot terpampang manis berkilauan didepan mata bulat itu.

"Kau suka?"

Gadis kecil bernama Taemin itu menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Sangat suka, Hae ahjussi!"

Donghae tersenyum. Dibantunya Taemin melepas bando kuning yang tadi dikenakannya lalu memakaikan jepit rambut barunya itu.

"Gomawo, Hae ahjussi!"

Donghae tersenyum lebar seraya mengelus rambut hitam Taemin. Cuaca cerah diminggu siang ini membawa keduanya menikmati sinar hangat mentari dibelakang rumah.

Seorang namja kecil mendekati Donghae dan Taemin. Sekilas dilihat, wajah kedua anak kecil itu tak jauh berbeda. Sangat mirip. Hanya berbeda gender.

"Taeminnie," namja kecil itu memanggil saudari kembarnya.

Taemin menoleh. "Ne, Jonginnie?"

Namja kecil itu menepuk-nepuk celana Taemin yang kotor karena terduduk ditanah. "Eomma bilang jangan terlalu sering mengotorkan baju. Mesin cuci kita jadi cepat rusak tahu."

Donghae hampir saja tertawa meledak saat mendengar namja kecil berumur 4 tahun itu mengomel. Laki-laki dewasa itu menarik pelan lengan Taemin dan mendudukkan yeoja kecil itu dipangkuannya.

"Dimana ayahmu, Jonginnie?"

Jongin menunjuk belakang tubuhnya. "Didepan. Siwon ahjussi sudah datang."

"Minho oppa datang juga?" Taemin bertanya dengan binaran dikedua bola mata indahnya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Mungkin sebentar lagi kemari."

"Taemin! Jongin!"

Seorang lagi namja kecil datang menghampiri mereka dengan berlari.

"Minho oppa!"

Taemin berdiri sesaat sebelum kembali duduk dilipatan kaki Donghae.

"Hei." Donghae menekan-nekan telunjuknya dipipi Taemin. "Kau menyukai Minho ya?"

Taemin menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ne ahjussi. Taeminnie selalu bilang padaku seperti itu."

"Jongin!" Taemin berseru sebelum kembali menunduk.

Donghae tertawa dan melambai pada anak lelaki yang sedang berlari itu. "Kemari, Minho-ya."

Jongin terkekeh sebelum menjauh menuju ibunya yang sedang mengatur peralatan makan dimeja kayu dihalaman belakang rumah mereka. Tak jauh dari Donghae beserta Taemin dan Minho yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon.

Ryeowook menoleh ketika merasakan tarikan kecil dirok selututnya. "Hm? Wae chagi?"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum menoleh kembali pada ibunya. "Eomma, bolehkah aku minum soda dingin? Siang ini panas sekali."

Jongin pura-pura mengelap keningnya yang bahkan tak tampak keringat sama sekali.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Pergilah kedapur. Tadi eomma lihat Kibum ahjumma sedang membuat sirup. Siapa tahu ahjumma akan memberimu soda."

Jongin bergegas menuju dapur. Mengacuhkan sapaan ayahnya yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa daging segar dikedua tangannya.

Siwon yang berjalan dibelakang Yesung terkekeh. "Jongin lucu sekali. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri pun diacuhkannya."

Yesung menyenggol lengan Siwon pelan. "Jangan mengejekku. Atur saja panggangan yang kau bawa itu, kuda."

Jongin segera menghampiri Kibum yang berjongkok didepan kulkas. "Ahjumma."

Wanita cantik itu berdiri dan mendapati seorang namja kecil dibelakangnya. "Ne, Jonginnie?"

Jongin memegang lehernya dengan sebelah tangan. "Haus sekali. Apa aku boleh minum soda?"

Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter anak itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh, Jonginnie."

Jongin tersenyum senang dan menunggu Kibum menuangkan soda kedalam gelas warna warni. Istri dari Choi Siwon itu memberikan dua gelas kertas pada namja kecil yang memandangnya bingung.

"Kenapa dua gelas? Hanya Jonginnie saja yang haus, ahjumma."

Kibum mengacak rambut lembut Jongin. "Pergilah kedepan. Sehun sudah datang."

"Sehun?" Mata bulat Jongin membesar. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga namja itu berlari sambil menjaga soda dikedua tangannya agar tak tumpah.

Kyuhyun yang sedang membawa makanan pendamping yang sudah dibuat istrinya tadi pagi menyusul Sungmin yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju dapur. Meninggalkan anak lelakinya dengan teman sepermainannya. Kedua namja kecil itu berjalan bersama menuju halaman belakang sembari berceloteh riang.

"Aku punya mainan baru!"

"Benarkah? Ayo main bersama! Kemarin appa membelikanku mobil-mobilan."

Sungmin mendekati Kibum yang sedang mengaduk sirup didalam wadah besar. "Kibummie."

Kibum menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Kedua wanita itu berpelukan ringan dan saling menempelkan pipi.

"Noona."

Kyuhyun meletakkan bungkusan besar yang dibawanya dan mendekati Kibum. Mengecup pipi Kibum sebelum mengambil air mineral dari dalam kulkas.

"Semua sudah datang?" Sungmin membongkar bungkusan yang dibawa suaminya dan mulai menatanya dipiring besar.

"Eunhyuk sedang membeli buah-buahan. Yang lainnya sudah ada dihalaman belakang." Kibum mencicipi minuman yang dibuatnya dan menuangkan es batu. "Ah, segarnya."

Wanita itu menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri didepan kipas besar yang ada didapur. "Hei, bawa minuman ini kebelakang. Ini terlalu berat dan aku tak sanggup membawanya."

Kyuhyun mencibir dan terlihat ogah-ogahan. "Makanya jangan buat terlalu banyak."

Sebuah tangan mengepal dan menjitak kepala berambut brunette lelaki itu.

"Anggota keluarga kita memang banyak, pabo." Kibum mengomel dan mendorong bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat suaminya yang tetap terlihat kekanakan jika sudah bersama dengan noona dan hyungnya.

Kedua yeoja itu berjalan sembari mengobrol dibelakang Kyuhyun. Sesampainya dihalaman belakang, wanita dan pria disana saling menyapa.

Donghae yang sedari tadi bersama para ponakannya mendekati Siwon yang sedang membolak balik daging dan sosis bakar dipemanggangan. Yesung menggendong satu-satunya yeoja kecil yang ada disana dan mengajaknya berkeliling sambil sesekali mengawasi tiga namja kecil lainnya yang sedang serius bermain dibawah pohon.

Eunhyuk yang baru datang segera ikut membaur dan mulai menyiapkan buah-buahan segar yang baru saja dibelinya. Yeoja itu mengomel dan memukul tangan Kyuhyun yang lebih banyak mencomot daging matang dibandingkan membantu hyung beserta noonanya menyiapkan makan siang mereka.

Kibum dan Sungmin hanya mengacuhkan kedua saudara itu dan membantu Ryeowook menata meja. Suasana kekeluargaan itu terasa begitu kental menyelimuti mereka siang itu.

"Oke! Daging matang!"

Teriakan Siwon disambut tepuk tangan meriah. Segera saja masing-masing menempati kursi kayu panjang yang diletakkan disisi meja.

"Victoria tidak ikut?" Yesung meletakkan daging panggang yang baru saja matang diatas piring untuk Taemin yang duduk dipangkuannya. "Taeminnie mau sosis juga?"

Yeoja kecil itu mengangguk. "Ne appa."

Kibum yang sedang menuangkan sirup untuk suaminya menggeleng. "Tidak oppa. Dia dan Nichkhun punya jadwal pemotretan dipulau Jeju siang ini. Jadi tak bisa ikut."

"Job lagi?" Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Aku pikir setelah hamil dia akan istirahat."

Siwon menggeleng. "Dia tak mau. Lagipula ini pemotretan untuk majalah keluarga. Jadi dia senang-senang saja."

Sungmin tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Membuat Kyuhyun mencubit pipi istrinya sebelum meraih gelas berisi sirup yang sudah Kibum buat.

"Senang sekali kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini," wanita bernama Cho Sungmin itu menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Ryeowook yang sedang memotong-motong daging untuk Jongin makan pun ikut tersenyum. "Ya. Kalian terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai tak sempat bersantai."

Donghae mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. "Aku tak sibuk."

Sebuah tangan dengan ringannya mendarat dikepala Donghae. "Kata siapa kau tak sibuk, pabo!"

Donghae mendelik saat tahu tangan itu milik Kyuhyun. "Aku memang tak sibuk! Dan jangan mengataiku pabo, pabo!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Aku tidak pabo! Dan kalau kau tak pabo, kenapa belum menikahi noonaku, pabo!"

Sungmin dan Kibum menghela nafas berat mendengar pertengkaran kecil diantara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Yesung dan Siwon berusaha menutup kedua telinga Taemin dan Minho agar tak mendengar kata-kata kasar yang diucap kedua namja dewasa itu.

"Ya!" Ryeowook memukul lengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. "Jangan bertengkar didepan anak-anak!"

Kedua namja yang duduk bersebelahan itu sontak menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri mereka. Namun dengan tenangnya Sehun tetap memasukkan potongan-potongan sosis bakar kedalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Jongin sesekali menyuapi sang adik yang tepat berada didepannya dipangkuan sang ayah.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah terbiasa." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

Yesung mendelik. "Anak-anakku terkontaminasi pergaulan yang tak bagus!"

Siwon mengangguk ikut menyetujui ucapan Yesung.

Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pertengkaran dari para namja dewasa itu. "Ne, Eunhyukkie. Kenapa kalian belum menikah?"

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi makan dengan tenang meletakkan garpunya dan meminum sirupnya. "Kami masih senang seperti ini."

Donghae mengangguk. "Tidak berencana terburu-buru menikah seperti kalian."

Kibum berhenti menyuapkan kimchi kedalam mulutnya. "Terburu-buru? Kami? Tidak!" elaknya.

"Perlu diperjelas? Ayolah. 5 tahun yang lalu kalian seperti berlomba-lomba menikah. Kurang dari 3 bulan aku menghadiri 3 pernikahan digereja yang sama!" Eunhyuk mencibir.

Siwon tertawa. "Kandungan Kibummie sudah 5 bulan, Eunhyukkie."

"Kami juga. Ryeowookie sudah 2 bulan," bela Yesung.

"Berarti hanya aku yang bisa menahan nafsu sebelum menikah," gumam Kyuhyun.

Donghae menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. "Tapi sekali bertemu kalian langsung menikah. Bukankah kau malah tidak tahan?" godanya.

Kyuhyun meringis. "Kau tahu aku, hyung."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengabaikan pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang apabila diteruskan bisa meracuni pikiran anak-anak mereka.

"Tidakkah kalian ingin mempunyai anak?" tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengelap pipi Jongin yang terkena saus. "Tanya saja Donghae."

"Kami sudah punya banyak anak." Tangan namja yang memegang garpu itu menunjuk Minho, Jongin, Taemin dan Sehun bergantian. "Mereka."

"Aku anak Choi Siwon," balas Minho kalem.

Taemin mengangguk. "Aku juga anak appa. Kan Jonginnie?"

Jongin mengangguk. Namja kecil itu menyodorkan gelasnya yang kosong pada Eunhyuk. "Aku mau soda lagi, ahjumma."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos itu. Namun dia penasaran dengan Sehun. "Kenapa kau tak ikut menjawab, Sehunnie?"

Sehun menelan daging panggangnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku anakmu, Cho."

Kekehan geli terdengar dari penjuru meja. Kyuhyun hanya mengacak rambut anaknya pelan.

.

.

"Tahun ini Sehun sudah bisa masuk taman kanak-kanak, Kyu."

Sungmin membuka obrolan sebelum tidur mereka dikamar. Keduanya sudah berbaring dan saling memeluk.

Kyuhyun membelai rambut istrinya. "Sudah kau putuskan dimana?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Akan kudaftarkan ditaman kanak-kanak milik Ryeowook. Minho, Taemin dan Jongin juga akan disana. Tempatnya bagus dan ada Ryeowook yang bisa menjaga mereka."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Sungmin makin mendekat. "Boleh saja."

"Apa perusahaan baik-baik saja?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya." Sesekali hidung namja itu menyentuh pipi istrinya. "Aku dan Siwon hyung akan memulai kontrak baru untuk kerja sama."

"Perusahaan Yesung juga?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau kan tahu dia lebih suka menanamkan modal dikantor arsitek Donghae hyung."

"Hm." Sungmin mengangguk. "Benar juga."

Keduanya sempat terdiam. Hanya terdengar kecupan yang makin lancar Kyuhyun berikan diwajah istrinya.

"Besok aku akan menemani Kibum." Sungmin menjauhkan wajah sang suami yang menurutnya sedang dalam posisi berbahaya. "Hei, aku masih mau bicara."

Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya dileher Sungmin. "Aku tahu."

"Berhenti menciumiku." Sungmin mencubit pipi suaminya.

Dengan santai Kyuhyun menjauhkan kedua tangan istrinya. "Tidak mau. Menemani Kibum noona kemana?"

"Uugh…" Sungmin melenguh saat suaminya berpindah posisi dan menindihnya. "Ke salah satu seminar dokter anak di balai kota. Tak lama. Hanya sampai makan siang. Aku akan membawa Sehun."

"Hm." Namja Cho itu kembali memeluk istrinya. "Nanti kujemput."

"Bangunlah. Kau itu berat tahu. Ada bayi kita diperutku." Sungmin memukul punggung suaminya pelan.

"Astaga!" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun beranjak dari tubuh istrinya dan segera mengelus perut Sungmin. "Maafkan appa, ne aegya?"

Sungmin terkekeh. "Dia tak apa."

"Ming." Dengan tatapan memelasnya, wajah Kyuhyun terangkat dan mendekati Sungmin.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu kan dokter bilang kita masih diizinkan?"

Sungmin terkikik geli. Tahulah dia apa yang diinginkan suaminya. "Jangan terlalu kasar, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai sebelum menyerang istrinya dengan sentuhan panas.

.

.

Kibum meletakkan wafel hangat dipiring suaminya. Dengan rapinya wanita itu menyiramkan sirup maple dan menyodorkan garpu pada Siwon. "Sarapanmu."

Siwon mulai memotong-motong wafelnya. "Jadi pergi?" tanya namja itu saat melihat istrinya sudah berpakaian rapi.

Kibum mengangguk. "Ya. Dengan Sungmin."

"Kau tak kerumah sakit? Mengecek pasienmu?"

"Setelah seminar." Wanita cantik itu mengelap sudut bibir suaminya yang belepotan sirup manis. "Makanmu berantakan sekali."

Siwon terkekeh dan memegang tangan istrinya. "Dimana Minho?"

"Masih tidur." Kibum hendak menarik tangannya saat dirasanya Siwon semakin erat menggenggam tangannya. "Wae?"

"Suapi aku." Namja itu meletakkan garpu ketangan istrinya. Membuat Kibum mengerling bosan.

"Kadang aku berpikir aku punya dua balita dirumah ini."

Siwon tertawa.

.

.

"Sungjin-ah, kau dipanggil sajangnim."

Sungjin segera beranjak dari mejanya dan mengacungkan jempol kearah teman kerjanya. "Gomawo, Jongjin-ah."

Jongjin juga mengacungkan jempolnya dan kembali duduk dimeja kerja miliknya. "Yup!"

Pintu hitam itu terbuka tanpa perlu Sungjin ketuk terlebih dahulu. Membuat wanita yang duduk disebuah meja kerja diruangan itu mengernyit kesal.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali Lee Sungjin. Ketuklah pintu sebelum masuk."

Sungjin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Akan kulakukan jika ada Donghae hyung didalam."

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau pikir aku dan Donghae akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dikantor?"

Adik dari pasangan Cho itu menyeringai. "Mungkin saja."

"Lupakan." Eunhyuk mengangkat kelima jari tangan kanannya. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Menyelesaikan animasi iklan yogurt yang noona berikan minggu lalu."

"Belum selesai?"

Sungjin tampak berpikir. "Tak banyak lagi yang harus kukerjakan. Mungkin sore ini selesai. Ada apa?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. "Mau kencan?"

Sungjin mengernyit bingung. "Dengan noona?" Namja itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya membentuk huruf X dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Donghae hyung akan mengamuk. Aku masih sayang nyawa."

Wanita bermarga Lee itu membentuk jari-jarinya seperti cakar macan yang siap menerkam. "Bukan denganku!"

"Lalu?"

Eunhyuk menyodorkan lembaran kertas kehadapan Sungjin. "Noona punya tiket drama musical untuk malam ini. Pergilah dengan Yongri."

Namja muda itu mengambil lembaran tiket yang Eunhyuk sodorkan dan segera bangkit. "Gomawo noona! Apa ada uang sakunya?"

Enhyuk mencibir. "Kau ini benar-benar mencintai uang. Sama dengan Yongri."

Sungjin tertawa. "Tentu saja! Karena itu kami jodoh."

Eunhyuk masih mengomel pada namja muda didepannya itu. Namun kedua tangannya seakan tak bisa dihentikan untuk membuka dompet dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang.

"Jangan boros!" galak Eunhyuk.

Sungjin berjalan menuju pintu. "Oke sajangnim. Saranghae!"

Eunhyuk memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Kenapa lama-lama dia seperti Kyuhyun? Sepertinya aku salah sudah menerimanya magang disini."

Wanita itu meraih handphonenya ketika benda elektronik itu berdering. "Ne Hae?"

.

.

"Tak akan lama, oppa."

Ryeowook yang sedang berdiri membelakangi Yesung berbalik untuk menatap suaminya. "Masa aku pergi sendiri?"

Wanita itu kembali berbalik dan memilah-milah gaun miliknya dalam sebuah lemari besar.

Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang dan merenggangkan dasi yang seharian ini bersarang dilehernya. "Ajak saja Kyuhyun."

Wanita yang berstatus istri dari Kim Jongwoon itu berkacak pinggang dan menatap suaminya tajam. "Aku punya suami kenapa harus mengajak adikku?"

"Oppa lelah dan malas keluar, baby."

"Bilang saja oppa tak mau menemaniku." Ryeowook menarik salah satu gaun berwarna biru muda dan meletakkannya disamping Yesung yang berbaring. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Bukan begitu." Yesung memegang tangan Ryeowook dan membelainya pelan.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya sebelum tersenyum kecil dan melepas tangan Yesung. "Baiklah. Oppa tak usah ikut."

"Huh?" Mata Yesung membulat dan memandang punggung istrinya yang memasuki kamar mandi di kamar mereka.

"Ini bukan acara penting." Ryeowook berteriak agar suaminya bisa mendengar. "Itu hanya makan malam biasa antar teman kerjaku. Mungkin nanti aku bisa meminta Yoochun oppa untuk menjemput."

Ryeowook tahu Yesung akan segera bertindak mendengar ucapannya. Namun dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa tindakan suaminya adalah masuk kekamar mandi dan melepas semua pakaiannya.

"Aku akan ikut." Dengan posesifnya kedua lengan kekar Yesung memeluk Ryeowook yang sedang berdiri terdiam dibawah shower.

"Dan jangan memancing emosiku dengan bilang akan pergi dengan namja lain."

Wanita Kim itu melenguh tertahan saat kulit tubuhnya yang tak terbalut pakaian bersentuhan dengan kulit suaminya yang kini menciuminya ganas.

.

.

"Sehunnie, ada tetangga baru didepan rumah kita."

Sungmin mengamati baju rumahan yang dipakainya. Sepotong kaos putih polos dan celana jeans ¾. Setelah dirasa pantas, wanita itu merapikan ikatan rambutnya dan mengambil sebuah mangkuk berisi schotel yang baru saja dipanggangnya.

"Ne eomma. Kemarin mereka pindah. Barangnya banyak sekali."

Sehun yang sedang bermain diruang keluarga beranjak saat melihat ibunya melangkah menuju pintu depan. "Eomma mau kemana?"

Sungmin membuka pintu rumah mereka dan menggenggam jemari putranya. "Mau kerumah tetangga baru kita. Kita harus menyambutnya. Sehun ikut eomma ne."

Dengan santai keduanya menyeberangi jalan menuju rumah besar yang berada tepat didepan rumah mereka. Ingin rasanya Sungmin berlama-lama dan menikmati sinar hangat matahari sore. Mungkin setelah kunjungan mereka Sungmin bisa membawa Sehun berjalan-jalan sebentar berkeliling perumahan dan bermain ditaman.

"Selamat sore." Wanita Cho itu menegur seorang wanita yang sedang membersihkan rumput dihalaman depan rumah.

Wanita dengan rambut coklat bergelombang yang diikat satu itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut Sungmin. "Selamat sore."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menyerahkan mangkuk yang dibawanya. "Saya Cho Sungmin dan ini anak saya Sehun. Kami tinggal didepan rumah anda."

Wanita yang terlihat seumuran dengan Sungmin itu menjabat tangan Sungmin yang terulur. "Annyeonghaseyo. Saya Tan Heechul. Kami baru pindah dari China."

Obrolan kedua wanita itu berlangsung akrab dan hangat. Sehun yang merasa bosan karena diacuhkan melepaskan genggaman ibunya dan berkeliling halaman. Namja kecil itu mengernyit bingung saat melihat beberapa boneka dan mainan anak perempuan tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Eomma!"

Suara melengking yang Sehun dengar membuat namja itu menoleh cepat kearah rumah dan menemukan seorang yeoja kecil berlari menuju ibunya dan tetangga baru mereka.

"Ah, Sungmin. Ini anakku. Luhan."

Sehun menyeringai. "Luhan ya."

Tepat disaat yang sama yeoja kecil bernama Luhan itu berbalik dan memandang Sehun dengan mata besarnya yang polos.

To Be Continue

Yeah !

Chap 13! Jadi gimana? Udah tahu kan ya siapa dan apa yang terjadi di chap kemaren. Apa ada yang belum saya jelaskan di chap ini?

Bisa dilihat akhirnya mereka bersama. Dan bisa dikatakan bahwa fic ini ending. Hahahaha

Saya ga akan bikin konflik lagi. Udah cukup lah ya masa SMA mereka dibikin 'ngenes' sama saya. Saya juga ga kebayang kalo masa SMA saya atau anda sekalian berat seperti itu.

Untuk anak-anak. Anggap aja mereka udah lancar ngomong diumur segitu ya.

Namanya juga fic. Semua bisa terjadi kan. Tagline ffn aja unleash your imagination *okesip

Ada beberapa cast tambahan disini. Narsha eonnie itu salah satu personil Brown Eyed Girls kalo ga salah. Saya suka lagu Narsha eonnie yang judulnya I'm In Love, yang dipilih Seungah jadi shuffle song di reality show Romantic and Idol season 1.

#rada ga yakin sama informasi ini. Tapi kayanya sih bener ya? Seungah itu salah satu member girlband yang saya lupa namanya. Tonton aja acaranya. Couple fav saya itu Park Hyungsik Ze:A dan Nam Jihyun 4Minute. Bener-bener romantic. Cocok. Kali aja beneran jodoh *tssaahh

Kayanya saya promosi banget sih ya? Rada ga penting ya?

Okee. Lanjuutt

Karena masih 'To Be Continue', berarti masih ada chap-chap selanjutnya sebelum beneran 'The End' dong ya.

Tapi mungkin chap-chap depan jadi chap khusus yang main pairnya berbeda-beda. Intinya tiap pair dapat jatah satu chap full la. Kebanyakan akan menceritakan masa-masa mereka setelah lulus SMA.

Untuk urutan pairnya, bisa ditebak lah ya pair mana duluan. Clue-nya udah saya kasih kok.

Sebenarnya saya belum ngetik untuk chap depan tapi okelah! Saya udah bikin keputusan chap depan akan saya bikin sesuai konsep yang saya sebutkan tadi ^^

Say thanks to : Thania Lee, skyblue phoenix, tyararahayuni, KekasihYesung, loading, HeeYeon, BabyKyuMinJoy, Qhia503, yesansan, Heldamagnae, ZaAra evilKyu, cho jin hyo, RooMate137, Fariny, Guest, linsikyu, , Park Ha Mi, Hana, eka, cutevilpinkiss, dming, lucianatasya, QMingKyutez137, kwiyoming, minnievil joy, horsiwon, nurichan4, youngie poppo, MissKey693, Gain137, kyuminnnnnn, nannaa, vickyu, dong ri, Zhang Ary, kyumin4ever, ryeosomNia14, Angela Han, nara, JewelsStar, BarbeKyu, nova137, Guest, sitara1083, evilbunny, Cho Minyu, Guest, LiliPolarise, Love Clouds, 137137137, KS, bunny ming, yewookie9, thiafumings, MeyMey8495, aniimin, KyoKMS26, Ayucm, semiwil, love haehyuk, sarahfanytasti1, maria8, octaviani, Tiasicho, KimRyeonii, hyukjae lee, Erry EvilaKyumin, BoPeepBoPeep137, hanamiJOY137, kyuminimini, KimCha, Cho MinHyun KyuMin, indahpus96, Kim Sooyeon, aidafuwafuwa, reaRelf, jongwookie, chanmoody, , MalaJaeWook, Sisca99442955, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Yc K.S.H, and leefairy

Buat cutevilpinkiss, tetep aja kamu review 2 kali ya. Hahahahaha. Makasih lohh..

Buat Ayucm, kalo udah baca chap ini, jangan bête lagi ya ^^

Buat semiwil, hahaha. Saya baru tau ada 'kepo tingkat pelangi'

Buat hyukjae lee, buru-buru karna mau 'end' chingu ^^

Buat jongwookie, sekarang ga bngung lagi kan kak? ^^

Yang punya akun, silahkan cek PM masing-masing ^^

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	14. Snow

Annyeonghaseyooo

Seperti yang sudah saya katakan di author note chap sebelumnya. Beberapa chap kedepan akan diisi oleh tiap pair berbeda dan menjadi chap special. Oleh karenanya cast main pairnya juga akan berubah.

Ini saya maksudkan untuk memuaskan beberapa reader yang pair favoritnya bukan menjadi main pair. Sekalian untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal yang memang masih menjadi pertanyaan.

Untuk chap special pertama akan dibuka oleh pair favorit saya. Favorit? Karena pair ini saya rasa sangat cocok. Apalagi jika sudah memasuki adegan yang menyerempet dewasa. Karena itu akan ada beberapa skinship yang rated T+. Maklumi saja saya yang entah kenapa suka membuat pair ini bersifat mesum =.="

Ayo tebak, saya akan menulis apa dichap ini? ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Beloved Moment – Special / Chapter 14

Main Pair : Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon

Other Cast : KyuMin, YeWook, HaeHyuk, and other

Rated : T (pake + juga boleh)

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo -saya berusaha sebaik mungkin-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Engh…"

Wanita itu melenguh seraya membuka mata. Mengerjap sebentar sebelum akhirnya matanya terbuka sempurna. Kamar besar itu remang-remang. Diliriknya meja kecil disamping ranjang yang ditidurinya. Tepatnya pada sebuah jam meja yang berkedip menandakan detik terus berlalu.

05.15 am.

Angka itulah yang terproyeksi dalam retinanya. Kembali wanita itu meluruskan lehernya. Tubuh telanjangnya yang tertutup selimut putih menggeliat perlahan. Begitu pelan hingga tak mengganggu tubuh lain yang masih tertidur dengan memeluknya.

Wanita itu menurunkan pandangannya. Menatap kulit seputih susunya yang bertabur bercak kemerahan. Tersebar hingga hampir menutupi dadanya. Dan dia yakin bahwa bercak itu juga ada diseluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan bercak kemarin saja masih belum hilang.

Wanita itu menghela nafas dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Oh, Choi Siwon. Kau liar sekali," gumamnya.

Wanita yang memiliki nama gadis Kim Kibum itu menoleh kesamping. Sesosok pria dewasa berambut hitam lebat masih memejamkan mata dengan damainya. Mau tak mau Kibum tersenyum.

"Kau bocah manja yang liar, Captain Choi. Belajar darimana kau bisa seganas itu?"

Setelah menyentil hidung suaminya pelan, wanita itu menunduk agar bibirnya menggapai kening sang suami yang menempel di bahunya.

Perlahan, wanita itu bergerak kesamping. Menjauh dari tubuh suaminya agar dia bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur. Membiarkan tubuh mulusnya yang tak terbalut pakaian melenggok menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Kim Sunggyu?"

"Ne, Dokter Choi. Anak itu terus menangis."

Wanita berjas putih dengan nametag Choi Kibum itu berjalan tergesa dengan seorang suster dibelakangnya. Tangan rampingnya menarik sebuah pintu besar dan menyeruak masuk. Jeritan tangisan seorang anak laki-laki menyambutnya. Membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Sunggyu-ya." Kibum menarik bocah bermata sipit itu kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggungnya perlahan dan mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan.

Sunggyu terus saja menangis. Seorang wanita tua yang berdiri disamping ranjang yang Kibum duduki mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri. Kemudian menunduk pada suster dan Kibum. "Maafkan kami sudah membuat ribut."

"Ada apa?" Kibum masih saja memeluk Sunggyu.

"Dia menangis karena saya pergi keluar sebentar. Saya pikir tidak apa-apa karena Sunggyu sedang tidur. Tapi ternyata dia terbangun dan mencari saya." Ibu dari bocah bernama Kim Sunggyu itu menunduk menyesal.

"Ne?" Kibum terkejut hingga matanya membulat. Entah kenapa kejadian ini mengingatkannya pada sosok suaminya dulu.

Sunggyu yang menjadi bahan perbincangan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kibum dan merentangkan tangan pada sang ibu. "Eomma jangan meninggalkanku."

"Ssshh…" Wanita itu memeluk putranya. "Eomma hanya pergi sebentar Sunggyu-ya."

Kibum tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sunggyu pelan. "Jangan menangis lagi, ne."

Setelah berbincang sesaat mengenai keadaan pasiennya, Kibum mohon diri untuk pamit dan kembali ke ruangannya. Wanita itu mendudukkan diri di kursi kerja. Mengambil handphonenya dan membalas semua pesan yang masuk.

Keadaan Sunggyu membuat ingatannya kembali pada 5 tahun silam. Suatu titik yang dimana menjadi awal dari langkahnya menuju kebahagiaan.

5 tahun lalu saat dia baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA-nya. Orang terdekatnya mengalami kejadian tak terduga. Kibum dan 4 orang lainnya berada di bandara. Pesawat yang membawa Kyuhyun beserta keluarga Lee ke Amerika memang sudah lepas landas beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun mereka masih saja berdiri dalam diam tanpa niat untuk bergerak dan beranjak pergi.

Kibum menoleh. Matanya memandang sendu sesosok yeoja disampingnya. Wajah cantiknya yang tersenyum meski pilu tak urung membuat Kibum ikut tersenyum. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman Siwon menggapai tangan yang tergantung lemas disisi yeoja itu.

"Sungmin."

Yeoja yang Kibum panggil namanya menoleh. Tersenyum meski itu bukanlah senyum yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Dia pasti kembali Kibummie. Aku yakin itu." Sungmin membalas genggaman Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk sebelum akhirnya Yesung dan Ryeowook mengajak mereka untuk meninggalkan bandara dan kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing.

Seminggu kemudian mereka kembali ke bandara. Kali ini Kibum tak bisa menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang rapuh. Karena kepergiannya bersama Siwon membuatnya tak bisa berada disisi Sungmin lagi.

"Pergilah. Aku tak apa."

Kibum mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sungmin dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruang tunggu. Meski sebulan ini Yesung dan Ryeowook masih akan berada di Korea, entah kenapa Kibum merasa tak rela meninggalkan Sungmin dibelakangnya.

Gedung besar itu sebenarnya tak mirip dengan panti rehabilitasi. Tak bertingkat. Hanya tersebar dilahan luas dibawah pegunungan dengan padang-padang bunga yang mengelilinginya.

Kibum membuka kamar mereka. Beberapa koper miliknya dan Siwon sudah ada disana. Gadis itu lalu berjalan mengelilingi kamar yang akan menjadi miliknya selama beberapa waktu ketika mereka tinggal disana.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Puas berkeliling, Kibum juga ikut mendudukkan diri disamping Siwon dan mengelus punggung tangan namja itu. Siwon tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Dahi namja itu mengernyit dan dadanya berdebar.

"Sepertinya ini tak akan berhasil," namja itu bergumam.

Kibum menyamankan posisinya dan memandang Siwon penuh tanya. "Wae?"

"Aku tak yakin." Siwon menggeleng. "Sepertinya ini berat."

"Kita baru saja tiba dan kau bahkan belum memulainya. Kau tak akan tahu jika tak mencobanya, Siwonnie."

Siwon menoleh dan menatap Kibum penuh ketakutan. "Ini bukan berarti kau akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Kibum bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Siwon menguat. Yeoja manis itu menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Percaya padaku."

Dan memang semua terasa berat diawalnya. Siwon masih saja berteriak dan bertindak diluar kendali saat Kibum benar-benar tak bisa ditemukannya. Membuat Kibum menghela nafasnya berat. Setiap malam dia menenangkan Siwon yang menangis dan meminta untuk berhenti terapi. Sesering itu pula Kibum memberinya pengertian untuk tetap tinggal dan bersabar demi kebaikan Siwon sendiri.

Beberapa bulan tanpa perkembangan membuat Kibum mulai bosan dan lebih emosi. Dia tak mengira bahwa Siwon menjadi sangat keras kepala dan sulit untuk berubah. Keduanya lebih sering bertengkar. Kibum bahkan mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin dia juga perlu perawatan dan terapi.

"Kau memintaku seperti ini karena kau akan meninggalkanku!"

Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya. Membanting buku dan memijat pelipisnya. Ini adalah pertengkaran mereka entah yang ke berapa kali. Alasan yang sama Siwon ucapkan saat Kibum bertanya padanya kenapa Siwon sama sekali belum berubah.

"Kau keterlaluan! Ya! Aku akan meninggalkanmu!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Kibum. Gadis itu menarik kopernya dan membuka lemari dengan kasar. Bersyukurlah malam itu sedang hujan deras. Sehingga teriakan mereka bisa tersamarkan dan tak mengganggu penghuni lain.

Siwon terpana dengan ucapan Kibum. Seseringnya mereka bertengkar belakangan ini, Kibum tak akan pernah hingga mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari dalam lemari dan mengepaknya dalam satu koper besar.

"Kibummie."

Namja itu bergerak mendekati Kibum yang masih meletakkan dengan sembarang barang-barang miliknya dikoper. Diraihnya lengan yeoja itu yang langsung dihentakkan keras.

"Jangan menghalangiku." Suara Kibum yang mendingin bagai salju kutub mengagetkan Siwon.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi? Meninggalkanku?"

Sesungguhnya Kibum tak tega melihat Siwon yang menatapnya penuh keterkejutan. Namja itu bahkan tak lagi berteriak.

"Kau meninggalkanku?"

Kibum menghentikan gerakannya. Menghela nafasnya dan berusaha mengontrol emosi. Bukan seperti ini seharusnya. Yeoja itu hanya berharap bahwa Siwon akan berubah dan mereka bisa kembali ke Korea. Bukan malah menghabiskan waktu tanpa hasil.

"Kumohon, Kibummie." Lutut namja itu sudah menyentuh lantai. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Inilah yang membuat Kibum tak bisa berlama-lama berkubang dalam lautan kemarahan. Keadaan ini yang membuatnya sadar bahwa dia adalah salah satu faktor utama pengobatan Siwon.

Gadis itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Siwon yang menunduk disamping tempat tidur.

"Bangunlah."

Namja dengan tubuh tegap bagai atlet itu terlihat rapuh dimata Kibum. Siwon berdiri dan menatap manik Kibum penuh harap dan rasa bersalah.

Perlahan kedua lengan Kibum melingkari pinggang namja berbalut kaos abu-abu itu. "Aku hanya menunggumu berubah, Siwonnie." Suara Kibum terdengar lirih.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon yang memandangnya sendu. Kedua lengannya melonggar dan terangkat untuk mengusap wajah Siwon yang entah sejak kapan basah oleh airmata.

"Uljima…" Gadis itu menggerakkan jemarinya dipipi Siwon.

"Aku takut kau men-"

Cup!

Kecupan yang diberikannya di bibir namja itu Kibum harap bisa membuat Siwon berhenti bicara dan mendengarnya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau berubah, Siwonnie. Tidak ada yang bisa membahagiakanku selain melihatmu hidup normal tanpa harus ada aku disampingmu."

Gadis itu kembali memeluk Siwon. Bisa dia rasa pelukannya terbalas oleh pelukan yang lebih erat.

"Kau tak percaya padaku, hm?" Kibum menggesekkan hidungnya didada Siwon.

"Aku takut, Kibummie."

Keduanya masih tetap berpelukan dalam diam. Kibum tahu apa yang Siwon pikirkan. Namja itu tak akan berubah hari ini, besok, atau kapanpun. Siwon sudah berada di comfort zone-nya. Siwon begini karena dia memang tak mau lepas dari Kibum. Bagaimanapun keadaannya. Pikiran Siwon sudah tersugesti bahwa apabila dia sembuh, Kibum akan meninggalkannya.

Yeoja itu menarik nafasnya. Apa yang perlu dia buktikan pada Siwon agar namja itu percaya padanya dan tergerak hatinya untuk berubah?

"Siwonnie."

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya. "Hm?"

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" Kibum menggerakkan tubuh keduanya agar duduk diranjang.

"Aku percaya padamu." Siwon menyamankan posisi mereka berdua agar bisa duduk berpelukan. "Hanya saja aku benar-benar takut kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku tak akan seperti itu." Kibum meletakkan kedua tangannya dileher Siwon. Memeluknya erat dan mencium pipi namja itu.

Siwon tersenyum lirih. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu," bisiknya.

"Aku tahu."

Kibum menatap kedua bola mata kekasihnya. "Apa setelah aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu, kau akan berubah?"

Siwon memandangnya bingung. "Sesuatu? Apa?"

Kibum terlihat gelisah dan tak yakin. Pancaran matanya terlihat berbeda dan meski sedikit, ada ketakutan disana. "Aku akan memberikanmu apa yang selama ini aku jaga. Berjanjilah padaku untuk berubah setelah kau mendapatkannya."

Kibum mendorong perlahan dada Siwon hingga punggung kekasihnya menempel pada sandaran ranjang. Gadis itu merangkak naik diatas tubuh Siwon dan menempelkan tubuh bagian depannya pada sang namja.

Siwon masih memandangnya bingung. Pasalnya, posisi Kibum saat ini err, menggodanya. Bila matanya mengarah turun sedikit saja, belahan dada milik gadisnyalah yang didapatinya.

Kibum bukannya tak tahu jika Siwon melirik tubuhnya. Yeoja itu tahu. Dan itulah yang diharapkannya.

Kedua lengannya yang putih melingkar dileher Siwon, sebelum akhirnya dengan berani yeoja itu mencium bibir kekasihnya. Ciuman itu manis pada awalnya. Namun tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga Kibum melumat bibir Siwon.

Siwon merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Kibum. Mereka memang kadang bercumbu. Sering. Tapi Siwon rasa kali ini bukanlah cumbuan yang biasa mereka lakukan. Lihat! Bahkan Kibum sendiri yang menggesekkan tubuhnya. Oh, juniormu pasti bangkit, Choi Siwon!

"Hei." Perlahan Siwon menghentikan gerakan bibir dan tubuh Kibum. Namja itu memandang gadis yang ada diatasnya dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gadis bermarga Kim itu menunduk. Perasaannya terasa tercampur aduk. "A-aku… Aku hanya… Mmm…"

"Kau tak akan mau melakukannya, Kibummie."

Kepala Kibum terangkat. Keduanya bertatapan dalam.

"Aku akan melakukannya," ucap Kibum mantap.

Siwon sama sekali tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat dengan cepat Kibum menyerangnya dan melumat habis bibirnya. Tangan yeoja itu turun menuju selangkangannya dan melakukan gerakan tangan disana. Membuat Siwon melenguh.

Dan Siwon akhirnya tahu bahwa Kibum memang yakin dengan keputusannya. Saat tubuh keduanya saling bersentuhan dengan sentakan dan desahan keras.

Wanita itu bersemu merah saat mengingat pengalaman pertamanya dengan pria yang kini menjadi suaminya. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Diteguknya air mineral dalam gelas keramik yang ada diatas mejanya. Merapikan jas dokternya, Kibum beranjak bangkit dan keluar dari ruang kerja. Profesinya sebagai dokter mengharuskannya memeriksa kondisi pasien sebelum jam kerjanya berakhir dan akhirnya pulang kerumah.

.

.

"Eomma tunggu disini ne." Kibum mendudukkan tubuhnya disebuah kursi panjang yang ada dikoridor mall besar itu. Senyumnya mengembang dan melambaikan tangan pada putra dan suaminya yang perlahan menghilang dikeramaian game center yang mereka kunjungi.

Wanita itu merogoh tas jinjingnya. Mengeluarkan beberapa struk belanja mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebagai ibu rumah tangga, dia memang berkewajiban memegang keuangan keluarganya kan? Boleh saja penghasilan terbesar dihasilkan oleh suaminya. Namun dalam kenyataannya, seorang istrilah yang tetap mengatur keuangan.

"Hmm… Bahkan harga bawang sekarang naik lagi." Wanita itu bergumam. Meski dia tahu saham perusahaan milik suaminya tak akan berpengaruh pada harga bawang dipasaran, Kibum tetap harus memikirkan masa depan anaknya. Biaya sekolah saat ini saja sudah mahal. Bagaimana dengan biaya sekolah anak-anak mereka selanjutnya jika mereka tak menabung? Eh, anak lagi?

Dengan cepat Kibum memasukkan struk belanjanya kembali kedalam tas. Mengabaikan pemikiran yang baru saja hinggap. Yah, tentu saja bisa ditebak. Seorang Choi Siwon tak akan puas dengan hanya memiliki satu anak.

Pandangan wanita itu mengedar. Beberapa pasangan muda terlihat sedang berkencan didekatnya. Mengalihkan kembali pandangannya, mata Kibum bersibobrok dengan seorang ibu muda yang tengah hamil. Dengan santainya ibu muda itu memasuki area game center.

Kibum terkekeh. Wanita hamil memang ada-ada saja kelakuannya. Seperti dia dulu.

Kibum ingat saat itu musim dingin. Sudah sekian lama Kibum tak bisa menikmati kamar kecil miliknya dirumah orang tuanya. Setelah hampir setahun dia dan Siwon meninggalkan Korea, natal tahun ini bisa mereka nikmati bersama keluarga masing-masing. Kesembuhan Siwon tahun lalu adalah berita gembira bagi keluarga Choi dan Kim.

Kibum memutuskan untuk kuliah tahun ini. Walau sudah memasuki bulan Desember, kampusnya tetap mengaktifkan kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Menjadi seorang mahasisiwi kedokteran bukanlah hal yang mudah. Banyak tugas dan praktik yang harus Kibum lewati. Bersyukurlah dia, Siwon sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Membuat Kibum bebas untuk beraktivitas dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada kuliahnya. Meski terkadang mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi Manajemen yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu tetap suka meminta perhatiannya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu sebuah surat datang padanya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya ketika mengetahui surat itu bernama pengirim Lee Sungmin. Segera saja Kibum menghubungi Siwon dan mengatur jadwal untuk pergi menemui Sungmin sesuai dengan alamat surat yang diterimanya.

Perlu diketahui. Dalam jangka waktu 2 tahun kelulusan mereka, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang saling berhubungan. Kabar yang mereka terima hanya datang dari orang tua yang saling bertukar info. Saat ini pun hanya Kibum dan Siwonlah yang sudah berada di Korea. Sedangkan kelima temannya masih berada diluar negeri.

Kibum tak tahu bagaimana Sungmin bisa mengetahui alamat rumahnya. Musim dingin itu menjadi hangat karena pertemuan mereka bertiga. Sungmin sama sekali tak menunjukkan kemarahan yang berarti saat Kibum dan Siwon meminta maaf karena menghilang dan tak menghubunginya. Gadis Lee itu hanya berpura-pura merengut kesal karena Kibum dan Siwon terlihat semakin dewasa kini.

Pertemuan itu tak lama. Setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu di Ilsan bersama Sungmin, Kibum dan Siwon kembali ke Seoul.

Beberapa hari sebelum natal, cuaca terasa hangat dengan matahari pagi yang bersinar meski salju belum mencair. Kibum sedang bergulung dibawah selimutnya pagi itu.

Tiba-tiba saja yeoja manis itu terbangun dan dengan segera berlari kekamar mandi. Bukan karena Kibum memiliki jadwal kuliah hari itu. Kegiatan kampus terhenti seminggu sebelum natal. Namun yeoja itu merasakan mual yang teramat sangat. Perutnya terasa terkocok hebat dan seisinya merangkak ingin keluar melalui mulutnya.

Bermenit-menit lamanya berada di kamar mandi, akhirnya Kibum keluar dengan lemasnya. Dengan memegang perutnya yang terasa kosong, Kibum berjalan perlahan menuju dapur. Rumahnya sepi saat itu. Kedua orang tuanya sudah berangkat untuk bekerja di mansion Choi.

Sambil mengaduk secangkir teh hangat, Kibum melirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding dapur.

"Oh, tidak."

Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kibum seiring dengan tangan yang mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Dia sudah 2 minggu telat datang bulan. Sebagai seorang dokter, dia bukannya tak tahu tanda itu. Gejala pagi yang dia kenal dengan morning sickness. Keadaan mual dipagi hari yang dialami oleh ibu hamil.

Kibum hanya bercerita pada ibunya. Wanita tua bermarga Kim itu mengangguk-angguk. Bukan sekali dua kali dia dan suaminya mendengar kegaduhan dikamar Kibum jika Siwon menginap dirumah kecil mereka. Sesekali bahkan ayah Kibum dengan isengnya menggedor kamar putrinya dan mengatakan mereka terlalu berisik.

Bulan pertama kehamilannya, Kibum belum sekalipun memberitahukan Siwon. Hingga di bulan kedua setelah tahun baru, Ryeowook mengiriminya sebuah email. Mengatakan mereka akan pulang dalam beberapa minggu kemudian.

Menginjak akhir bulan ketiga, sepertinya namja pemilik lengkap nama Choi Siwon itu mulai bisa menebak ada yang aneh dengan Kibum. Yeoja itu mulai sering menolak jika Siwon mengajaknya bercinta. Kibum sering memintanya datang kerumah kecilnya meski yang dilakukan namja itu hanya duduk dan membantu ibu Kibum membuat kimchi.

"Kau kenapa, Kibummie?"

Malam itu Kibum meminta es krim cappuccino saat Siwon menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Dengan santainya Kibum meraih sendok kecil dan menyuapi kekasihnya sesendok penuh.

"Kau," Siwon mengunyah es krimnya sebentar lalu menelannya, "seperti orang hamil saja. Meminta yang aneh-aneh. Ini sudah malam dan kau tetap memaksaku membelikanmu es krim."

Kibum tertawa. "Bagaimana jika benar?"

Siwon membelalak kaget dan memandang Kibum dengan kedua mata membulat sempurna. Membuat Kibum tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu menyuapkan es krim kembali.

"Benarkah?" Siwon menghentikan gerakan tangan Kibum yang hendak menyuapnya.

Kibum menggedikkan bahunya sesaat. "Tebak saja sendiri."

"Kau mencurigakan tahu. Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Mata Siwon memicing.

Kibum terkekeh. "Besok temani aku."

Mengabaikan rasa penasarannya atas keadaan Kibum, Siwon mengangguk. "Boleh. Kemana?"

Kibum merapikan rambut kekasihnya yang keluar dari tatanan klimisnya. "Besok kuberitahu."

"Baiklah." Namja itu meluruskan tangan kebelakang dan bersandar didinding rumah. Komplek perumahan Kibum begitu ramai dimalam hari. Membuat keduanya suka menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk santai di lantai teras rumah. Dijalan komplek yang terang, beberapa anak berjalan sambil memegang kembang api dan saling berbicara dengan hebohnya.

"Lusa Ryeowook dan Yesung hyung akan pulang." Siwon membuka mulut, membiarkan rongga itu dipenuhi es krim.

"Aku tahu." Kibum meraih gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya. "Kita jemput?"

"Tidak usah." Siwon menggeleng. "Kita kerumah mereka saja."

"Baiklah."

Seperti yang sudah bisa Kibum duga, Siwon begitu keheranan saat mereka pergi kerumah sakit keesokan harinya. Dengan santai Kibum menarik Siwon menuju ruangan seorang dokter kandungan.

"Bayi anda sehat."

Kibum tersenyum. Siwon terkejut luar biasa. Namja itu sama sekali tak bicara apapun hingga mereka berdua duduk didalam Audi silver milik Siwon.

"Kau hamil?"

Kibum meraih kedua pipi Siwon dan mengecupnya. "Selamat Tuan Muda Choi."

"Kenapa tak memberitahukanku?" Siwon masih belum percaya. Namun kedua lengannya meraih Kibum agar semakin mendekat padanya.

Kibum mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku hanya merasa tak perlu terlalu heboh mengetahui kabar ini."

Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya. "Gomawoyo, Kibummie."

Kibum mengangguk dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

"Haruskah kita menikah sekarang?"

Kibum terkekeh. "Santai saja, Siwonnie."

"Santai?" Siwon mengernyit dan memandang Kibum bingung.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru. Mungkin ini bawaan bayi kita. Aku jadi terbawa. Makanya aku tak terburu-buru memberitahukanmu tentang kehamilanku. Aku juga tak pusing memikirkan masalah pernikahan. Aku tak mengubah aktivitasku. Aku malah terlalu santai menghadapi ini."

Siwon mengangguk. Ibu hamil memang berkelakuan aneh. Sebagai pria dewasa tentu Siwon paham.

"Bagaimanapun juga," wanita itu mengecup bibir kekasihnya, "aku sedang mengandung anak dari seorang pria hebat. Aku bahagia dan aku tak akan membebanimu dengan banyak masalah."

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Siwon, Yesung dan Ryeowok pun terkejut mengetahui Kibum sudah hamil dan akan memasuki bulan keempat dalam beberapa hari. Terlebih lagi keduanya belum menikah dan Kibum tak menuntut Siwon untuk menikahinya secepatnya. Mengingat Kibum yang dulu begitu sensitive bila Siwon sudah menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Yesung menyerahkan undangan pernikahannya pada Kibum. Yesung dan Ryeowook pulang ke Korea karena memang keduanya berencana untuk menikah bulan depan.

Kibum membuka lipatan undangan yang Yesung berikan. "Belum tahu oppa. Tapi mungkin sebelum anak kami lahir."

Ryeowook meletakkan empat cangkir teh diatas meja. "Kenapa tak sekarang saja?"

Kibum terkekeh dan menyerahkan undangan pada Siwon yang duduk disampingnya. "Kau yang akan menikah sekarang, Wookie. Bagaimana kandunganmu?"

Ryeowook tersipu dan memegangi perutnya sebelum menjawab. "Baru satu bulan."

Siwon menyeringai dan memukul lengan Yesung pelan. "Bersiaplah hyung. Kebanyakan ibu hamil menyusahkan."

Beruntunglah Yesung dan Ryeowook akan menikah. Beberapa minggu sebelum pernikahan itu dilangsungkan, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun pulang dari Amerika.

Dengan sendu Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat sehat. Ucapan syukur diucapkannya. Beberapa bulan sempat mengalami koma, sisa waktu 2 tahun itu Kyuhyun lakukan untuk menjalani terapi penyembuhan.

"Noona tahu kabar Sungmin?" tanpa basi basi namja itu langsung menanyakannya dalam pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Kibum mengecup pipi namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu dengan sayang. "Ryeowook sudah mengiriminya undangan. Kau bisa menemuinya saat pernikahan."

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu sekarang." Sifat manja Kyuhyun masih saja ada.

Kibum tersenyum. "Tidakkah kau ingin memberinya kejutan?"

Seriangaian yang Kyuhyun berikan adalah bukti persetujuan.

Namun kejutan yang dibicarakan sepertinya tak berjalan lancar. Kibum terkikik geli saat melihat Kyuhyun yang malah berdiri kaku saat bertemu Sungmin di bride room. Menit-menit terakhir sebelum Ryeowook dan Yesung menaiki altar.

Kibum dan Eunhyuk berpura-pura merapikan gaun pengantin Ryeowook saat Sungmin berjalan pelan dan tersenyum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang mematung didepan pintu. Ketiganya sontak tersenyum ketika melihat dengan penuh kerinduan Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan menciumi yeojanya. Membuat gaun pengiring bride yang Sungmin kenakan menjadi sedikit kusut berkat eratnya pelukan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Malam itu juga Kibum meminta Siwon menikahinya. Melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang selalu bersama tak mau dipisahkan membuat Kibum menyadari pentingnya kehadiran sosok pelindung bagi dirinya.

Namun siapa yang bisa mengira. Sebulan kemudian justru Kibum yang kembali mengenakan gaun pengiring bride. Kyuhyun dengan cepatnya menyiapkan pernikahannya dan Sungmin. Mendahului Siwon dan dirinya yang bahkan baru memesan gedung.

Hingga hari itu tiba. Dengan menggandeng lengan ayahnya, Kibum berjalan menyusuri Virginia road. Menghampiri Siwon yang menunggunya dengan senyuman lebar untuk bersama-sama mengucap janji.

Wanita yang kini bernama lengkap Choi Kibum itu tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya saat dua telapak tangan besar menangkup pipinya.

"Memikirkan apa?"

Seorang pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya 5 tahun lamanya berjongkok di depan Kibum. Tersenyum dengan lengkungan dikedua pipi lalu mencium kepalanya, Siwon mendudukkan diri disamping Kibum.

"Tak ada." Kibum menggeleng pelan. "Mana Minho?"

Dagu pria itu menunjuk kedepan. "Bermain lempar basket."

Diantara keramaian yang ada, Kibum bisa melihat putranya yang terbalut hoodie merah sedang berusaha memasukkan bola dengan semangat.

Keduanya sedang berbincang ringan ketika Kibum menoleh kebelakang kala mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya.

Seorang pria dewasa yang menggendong seorang namja kecil menyamakan langkahnya dengan wanita yang berjalan cepat kearah Kibum. Istri dari Choi Siwon itu tersenyum dan berdiri menyambut Sungmin yang segera saja melepaskan genggamannya pada Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Kibum. Kyuhyun sendiri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan duduk disamping Siwon setelah menurunkan Sehun dari gendongan.

"Ahjussi, dimana Minho?"

Siwon terkekeh melihat keponakannya yang celingak celinguk mencari teman sepermainannya. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Mengacak rambut namja kecil itu sebentar, Siwon menyuruh Sehun menemui Minho didalam game center.

Hari itu ditutup dengan makan malam hangat bersama keluarga Cho dan Choi.

.

.

Keduanya masih berpelukan erat pasca menghabiskan malam bersama hingga larut. Keringat yang menempel tak menghalangi untuk kedua insan itu berpelukan erat sambil sesekali melayangkan ciuman mesra.

"Pergi saja dengan Sungmin atau Eunhyuk jika kau merasa kesepian, Kibummie." Siwon menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya ketika merasa dinginnya malam semakin menusuk kulit.

Kibum tertawa sembari mengacak rambut suaminya yang bahkan sudah lepek berkeringat. "Kau hanya pergi ke Jepang selama 3 hari, Siwonnie. Aku sudah sering kau tinggalkan. Jadi jangan mengira aku akan menangis bersedih hanya karena merasa kesepian ditinggal suami tampanku tercinta."

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Ini gara-gara Kyuhyun yang tak mau meninggalkan Sungmin. Padahal kontrak ini seharusnya dia yang menangani."

Kibum terkekeh geli. "Sungmin sedang hamil. Kau tidak ingat waktu kehamilan Sehun dulu? Kyuhyun bahkan hanya kekantor karena menghadiri rapat besar saja. Selebihnya dia seperti kakek-kakek tua yang takut kayu bakarnya dicuri."

Siwon tergelak. "Kau menyamakan Kyuhyun seperti kakek-kakek tua dan Sungmin kayu bakarnya?"

Kibum menggedikkan bahunya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Memang seperti itu kan? Sungmin saja kadang mengeluh Kyuhyun menjaganya begitu protektif."

Pria bermarga Choi itu kembali tertawa sebelum melumat bibir merah istrinya. Membuat Kibum melenguh keras ketika bagian depan tubuhnya mendapat serangan jemari nakal suaminya.

"Sudah Captain Choi. Snow White-mu ini sudah lelah." Kibum mendorong dada suaminya dan menimpuknya dengan bantal lembut dari bulu angsa.

Siwon tersenyum lebar dan mencium kening berkeringat istrinya.

"Kau tahu?" Kibum mengusap wajah suaminya yang seperti pahatan lilin. Begitu mengagumkan dengan setiap porsi yang seimbang.

"Hm?" Siwon menciumi telapak tangan istrinya yang menggelitiki wajah tampannya.

"Tadi sore Eunhyuk menelponku. Dia menanyakan dimana tempat kita dulu memesan gaun pernikahan." Kibum menarik tangannya dan menatap suaminya penuh semangat.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Apa berarti mereka akan menikah?"

Kibum menggedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu. "Entahlah. Eunhyuk tak berbicara banyak tadi."

Siwon memeluk istrinya dan merapikan selimut mereka. Bersiap-siap memejamkan mata dengan meletakkan kepala dibahu Kibum. "Semoga mereka segera menikah."

.

.

Sore itu mendung meski tak hujan. Eunhyuk menjinjing ransel yang berisi kebutuhan Jongin dan Taemin dengan satu tangan. Donghae menutup pintu belakang mobil dengan kakinya. Membiarkan Jongin berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Sedangkan Taemin tertidur lelap digendongan Donghae.

"Mobil siapa itu?" Eunhyuk berdiam sesaat sambil memandangi SUV putih yang terparkir dihalaman rumah orang tuanya.

Donghae berjalan mendekati mobil yang Eunhyuk tunjuk dan mengamati plat nomornya. Namja itu mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan santai memasuki rumah. "Kepala sekolah Lee."

Eunhyuk ber-oh seraya mengikuti Donghae dari belakang. Yeoja itu berjengit kaget dan langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar jerit tangisan seorang yeoja kecil dari dalam rumahnya. Bukan. Itu bukan Taemin. Taemin sendiri terlihat bangun karena kaget dan memeluk leher Donghae erat.

"Siapa?" Donghae bertanya seraya menutup telinga Taemin yang merasa tidurnya terganggu dengan satu tangan.

Eunhyuk berjalan cepat menuju ruang keluarga dan mendapati Jongin sudah dipeluk oleh ayah yeoja Lee itu. Seorang gadis kecil terduduk ditengah karpet dan sedang ditenangkan oleh ibu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang memeluk Jongin. "Ada apa, Dad?"

Ayah Eunhyuk menoleh dan samar-samar tersenyum. "Jongin tak sengaja menabrak Kyungsoo."

Eunhyuk menatap Jongin yang terdiam. Yeoja itu berjongkok didepan keponakannya. "Ahjumma sudah bilang tadi. Jika ingin menginap disini, jangan nakal ne."

Jongin menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata bulatnya yang polos. "Jongin tak sengaja, ahjumma. Dia tiba-tiba berlari."

Donghae yang baru datang menghampiri kepala sekolah Lee yang duduk tenang disofa. Seperti tak mempermasalahkan cucu perempuannya yang sedang menangis.

"Paman, ada apa?" Donghae mendudukkan diri disamping kepala sekolah Lee.

Namja tua itu menyeruput tehnya dan tersenyum. "Hanya kejadian kecil dimana dua insan yang ditakdirkan akan bersama baru saja bertemu."

Donghae mendengus geli sambil mengusap punggung Taemin yang sepertinya kembali tertidur. Namja itu beranjak pamit untuk membaringkan Taemin dikamarnya.

Eunhyuk menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih terisak. "Kyungsoo-ya, maafkan Jonginnie ne? Dia tak sengaja tadi."

Kyungsoo menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata bulatnya yang besar. Air mata masih menjejak dipipi tembamnya. Yeoja kecil berumur 3 tahun itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan mendekati Jongin.

Bocah laki-laki itu mengaduh pelan ketika tangan kecil milik Kyungsoo mengepal dan memukul lengannya. Setelah itu berlari kecil menuju kakeknya yang tertawa.

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya yang tertawa kecil lalu menenangkan Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya. Yeoja kecil itu memeluk leher kepala sekolah Lee dan mengabaikan tatapan Jongin.

Kedua orang tua Eunhyuk yang menyaksikan perang dingin antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun tak pelak ikut tertawa. Dengan isyarat, ibu Eunhyuk meminta putrinya mengajak Jongin menyusul Donghae dan Taemin yang sudah berada dikamar.

Menghentakkan langkah kakinya, putra Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook itu mengikuti Eunhyuk menaiki tangga. Sempat menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati mata bulat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan polos. Namja kecil itu tiba-tiba berdesir. Namun rasa kesal dan tak mau kalah menutupi debaran dada dan perasaannya yang terasa aneh.

To Be Continue

Yeah !

Chap 14! Chap special pertama udah meluncur. Jadi tahu kan kenapa Kibum yang tadinya sangat menjaga diri itu akhirnya malah MBA? Salahkan aja si Captain itu. Saya ga keberatan kok *evil laugh

Karena reviewer banyak yang menanyakan kenapa Jongin ga ada pasangannya, akhirnya saya memunculkan Kyungsoo. Hohoho

Sebenarnya saya sedikit merasa takut apabila reader akan merasa risih karena semua flashback saya ceritakan dalam lamunan Kibum. Bukan satu part khusus dengan sub title 'Flashback' seperti fic pada umumnya.

Sebenarnya lamunan Kibum itupun termasuk flashback. Hanya saja saya tidak mencantumkan sub title-nya. Karena menurut saya akan lebih baik jika tiap paragraph tetap nyambung. Jika saya mencantumkan 'Flashback', paragraph masa kini dan masa lalu akan terpisah. Dan terlihat tidak menyatu padahal part itu adalah masa kini yang terselip cerita masa lalu ditengah-tengahnya.

Kebiasaan saya yang aneh ini tentu berbeda dan mungkin berlawanan dengan peraturan yang ada. Beberapa author yang tahu kelakuan saya ini mungkin akan menganggap saya semaunya. Tapi beginilah cara saya mengapresiasikan tulisan saya. Jadi mohon diterima ne ^^v

Cast anak-anak meskipun mereka udah bersama couple masing-masing, tapi mereka tidak akan mendominasi cerita. Kalo mereka saya bikinkan part khusus, fic ini bakal panjang dan nyinetron. Fic tetap berputar disekitar 4 pair utama itu saja. Anak-anak hanya selingan dan cast tambahan begitu pula dengan cast lain yang muncul tiba-tiba di cerita.

Untuk pair selanjutnya pasti udah tahu lah ya ^^

Saya ngakak abis waktu liat fotonya Sungmin yang Hyuna look alike. Asli! Itu mah mirip. Kaya anak kembar! Berhubung saya juga suka Hyuna ya saya tambah ngakak :D

Dan saengil chukkae buat Minseok oppa! *tebar confetti* Semoga makin cakep ya.

Yang mau ngefollow twitter saya, boleh kok kikihanni

Say thanks to : , MeyMey8495, minako yoshida, Yeoja1004, fariny, aniimin, Raebum, Nayia Lee, ita-chan, MissKey693, KimRyeonii, Elsa Kyung, JewelsStar, Zhang Ary, ELLE HANA, Angela Han, Shelly, Hana, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, nannaa, littleyewook, Cho Yooae, kyumjn, tyararahayuni, KS, lucianatasya, KyoKMS26, KimCha, MINNIEVIL137, niisaa9, fishybuu, Park Ha Mi, nova137, kyuminicious, Heldamagnae, HeeYeon, zaAra eviLKyu, Guest, Cho Minyu, Dminniekyunnie, Love Clouds, tarry24792, QMingKyutez137, kyumin4ever, nurichan4, AyuClouds69, i putri, maria8, Cho KyuMinLi, hyukjae lee, dming, MinPumpkins, Dhita, BoPeepBoPeep137, sitara1083, Qhia503, love haehyuk, clouds 1309, Ayu Fitria II, sarahfanytasti1, Kira Hanazawa, Lovesungminppa, Kim Sooyeon, Sisca 99442955 ga login, AeyRaa KMS, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, indahpus96, leefairy, aidafuwafuwa, Maximumelf, Cho MinHyun KyuMin, Tiasicho, octaviani and hanamiJOY137.

Buat Shelly, iya sama-sama. Kalo mau tercantum, review trus sampe end ya ^^v

Buat Hana, eon ga kuat bikin NC. Haha. Jadi tersirat aja ya *lirik adegan atas

Buat nannaa, kok ga login na?

Buat Cho Yooae, maaf chingu. Pair lain akan mendominasi dalam 2 chap kedepan. Baru ntar KyuMin lagi. Alasannya udah saya jelasin diatas ya ^^

Buat kyumjn, ketipu? Wkwkw. Saya senang. Haha. Suka Jihyun juga? Cantik ya. Orangnya supel pula. Dia masih berhubungan ga sih sama Hyungsik?

Buat KS, yo! Welcome back! ^^

Buat fishybuu, iya. Chap awal typo-nya emang menguasai dunia =.="

Buat Guest, 15 jempol? Gomawo. Ngomong2 kamu minjem jempolnya sapa aja? :D

Buat i putri, neng puput maap yah. Jonginnya udah saya 'lempar' ke Kyungsoo :D

Buat Sisca 99442955 ga login, ntar login ya chingu. Biar saya bisa kirim PM ungkapan terima kasih ^^

Buat AeyRaa KMS, iya. Narsha eonnie BEG. Satu girlband sama Gain. Mereka emang kadang solo. Ga tau juga sih kalo ada penyanyi lain yang namanya Narsha juga selain yang saya kenal ^^v

Yang punya akun silahkan check PM masing-masing. Maaf jika ada yang terlewatkan.

Ngomong-ngomong reader saya yang suka ngereview sampe 2 kali itu mana yah? Biasanya neror melulu kalo saya lama update :D

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Author notenya panjang banget yaaaaa =.="

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	15. The Wedding

Annyeonghaseyooo

Nah, pair special chap kedua adalah… jeng jeng jeng

HaeHyuk!

Yang bertanya mengenai orang tua Kyungsoo ataupun keluarga Tan, saya tidak akan membahas lebih jauh. Secara reader sudah tahu bahwa saya berfokus pada keempat pair utama.

Berdasarkan permintaan reviewer, saya akan mencantumkan cast beserta perannya.

Oh iya. Kemarin saya mempublish fic baru loh. Monggo jika berminat *promosi

Ayo tebak, saya akan menulis apa dichap ini? ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Beloved Moment – Special / Chapter 15

Main Pair : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

Other Cast : KyuMin, YeWook, SiBum, and other

Rated : T (pake + juga boleh)

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo -saya berusaha sebaik mungkin-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Note :

Cho Family

Cho Kyuhyun (Eunhyuk's cousin)

Cho Sungmin

Cho Sehun (KyuMin's son)

Lee Sungjin (Sungmin's brother)

Lee Yongri (Sungmin's sister – Sungjin's girlfriend)

.

Lee Family

Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Tn. Lee and Ny. Lee (Eunhyuk's parents)

.

Lee Family

Lee Donghae

Ny. Lee (Donghae's parents)

Lee Donghwa and Lee Hyori (Donghae's brother and his wife)

.

Kim Family

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongin (YeWook's son)

Kim Taemin (YeWook's daughter)

.

Choi Family

Choi Siwon

Choi Kibum

Choi Minho (SiBum's son)

.

Pendukung :

Tan Family

Tan Heechul

Tan Luhan (Hanchul's daughter)

.

Lee Family

Lee Sooman (kepala sekolah Lee - Yesung's uncle)

Lee Kyungsoo (Sooman's grandchild)

Untuk cast pendukung memang tidak akan mendapat perhatian yang lebih. Jadi saya hanya menulis yang pernah muncul saja. Jangan dibawa pusing ya.

*Intro-nya panjang yaaa =_="

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie. Ini aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Gadis itu tetap menyetir meski telinganya sudah panas mendengar Sungmin yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun ditelepon.

"Aku tutup dulu ne. Annyeong."

Sungmin menyentuh tombol merah dilayar teleponnya lalu menyimpan benda elektronik itu kedalam tas jinjingnya.

"Kyuhyun memintamu untuk berhati-hati menyetir."

Untuk kedua kalinya Eunhyuk memutar manik matanya. "Oh, Cho Kyuhyun. Tak bisakah dia berhenti untuk bersikap protektif padamu? Kita hanya pergi sebentar dan dia seperti mencurigaiku akan membawamu keliling dunia!"

Sungmin tertawa dan menunjuk jalan didepan mereka. "Jalankan saja mobilmu dengan benar."

"Ya. Aku juga harus cepat-cepat membawa Jongin dan Taemin pulang. Kau tahu, Yesung bilang dia sudah hampir gila tak melihat anaknya dua hari ini. Ya Tuhan, aku hanya mengajak keponakan kembarku itu untuk menginap dirumahku. Apa salah?"

Sungmin terkikik geli mendengar Eunhyuk yang mengeluh. "Kalau begitu cepatlah menikah. Supaya kau punya anak sendiri."

Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin dengan ujung matanya. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku memintamu menemaniku memesan gaun pengantin jika bukan karena aku akan menikah, huh?"

"Gaun yang tadi kau pesan bagus sekali, Eunhyukkie." Sungmin tersenyum membayangkan gaun indah yang tadi dilihatnya.

Eunhyuk memutar kemudi mobil untuk membelok ke kiri. "Kibum yang memberikanku referensi. Gaun pernikahan dia dulu cantik sekali."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menghadap jendela. "Kau ingat dulu? Kibum sangat santai menghadapi pernikahannya. Juga kehamilannya."

"Ya. Orang tua Kibum juga terlihat santai. Malah ibuku yang kaget. Kibum hamil? Bagaimana bisa?" Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "Tentu saja bisa. Siwonkan yang menghamilinya."

Sungmin terkekeh. "Orang tua Kibum sudah sangat percaya pada Siwon. Kau tahu kan. Bertahun-tahun sudah Kibum dan Siwon selalu bersama. Mungkin orang tua mereka sudah bisa mengantisipasi jika akan ada kejadian seperti itu. Lagipula mereka kan sudah sama-sama dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Saling suka dan saling cinta."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ya. Aku setuju denganmu. Kalau saja mereka tinggal diluar negeri, mungkin mereka akan tinggal serumah tanpa menikah meski sudah punya anak."

"Kenapa kau baru menikah sekarang? Ini sudah lama sejak aku dan Kyuhyun menikah." Sungmin membelai perutnya yang berisikan janin berusia 3 bulan.

"Kami menikah diumur yang seharusnya. 25 tahun umur yang pas untuk menikah kan?" Eunhyuk memeletkan lidahnya. "Tidak seperti kalian yang memilih menjadi pasangan menikah muda."

Sungmin memukul pelan gadis yang sedang menyetir itu. "Setidaknya meskipun menikah muda kami bahagia."

Eunhyuk mengelus pelan bahunya. Pukulan ibu hamil disampingnya itu lumayan juga. "Haah… 2 tahun masa mudaku dihabiskan untuk mengurus suamimu yang bermasalah."

"Terima kasih Eunhyukkie. Kau baik sekali. Aku bersyukur Kyuhyun mempunyai saudara seperti dirimu dan keluargamu." Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk penuh rasa syukur.

Eunhyuk menolehkan sebentar kepalanya pada Sungmin. "Kau juga. Jika Kyuhyun tak mengingatmu, dia tak akan punya semangat untuk sembuh. 2 tahun di Amerika itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, Min."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Bagaimana dia dulu?"

"Huh?" Eunhyuk menginjak rem saat lampu merah menghalangi mobilnya untuk bergerak maju. "Setengah tahun mengalami koma. Ibuku terus menangis hingga matanya bengkak saat tahu otak Kyuhyun tak berfungsi."

"Itu mengerikan."

"Ya." Eunhyuk mengambil botol minum berisi air mineral yang disimpan disisi pintu mobilnya. "Mengerikan lagi saat dia menjalani terapi. Sekian lama koma otot dan tulangnya kaku. Dia bahkan sampai berteriak kesakitan saat menggerakkan badannya."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Dia sering menceritakan pengalaman terapinya."

Eunhyuk kembali menginjak gas ketika traffic light berubah berwarna hijau. "Dia menceritakannya? Apa dia bilang kalau dia selalu menangis saat mengingatmu?" Eunhyuk mengerling menggoda.

Sungmin tertawa. "Jangankan dulu, sampai sekarangpun dia masih suka menangis. Aku jadi heran. Dia sudah akan mendapatkan anak kedua tapi kelakuannya masih saja seperti bayi."

"Menangis?" Eunyuk mendapatkan obrolan yang menarik. "Kenapa?"

"Yah." Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri. "Kau tahu. Pekerjaan keluar negeri. Meninggalkanku sendiri. Takut aku mengalami kejadian tak terduga."

Eunhyuk menahan tawanya. "Bodoh. Untuk apa Kyuhyun meminta Sungjin dan Yongri tinggal bersama kalian?"

Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kyuhyun sangat protektif."

"Kau ingat pertemuan awal kalian dulu saat pernikahan Ryeowook?" Eunhyuk menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga. "Wajah bodohnya membuatku ingin tertawa. Dia sering mengatakan akan membuat pertemuan pertama kalian berkesan. Tapi apa? Hanya bisa berdiri kaku seperti melihat hantu saja."

"Hei." Sungmin kembali memukul lengan yeoja Lee itu. "Yang dilihatnya itu aku. Bukan hantu."

Eunhyuk tergelak. "Ayolah. Kau lihat kan wajahnya yang blank itu?"

"Dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang."

Eunhyuk mengerling nakal. "Kau bisa merasakannya?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Berniat membongkar rahasia pertemuannya dengan sang terkasih. "Kau tahu kan dia menciumku? Lipstickku sampai hilang tak berjejak."

Gadis Lee disampingnya tertawa keras. "Sampai sepanas itu?"

"Ya." Kedua yeoja ini sepertinya bersungguh-sungguh untuk membicarakan apapun yang bisa mempermalukan kepala keluarga Cho itu. "Pelukannya begitu erat. Gaunku kusut setelahnya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Aku ingat."

"Tapi aku tak mengira dia benar-benar setia." Sungmin tersenyum.

Eunhyuk menoleh sebelum mengarahkan mobilnya menuju perumahan tempat tinggal Sungmin. "Ya. Dia sama sekali tak pernah berniat untuk berpaling darimu."

Sungmin tersenyum puas.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya mobil itu berhenti disebuah rumah bergaya modern. Sehun yang sedang berada ditaman didepan rumah berlari kecil menyambut ibunya yang baru datang. "Eomma!"

Sungmin berlari kecil menyambut putranya. "Hello boy!"

Yongri mengambil ransel milik Jongin dan Taemin yang diletakkannya diteras. Karena kembar Kim itu sedang menginap dirumah Eunhyuk dan yeoja itu pergi bersama Sungmin, maka keduanya dititipkan pada Yongri yang kebetulan sedang tak bekerja.

Eunhyuk keluar dari dalam mobil lalu menuntun kedua ponakan kembarnya memasuki mobil. Setelah berpamitan, Eunhyuk menginjak gas mobil pelan dan pergi.

"Eomma masak dulu ne." Sungmin mengambil kantung belanja berisi menu makan malam mereka hari ini. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Yongri yang masih berada dihalaman rumah.

"Hei." Yongri menyenggol bahu putra kakak perempuannya itu. Membuat Sehun menoleh. Mata namja cilik itu memicing karena matahari sore masih terik menerangi.

"Apa ahjumma perlu membawanya kemari untuk bermain bersama kita?"

Dagu Yongri mengarah kedepan. Tepatnya pada seorang gadis kecil yang tinggal tepat berada didepan rumah mereka. Gadis itu terlihat sedang bermain dengan kucingnya dan tertawa-tawa.

"Luhan?"

Yongri mengangguk dengan tatapan jahil.

Sehun menyeringai.

.

.

"Hae?"

Eunhyuk menutup kembali pintu apartemen yang baru saja dimasukinya. Dengan kotak pizza ditangan kanannya, gadis itu melangkah memasuki apartemen lebih jauh. "Kau dimana?"

"Dapur!"

Seruan dari namja yang dicarinya itu menuntunnya untuk berjalan menuju bagian belakang apartemen. Setelah sebelumnya meletakkan mantel dan tas jinjingnya disofa ruang tengah.

"Sedang apa?"

Yeoja itu mendekati Donghae yang terduduk dimeja makan kayu dengan berbagai kertas berserakan. Mengecup kepala namja yang terlihat serius itu sekilas, Eunhyuk meletakkan kotak pizza dikonter dapur.

"Kau sudah makan?" Eunhyuk mengambil gelas lalu mengisinya dengan kopi dari teko coffe maker lalu menyesapnya. Membiarkan rasa pahit memenuhi rongga mulut sebelum menambahkan beberapa balok gula kedalam gelasnya.

Donghae menggeleng. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan mata dari sketsa yang digambarnya, namja itu meraih gelas berisi kopi miliknya. "Belum."

"Aku membawakanmu pizza." Yeoja itu meletakkan gelasnya lalu menyingkirkan beberapa kertas. "Kita makan sebentar."

Donghae mengangguk seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena lama duduk diam tak bergerak. Memberi kebebasan pada Eunhyuk untuk menyatukan kertas-kertas berisi sketsa gambarnya dalam satu tumpukan diujung meja. Toh dia bisa menyortirnya lagi nanti.

"Hei." Donghae mencolek lengan gadis yang baru saja mencomot sepotong pizza dari dalam kotak yang diletakkannya ditengah meja. "Suapi aku."

Eunhyuk tertawa sebelum Donghae menarik pinggang gadis itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya. "Buka mulutmu."

Donghae menggeleng. Namja itu menyeringai sebelum meraih tengkuk kekasihnya. Menempelkan kedua bibirnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum Eunhyuk mendorong bahu Donghae.

"Lidahmu benar-benar pahit. Kau belum makan sejak kapan? Hanya minum kopi?" Eunhyuk menggigit potongan pizzanya.

Namja yang memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk itu mengangguk. Kembali meraih tengkuk gadisnya.

Eunhyuk bukannya tak tahu trik apa yang Donghae gunakan. Sekian lama mereka bersama menunjukkan bahwa kadang Donghae pun berusaha romantis dengan hal-hal yang kecil.

Keduanya terus berpagutan. Tanpa jijik lidah nakal Donghae mencuri potongan pizza yang ada didalam mulut Eunhyuk. Mengunyahnya sebentar dan menelannya kemudian kembali melumat bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah memesan gaun untuk pernikahan kita." Seakan tak mempermasalahkan ciuman mereka yang sedikit panas, Eunhyuk kembali menggigit potongan pizza yang ada ditangannya.

"Lalu?" Donghae meraih potongan pizza dari tangan kekasihnya yang sudah setengah Eunhyuk gigit itu. Membiarkan pizza memenuhi mulutnya yang membulat.

"Kau harus datang kesana untuk mengukur ukuran bajumu." Eunhyuk menyentil hidung Donghae. Mengambil kembali potongan pizza dari dalam kotak.

"Baiklah istriku sayang."

Eunhyuk terkikik geli. "Belum."

"Sebentar lagi." Dengan santai namja itu membuka mulut dan membiarkan Eunhyuk menyuapinya. "Undangan juga sudah jadi kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ya."

Dengan kedua lengannya, Donghae memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk. "Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali."

"Kau takut?" Gadis Lee itu menangkup kedua pipi namjanya setelah membersihkan tangan dengan tissue.

Donghae tersenyum kecil. Menggesekkan pipinya pada telapak tangan halus sang yeoja. "Aku minta maaf karena kita baru menikah sekarang."

"Minta maaf?"

Donghae mengangguk dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk. "Ya. Pasti kau iri dengan Sungmin, Ryeowook ataupun Kibum yang sekarang bahkan sudah punya anak."

Eunhyuk menggeleng kecil sembari tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya. "Kita sudah mendiskusikan ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kita tidak akan menikah jika kita sendiri masih belum mampu untuk merasa dewasa. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan menikah itu bukan hal yang mudah."

"Ya." Donghae membiarkan telapak tangan Eunhyuk beralih mengusap bahunya.

"Aku menghormati keputusanmu, Hae. Dan aku rasa keputusanmu tepat. Selama ini kita bekerja keras untuk mencapai kesuksesan terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu." Perlahan lengan Eunhyuk mulai membalas pelukan Donghae.

"Kau sudah menabung cukup banyak untuk kehidupan kita nanti. Aku senang karena kau sudah memikirkan masalah keuangan jauh-jauh hari bahkan sebelum kita menikah." Eunhyuk melepas pelukan Donghae dan bangkit dari pangkuan namja itu. Berdiri didepan Donghae dengan menatap wajah sayu kekasihnya.

"Kau namja yang hebat. Aku bangga padamu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya. Membiarkan Donghae meraih tubuhnya untuk berpelukan erat.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan pulang." Eunhyuk mencoba melepaskan pelukan Donghae yang terasa menyesakkan karena mereka saling menempel cukup lama. "Hae, ayolah."

"Kau tidak menginap disini?"

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya menatap ruang apartemen yang disewa Donghae. Tidak besar dan mewah. Hanya sebuah apartemen sederhana yang dekat dengan akses Donghae menuju kantor arsitek miliknya. Sebuah apertemen dengan dua kamar, salah satu yang paling besar Donghae gunakan sebagai kamar tidur utama. Sofa nyaman dan empuk dilengkapi dengan satu lemari kaca dan televisi layar datar mengisi kekosongan diruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga. Berjalan kebelakang, meja makan berbahan kayu yang diplitur berwarna coklat tua dan konter dapur serta kamar mandi melengkapi isi dari apartemen itu. Keluarga Donghae tidak berada di Seoul. Sehingga namja itu memilih menyewa sebuah unit apartemen untuk tempat tinggalnya. Tipikal namja mandiri.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak. Besok aku harus kekantor pagi-pagi. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Menginaplah. Pakaianmu juga ada disini. Aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu untuk mengatakan kau tidak pulang."

Tangan Donghae terulur mengambil ponsel yang diletakkannya diatas meja. Bagaimanapun juga Eunhyuk bukanlah gadis bebas. Dia masih merupakan tanggung jawab kedua orang tuanya. Sudah kewajiban Donghae untuk menjaga kepercayaan yang orang tua Eunhyuk berikan padanya.

"Besok kau harus menemaniku mengukur pakaian. Kau ingat?" Dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinga, namja itu melumat bibir kekasihnya.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu lelah, Sungmin-ah."

Kibum membantu Sungmin untuk membiarkan wanita itu duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada. Istri dari Choi Siwon itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan lalu melambai pada salah satu pria.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kibummie." Sungmin meraih lengan Kibum agar wanita itu tak melambai pada suaminya yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

"Mana mungkin kau tak apa-apa. Wajahmu begitu pucat." Kibum kembali menoleh dari balik punggungnya. "Kyuhyun!"

Siang itu mereka menyempatkan diri menemani Eunhyuk dan Donghae untuk memesan gedung pernikahan dengan segala keperluannya. Mempersiapkan catering, dekorasi, dan apapun yang menyangkut kebutuhan yang diperlukan. Baru saja memasuki aula besar sebuah hotel, Sungmin dan Kibum yang berjalan mengelilingi ruangan terpaksa berhenti karena Sungmin yang mengeluhkan pusing mendera kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun setengah berlari menghampiri istrinya dan Kibum.

"Sungmin tak terlalu sehat." Kibum mengerling pada Sungmin yang terdiam. "Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja."

Kyuhyun beralih pada istrinya yang hanya terpaku memandang Eunhyuk, Donghae beserta Siwon yang sedang mendengar penjelasan dari seorang staf wedding organizer. Sehun dan Minho berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi ruangan.

"Min," Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan Sungmin. "Kepalamu pusing lagi?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu."

"Pulanglah." Desak Kibum. Wanita itu khawatir pada keadaan Sungmin yang sedang hamil.

"Noona," perhatian Kyuhyun teralih pada Kibum. "Bolehkah aku menitip Sehun padamu? Sepertinya kami harus kerumah sakit sebentar."

"Apa separah itu?" Mata Kibum membulat.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil. "Tidak. Mungkin ini hanya anemiaku yang sedang kambuh."

"Anemia." Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter anak itu mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan, ne."

"Tolong pamitkan kami." Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengan dipinggang istrinya. Membawanya keluar menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir dibasement.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu lelah, Min." Kyuhyun menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mulai menjalankannya menuju rumah sakit.

"Ya." Sungmin mengangguk mengaku bersalah. "Sepertinya karena aku bepergian beberapa hari terus-menerus."

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Kau juga masih saja bekerja."

"Aku akan berhenti." Sungmin mengambil keputusan karena mengerti kekhawatiran suaminya.

"Aku akan menyuruh Yongri mengambil alih butikmu." Namja itu melirik istrinya.

"Baiklah."

Dengan berpegangan tangan, pasangan muda itu berjalan bersama menuju salah satu ruangan dokter sesampainya dirumah sakit. Setelah berkonsultasi, dokter yang sudah berumur setengah abad itu memberikan resep obat pada Sungmin.

"Anemia memang beresiko pada ibu-ibu hamil. Resep yang saya berikan hanya bersifat sebagai suplemen saja. Akan lebih baik jika Ny. Cho menambah darah dengan lebih banyak memakan sayur-sayuran sehat." Dokter wanita itu memberikan nasihatnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang mendengar dengan seksama mengangguk bersamaan. Keduanya mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Kita pulang?" Sungmin memandang suaminya yang kembali menggandeng tangannya menuju mobil.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu membelai kepala istrinya sayang. "Tentu saja. Kau harus istirahat."

Sungmin tersenyum dan membalas genggaman suaminya yang begitu erat. "Arraseo."

.

.

"_Mana bisa mereka seperti itu?!"_

Eunhyuk menutup telinganya yang berdengung mendengar teriakan Donghae diujung telepon. Gadis itu menghela nafas dan meminum air putih yang sudah disiapkannya diatas meja. Tak bisa dipungkirinya kepalanya berdenyut sakit mendengar Donghae yang meledak-ledak seperti itu. Belum lagi memikirkan Sungmin yang terlihat kurang sehat setelah sekian hari menemaninya kesana kemari. Sedikit banyak dia berperan dalam jatuhnya kesehatan Sungmin meski istri Cho Kyuhyun itu mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

"Nanti aku akan bicara pada Donghwa oppa," ucapnya dengan nada lembut menenangkan.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat berkali-kali dari sana. Eunhyuk tahu Donghae amat kesal saat ini. Kemarahan dan kekecewaan bisa Eunhyuk tangkap dari suaranya.

"Tidurlah. Besok pagi aku akan menemuimu."

Gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dan mengusap wajah. Mengetukkan ujung telunjuknya seraya memikirkan jalan keluar yang bisa diambilnya.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa ya?"

Eunhyuk sedang memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan karyawannya ketika Donghae menelpon. Dengan nada suara yang meninggi namja itu mengeluhkan kabar yang baru saja diterimanya.

Eunhyuk bisa mengerti betapa kecewanya Donghae karena keluarganya tak hadir pada saat hari yang seharusnya bahagia bagi mereka. Tapi apa hendak dikata. Kedua orang tua Donghae beserta kakak lelakinya yang berdomisili di China terpaksa tak bisa datang. Donghwa, kakak Donghae satu-satunya yang sudah menikah memberitahu bahwa istrinya yang sedang hamil tua akan melahirkan berdekatan dengan hari dimana keduanya akan menikah. Ibu Donghae tentu akan mendampingi menantunya melahirkan. Sedangkan ayah Donghae sudah bertemu Sang Pencipta saat Donghae berumur belasan tahun.

Gadis itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menggerakkan jari dilaptop miliknya. Mengetikkan sebuah alamat website dimana dia bisa berinteraksi dengan orang dibelahan dunia dengan bertatap muka.

Eunhyuk yakin bahwa Donghwa masih online disana. Namja itu menghubungi Donghae lewat cara yang sama. Tak mungkin Donghwa melewatkannya untuk memberi kabar.

Baru saja masuk kehalaman yang ditujunya, sebuah bunyi terdengar, menandakan sebuah email masuk.

"Donghwa oppa," gadis itu bergumam.

Mengotak atik laptopnya sebentar, Eunhyuk dan Donghwa sudah terhubung. Wajah Donghwa terlihat kusut dilayar LCD itu.

"Oppa."

Donghwa mengusap wajahnya sebentar. _"Donghae sudah mengatakannya padamu?"_

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ne."

"_Maaf oppa tak bisa datang."_

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tak perlu minta maaf, oppa. Seharusnya oppa memang mendampingi Hyori eonnie."

Namja yang berusia 4 tahun lebih tua dari Eunhyuk itu tersenyum. _"Kau memang baik, Eunhyuk-ah. Tak salah Donghae memilihmu untuk menjadi istrinya."_

Eunhyuk merona mendapat pujian dari lelaki yang akan menjadi kakak iparnya itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Hyori eonnie?" Mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mampu membuatnya malu, gadis itu bertanya.

Raut wajah Donghwa berubah cerah. _"Baik-baik saja. Hanya tinggal menunggu hari sebelum kelahiran anak kedua kami. Karena itu kami tak bisa datang, Eunhyuk-ah. Kau tahu kan bahaya bagi ibu hamil jika bepergian menggunakan pesawat."_

"Tentu saja aku tahu, oppa."

Disela-sela obrolan ringan mereka, Eunhyuk melirik pojok layar laptopnya. Sudah terlalu larut untuk terus mengobrol. Lagipula dia sudah berjanji pada Donghae akan mengunjungi namja itu esok pagi.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, oppa. Kapan-kapan aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Donghwa mengangguk. _"Baiklah. Sampaikan salam oppa untuk keluargamu."_

.

.

Hanya tinggal seminggu sebelum Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan melepas status lajang mereka. Menggantinya dengan status pasti menjadi sepasang suami istri. Urusan gedung, undangan, dan segala macam hal yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan mereka sudah bisa dipastikan sesuai rencana.

Kedua orang tua Eunhyuk mengangguk maklum pada keadaan keluarga Donghae yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertandang ke Korea. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang merasa sangat kecewa. Namja itu bahkan tak mau menghubungi keluarganya ataupun menerima telepon dari Donghwa jika kakak lelakinya itu menghubunginya. Sehingga Donghwa hanya bisa menghubungi Eunhyuk.

Tanpa lelah Eunhyuk selalu berusaha untuk memenangkan Donghae agar namja itu mau mengerti. Ayolah. Dokter manapun pasti akan melarang seorang wanita yang sedang menunggu hari kelahiran anaknya untuk bepergian kan?

Tapi rencana Tuhan siapa yang tahu? Tanpa curiga Eunhyuk mengangkat telepon dari Donghwa yang tiba-tiba menghubunginya saat yeoja itu sedang berada dikantor. Masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya meski tak lama lagi sebulan penuh kantor itu akan diserahkannya pada Sungjin karena dia mengambil cuti.

"Yeobseo?"

Beberapa kalimat setelahnya sukses membuat Eunhyuk terbelalak tak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

Dengan emosi yang membuncah dan jemari bergetar, Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Tetesan air mata tanpa bisa dibendung mengalir menuruni pipinya yang tersapu bedak tipis.

"Ya Tuhan..." lirih yeoja itu. Matanya terpejam karena gejolak emosi yang begitu besar.

Selanjutnya Eunhyuk mendengarkan ucapan Donghwa dengan seksama. Tak lama sampai akhirnya gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya dengan lemas diatas meja. Kedua lengannya terlipat sebagai tumpuan kepalanya dengan berbagai pikiran yang melintas. Sebelum akhirnya sedu sedan tangisan mengisi sore hari seorang Lee Hyukjae.

.

.

Namja itu mengusap pipinya dengan kasar. Menghapus setetes air mata yang sempat mengalir. Decihan pelan terdengar bersamaan dengan senyum miris yang terukir dibibirnya.

Bukan ini yang namja itu harapkan sebenarnya. Memang impiannya menyunting sang kekasih sebagai istri sahnya sebentar lagi akan dapat terwujud. Namun tentu saja akan lebih sempurna jika keluarga besarnya juga dapat hadir dalam moment indah itu.

Menggeleng sesaat, namja itu berpaling kesamping. Dimana sebuah cermin besar yang memproyeksikan seorang namja tampan berbalut tuxedo berwarna putih. Namja tampan namun matanya seakan kehilangan sebagian sinar yang biasa terpancar indah.

Pandangannya menyusuri ruangan khusus pengantin pria yang kini sepi. Beberapa teman yang didaulatnya sebagai pengiring sudah beranjak beberapa saat yang lalu. Meninggalkannya untuk menenangkan diri sebelum nanti staf wedding organizer akan memintanya keluar untuk berdiri di altar.

Tok tok

Namja itu menoleh. 'Inikah saatnya?'

"Sebentar!"

Sekali lagi, dia berputar didepan cermin. Memastikan bahwa dia sudah pantas untuk menjadi seorang suami dari Lee Hyukjae.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka. Dengan raut wajah kesal karena staf wedding organizer yang masuk tanpa perintahnya, namja itu berpaling.

Seketika suram yang terpatri diwajah namja itu menghilang digantikan dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Donghwa hyung?!"

.

.

Dia sangat cantik. Yeoja itu. Yeoja yang sanggup menawan hati seorang Lee Donghae dan menjeratnya dalam lingkaran cinta bahkan sejak keduanya kecil.

Permainan piano dari salah satu staf wedding organizer yang membawakan wedding march menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Dengan menggamit lengan ayahnya, yeoja itu tersenyum bersamaan dengan langkah anggunnya yang mampu menyita perhatian segenap orang-orang yang hadir menempati deretan kursi. Didepannya, 4 malaikat kecil yang diketahui sebagai Taemin, Jongin, Minho dan Sehun berjalan beriringan membawa keranjang berisikan bunga sebelum kilau warni warni cantik nan wangi itu mereka tebarkan disepanjang virginia road.

Dibelakang Eunhyuk, 3 orang wanita cantik mengerling pada 3 pria tampan yang mendampingi sang pengantin pria. Bersama-sama berdecak kagum pada pasangan yang hanya butuh bersabar beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya bersama mengikat janji untuk sehidup semati.

"Kuserahkan putriku padamu."

Kata-kata sakral yang terucap dari Tn. Lee membuat sang pengantin pria, Donghae, tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menyambut uluran tangan sang pengantin wanita, Eunhyuk. Dengan kedua bibirnya yang bergerak tanpa suara, namja itu berucap, "kau sangat cantik."

Dilain sisi, namja tua yang menemani Eunhyuk melewati virginia road berjalan kembali menuju kursinya. Menoleh seraya tersenyum pada istrinya. Juga tersenyum pada besannya. Ibu Donghae, Donghwa yang menggenggam jemari namja kecil berusia 2 tahun dan Hyori yang menggendong seorang bayi mungil. Keempat malaikat kecil yang berbalut dress cantik untuk Taemin dan jas untuk ketiga namja kecil lainnya, sudah berdiri dengan tenang tanpa membuat ribut seperti biasa diantara Yongri dan Sungjin yang berada dideretan kursi dibelakang keluarga mempelai. Semua tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan pada pasangan yang akan segera mengucap janji. Begitu pula dengan tamu undangan lain yang hadir.

Tak bisa Eunhyuk ungkapkan betapa bahagianya dirinya saat kalimat sakral yang dia dan Donghae ucapkan membuat keduanya sudah mendapat pengakuan baik secara agama ataupun negara sebagai pasangan suami istri. Setitik air mata yang turun dengan segera dihapus oleh Donghae dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku mencintaimu," namja itu berbisik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahukanku?"

Namja yang baru saja menikah itu bertanya kesal meski raut wajahnya tertawa bahagia.

Donghwa meminum cocktail buahnya sebelum menjawab. "Kau tak mau menjawab teleponku. Jadi aku hanya memberitahukannya pada Eunhyuk. Ini kan kejutan untukmu."

Eunhyuk yang berdiri disamping suaminya menyenggol lengan namja penyuka ikan itu. "Makanya jangan marah berlarut-larut. Mana bisa aku memberitahukanmu kalau Hyori eonnie sudah melahirkan seminggu sebelum pernikahan kita."

Donghwa mengangguk. "Anak kami lahir lebih cepat dari yang dokter perkirakan."

"Lalu," kepala Donghae menoleh untuk berkeliling, "dimana Hyori noona?"

Donghwa meletakkan gelas cocktailnya pada nampan pelayan yang lewat. "Sedang beristirahat dikamar hotel. Aku akan kesana."

Namja itu berbalik untuk menyusul istri dan ibunya yang sudah lebih dulu permisi untuk beristirahat. Wajar saja. Bayi mereka masih begitu kecil dan rentan untuk dibawa keluar.

"Oh ya." Belum sampai 5 langkah namja itu berjalan, kembali dia berbalik dan mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Eunhyuk. "Adik ipar, jangan lupa bilang pada suamimu tentang 'itu' ya."

Donghae memandang bingung pada kakak lelakinya yang kembali berjalan dan pada istrinya yang tersenyum seraya menjauhinya. "Hei."

"Hm?" Eunhyuk berlenggok santai menuju teman-temannya yang berkumpul disalah satu meja berbentuk bundar diballroom hotel itu.

"Apa yang Donghwa hyung maksud?" Donghae mengekor dibelakang istrinya seraya menunduk berterima kasih pada tamu undangan yang hadir dan mengucapkan selamat.

Eunhyuk tak langsung menjawab. Yeoja itu menyamankan dirinya untuk duduk disebelah Kibum terlebih dahulu.

"Akhirnya kalian menikah juga." Kyuhyun yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook mendengus.

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan selamat." Yesung memeluk pinggang istrinya seraya meraih gelas minumannya.

"Seperti tak tahu Kyuhyun saja." Kibum mengelap ujung bibir suaminya yang terkena saus coklat. "Pria ini masih saja seperti bocah."

Tak mau menanggapi hasutan teman-temannya yang berpotensi untuk berdebat, Donghae meraih pinggang istrinya untuk mendekat. "Katakan apa yang aku tak tahu."

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Jadi begini, suamiku."

Riuh rendah godaan ditujukan pada pasangan yang mendapat panggilan baru itu.

"Kau kan sudah membeli rumah didekat rumah eommaku." Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya pada Donghae yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Jadi, Donghwa oppa meminta izin untuk tinggal bersama kita untuk sementara. Anak mereka masih begitu kecil untuk kembali dibawa pulang menaiki pesawat. Itu sangat beresiko. Aku setuju saja asal kau setuju."

Donghae terbelalak tak percaya mendengar penuturan istrinya yang begitu santai dan terkesan gampang menerima permintaan kakaknya. "Kau setuju?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua alis mendengar nada sengit dari penuturan Donghae. "Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

Donghae menghela nafasnya berat sebelum mengambil nafas untuk menjawab. "Aku tak akan pernah setuju."

Tak hanya Eunhyuk yang memandang Donghae dengan tatapan bingung. Namun keenam orang lainnya yang bergabung dalam satu meja itu juga menatap Donghae meminta penjelasan.

Diberi sorotan yang seakan ucapannya adalah vonis hakim terhadap terdakwa, Donghae menghela nafasnya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak akan bisa bebas melakukan apa saja denganmu jika mereka tinggal bersama kita meski sementara. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa puas menikmatimu jika ada orang yang akan mendengar aktivitas kita?"

.

.

Dengan perlahan Ryeowook menutup pintu depan rumahnya. Tanpa suara, wanita itu kembali mengunci pintu lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar kedua anak kembarnya. Dibelakangnya, Yesung menahan bobot kedua buah hatinya yang tertidur dimasing-masing lengan.

Dibantu Ryeowook, pria bermarga Kim itu membaringkan Jongin dan Taemin diatas tempat tidur. Lalu tanpa saling bicara mengganti baju bocah kembar itu dengan piyama agar bisa tidur lebih nyaman.

Dengan menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, Yesung berjalan menyusuri rumahnya yang gelap. Mengarahkan kedua kaki mereka menuju kamar besar yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar kedua buah hatinya.

"Oppa mau mandi sekarang?"

Ryeowook melepas gaunnya. Membiarkan tubuh kecilnya hanya terbalut gaun tipis pelapis penutup pakaian dalamnya.

Yesung menggeleng. Lalu menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. "Masih lelah."

Ryeowook duduk dipinggir ranjang sembari melepas hiasan rambutnya. Diletakkannya penjepit rambut itu dimeja nakas disamping ranjang seraya mengeluh tertahan karena jemari suaminya yang perlahan menarik tali gaun tipisnya menuruni bahu.

"Tadi Naomi sempat mengirimkanku email."

Ryeowook membuka percakapan malam mereka. Membicarakan salah satu teman mereka saat kuliah di Jepang. Membiarkan lengan suaminya mengalung diperut ratanya.

"Dia bilang apa?" Yesung beringsut dari pembaringannya dan menciumi bahu istrinya.

"Dia bertanya apa kapan kita kan ke Jepang. Sudah sangat lama sejak kita bertemu dia waktu pernikahan dulu." Ryeowook menoleh dan menempelkan pipinya pada pipi sang suami.

"Kau mau kita berlibur kesana? Berbulan madu, mungkin?"

Ryeowook tertawa kecil sebelum membiarkan kedua bahunya yang polos dikecup berkali-kali oleh suaminya. "Anak kita sudah 2, oppa. Itu sudah cukup."

"Kenapa tidak? Perutmu tak boleh kosong, baby. Aku tak keberatan untuk membuatmu hamil terus."

"Jangan bicara seenakmu seperti itu, oppa. Tentu saja kau suka. Kau yang selalu bersemangat jika kita membuatnya." Wanita itu berdecak kesal.

Yesung menggigit bibir. Bisa gagal rencananya untuk memiliki banyak anak jika Ryeowook menolak. Sekuat tenaga namja itu memutar otak.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita ke Jepang bukan untuk bulan madu. Nostalgia, misalnya? Bukannya Naomi mengharapkan kita bisa kesana. Kau tak mau bertemu dengannya, baby? Dengan Yui, Takeshi, Shiro?"

Namja itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika mendapati istrinya mengangguk seraya memekik kegirangan.

"Tapi,"

Yesung memasang telinganya tajam bersiap menyambut kelanjutan ucapan Ryeowook. Berdebar-debar penuh kewaspadaan jika istrinya bisa menangkap maksud niat tersembunyi miliknya.

"Kita akan pergi saat liburan tahun baru saja ya."

Yesung menghela nafasnya lemas. Libur tahun baru masih sangat lama!

To Be Continue

Yeah !

Chap 15 is coming! Hyori disini bisa reader anggap sebagai OC. Tapi kalo tidak mau OC, anggap saja Hyori disini adalah Lee Hyori ya.

Flashback untuk HaeHyuk emang ga seheboh flashback yang lain ya. Karena konfliknya HaeHyuk terjadinya sekarang. Bukan dimasa lalu.

Ah, fic chap ini saya persembahkan untuk nae dongsaeng Oh Sehun. Saengil chukkae Sehunnie. Semoga selalu sehat ya!

Apa lagi ya? *ketuk-ketuk dagu

Oh ya. Kemarin saya mempublish satu fic lagi *promosi tiada henti

Yah, rada nakal gitu sih emang isinya. Saya bikin pas idenya lagi kepikiran. Daripada tidak terealisasikan, lebih baik langsung saya tuangkan saja. Silahkan dibaca.

Chap depan pairnya bisa ditebak lah yaaa~

Yang mau ngefollow twitter saya, boleh kok. Monggo : kikihanni

Say thanks to : MINNIEVIL137, cutevilpinkiss, littleyewook, Key heart, dhia bintang, kyumjn, Vowie, KimCha, Kim Jongmi, 7, lucianatasya, KimRyeonii, may moon 007, keroro. , Miho, sibumstalker, LVera, Yc K.S.H, Dhita, kwiyoming, octaviani, Cho Minyu, QQ SUJU, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, kim jae in elf1004, Yulia CloudSomnia, Tika, KekasihYesung, jongwookie, AeyRaa KMS, nikyunmin, Angela Han, maria8, Love Clouds, ita-chan, tarry24792, KS, hanazawa kay, dming, ndah951231, littleyewook, wonnie, aniimin, MeyMey8495, EvilBunny Cho, Ayu Fitria II, , niisaa9, Guest, nova137, Maximumelf, Heldamagnae, Park Ha Mi, kyumin4ever, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, aidafuwafuwa, BarbeKyu, Snowysmiles, Kim Sooyeon, jung hyo ra, hyukjae lee, Lee Min Ah, teeJoyerYJ, ELLE HANA, Lovesungminppa, Qeqey, zaAra eviLKyu, Sisca99442955, freychullie, reaRelf, EndahChokyuminlee, indahpus96, TabiWook, MalaJaeWook, Tiasicho, hyunyoung, kyukyu, leefairy, Sherfly1307, Qhia503, hanamiJOY137, AyuClouds69, chanmoody, KyoKMS26, and nannaa.

Yang punya akun monggo dicek PM-nya. Semoga tidak ada akun yang terlewatkan ^^

Berikut saya akan membalas beberapa review yang masuk ^^

Buat cutevilpinkiss, sampe udah brapa kali review? Hahahaha

Buat littleyewook, makasih ya udah dianalisis ^^

Buat dhia bintang, yok kenalan sama BB lain. Mereka juga oke loh! ^^

Buat kyumjn, ga dapat feel'y? Mungkin karena main pairnya berubah?

Buat Vowie, makasih udah dianalisis. Saya baru aja publish fic lain dengan YeWook sebagai main pair. Berminat baca mungkin? ^^

Buat Key heart, makasih atas semua reviewnya. Bete ya lama nunggu? Mian. ^^v

Buat Miho, eonnie'y daebak juga ga? Haha. KangTeuk dkk? Wah, eon malah baru publish YeWook. Pernah juga bikin KangTeuk dkk. Tapi jadi pendukung. Berminat baca mungkin? ^^

Buat QQ SUJU, iya dong ya. Uang jajan eonnie kepotong gegara tu harga bawang naik mlulu. Terpaksa eon masak ga pake bawang. Cuma pake bumbu jadi T_T

Buat kim jae in elf1004, Alhamdulillah kalo kamu bisa menerima. Seperti yang kamu katakan, tanggapan orang kan berbeda-beda ya. Kalo untuk fic, saya memang suka kalo SiBum itu sedikit mesum. Yah, untuk yang satu ini kita berbeda pendapat ya ^^

Buat jongwookie, aaaa... Kakak revieewww. Gapapa kak kalo ketinggalan. Makasih udah mau review. Membolak balikkan hati kakak? Fic saya sukses dong ya ^^v

Buat dming, novel? Haha. Masih hobi sama yang seperti ini. Gapapa kok curhat. Yang baca juga saya ini ^^

Buat littleyewook, suka? Haha. Serius nih bilang i love you sama saya? Soalnya saya love you-nya sama Sungmin. Haha ^^v

Buat aniimin, makasih kalo suka ^^

Buat Park Ha Mi, iya nih cast'y udah dicantumin. Semoga bisa lebih jelas ya. Makasih atas sarannya ^^

Buat hyukjae lee, iya. Kamu juga kena harga bawang naik ya? Haha. MBA tu Married by Accident chingu. Udah tahu kan? ^^

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Author notenya panjang banget yaaaaa =.="

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	16. Baby

Annyeonghaseyooo

Ah, I'm comeback again!

Ayo tebak, saya akan menulis apa dichap ini? ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Beloved Moment – Special / Chapter 16

Main Pair : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon

Other Cast : KyuMin, SiBum, HaeHyuk, and other

Rated : T (pake + juga boleh)

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo -saya berusaha sebaik mungkin-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Ayolah. Appa sudah sangat lelah."

Namja berambut hitam itu memegang tengkuknya. Lalu menggerakkan leher kekanan dan kekiri. Berusaha menghilangkan pegal yang dideranya seharian ini. Pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk berkonsentrasi penuh. Profesionalitas yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terasa lebih tua dari umur aslinya.

Mata sipitnya melirik jam yang menempel dikamar bernuansa ceria itu. Belum terlalu malam sebenarnya. Hanya saja ini sudah melebihi waktu tidur kedua bocah yang lahir dari rahim istrinya.

"Tapi kami belum mengantuk, appa."

Yeoja kecil yang berbalut piyama berwarna kuning cerah itu menyingkirkan selimutnya. Lalu merangkak mendekati ayahnya yang duduk disisi ranjang. Direbahkannya kepalanya yang mungil dibahu nyaman pria itu seraya mendekap lehernya.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Taeminnie. Appa juga sudah menyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu. Kenapa kau belum tidur, hm?"

Namja itu, Yesung, meraih lengan putrinya untuk melepas dekapan yeoja kecil itu dilehernya. Lalu mencium pipi putih itu sekilas. "Apa kau mau tidur dengan appa?"

Namja kecil yang sedari tadi terdiam di ranjang lainnya bangkit untuk duduk. "Jangan! Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri."

Yesung terkekeh mendengar rengekan dari anak lelakinya. "Appa kira anak appa yang satu ini sudah tidur. Jadi tadi hanya berpura-pura memejamkan mata ya? Apa kau takut tidur sendiri?"

Jongin menoleh kearah lain menghindari tatapan Yesung. Harga dirinya yang tinggi tersentil hanya karena digoda oleh ayahnya sendiri. "Tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa kau melarangku tidur dengan appa?" Taemin kembali berbaring dan memakai selimutnya.

"Kau akan mengganggu appa dan eomma. Tidurmu kan selalu menendang kesana kemari." Namja kecil itu juga ikut berbaring dan memeluk boneka pesawat miliknya.

Taemin mencibir lalu kembali memandang Yesung. "Bagaimana kalau appa bercerita saja. Ne?"

"Eung." Namja kecil yang lahir beberapa menit lebih dulu dari Taemin itu mengangguk. "Cerita tentang eomma dan appa!"

"Eh?" Yesung mengernyit heran mendengar permintaan anaknya. "Kenapa harus appa dan eomma?"

Taemin mengambil alih jawaban dari pertanyaan Yesung. "Kyuhyun ahjussi bilang appa dan eomma punya kisah yang sulit tapi menarik. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa."

Yesung menggigit bibir mendengar ucapan polos anaknya. Disatu sisi namja itu juga mengutuk pria bermarga Cho yang dari dulu hingga sekarang terkenal dengan omongannya yang blak-blakan.

"Kyuhyun ahjussi hanya berlebihan. Tidak seperti itu kok," jelas Yesung.

"Tapi kami ingin tahu appa." Jongin menarik selimut yang menggulung dikaki kecilnya.

"Kenapa ingin tahu? Kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu hal-hal seperti itu."

"Untuk persiapan."

Kedua alis Yesung menyatu. "Persiapan?"

Taemin mengangguk. "Pengalaman appa bisa jadi pelajaran agar kami tidak salah pilih. Eomma sendiri bilang kami harus selalu belajar apapun."

Namja yang berperan sebagai kepala keluarga Kim itu menggigit bibir. "Jadi, kalian ingin tahu tentang apa?"

Kedua pasang mata dari buah hatinya mendadak bersinar karena ketertarikan akan pengetahuan baru.

"Bagaimana appa dan eomma bisa bertemu?" Taemin mulai bertanya hal dasar.

"Takdir."

Jongin mendengus mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya. "Lalu kenapa bisa bersama? Berpacaran?"

"Dari mana kau tahu kata berpacaran, Jonginnie?" Yesung terkejut mengetahui kedua anaknya tahu lebih banyak kosakata daripada yang diperkirakannya.

"Eunhyuk ahjumma yang menjelaskannya pada kami." Si kecil Taemin menjawab.

Kali ini yeoja yang baru menikah itulah yang dikutuk oleh Kim Jong Woon.

"Eomma dan appa bertemu karena takdir."

"Ughh." Kali ini Taemin yang mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekat. "Cerita yang benar, appa!"

"Itu sudah benar!" Yesung ikut menaikkan suaranya.

"Mana bisa kami mengambil pelajaran dari kisah hidup appa dan eomma jika appa bercerita seperti itu? Semua pertanyaan appa jawab dengan takdir!" Jongin mengeluh.

"Karena itu memang benar, chagi." Yesung mulai melembut dan tersenyum. "Takdir yang akan menemukanmu dengan pasangan hidupmu."

Jongin dan Taemin terdiam.

"Suatu hari kalian akan mengerti." Yesung memeperbaiki selimut Taemin dan memberikan boneka beruang pada putrinya.

"Maksud appa?" Mata bulat sang namja kecil menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup kalian adalah orang yang kalian cinta kan?" Yesung menunjuk kedua anaknya. "Tapi bukan rasa cinta seperti yang kalian rasakan antar saudara."

"Cinta?" Taemin menatap saudara kembarnya seakan bertanya.

"Apa itu?" Ingin mendapatkan jawaban pasti, Jongin langsung menanyakan jawabannya pada sang ayah.

"Disaat kalian suka pada seseorang tulus tanpa alasan dan rela melakukan apapun, itu yang dinamakan cinta. Senang jika orang yang kita suka merasa senang. Sakit ketika mengetahui dia merasa sakit. Dan kalian tidak akan mau untuk kehilangan dia dihidup kalian." Mata Yesung menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar mengingat perasaannya pada sang istri.

"Aku seperti itu pada Taemin." Jongin menunjuk saudari kembarnya. "Taemin juga seperti itu padaku."

Taemin mengangguk. Membuat Yesung menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat.

"Bukan rasa yang seperti itu. Yang kalian tunjukkan itu adalah rasa sayang pada keluarga sendiri. Tapi jika kalian merasakannya pada orang lain, itu berbeda."

"Huh?"

Yesung memutar sedikit otaknya. Berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkannya pada sang anak. "Kalian akan paham nanti."

Jongin kembali membuka mulut seakan-akan namja kecil itu belum puas. "Appa sering mencium eomma, apa itu juga tandanya suka dan cinta?"

Pria berbaju abu-abu itu mengangguk. "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Selain dengan ucapan, bisa juga ditunjukkan dengan perbuatan jika kau menyukai seseorang. Bisa juga dengan perasaan berdebar-debar karena dekat dengan seseorang."

"Taemin bilang dadanya terasa aneh jika dekat dengan Minho." Namja kecil itu berkata polos.

"Jongin!" Taemin mendelik. Yeoja kecil itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Benarkah?" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggelitiki Taemin. "Kenapa tak pernah bilang pada appa?"

Taemin terkikik lalu kembali meluruskan badannya karena tak tahan dengan godaan tangan sang ayah. "Aku tidak tahu kalau itu tanda bahwa aku menyukai Minho oppa, appa."

Gadis kecil itu memeluk tubuh Yesung yang berbaring berdampingan dengannya di ranjang. Membuat namja kecil diranjang lain mengernyit tak suka karena iri saudarinya mendapat pelukan dari sang ayah.

Yesung tertawa sembari mengelus punggung kecil putrinya. "Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu hal-hal seperti ini, chagi. Appa heran," namja itu menoleh pada Jongin, "kenapa kalian bukan seperti anak umur 4 tahun?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. Tak berminat menjawab.

"Appa, apakah dulu appa melamar eomma seperti yang Donghae lakukan waktu itu dirumah Lee haelmoni?" Taemin memainkan ujung rambut Yesung yang menggelitik pipinya.

"Ne." Yesung membiarkan jemari kecil Taemin bermain-main. "Tapi haraboji tidak merestui. Katanya appa terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang suami. Lagipula appa masih harus belajar untuk bisa meneruskan perusahaan haraboji."

"Eh?" Jongin bangkit dari pembaringannya dan duduk ditengah ranjang. "Lalu kenapa appa dan eomma bisa menikah?"

Yesung menggerakkan tangannya untuk membenarkan selimut Taemin ketika dilihatnya sang buah hati sudah mulai mengantuk dan memejamkan mata. Namja itu mengecup kening putrinya lalu berjalan menuju ranjang sang jagoan. "Itu karena kami sudah mempunyai kalian diperut eomma."

Jongin mengangguk dan menggeser duduknya untuk memberi tempat pada sang ayah. Mengikuti jejak sang adik, namja kecil itu pun melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Yesung.

"Ini sudah sangat malam. Tidurlah." Perlahan Yesung melepas pelukan Jongin dan membaringkan putranya untuk bisa tertidur. Tak lupa dengan kecupan di kening yang Yesung berikan untuk sang buah hati tercinta.

Cklek

Kedua namja itu sontak menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu. Sesosok yeoja dewasa berbalut piyama masuk kedalam kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur itu.

"Apa anak eomma sudah tidur?"

.

.

"Kim Jong Woon!"

"Uhuk!"

Yesung menutup mulutnya seraya bergegas mengambil gelas berisi air dan meminumnya cepat.

Sore itu begitu cerah. Membuat namja yang kebetulan pulang kantor lebih cepat itu tergoda untuk duduk santai dimeja dapur menikmati semangkuk jajangmyeon yang diorder langsung dari restoran favoritnya.

Yah, setidaknya semua berjalan indah dan lancar sebelum suara melengking yang diyakininya milik sang istri memecah keheningan dilengkapi dengan jejak langkah yang menghentak.

"Kenapa berteriak, huh?" kesal Yesung saat wanita bertubuh mungil itu berdiri berkacak pinggang didepannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau ajarkan pada anakmu, hah?!" sengit Ryeowook.

"Maksudmu?" raut wajah Yesung menunjukkan kebingungan. Tanda tak mengerti akan perkataan istrinya.

"Eunhyuk tadi menelponku. Anakmu mencium pipi Kyungsoo! Jongin bilang kau yang mengajarkannya untuk menyukai seseorang!" Wanita itu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Oh, aku malu sekali."

Yesung tertawa keras mendengar kabar mengenai kelakuan anaknya. Tak disangkanya sang jagoan ternyata sudah bertindak padahal baru semalam mendapatkan kursus pribadi dari dirinya. "Bukankah itu bagus? Berarti anak kita normal. Sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda suka pada lawan jenis."

Ryeowook mendelik. "Anakku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengikuti jejak sesatmu, Jong Woon!"

Yesung bangkit untuk menyusul Ryeowook yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju ruang tengah. "Aku? Tidak!"

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan sampai Jongin bisa berbuat seperti itu?" Ryeowook memelankan suaranya dan duduk disofa. "Jangan buat dia dewasa sebelum waktunya, oppa."

"Hei." Yesung memeluk pinggang istrinya dari samping. "Aku tak bermaksud membuatnya seperti itu. Kami hanya mengobrol biasa saja semalam."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Mata Ryeowook memicing.

"Yah." Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu melipat kedua lengannya didada. "Jongin dan Taemin bertanya tentang masa lalu kita. Aku hanya menjawab seadanya."

"Masa lalu?" Tubuh Ryeowook berputar 90° mengarah pada sang suami. "Apa saja yang kau katakan, oppa?"

"Tak banyak. Jongin bertanya apakah mencium pipi itu termasuk tindakan menyukai seseorang. Aku hanya jawab sebisaku." Yesung mengecup pipi istrinya. "Ini hanya hal kecil. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, baby."

"Tapi aku malu." Ryeowook mengalungkan lengannya pada leher sang suami. "Jongin sudah sangat berani. Dia masih kecil, oppa."

Yesung terkekeh dan mengecup bibir istrinya. "Bukan masalah besar."

"Tapi tetap saja itu tidak sesuai dengan anak seusianya." Ryeowook membalas kecupan sang suami.

"Hm." Hanya dengungan samar yang Yesung berikan untuk menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook. Pria itu tak mau melewatkan kesempatan yang datang padanya. Dengan kedua lengannya yang kekar, diangkatnya sang istri keatas pangkuannya. Mencium dengan lembut kedua belah bibir istrinya.

Senyumnya tercipta ketika Ryeowook sama sekali tak menolak. Yeoja itu justru semakin menempelkan bibir mereka dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yesung. Membuat sang suami berjengit geli mendapat serangan yang tak terduga dari wanita itu.

"Mmmhh..." Menguatkan pelukannya, Yesung hanya duduk pasrah menerima ciuman istrinya yang dirasanya sedikit liar. Berbeda dengan image Ryeowook selama ini.

Kepala wanita itu merendah. Menciumi leher suaminya lalu menempelkan pipinya kebahu tegap Yesung seraya memejamkan mata.

Yesung tersenyum dan membelai pucuk kepala wanitanya. "Kenapa kau jadi manja begini."

"Ani." Jemari Ryeowook bermain-main didada Yesung. Membentuk pola-pola kecil dan menekan telunjuknya disana. "Oppa."

"Hm?"

Ryeowook kembali merebahkan kepalanya setelah mengecup bibir suaminya cepat.

Yesung terperangah sesaat. Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya dan membalas perlakuan istrinya dengan pelukan yang makin erat. "Kau manja sekali. Jarang-jarang kau begini. Apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Tidak. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, baby."

Kedua mata Yesung terpejam. Membiarkan indra penciumannya merasakan harum tubuh sang istri. Sebelum beberapa saat lagi dia harus pergi untuk menjemput kedua buah hatinya yang dititipkan dirumah orang tua Eunhyuk.

Pria itu berjengit kaget ketika merasakan salah satu telinganya digigit dengan gemas oleh sang istri. Wajahnya mengernyit dan menatap kedua manik istrinya penuh keheranan. "Kau kenapa? Tak pernah seperti ini sebelumya."

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mulai beranjak bangkit menjauhi namjanya. Kembali menuju dapur dan meraih gelas untuk minum.

Yesung terdiam sesaat sebelum kedua matanya membulat. Namja itu mengingat sesuatu. Merangkai beberapa tanda yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia perhatikan.

Istrinya sangat jarang berkelakuan manja. Karena wanita itu merasa dia sudah tak cocok bermanja-manja pada suaminya dengan predikatnya sebagai seorang ibu. Meski dulu dia sempat sangat manja saat mengandung dulu.

Kegiatan malam mereka belum pernah terusik selama beberapa minggu ini. Padahal Yesung tahu dia tak akan mendapat jatah selama seminggu penuh karena tamu yang kerap mendatangi wanita setiap bulannya.

Oke. Yesung yakin. Dengan cepat pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Baby, kau hamil?"

"Uhuk!"

Ryeowook segera menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja menyemburkan air. Kedua matanya membesar mendengar pertanyaan suaminya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau hamil?" Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang istri. "Kau berbeda belakangan ini."

Ryeowook berdecak mendengar pernyataan Yesung yang dirasanya salah. "Tidak oppa. Jika aku hamil aku akan memberitahumu."

Yesung yang tak percaya masih saja mengejar sang istri. "Periksa saja."

Ryeowook meletakkan gelasnya keatas meja dan menggeleng. "Aku yang tahu keadaanku sendiri, oppa."

Perlahan binar yang sedari tadi menghiasi manik Yesung mulai meredup. Namja itu melipat kedua lengannya didada. "Kau sangat manja. Membuatku curiga."

Yesung mengacak pelan belakang kepalanya. "Tak apa. Asal kau hanya manja padaku saja."

Ryeowook memukul lengan suaminya. "Memangnya oppa pikir aku manja pada siapa selain denganmu?"

Yesung membulatkan matanya. "Kau lupa? Dulu saat kau hamil kau menyuruh Donghae, Siwon, bahkan Kyuhyun untuk sering membelai perutmu itu? Kau pikir aku tidak cemburu melihat istriku meminta suami orang untuk membelai perutnya?"

"Itu karena bawaan bayi, oppa." Ryeowook berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Diikuti Yesung yang terlihat kesal.

"Ya, aku tahu." Dengan sigap namja itu menyambut jaket yang dilemparkan sang istri tepat kearahnya. "Tapi tetap saja aku tak suka."

"Lalu kenapa oppa baru protes sekarang." Kali ini wanita itu beranjak mendekati bufet diruang keluarga. Suaranya melembut dan pandangannya meneduh.

"Karena kau pasti marah jika aku melarangmu dulu. Dan agar kau tahu apa-apa saja yang tidak aku suka saat kau hamil."

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Membalikkan tubuh agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengan sang suami yang nyatanya masih belum puas untuk mengeluarkan segala hal yang mengganggunya.

"Belum lagi kau hanya mau memakai pakaian yang kita beli dibutik Sungmin. Kau kan tahu butiknya tidak menjual pakaian untuk ibu hamil."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil.

"Kau juga meminta Eunhyuk untuk menginap dirumah kita dan menemanimu tidur. Memangnya kau tidak puas jika hanya tidur denganku?"

Ditatapnya raut wajah Yesung yang menunjukkan emosi. Terlihat dari kerutan dikening pria itu.

"Jika aku harus keluar negeri, kau sama sekali tidak pernah menjemput atau mengantarku ke bandara."

Ryeowook merendahkan badannya untuk mengambil kunci mobil yang diletakkan dimeja bufet.

"Dan kau hanya mau diperiksa oleh dokter Park. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak sakit hati melihat seorang dokter pria yang memeriksa istriku? Apa Kibum bisa?"

Wanita itu mengembangkan senyumnya dan menyentuh lengan namjanya. "Aku meminta adik-adikmu untuk membelai perutku dan Eunhyuk untuk tidur denganku karena memang bayi kita yang meminta."

Tangan Ryeowook perlahan turun dan menggenggam jemari suaminya. "Aku meminta pakaian dibutik Sungmin karena dia pernah memberiku beberapa pakaian hamil yang didesainnya. Dan aku suka. Jadi aku meminta Sungmin untuk terus membuatkannya untukku."

Yesung menormalkan nafasnya yang sempat terburu karena emosi. Meski hanya hal-hal kecil, namun mengingatnya saja sudah membuat pria itu kembali membiarkan rasa cemburu mengisi ruang hatinya.

"Aku tidak mengantarmu ke bandara karena aku tidak nyaman berada ditempat ramai dengan kebisingan dimana-mana."

Wanita itu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Yesung. "Dan Kibum yang menyarankanku untuk memakai jasa dokter Park. Karena dia memang dokter yang sudah berpengalaman. Bayi kita kembar, oppa. Jadi harus mendapat sedikit perhatian khusus. Lagipula, Kibum itu dokter anak. Bukan dokter kandungan."

Yesung menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya mulai melunak dan terlihat menyesal karena membiarkan emosinya muncul.

"Percaya padaku, oppa. Apapun yang aku lakukan bukanlah dengan tujuan untuk membuatmu kesal."

Kedua lengan pria itu melingkar dipinggang Ryeowook. Wanita itu terkekeh dan merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Yesung.

"Sepertinya kau yang terlihat sangat manja, oppa. Apa kau sedang hamil?"

Dengan cepat Yesung memisahkan tubuh keduanya. Mulutnya mengerucut mendengar candaan sang istri. "Hamil itu tugasmu, baby."

Ryeowook tertawa. "Ah, aku lupa. Oppa kan memang manja."

"Aku terlihat seperti anak kecil saja." Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Marah tak jelas seperti tadi."

"Tidak." Ryeowook kembali mengecup pipi namjanya. "Aku justru berterima kasih. Jika oppa tidak mengatakannya padaku, mana aku tahu ternyata oppa begitu tersiksa ketika aku hamil."

Yesung membalas kecupan istrinya dengan ciuman panjang dibibir Ryeowook. Sesungguhnya pria itu belum puas dan masih ingin bermain lebih lama jika saja Ryeowook tidak menghentikan ciuman mereka dan mendorong dadanya. Wanita bermarga Kim itu meletakkan kunci mobil ditelapak tangan Yesung yang dibukanya.

"Sekarang jemput anak-anak kita dirumah Eunhyuk. Aku akan memasak makan malam spesial untuk kalian."

.

.

"Kenapa kita kemari?"

Kibum membiarkan jemari lentiknya menyentuh beberapa helai baju berukuran kecil yang digantung mengisi ruangan toko khusus peralatan anak-anak. Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Beberapa ibu muda terlihat serius memperhatikan beberapa potong baju untuk bayi dibantu pramuniaga toko.

Sedikit kekanan, Kibum bisa melihat Ryeowook yang tengah bingung memilih antara sebuah terusan berwarna biru dan sepatu kecil berbahan wool.

"Bagaimana?" Istri dari Kim Jong Woon itu mengarahkan keduanya pada Kibum. "Bagus tidak?"

"Untuk siapa?" Kibum berjalan mendekat seraya mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas jinjingnya. Benda kecil itu bergetar.

"Bukan untuk siapa-siapa." Ryeowook menggeleng lalu melirik ponsel ditangan Kibum. "Angkat saja telponnya."

Kibum mengangkat ponselnya kedepan Ryeowook. "Ini Siwon. Tunggu sebentar ne."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh dari Kibum. Wanita itu menghampiri konter baju bayi dan berhenti disana. Maniknya menatap kagum berbagai macam baju-baju berukuran kecil menggemaskan itu. Diambilnya beberapa dan direntangkannya. Senyumnya merekah mengingat hanya beberapa jarinya saja yang sanggup lolos dari lubang lengan baju itu.

"Lucu sekali."

Diletakkannya kembali baju itu. Lalu berjalan menuju peralatan bayi. Tempat tidur, kereta dorong, dan alat makan berwarna warni.

Masih dengan tersenyum Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara Kibum memanggil namanya. Wanita itu sudah selesai bicara dengan suaminya ternyata.

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kita disini?" Kibum masih saja mempertanyakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Tentu saja dia bingung. Siang hari disela-sela hari liburnya tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook menelponnya dan mengajaknya berbelanja. Mungkin tak akan bertanya-tanya jika saja mereka pergi ke butik pakaian wanita. Bukan anak-anak seperti ini.

"Sungmin sedang hamil. Aku ingin memberikannya hadiah." Ryeowook kembali mengamati benda-benda yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Tapi itu masih lama, Ryeowookie." Kibum berjalan disisi Ryeowook dan menatap wanita itu penuh keheranan. "Apa kau hamil?"

Ryeowook terkekeh. Dengan santainya wanita itu menjawab. "Ya."

"Kau hamil?" Dengan mata terbelalak Kibum menahan lengan sahabatnya yang hendak melangkah. "Benar kau hamil?"

Ryeowook tertawa seraya menutup mulutnya. "Aku juga kaget. Baru tadi pagi aku periksa dengan tespack. Tapi aku belum ke dokter."

Kibum memeluk Ryeowook penuh sayang. "Selamat ne. Aku pikir kau masih berencana untuk menunda kehamilan."

"Aku juga tadinya tidak tahu. Yesung oppa yang lebih dulu curiga. Jadi aku test saja. Ternyata benar aku hamil." Wanita itu memegang perutnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Pantas saja kau mengajakku kemari. Dulu kau juga sering mengajakku ketoko bayi saat kau hamil." Wanita bermarga Choi itu mencibir. "Padahal kandunganmu masih sangat muda."

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Bayiku yang meminta."

Kedua wanita itu tertawa bersama.

"Apa Yesung oppa sudah tahu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku belum bilang padanya. Mungkin nanti malam."

Kibum menggandeng lengan Ryeowook dan melangkah keluar dari toko. "Ah, aku ingat dulu Yesung oppa tegang sekali saat menungguimu melahirkan, Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook meringis. "Ya. Perutku sangat sakit tapi bayiku belum mau keluar. Kau tahu? Bahkan wajahnya lebih tegang daripada aku yang akan melahirkan."

Kibum terkekeh. "Siwon juga. Dia bilang dia takut sekali melihatku menahan sakit seperti itu."

"Ngomong-ngomong kita kemana?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Kibum masih saja berjalan melewati mobilnya yang terparkir.

Kibum melirik Audi hitam hadiah ulang tahun dari suaminya. "Siwon meminta kita menemuinya direstoran tempat dia bertemu klien. Tidak jauh kok."

"Oh." Ryeowook mengangguk paham.

"Apa kau akan memilih dokter Park lagi untuk menjadi dokter kandunganmu?" Kibum memiringkan badannya untuk memberi jalan pada orang-orang yang berjalan disepanjang pusat pertokoan itu.

"Entahlah." Ryeowook mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku akan bertanya dulu pada Yesung oppa."

"Hah." Kibum menghela nafasnya. "Bagaimana jika anakmu kembar lagi? Bukankah sangat merepotkan? Kau dulu saja sampai kewalahan."

"Karena itu, aku jadi sudah berpengalaman kan." Ryeowook tertawa kecil. "Jadi mungkin tak masalah buatku."

"Yakin?" Kibum memicingkan matanya. "Kau tidak ingat dulu kau sampai menangis karena Taemin dan Jongin demam bersamaan? Kalian berdua panik sekali. Sampai melupakan aku yang seorang dokter anak."

Ryeowook tergelak. "Maaf Kibummie. Aku dan Yesung oppa benar-benar sudah sangat bingung. Untung Eunhyuk mengingatkan kami."

"Padahal anak-anakmu hanya demam karena baru mendapat suntik imunisasi. Itu kan wajar."

Kibum menengadah untuk bisa membaca papan nama restoran didepannya. Setelah yakin, masih dengan menggandeng lengan Ryeowook, wanita itu melangkah masuk.

Senyum Kibum mengembang saat melihat Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan tersenyum. Melambaikan tangan memanggil Kibum dan Ryeowook.

"Halo sayang."

Kecupan pria itu mampir dibibir Kibum. Kibum tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat disamping Siwon. Sementara suaminya masih berdiri untuk berpelukan ringan dengan Ryeowook.

"Sudah lama?" Ryeowook berbasa basi.

"Aku rapat disini. Jadi ya, sudah cukup lama. Apa kalian sudah makan?" Siwon menatap istrinya yang duduk sembari menatap buku menu.

"Belum." Ryeowook menjawab. "Aku akan memesan."

"Baiklah." Siwon memeluk pinggang istrinya agar mendekat. Didaratkannya kecupan singkat dileher sang istri meski bibirnya hanya menempel dirambut istrinya yang tergerai. "Pesankan aku kopi hitam, yeobo."

"Kopi?" Kibum menurunkan buku menu dari pandangannya dan menatap cangkir yang sudah lebih dulu ada dimeja mereka. "Bukankah kau sudah minum kopi? Jangan terlalu banyak, Siwonnie. Aku akan memesankan teh saja untukmu."

Ryeowook terkekeh melihat kelakuan pasangan suami istri didepannya. Tak lama, seorang pelayan menghampiri dan mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Siwonnie, kau tahu. Ryeowook hamil."

"Eh?" Siwon membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan sang istri. "Benarkah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Ne."

"Selamat, Ryeowookie!" Siwon bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih." Senyum wanita itu begitu manis.

"Apa aku harus membelai perutmu lagi?" tanya Siwon menggoda.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Untuk sekarang mungkin tidak. Tapi jika kau keluar negeri tolong bawakan aku oleh-oleh, ne."

Ketiganya tertawa bersamaan. Bercanda berbagi kehangatan untuk menghabiskan hari.

.

.

"Oppa."

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya agar bisa menatap Yesung yang sedang membaca diranjang. Wanita itu menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas dada lalu bangkit untuk duduk disamping sang suami.

"Hm?"

Yesung membenarkan kacamata bacanya lalu membalikkan halaman buku tanpa menatap sang istri.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Manik Ryeowook memperhatikan sang suami yang melepaskan kacamata dan meletakkannya dimeja samping ranjang bersamaan dengan buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"Apa?"

Lengan Yesung yang bebas bergerak untuk memeluk sang istri dan menciumi bibir tipis itu dengan lembut. Memanfaatkan waktu sebelum keduanya benar-benar beristirahat, tangan namja itu merangkak naik menuju dada sang istri.

"Oppa." Ryeowook merengek dan melepaskan tangan Yesung. "Aku mau bicara."

"Bicara saja." Bibir lelaki itu menciumi pelipis Ryeowook lalu memeluknya.

"Aku hamil." Tanpa berbasa basi Ryeowook menyuarakan hal yang perlu diketahui suaminya.

Namja itu tergelak. Diangkatnya tubuh sang istri agar menduduki pangkuannya lalu mencium lembut bibir tipis yang selalu disukainya itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia disela-sela lumatan suaminya. Kedua tangannya terarah memegang rahang Yesung agar keduanya makin mendekat.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu." Namja itu berbisik. "Kau memang hamil."

"Ya."

"Kali ini jangan membuatku terlalu cemburu ne."

Ryeowook mengangguk seraya memeluk leher Yesung erat. Diciuminya pipi sang suami seraya menggesekkan bagian depan tubuhnya.

Yesung menyeringai. Sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar tak bisa menikmati sang istri untuk malam-malam selanjutnya, pria itu memutuskan untuk membiarkan desahan mengisi malam panas mereka.

.

.

"Kalian lapar?"

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang untuk berbicara pada dua bocah yang duduk dibangku penumpang. Retinanya memproyeksikan seorang namja kecil yang mengangguk dan yeoja kecil yang menunduk terdiam.

"Luhan?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir melirik sang yeoja kecil dari spion dalam mobil.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh pria dewasa yang merupakan tetangganya itu, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Kau lapar tidak?"

Suara cempreng namja kecil disebelahnya membuat Luhan menoleh. Perlahan dia mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk boneka yang ada dipangkuannya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan jalanan. Sesekali berbincang dengan suaminya perihal pekerjaan dan topik lainnya.

Sehun menoleh dan memandang yeoja yang duduk disampingnya dari sudut matanya. Tangannya terulur merapikan rambut hitam berponi miliknya. Diliriknya kedua orang tuanya yang tengah asik bercengkerama.

"Apa kau tak suka bepergian dengan kami?" Sehun memecah keheningan bangku belakang.

Kyuhyun kembali melirik lewat spion dalam mobilnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis mendengar putranya berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan yeoja kecil tetangganya itu. Kyuhyun sudah sering mendapat laporan dari Yongri dan Sungjin, bahwa Sehun memang menaruh hati pada sang yeoja kecil bermarga Han.

"Hm?" Luhan menoleh sesaat dan menggeleng. "Tidak seperti itu. Aku suka kok."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?" Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya mengarah pada Luhan. "Kenapa tidak mengobrol denganku?"

Luhan kembali menunduk. "Aku bingung mau bicara apa."

"Bingung?" Sehun tersenyum lebar. Membuat kedua matanya menyipit dan terkesan hilang. "Bagaimana jika aku yang bertanya duluan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Kau suka menonton kartun?"

Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya. Aku suka Disney Channel. Eommaku bilang jika kau bersikap baik aku bisa menjadi seperti putri-putri yang ada disana."

"Kau memang sudah seperti putri-putri itu. Kau cantik dan baik."

Sehun menyeringai melihat wajah Luhan yang merona. Namja kecil itu hampir saja membuka kembali bicara jika suara ibunya yang sedikit meninggi merusak suasana.

"Kita makan disini?"

Wanita bermarga Cho itu memperhatikan sekeliling ketika mobil suaminya berhenti didepan sebuah kafe dengan berbagai jenis cake menggoda selera seakan memanggil dari balik etalase.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Kenapa?"

"Oh, Cho Kyuhyun." Wanita dengan kandungan berusia 3 bulan itu mengelus perutnya. "Kedua anakmu dibangku belakang sedang lapar. Istri dan calon bayimu juga. Kau pikir dengan memakan sepiring cake strawberry dan milkshake coklat bisa mengenyangkan kami? Lebih baik kita ke kedai makanan atau ke restoran China saja."

Kyuhyun terperangah mendengar ucapan sang istri yang mengeluh dan memandangnya seperti seorang terdakwa kasus korupsi. Membuat namja itu mengernyit dengan rasa takut dan bingung melihat Sungmin yang mengernyit kesal. Kenapa wanita ini cepat sekali marah?

Pria itu kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankannya menuju sebuah restoran favorit istrinya.

"Kau pikir kita sedang berkencan? Seorang wanita pun mungkin kesal jika pacarnya hanya membawanya ke sebuah kafe padahal dia sangat lapar."

Masih bisa namja itu dengar omelan istrinya. Pria berstatus suami Cho Sungmin itu juga mendengus kesal ketika mendengar kikikan kecil dari bangku belakang.

To Be Continue

.

.

Yeah !

Chap 16. Eotte?

Berarti tinggal pair terakhir ya. Kalo gitu kemungkinan besar next chap udah tamat. Saya juga udah bingung mau bikin yang gimana lagi. Ini aja udah melebihi target loh. Saya pikir ficnya tidak akan sepanjang ini. Tapi ternyata...

Alhamdulillah. Meskipun 'nyinetron', fic ini masih bisa untuk memberikan kepuasan untuk para reader.

Maaf kalo di chap ini ada beberapa typo yang ga sempat diperbaiki.

Say thanks to : KimRyeonii, flystyle024, Dhita, KimCha, MalaJaeWook, Zhang Ary, kyumin4ever, tarry24792, sitara1083, MINNIEVIL137, Ayu Fitria II, Sung Hye Ah, AyuClouds69, KyoKMS26, RyeoRezClouDy, ELLE HANA, anin arlunerz, dming, TabiWook, KS, nova137, Tika, niisaa9, Maximumelf, Heldamagnae, hyukjae lee, ndah951231, nikyunmin, Cho Minyu, jongwookie, octaviani, indahpus96, KYUMINTS, leefairy, freychullie, hyunyoung, Qhia503, Leeeunjae13, kyuminicious, , hanazawa kay, EvilBunny Cho, Kang Shin Ah, kyumin4ever, cutevilpinkiss, aniimin, sushimakipark, lucianatasya, Drabble Wookie, Lovesungminppa, aidafuwafuwa, littleyewook, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Park Ha Mi, love haehyuk, BoPeepBoPeep137, hanamiJOY137, reaRelf, Kim Sooyeon, Guest, Key heart, maria8, nannaa, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Tiasicho, hima sakusa-chan, MeyMey8495, kyutmin, and Kim Jongmi.

Yang punya akun monggo cek PM ^^

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	17. End

Annyeonghaseyooo

Satu kata. Dan beberapa kalimat.

Maaf. Ini benar-benar sangat terlambat. Tapi bagaimanapun juga fic ini harus ada penyelesaiannya. Right?

Ayo tebak, saya akan menulis apa dichap ini? ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Beloved Moment / Chapter 17

Main Pair : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : YeWook, SiBum, HaeHyuk, and other

Rated : T (pake + juga boleh)

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo -saya berusaha sebaik mungkin-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Bagaimana dok?"

Wanita paruh baya dengan jas putih yang sedang melepas stetoskop yang mengalung di lehernya menghela nafas. Menoleh pada sepasang suami istri yang tengah berharap cemas menunggu kepastian darinya.

"Aktivitas otaknya benar-benar nol. Pengecualian untuk beberapa sel yang menopang kehidupannya. Dia tertidur."

Dengan erat sang suami menggenggam jemari wanitanya yang matanya kembali memerah siap mengeluarkan butiran bening. Entah sudah berapa lama dia menangis. Menatap perih pria muda yang dengan tenangnya tertidur diatas ranjang pasien.

"Tapi,"

Ucapan pelan dari sang dokter membangkitkan harapan yang ada ditengah keempat orang itu.

"Tidak menutup kemungkinan kita bisa kembali mengaktifkan otaknya."

Seorang pria muda lainnya yang berada di sisi lain ranjang menatap penuh iba pada dokter yang berdiri didepannya. "Kami mohon, dokter."

"Selamatkan adikku." Gadis muda itupun ikut bicara setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Dokter bername-tag Samantha Hopper itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum tulus. "Pasti. Saya mohon keluarga tidak berhenti berdoa."

Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan setelah dokter Sam keluar dari kamar inap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yang duduk terdiam disofa pojok ruangan menoleh ketika mendengar ibunya memanggil.

"Pulanglah ke apartemen. Eomma dan appa yang akan menjaga Kyuhyun."

Gadis muda itu menggeleng. Bangkit lalu berjalan menuju ibunya yang masih setia menggenggam tangan pria muda nan tampan yang tengah memejamkan mata diatas ranjang.

"Eomma saja yang pulang. Eomma terlihat lelah. Bahkan kantung mata eomma terlihat sangat jelas. Seperti nenek tua."

Kalimat gurauan yang dilontarkan anaknya membuat wanita bermarga Lee itu terkekeh kecil. "Eomma memang sudah tua."

Donghae berdehem sesaat sebelum ikut dalam percakapan kedua wanita spesial itu. "Hyukkie benar, eomma. Pulanglah. Kami saja yang disini."

Namja muda itu melirik ayah Eunhyuk yang tengah menahan kantuk disudut sofa. Pria paruh baya itu bangkit lalu mengambil jaketnya. "Kita pulang saja. Ini sudah malam."

Helaan nafas yang Eunhyuk dengar adalah bentuk persetujuan dari sang ibu akan ucapan ayahnya. Memeluk anaknya sesaat, kedua insan yang tak lagi muda itu beranjak meninggalkan kamar inap Kyuhyun.

Seorang suster muda memasuki kamar inap sepeninggal orang tua Eunhyuk. Membuat sang gadis Lee berdiri disisi ranjang mendampingi aktivitas suster.

"Jadi," Eunhyuk melirik sebaris nama didada suster itu. "Bagaimana keadaannya, suster Tiff?"

Suster itu menoleh. Tersenyum lembut hingga membuat kedua matanya hanya membentuk sebaris bulan sabit. "Stabil. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya lega. Begitupun Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Kalian orang Korea?" Suster itu menyuarakan rasa penasarannya ketika melihat nama sang pasien.

Donghae mengangguk. "Ya. Seoul."

"Ah." Pekikan kecil suster Tiff membuat perhatian teralihkan padanya. "Aku juga. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu orang sebangsaku. Aku Tiffany Hwang."

Senyum ramah yang suster Tiff berikan tak pelak membuat Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan sang suster. "Aku Lee Hyukjae. Panggil saja Eunhyuk."

Donghae mengangguk sesaat sebelum menyebutkan namanya.

"Mungkin kalian akan sering bertemu denganku. Dokter Sam bilang pasien Cho butuh perhatian khusus sehingga harus ada suster yang selalu mendampingi. Aku harap kalian tak akan keberatan, ne."

Hari-hari berikutnya suster Tiff hampir selalu datang mendampingi dokter Sam yang memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Berbicara dengan keluarga Kyuhyun, mengecek keadaan sang pasien, dan terkadang juga memasakkan makanan khas negara mereka yang sulit sekali didapatkan di Amerika. Eunhyuk sendiri merasa senang karena dia bisa berteman dengan Tiffany yang notabene umurnya hanya terpaut beberapa tahun diatasnya.

"Ne, eon. Apa dokter Sam benar-benar yakin?"

Tiffany mengangguk. Gadis itu tak lagi memakai seragam susternya. Melainkan sebuah blus berwarna peach dan celana jeans panjang ditambah sepatu dengan hak yang tak terlalu tinggi. Jam kerjanya sudah habis. Sebelum pulang, disempatkannya untuk mampir dan berbincang sebentar.

"Dokter Sam bilang keadaannya sudah memungkinkan untuk dilakukan operasi."

Ny. Lee yang tengah mengupas apel mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa ada kemungkinan dia akan terbangun?"

Tiffany kembali mengangguk. "Eomonim tidak perlu khawatir. Ini memang dilakukan untuk pasien koma. Ini tak akan membahayakan Kyuhyun. Jika operasi ini tak memberikan dampak apa-apa, berarti kita hanya bisa menunggu Kyuhyun terbangun dengan sendirinya."

Mendengar penjelasan Tiffany membuat Eunhyuk gelisah. Menunggu Kyuhyun terbangun? Berapa lama lagi? Ini sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka menunggu.

"Jangan khawatir." Seakan mengerti kekalutan Eunhyuk, gadis dengan mata indah itu memegang kedua tangan gadis didepannya. "Kyuhyun pasti bangun. Dokter Sam sangat jarang salah prediksi."

Kembali gadis itu membangun benteng mentalnya untuk mempercayakan sang adik pada tangan para ahli yang tengah berjuang. Diujung kursi tunggu didepan ruang operasi, kedua orang tuanya tengah memejamkan mata dan berdoa. Donghae sendiri terdiam dengan kedua jari yang saling menggenggam dan menopang dagu.

"Hae."

Namja muda itu mendongak. Mendapati kekasihnya sang memandangnya sayu. "Hm? Kemarilah."

Eunhyuk menyambut uluran tangan Donghae sebelum duduk disampingnya dan merebahkan kepala dibahu kekasihnya. "Operasinya sangat lama," gerutunya pelan.

Donghae tersenyum kecil. "Bersabarlah."

Mencium pucuk kepala gadisnya sesaat, kembali tak ada suara dilorong itu. Sesekali beberapa suster keluar masuk ruang dingin itu. Termasuk Tiffany. Gadis itu sempat untuk menurunkan maskernya dan tersenyum. Memberikan harapan baru pada mereka akan keberhasilan operasi Kyuhyun.

Hingga pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar. Disusul dengan tempat tidur dorong yang membawa Kyuhyun yang belum siuman. Kepala namja itu terbalut perban. Tanpa komando Eunhyuk dan ibunya segera mengikuti ranjang itu untuk kembali ke kamar inap. Meninggalkan Donghae dan ayah Eunhyuk yang tengah mnedengarkan penjelasan dari dokter Sam dengan seksama.

"Operasinya berhasil. Otaknya memberikan respon positif. Kita tunggu sampai obat biusnya habis agar dia terbangun."

Penjelasan itu bagaikan setitik air sejuk dipadang pasir yang kering. Mengembalikan kepercayaan akan adanya keajaiban.

Dengan perlahan kedua manik kelam itu kembali menampakkan wujudnya. Mengerjap pelan lalu kembali terpejam kala merasakan silau yang teramat sangat.

"Kyu?"

Suara itulah yang pertama kali didengarnya. Suara yang familiar. Diapun ingin menjawab panggilan itu. Namun suaranya seakan tenggelam dilautan dalam. Matanya kembali terpejam.

Kepanikan kembali melanda keluarga kecil itu. Donghae yang tak sabar menunggu kedatangan dokter segera berlari keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan ibunya yang terus memanggil nama sang pemuda dengan menggenggam erat tangannya. Ayah Eunhyuk tak pernah melepaskan ibu jarinya dari tombol pemanggil medis yang dipasang disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah."

Keempatnya bernafas lega. Tak ada lagi kekhawatiran berlebih yang selama ini terus mencekik leher mereka. Kyuhyun kembali tidur karena tubuhnya masih lemah. Hal yang wajar untuk setiap pasien pasca operasi besar.

"Kau harus terapi."

Namja muda yang sekian lama tertidur itu berdecih mendengar keputusan final yang diucapkan Donghae. Menggeleng sesaat sebelum kembali merebahkan kepalanya. "Itu menyakitkan. Tidak mau."

"Tidak akan menyakitkan jika kau benar-benar ingin sembuh, Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun merasakan kedua kakinya dibelai lembut. Mengangkat kembali kepalanya, Ny. Lee berdiri diujung ranjang dengan senyum lembut. "Ayolah."

"Aku sudah menjalaninya. Dan itu sakit, Auntie."

"Kenapa kau jadi lemah seperti ini?" Eunhyuk memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Membuatku mer-"

"Kau tak tahu apa rasanya, noona."

Ucapan dingin Kyuhyun membungkam suara-suara yang ada.

"Aku tahu otot-ototku melemah setelah sekian lama aku hanya berbaring. Aku tahu ini bukan hal bagus jika aku hanya berbaring terus seperti orang bodoh tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tahu aku seperti idiot yang berpikir hidupnya hanya tinggal sejengkal sebelum akhirnya akan jatuh kelubang pemakaman."

Helaan nafas berat itu terdengar.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk menjalani terapi itu sekarang. Aku belum siap. Ini menyakitkan."

Merebahkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan mata, kalimat dingin lainnya kembali terdengar. "Aku ingin istirahat sebentar. Bisakah meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Debuman pintu terdengar pelan. Yakinlah pria itu bahwa dia memang sendiri saat ini. Membuka kembali maniknya yang berkaca-kaca, dia berbalik. Berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang lemah untuk mengambil sebuah frame foto berisikan gambar sepasang pria dan wanita diatas meja disamping ranjang.

"Ming, aku merindukanmu."

Butuh seminggu untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum pria itu meluncurkan kalimat yang keluarganya tunggu belakangan ini. Dibantu Tiffany yang dengan tulus tetap menjadi perawat Kyuhyun, kini cahaya lain mulai berkilauan.

"Tiff."

Tak ada embel-embel noona yang seharusnya diucapkannya untuk wanita yang lebih tua. Tapi keduanya tak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Ne?"

Tiffany yang tengah mendorong kursi roda yang membawa Kyuhyun keruang khusus terapi fisik menundukkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?" Gadis itu mendorong pintu ganda yang menghubungkan lorong dan ruangan.

"Merawatku selama ini."

Tiffany tersenyum. "Sudah tugasku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sesaat.

"Jadi," Tiffany memberhentikan kursi roda Kyuhyun sesampainya mereka didalam ruang terapi fisik. "Apa yang membuatmu berani untuk terapi? Kau bilang ini menyakitkan."

"Kekasihku."

"Kekasih?"

Tiffany bukannya tak tahu siapa gadis yang tengah dipeluk Kyuhyun dalam frame foto yang ada diatas meja kamar inap pria itu.

"Kau pasti sudah melihat fotonya."

Tiffany tersenyum. Memang benar itu kekasihnya. "Ne. Aku sudah lihat. Dia cantik."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kini senyum bangga yang terpatri dibibirnya. "Tentu saja. Dia calon istriku."

"Wow!" Manik mata Tiffany membulat. Gadis itu tengah memberi pijatan ringan pada jari Kyuhyun. "Calon istrimu?"

"Ya." Kyuhyun menggerakkan bahunya untuk mengulurkan tangan meski sendinya sedikit ngilu. "Karena itu aku ingin terapi. Agar aku bisa kembali ke Korea dan menikahinya."

"Ah, sayang sekali." Tiffany menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jika kalian menikah disini, aku pasti akan datang."

"Datang saja." Pria itu meringis saat Tiffany menekan perpotongan jempol dan telunjuknya dengan kuat yang dibalas cengiran gadis itu.

"Mana bisa." Tiffany merentangkan tangannya didepan Kyuhyun. "Aku dan tunanganku akan menikah beberapa bulan nanti. Jika aku sudah menikah, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan dia."

"Anggap saja kalian berbulan madu." Kyuhyun melirik cincin yang melingkar disalah satu jemari ramping perawat itu. "Bisa saja kan?"

"Jika kau sembuh dan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, mungkin bisa." Tiffany mengambil catatan kesehatan Kyuhyun dan membacanya seksama. "Tapi jika dilihat dari perkembangannya, itu sepertinya tak mungkin."

Kyuhyun berdecih melihat seringaian Tiffany. Meremehkan tatapan matanya, dagunya menunjuk cincin dengan kilauan yang sempat dipamerkan Tiffany. "Ngomong-ngomong, itu berlian asli?"

Pukulan kecillah yang pria itu dapatkan dilengan kirinya. "Tentu saja, bodoh!"

Berbagai peralatan yang menunjang aktifitas otot dan sendinya untuk kembali aktif sudah Kyuhyun rasakan. Dimulai dari hal dasar dimana tangannya mendapat getaran dan sengatan kecil. Membuatnya menggigit bibir karena aliran yang kadang tak mampu ditoleransinya. Butuh waktu beberapa minggu hingga dia bisa menggenggam dengan kuat. Salahkan pria itu yang masih saja memilih-milih makanan dan malas-malasan meminum vitamin.

Bagian atas tubuhnya kini tak lagi bermasalah. Melirik kalender, beberapa bulan sudah melewati tahun baru. Membuat Kyuhyun berdecih sebal pada perkembangannya yang lambat. Merutuki sifat keras kepala dan seenaknya yang dimiliki Kyuhyun sejak lama hingga mengakar kuat dialiran darahnya.

"Aakh..."

Rintihan itu kembali terdengar kala Kyuhyun menapakkan kakinya dilantai. Genggamannya pada pegangan yang ada disisi tubuhnya menguat hingga tangannya memutih. Kedua kakinya terasa begitu ngilu. Meski menapakkan kaki dimatras lembut, rasanya seperti menginjak ribuan jarum yang sengaja dirangkai untuk melukai telapak kakinya.

"Perlahan."

Suster yang sudah dikenalnya setahun belakangan ini memberikannya instruksi. Meski mengandalkan genggaman tangan untuk bergerak maju, tetap saja sengatan dikakinya membuatnya menyerah dan terdiam ditengah jalan.

"Wae?" Tiffany mendadak heran melihat pria itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Oh, God." Lirihan Tiffany tak sanggup membuat Kyuhyun kembali menegak. "Ayolah, Kyu. Kau bahkan lebih parah dari pasien patah tulang."

Pria itu menggeleng. "Tak bisa, Tiff."

Wanita yang kini sudah bersuami itu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengelus lembut jemari panjang yang bergetar itu. "Kau sudah ditengah. Kuatkan kakimu. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan aku akan menopangmu."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Belum ada sesenti pun tubuhnya bergerak. Masih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang memanas.

Tiffany menghela nafasnya sebelum suster itu memegang dagu Kyuhyun lalu mengangkatnya. "Kau tak merindukan kekasihmu?"

Bola hitam kembar penghias wajah tampan itu terlihat sendu. "Tentu saja aku merindukannya."

"Karena itu kau harus sembuh." Tiffany menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Berharap kekuatan dan harapannya menyatu. "Kau pria hebat, Kyu."

Genggaman Kyuhyun kembali menguat. Menggerakkan kakinya yang mungkin sudah terasa kebas. Menggigit bibirnya yang kering meski mengakibatkan luka baru muncul disana. Membiarkan egonya sebagai pria rusak karena beberapa tetes cairan bening yang berasal dari indra penglihatannya mengalir tanpa aba-aba dipipinya yang pucat. Geraman yang disuarakannya menunjukkan betapa tersiksanya dia menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Tiffany merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan. Bersiap menyambut Kyuhyun yang tertatih-tatih menyeret tubuh kearahnya. Hatinya tersayat pedih melihat semangat Kyuhyun yang tak jarang meredup. Setahun lebih dia selalu merawat Kyuhyun dan tak bisa dipungkiri membuat wanita itu sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai keluarganya. Meredamkan kerinduan akan tanah kelahirannya jika bisa berbicara dengan bahasa ibu walau tinggal di negeri orang.

"Hah..."

Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Baru kali ini dia sanggup meniti jalan sepanjang 7 meter meski tetap berpegangan pada penyangga. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dipunggung dan dahinya walaupun kini dia sudah kembali duduk di kursi roda. Mengambil botol mineral yang disodorkan Tiffany, dengan cepat cairan itu memenuhi lambungnya.

"Good boy." Tiffany berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun dan menunjukkan eye smilenya. "Ini perkembangan paling jauh yang sudah kau tunjukkan."

Kyuhyun melirik. Menghapus keringat yang mengalir di lehernya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa. Kau pria yang kuat, Kyu. Kau hebat."

"Pria hebat tak akan duduk di kursi roda."

"Kau tak akan selamanya duduk disitu."

"Tapi kenyataannya sekarang aku disini." Tangan Kyuhyun menepuk sandaran tangan kursi rodanya.

"Kalau kau tak suka berada disitu, rajinlah berlatih." Tiffany berdecak. "Lagipula bukan berarti orang yang duduk dikursi roda itu bukan orang orang hebat."

"Mungkin mereka hebat." Kyuhyun menutup kembali botol minumnya. "Tapi aku tak termasuk."

"Kita sedang tak membicarakan orang-orang hebat yang duduk dikursi roda." Perawat muda itu berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya yang ramping. "Tapi kita membicarakanmu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau mulai menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Baiklah. Lupakan." Tiffany mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan melihat mood Kyuhyun yang mulai memburuk. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar kekasihmu?"

"Kuharap di baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tak tahu kabarnya sekarang."

"Huh?"

"Bahkan Eunhyuk noona dan Donghae hyung pun tak tahu. Kami lost contact."

"Kau tak berusaha menghubunginya?" Tiffany meraih catatan kesehatan Kyuhyun diatas meja dan mencatat laporan harian pria itu.

"Dia bukan orang Seoul asli. Jadi cukup sulit mencarinya. Apalagi aku sedang tak di Korea." Kyuhyun menggerakkan kursi rodanya mengarah ke jendela. Membiarkan wajahnya yang memucat tertimpa matahari pagi.

"Temanmu yang lain tak tahu?" Sesekali Tiffany melirik Kyuhyun dari sudut matanya.

"Kebanyakan temanku diluar negeri. Ah, mungkin Jungmo hyung ada di Korea. Tapi kabar terakhir yang kuterima dia begitu sibuk dengan bisnisnya."

"Aa." Tiffany mengangguk. "Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu pelan.

Kyuhyun tak mau terlihat lemah. Seperti apa yang Tiffany katakan, dia pria yang hebat. Meski matanya memanas dan dadanya sesak, dia tak akan menunjukkan kelemahannya dihadapan orang lain.

Kyuhyun merindukan Sungmin. Itu pasti. Sentuhan tangannya. Senyum di bibirnya. Pelukan hangatnya.

Keberadaan Sungmin adalah kesempurnaan Kyuhyun.

"Tiff."

Tiffany tercekat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang bergetar.

"Aku merindukan Sungmin. Sangat."

Tiffany bergegas bangkit dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju Kyuhyun. Memposisikan dirinya dihadapan Kyuhyun yang menunduk dengan bahu bergetar.

"Kyu."

"Aku merindukannya." Tangan Kyuhyun terulur menuju pinggang Tiffany. "Sangat merindukannya."

Tiffany berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak menetes. Dia tahu Kyuhyun menangis. Dengan sabar wanita itu mengusap bahu Kyuhyun lembut. "Aku tahu."

Kyuhyun merasa bodoh. Membiarkan orang lain melihat kelemahannya.

Tapi ini soal Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Jika sudah berhubungan dengan kekasihnya, tak akan ada yang sanggup menahan perasaan rindu yang membuncah didadanya. Hanya foto Sungmin saja tak cukup untuk meredakan kerinduan yang bahkan sudah mencekik lehernya.

"Hei."

Kyuhyun belum melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang Tiffany. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan buliran bening yang membekas diseragam perawat itu.

"Aku akan meminta izin pada dokter Sam. Bagaimana jika kita piknik akhir minggu ini? Eunhyuk dan Donghae pasti senang."

Kyuhyun memang harus bersabar. 2 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk mengungkapkan betapa rindunya dia pada sang kekasih. Berkali-kali pria itu menyerah dan merelakan jika seandainya Sungmin bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa memberikan kehidupan lebih baik dari dirinya.

Berterima kasihlah pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tetap setia menemani dan memberikannya semnagat. Meski Eunhyuk lebih suka memukul kepala dan berteriak padanya, tapi Kyuhyun tahu Eunhyuk adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mengharapkan kesembuhannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya udara Seoul terasa begitu segar kala Kyuhyun menghirupnya. Sekian lama menikmati riuhnya Amerika, baru kali inilah menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahiran dianggapnya sebagai anugerah.

"Kita kembali." Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Ya, hyung. Kita pulang."

Pria itu membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang besar yang dirindukannya. Kamar lamanya yang berada dirumah Eunhyuk. Berguling kekanan kiri, dia bahkan tak tahu Eunhyuk sudah masuk kekamarnya dan mendengus geli.

"Kau seperti anak kecil."

Kyuhyun bangkit dan merentangkan badan menghadap langit-langit kamar. Membiarkan Eunhyuk membereskan pakaiannya untuk dimasukkan kedalam lemari.

"Ah, noona."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku ke Ilsan sekarang?"

"Ilsan?" Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang. "Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi Eunhyuk yang mengerti kemauannya. "Bolehkah?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Kau masih harus beristirahat."

"Aku sudah cukup beristirahat, noona." Kyuhyun mendengus dan membalikkan badan memunggungi Eunhyuk. "Kau tahu aku sangat merindukannya."

"Aku tahu."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Tapi kau juga harus sadar kesehatanlah yang utama."

Kyuhyun diam. Memejamkan mata dan memeluk gulingnya.

"Malam ini Yesung dan Ryeowook akan datang. Kau tahu kan mereka akan menikah? Mungkin kau bisa bertemu Sungmin dipernikahan mereka nanti."

Eunhyuk memang tak berbohong. Kyuhyun sempat kesal pada pengantin pria dan pengiringnya yang berusaha menahannya untuk tak berlari menuju ruang tunggu pengantin wanita. Meski dengan ancaman, mereka lebih suka menggoda Kyuhyun daripada membiarkannya menemui Sungmin.

Beruntung Donghae datang dan menyelamatkannya. Menatap tajam pada Yesung dan Siwon yang tertawa-tawa, Kyuhyun keluar dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ujung lorong. Sampai kakinya terhenti disebuah pintu ganda berwarna coklat.

Dia tak mau membuang-buang waktu. Sudah cukup banyak waktu yang dikorbankannya sejauh ini. Membuka pelan pintu itu setelah mengetuknya, Kyuhyun terpana.

Dia disana.

Kekasihnya.

Lee Sungmin.

Jantungnya membuncah bahagia bersamaan dengan waktu yang terasa berhenti. Matanya tak berkedip. Mengabaikan keadaan yang terjadi diluar dunianya.

"Kyu."

Tangan itu terulur menuju lehernya. Mendekapnya erat serta mencium pipinya lembut. "Aku merindukanmu."

Pecah sudah rasa yang selama ini memenuhi dadanya. Mencekiknya terus menerus hingga membuatnya lebih susah untuk bernafas dibandingkan sebelumnya. Menguras kesabarannya hingga titik jenuh. Membuatnya kembali menikmati hidup setelah sekian lama mengakrabkan diri dengan kesepian.

"Ming."

Lengan kokohnya dengan segera mendarat di pinggang Sungmin. Mengabaikan dengusan geli Eunhyuk, tanpa ragu bibirnya mendarat dibibir kekasihnya. Merelakan Ryeowook menertawakannya, tangannya semakin kuat menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Menulikan indra pendengarnya akan godaan Kibum, otaknya seakan hanya dipenuhi Sungmin.

Perasaan rindunya tersalurkan. Penantiannya terbayar.

"Jangan pergi lagi." Sungmin berucap lirih saat keduanya saling menempelkan dahi.

"Tidak akan."

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau tahu aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Ming."

Tak puas bibirnya hanya sekali menyentuh bibir kekasihnya, Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin. Mengelus punggung kekasihnya dan membiarkan tubuh mereka bersentuhan tanpa jarak.

"Terima kasih."

Meski banyak orang mengatakan pengantin wanita adalah ratu dalam acara, tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun. Meski dia mengakui Ryeowook sangat cantik hari itu, tapi wanita yang tengah memandangnya dengan lembut dari ujung tangga adalah yang terbaik. Mengabaikan pengucapan janji Yesung dan Ryeowook, keduanya merasa bersalah karena sama sekali tak menyimak acara.

"Adikmu ikut?"

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin yang tengah mengambil beberapa makanan ringan diatas meja dari belakang. Membiarkan hidungnya menyentuh leher Sungmin yang terbuka.

"Hm?" Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya lalu menunjuk salah satu meja ballroom hotel. "Itu disana."

Kyuhyun mendongak dan melambai pada kedua insan yang tengah bercanda. Menunjukkan cengirannya pada Yongri dan Sungjin yang terlihat sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Kau akan kemana setelah ini?" Kyuhyun kembali menempatkan lengannya di pinggan Sungmin meski kini dia berdiri disamping wanita itu. Tak lagi memeluknya. Meletakkan beberapa panganan dipiring yang dibawa Sungmin.

"Ini sudah malam." Sungmin mengatur letak cake yang baru saja ditempatkan Kyuhyun dipiringnya. "Aku akan menginap semalam disini lalu besok pulang ke Ilsan."

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Kyuhyun mendaratkan ciumannya dipipi Sungmin. "Aku akan mengantarmu besok."

"Aku harus bekerja." Sungmin tersenyum menatap kekasihnya. "Boleh saja jika kau mau mengantarku."

"Kau bekerja?" Kyuhyun menuntun kekasihnya menuju meja kosong yang ada ditengah ruangan. "Dimana?"

"Hanya sebuah kantor kecil." Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat Kyuhyun yang menyeret kursinya agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Suasana nyaman semakin terasa saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk ikut bergabung dimeja mereka. Begitu pula Sungjin dan Yongri yang segera bergeser dalam meja yang sama. Kibum juga terlihat tengah menyeret Siwon untuk ikut duduk disisa kursi yang tersedia. Bersama menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku boleh tidur disini?"

Sungmin mengernyit heran saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar hotelnya. Selain Yesung dan Ryeowook yang memesan suite room hotel ini, beberapa tamu termasuk Sungmin mendapatkan kamar untuk menginap malam ini.

"Boleh?" Kembali Kyuhyun bertanya. "Aku tak mau tidur sendiri."

Sungmin mendengus geli. "Tapi ada Sungjin dan Yongri didalam. Tak apa?"

"Mereka disini?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kami hanya menyewa satu kamar. Lagipula kami suka mengobrol sebelum tidur."

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar dan mendapati Yongri dan Sungjin yang tengah berdebat.

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Aku kan hanya ingin tidur dengan Sungmin eonnie saja."

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat Sungjin yang tengah menyeret Yongri untuk tidur diatas ranjangnya. Meski hanya satu kamar, tapi kamar itu memiliki dua ranjang besar.

"Kenapa tak denganku?" Sungjin menarik pergelangan Yongri yang berjongkok di antara kedua ranjang besar itu. "Bangunlah. Kau itu berat tahu!"

"Tidak mau!" Yongri meraih ujung ranjang untuk dijadikan pegangan. "Kau selalu menjadikanku guling jika kita tidur berdekatan. Kau bahkan lebih berat dari sapi!"

Kyuhyun hampir saja meledakkan tawanya jika saja Sungmin tak mencubit pinggangnya. Pertengkaran kedua remaja yang beranjak dewasa itu membuatnya geli.

"Hei." Tangan besarnya mengangkat Yongri lalu mendorong punggungnya pelan. "Tidur dengan Sungjin. Malam ini oppa tidur dengan eonniemu."

"Eh?"

"Jangan protes. Sudah. Ayo tidur. Ini sudah sangat malam. Kita semua pasti lelah."

Dengan santainya Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang tengah bersungut untuk naik keatas ranjang. Sedangkan kedua adik Sungmin mendengus geli mendengar alasan klasik itu.

Tak lama suasana hening mulai menyelimuti kamar itu. Dua remaja yang tidur disatu ranjang itu sudah tertidur. Sedangkan diranjang lain Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Sungmin. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang menimpa rambut halus kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Kyuhyun merasakan gelengan kepala didadanya.

"Belum."

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kyuhyun. "Menikmati pelukanmu."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya terus." Diusapnya dengan lembut punggung Sungmin. Sesekali mencium kening gadis itu.

"Aku tahu." Kepala Sungmin terangkat dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya. "Hanya ingin menikmatinya saja. Untuk saat ini."

Kyuhyun menurunkan kepalanya dan menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Membiarkan nafas keduanya menyatu dengan mata yang memejam. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tak akan menolaknya. Tanpa ragu pria itu mencium kekasihnya. Menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dalam penyatuan yang manis. Kyuhyun tak peduli jika Sungjin atau Yongri bangun dan menemukan keduanya tengah bermesraan. Kyuhyun yakin mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk itu.

Lumatan itu seakan membuat dadanya siap meledak. Tersenyum kecil saat merasakan dada Sungmin yang menempel didadanya ikut berdebar kencang. Perlahan lengannya menaikkan Sungmin agar mendarat diatas tubuhnya. Menempatkan Sungmin di posisi agar dia bisa dengan bebas memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

Menghisap bibir gadisnya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Sungmin menggenggam kaos yang dipakainya dengan kuat. Seakan takut namun tak mau melepaskan tautan keduanya.

"Mmmmhh..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar Sungmin yang mendesah pelan. Jemarinya menyingkap sedikit kaos yang Sungmin gunakan dan memeluk pinggang polos kekasihnya. Tubuh Sungmin terasa hangat.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Menyisakan wajah Sungmin yang merona malu. Dengan segera gadis itu memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Kenapa?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Menciumi bahu Kyuhyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita tidur?"

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat namun tak membuat kekasihnya merasa sesak. "Kita tidur."

Keesokannya, Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk mengantar Sungmin dan kedua adiknya kembali ke Ilsan. Menyempatkan diri untuk menginap beberapa hari disana sebelum kembali ke Seoul untuk beberapa urusan.

Saat kembali melihat Kyuhyun di Ilsan, Sungmin sama sekali tak ada firasat apa-apa. Hanya saja wanita itu sempat curiga dengan kedua adiknya yang selalu menggodanya untuk segera menyusul Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Namun malam itu dia tahu alasannya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah berjalan kaki setelah Kyuhyun menjemputnya pulang kerja. Bergenggaman tangan menyusuri jalanan kota sambil mengobrol ringan dan sesekali saling mencuri ciuman.

Keduanya sudah sampai dipekarangan rumah kecil Sungmin. Bulan bersinar lembut malam itu. Memberi bayangan pada pohon mahoni milik tetangganya. Pintu rumah terbuka. Menandakan Sungjin dan Yongri sudah berada didalam. Mobil Kyuhyun terparkir dipinggir jalan. Tak ada hal yang berbeda.

Sungmin berhenti berjalan saat dirasanya Kyuhyun tak lagi melangkah. Menoleh kebelakang, darahnya berdesir melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini."

Sungmin mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Untuk ini."

Sungmin tercengang saat Kyuhyun membuka genggaman tangannya. Sebuah cincin kecil terlihat berkilauan ditimpa sinar rembulan. Tak banyak kata yang namja itu ucapkan. Kyuhyun meraih tangannya dan memasangkan cincin itu dijemarinya. Sungmin masih terdiam. Berusaha menghidupkan kerja impuls otaknya agar bisa mencerna apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang sempat kehilangan semangat hidup itu kini kembali menemukan kebahagiannya. Berhasil mendapatkan kehidupan sempurna. Bersama dengan seorang Cho Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa hidupnya tak akan sekelam dulu. Tak akan semuram dulu. Masa depannya kini cerah.

Pria itu meletakkan kacamata bacanya diatas meja. Memijat sebentar ujung hidung yang ada diantara kedua matanya. Memejamkan mata lalu memutar kursi menghadap jendela.

Pandangan matanya langsung bersibobrok dengan Seoul yang sibuk. Dimana orang-orang tak pernah berhenti berlari untuk mengejar impian dan kehidupan. Meraih ponselnya yang disimpan didalam saku celana, pria itu tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya sendiri. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk kedalam inbox ponselnya. Diliriknya jam meja disamping sebuah frame yang memperlihatkan keluarga kecilnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Sungmin, Cho Sehun, dan calon bayi mereka.

Jemarinya dengan lihai menyentuh layar ponsel. Lalu menempelkannya ketelinga.

"Yeobo."

.

.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu merebahkan punggungnya disandaran lengan sofa. Kakinya dia angkat dan saling memangku disofa panjang yang dia duduki. Sebelah tangannya mengelus permukaan perutnya yang membuncit. Tangan yang lain mengatur posisi headset ditelinganya agar lagu klasik mengalun indah terdengar nyaman di telinganya.

Wanita itu berpaling. Tersenyum seraya menatap rimbunan tanaman dihalaman depan rumah yang selalu dia rawat. Sesekali terpejam menikmati matahari pagi yang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

Keadaan rumah yang sudah 5 tahun lebih dia huni begitu sepi. Suaminya sedang bekerja. Adik perempuan dan putra semata wayangnya pergi mengunjungi butik miliknya yang sudah dia limpahkan pada sang adik. Sedangkan adik lelakinya baru saja meninggalkan rumah menuju kantor. Menghela nafas, dia tersenyum. Sendiri itu tak nyaman.

Pikirannya melayang membuka kembali memori lama jika sudah sendiri seperti ini. Melayang pada masa-masa silam kala sendiri melanda relung-relung hatinya yang kesepian.

Dia ingat saat itu dia baru saja sampai dirumah lamanya. Tas besar yang dibawanya dari Seoul diletakkannya diujung ruangan. Matanya bengkak. Dia yakin itu. Menangisi kekasihnya yang pergi keluar negeri seminggu yang lalu. Seandainya saja namjanya pergi dalam keadaan sehat, dia tak akan seperti ini. Namun ini berbeda.

Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan koma.

Cho Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya.

Ryeowook dan Yesung yang dengan sengaja mengantarkannya ke Ilsan, tersenyum pedih. Yongri yang sengaja izin untuk tidak bekerja dipasar seperti kesehariannya meletakkan tiga buah cangkir berisi teh hangat diatas meja kecil didepan kedua tamunya.

"Eonnie," panggil gadis muda itu pada Sungmin. Memegang lembut tangan sang kakak yang tengah menggenggam sepotong tisu. "Minum dulu tehnya."

Sungmin tersenyum. Menyambut minuman hangat yang disodorkan padanya. Lalu menoleh pada Ryeowook dan Yesung yang duduk didepannya. "Kalian juga."

Mengangguk, pasangan itu mengikuti apa yang Sungmin ucapkan. Melirik sesaat pada Yongri yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman oleh gadis itu.

"Jadi," Yesung meletakkan cangkirnya kembali, "kau akan mencari kerja disini?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne. Mungkin saja disini ada pekerjaan. Lagipula kedua adikku disini."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Beberapa minggu lagi kami akan ke Jepang."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu."

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Aku belum selesai bicara, Sungminnie."

Tawa renyah kembali terdengar. Gadis bermarga Lee itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pelan pipi sang sahabat.

"Ughh..." Melenguh sesaat, kekasih Yesung itu kembali bicara. "Kibummie minta maaf padamu karena dia pergi dengan cepat."

Kedua alis Sungmin terangkat. "Minta maaf? Mereka sama sekali tak salah."

"Mereka pergi saat kau sedang sedih seperti ini, Sungmin-ah." Lelaki yang sedari tadi terdiam itu akhirnya bicara.

Menghela nafasnya, Sungmin menyamankan duduknya. Kedua bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman manis. "Wajar jika aku sedih. Tapi tenanglah. Aku tak akan terlarut terlalu lama."

Manik foxy itu kembali memancarkan keceriaannya. Membelai pipi putih Ryeowook. "Jangan menunjukkan wajah jelekmu."

Memang Sungmin tak membiarkan kesedihan merenggut hari-harinya. Berkeliling Ilsan untuk mencari pekerjaan dilaluinya. Penolakan pun diterimanya dengan senyum. Hingga sebuah kantor pegadaian kecil tertarik pada jasa yang ditawarkannya.

Hari-harinya mulai ceria meski tak seindah warna pelangi. Insomnia lebih sering menyerangnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kualitas tidur yang semestinya dia dapatkan.

Tak ada yang berarti. Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Sungmin berharap ada hal-hal mengejutkan yang biasanya terjadi dalam drama-drama yang ditontonnya. Dimana dalam penantian seseorang akan ada sesuatu yang menjadi klimaks dalam penantian sang tokoh. Tapi 2 tahun penantian, Sungmin harus bersabar untuk menunggu keajaiban.

Kehidupannya mulai membaik. Berkecukupan meski mereka tetap harus berhemat setiap bulannya. Oh, ayolah. Berapa gaji seorang pegawai kecil di kantor pegadaian? Berapa upah untuk membantu menjaga toko dipasar meski jam kerjanya panjang? Berapa honor seorang office boy yang bekerja siang malam? Meski uang ketiganya digabungkan, tetap saja kebutuhan rumah tangga menguras habis dompet mereka. Beruntung ketiganya sadar akan kewajiban menabung.

Malam itu adalah malam kesekian kalinya Sungmin lembur. Menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan berkutat pada data-data pelanggan yang wajib dilaporkannya pada atasan. Menggerakkan lehernya kekanan kekiri, iseng jemarinya mengarah pada satu alat pencarian yang terhubung di web. Mengetik nama salah satu sahabatnya.

Kim Ryeowook.

Tak butuh waktu lama, layar komputernya menampilkan hasil pencarian. Matanya terbelalak seraya menggerutu mengetahui kebodohannya. Beragam data tertera disana. Seandainya saja dia lebih cepat menemukan sang sahabat, dia tak akan sesepi ini.

Kim Ryeowook. Univercity of Tokyo. Student.

Matanya menelusuri data yang dibutuhkannya. Menyeringai kecil, dengan segera dibukanya halaman web baru.

Penemuan kecilnya membawa Sungmin kembali pada kehidupannya yang dulu. Menjadi pribadi ceria dan penuh dengan semangat. Memberikannya harapan baru untuk kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang selama ini dirindukannya. Hingga saat itu tiba.

Pernikahan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Sebagai pengiring pengantin wanita, Sungmin wajib mengenakan gaun yang sudah Ryeowook sediakan. Sebuah gaun panjang berbahan halus seperti gaun yang digunakan Pippa Middleton dalam upacara pernikahan sang kakak dan pangeran dari Inggris. Memutar badannya di depan cermin, gadis itu berbalik.

"Apa potongan belakangnya tidak terlalu rendah? Punggungku terlalu terbuka."

Yah, meski gaun itu panjangnya melebihi mata kaki Sungmin, namun potongan yang mengekspos setengah punggung putihnya terasa sedikit menganggu.

"No." Sang pengantin wanita menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah. "Kau cantik. Punggungmu juga."

Kibum yang sedang memoles maskara dibulu matanya mengangkat wajah. Memperhatikan Sungmin yang terlihat canggung. "Itu tak berlebihan, Sungminnie."

Sungmin mendengus. Membuat Kibum yang sudah kembali menghadap cermin terkikik geli. Gaun kekasih dari Choi Siwon itu sendiri merupakan gaun berbahan satin putih tulang berlengan panjang namun memperlihatkan setengah pahanya. Salahkan calon istri Kim Jongwoon yang menyiapkan tiga gaun berbeda untuk setiap pengiringnya. Membuat Kibum yang tengah hamil menampakkan kondisi perutnya meski dia tak mempermasalahkannya.

Yeoja yang duduk disamping Kibum tersenyum, menunjukkan gummy smilenya yang menawan. Lalu bangkit dan berdiri untuk bersisian dengan Sungmin didepan cermin. Merapikan gaun panjangnya yang mengekspos bahu terbukanya, yeoja itu menggamit lengan Sungmin dan berbisik, "dibandingkan dengan Ryeowook, kau lebih cantik."

Tak pelak Sungmin terkikik mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Aku dengar, Lee Hyukjae." Ryeowook berdecak kesal meski main-main.

Ketokan pintu ruang tunggu pengantin membuat keempatnya menoleh bersamaan. Suara deritan kecil menunjukkan bahwa pintu itu terbuka perlahan.

Sungmin tak percaya apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Disanalah dia berdiri. Sesosok pria yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil mengingat kenangan masa lalu yang terkadang muncul. Wanita bernama Cho Sungmin itu kembali membelai perutnya yang membuncit.

"Kau pasti sehat, ne aegya."

Diambilnya ponsel yang diletakkan diatas meja. Menulis pesan singkat untuk menunjukkan kerinduannya meski hanya sekedar mengingatkan makan siang. Tak lama hingga ponselnya bergetar lalu menyenandungkan lagu lembut.

"Ne. Kyu, sudah makan?"

.

.

"Cepatlah, hyung. Kau ini merepotkan, tahu."

Yesung berdecak kesal mendengar omelan Kyuhyun. Dengan dengusan kesal, ayah dari kembar Jongin dan Taemin itu menyeret koper besar berisi keperluan keluarganya. Sedangkan keadaan Kyuhyun tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Terlihat bersusah payah menggendong Sehun yang tertidur dibahunya seraya mengangkat tas besar dan ransel dipunggungnya.

"Apa sih yang mereka bawa ini." Pria bermarga Cho itu memasuki vila besar milik keluarga Choi yang ada didekat danau. Beberapa vila mengelilingi danau buatan itu. Vila milik Siwon termasuk yang terbesar. Wajar. Pemilik resort ini adalah pria itu sendiri.

Terkadang menjalani kehidupan dengan rutin bisa membuatmu bosan. Bergerak seakan-akan ada jadwal yang mengikutimu setiap saat. Itulah yang membuat Kibum mengusulkan agar mereka merehatkan diri sejenak dari urusan mengumpulkan uang. Membujuk suaminya agar mau mengosongkan satu vila yang saat ini sedang dalam prospek bisnis yang bagus.

Ryeowook datang tergesa-gesa lalu mengambil Sehun dari gendongan Kyuhyun. Membuat pria itu sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Sehun semakin tumbuh dan badannya semakin berat saja.

"Kami akan menyiapkan makam malam. Kalian beristirahatlah." Eunhyuk yang berdiri didepan pintu dapur menyedekapkan kedua lengannya didada.

Siwon yang terlihat lelah setelah menyetir seharian memejamkan mata disofa. Bersamaan dengan Minho yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Siwonnie, bawa Minho kedalam kamar." Mata Siwon otomatis terbuka mendengar perintah dari istri tercintanya.

"Boleh aku istirahat sebentar?" Sungmin mengambil Sehun dengan perlahan dari gendongan Ryeowook. "Aku merasa sedikit lelah."

"Pergilah." Donghae masuk kedalam ruangan dengan membawa berbagai bungkusan bahan makanan dikedua genggaman tangannya. "Kau sedang hamil."

"Aku menidurkan Taemin dan Jongin sebentar." Ryewook menggenggam tangan kedua buah hatinya yang sudah beberapa kali menguap. Mata keduanya bahkan hampir menutup.

Kyuhyun mendengus geli melihat kedua anak kembar itu. Dengan iseng diacaknya rambut Jongin yang dibalas tatapan tajam namun tak fokus dari namja kecil itu.

"Melelahkan." Donghae mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yesung yang sudah mendaratkan tubuh disofa. Siwon kembali bergabung setelah menidurkan Minho didalam kamar.

Kyuhyun menaruh beberapa minuman kaleng yang baru saja diambilnya dari kulkas di dapur. Mengambil salah satunya lalu menenggaknya hingga habis setengah.

Yesung mengambil satu kaleng minuman isotonik. "Apa ada penyewaan perahu disini?"

Siwon membuka mata lalu. "Ada. Hyung mau mengelilingi danau?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Jongin yang memintanya. Dia bilang ingin tahu rasanya berada ditengah danau dan jauh dari daratan."

"Mungkin dia mau jadi pelaut, hyung." Donghae mengambil satu bantal sofa dan meletakkannya dibawah kepala.

"Pelaut?" Yesung tertawa kecil. "Jongin bilang dia hanya penasaran kenapa orang-orang suka berada jauh dari tanah dan tak bisa kemana-mana."

"Jongin pintar." Siwon menggerakkan lehernya kekanan dan kekiri. "Kyu, kapan Sungmin akan melahirkan?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun meletakkan kaleng minumannya diatas meja. "Prediksi dokter akhir tahun ini."

"Kau, Hae?" Yesung menyenggol lengan Donghae. "Kapan kalian akan punya anak?"

"Secepatnya, hyung." Donghae menyeringai. "Aku akan berusaha meski setiap hari."

"Jangan setiap hari." Siwon tertawa. "Setidaknya biarkan sesekali Eunhyuk yang memintanya."

"Kenapa membicarakanku?" Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba datang memukul pelan kepala Siwon. "Tidak sopan."

Siwon bersungut meski tak berniat membalas.

"Mandilah. Istrimu yang cantik ini sudah menyiapkan air hangat." Eunhyuk tersenyum bangga lalu mencium pipi Donghae sesaat. Keduanya beranjak dan tanpa malu saling berciuman mesra lalu hilang dibalik pintu kamar.

"Kenapa hanya Donghae hyung saja? Aku kan mau juga." Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. "Yeobo! Aku mau mandi."

"Anak itu tetap saja berisik." Yesung berdiri dan berjalan kearah dapur saat dilihatnya Ryeowook berada disana.

"Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri." Siwon mengernyit kesal.

.

.

"Sehunnie, kau akan mengantar adikmu kan?"

Namja muda dengan seragam high school itu melirik sang adik yang duduk disampingnya. Mengedipkan mata lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Pertanyaan ibunya itu sempat menghentikan kegiatannya menyuapkan daging asap untuk masuk kedalam lambungnya yang kelaparan.

"Tidak bisa, eomma. Aku sudah berjanji akan berangkat dengan Lulu hari ini."

Yeoja kecil yang duduk disamping Sehun itu menghela nafasnya sesaat. "Baekkie berangkat dengan Sungjin ahjussi saja."

"Denganku?" Sungjin mengacak sesaat rambut panjang Baekhyun yang terurai. "Baiklah. Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu, ne."

"Jemput Minseok juga ne. Eunhyuk bilang Donghae sedang tak enak badan jadi tak bisa mengantarnya ke sekolah." Sungmin meletakkan cangkir teh didepan Sungjin yang dibalas anggukan pria itu. Eunhyuk menelponnya pagi tadi, meminta tolong agar menjemput putrinya yang kebetulan satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri sedang hamil tua dan tak diperbolehkan mengendarai mobil.

Obrolan dimeja makan itu teralihkan ketika mendengar kegaduhan kecil. Seorang wanita dengan seragam rapi khas kantoran keluar dari dalam kamar lalu bergegas menuju meja makan.

"Mana Kyuhyun oppa?" Yongri memasang anting-anting mutiaranya seraya menatap Sungmin yang tengah berdiri disamping meja makan.

"Oppamu masih tidur. Ada apa?" Sungmin memegang lengan Yongri sebagai isyarat agar wanita itu duduk. "Makanlah dulu."

Yongri menggeleng. Berjalan cepat lalu menapakkan kakinya ketangga dengan hentakan kasar. "Oppa sajangnim! Kau bilang aku harus menjemput klien dari Jepang pagi ini. Aku harus menjemputnya dimana? Incheon atau Gimpo? Kenapa kau belum bangun juga? Kau mau kita kehilangan kontrak kerja, hah?!"

Sungmin mengelus dadanya perlahan saat mendengar pintu kamar yang dibuka paksa sehingga menimbulkan suara debuman keras. "Yongri-ya, jangan berteriak. Ingat kau sedang hamil."

Sehun mendengus geli lalu bangkit. "Aku berangkat."

Namja muda itu mencium kepala Baekhyun. Tak lupa mendaratkan bibirnya dipipi sang ibu lalu memeluknya ringan.

"Jangan mengebut, Cho Sehun!"

Sungmin meninggikan suaranya saat melihat anak pertamanya itu berjalan santai seraya menenteng dua helm besar dan memakai jaket kulit hitam kesukaannya. Jika dulu suaminya tergila-gila dengan senjata, kini putranya jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada kecepatan.

Pria muda itu menaiki motor besar yang terparkir dihalaman berdampingan dengan dua mobil, milik ayah dan pamannya. Menyeretnya hingga pagar rumah lalu menghidupkan mesinnya. Dari jauh terlihat motor lain menuju kearahnya. Melambaikan tangan, Sehun menghentikan motor tepat didepan rumah diseberang ruamhnya sendiri.

"Dimana Jongin?" tanya Sehun saat motor Minho berhenti disamping motornya.

Yeoja yang duduk dibelakang Minho membuka helmnya. "Jongin harus menjemput Kyungsoo. Sepertinya mereka bertengkar semalam."

Sehun tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Taemin. Pandangannya kini beralih pada pintu rumah tetangga yang terbuka namun tak ada tanda orang akan keluar. Memainkan gasnya seraya memencet klakson berkali-kali, Sehun terlihat tak sabar.

"Lulu! Kau sekolah tidak?"

Sehun yakin tetangga lain akan mendengar teriakannya itu. Tapi namja itu tak menghiraukannya. Toh mereka juga pasti sudah terbiasa akan kegiatan rutin yang hampir tiap pagi terjadi itu.

"Luhan!"

Taemin memutar maniknya bosan. "Selalu seperti ini."

Minho terkekeh mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Chagi!" Kembali Sehun berteriak.

Meski samar, Sehun bisa mendengar kegaduhan dari dalam rumah besar itu.

"Lulu cha-"

"Diam atau kupukul mulut besarmu itu, Cho Sehun!"

Sehun terkekeh. "Kau lama sekali sih."

Luhan menerima helm yang Sehun sodorkan dengan kasar. "Aku harus mencari buku tugas matematika yang kau sembunyikan itu, bodoh."

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh, chagi. Kau sendiri selalu memintaku mengajarimu pelajaran sekolah." Sehun terlihat sedih meski matanya berkilat jahil.

"Jangan memanggilku chagi. Kau bukan pacarku." Luhan masih terlihat kesal. Yeoja berambut coklat panjang itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Hai Taem, Min."

Taemin terkekeh geli. "Kau memanggilku atau menyapaku dan Minho?"

Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Kau memang bukan kekasihku."

Ucapan Sehun menghentikan percakapan singkat Luhan dan Taemin. Membuat putri tunggal keluarga Tan itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putra keluarga Cho. Dilihatnya pria itu menunjukkan seringaiannya. Lagi. Sesuatu tak bagus akan terjadi.

"Tapi kau itu ca-"

"Hai, menantu!"

Suara yang cukup besar itu cukup untuk membuat keempat remaja yang tengah bercengkerama didepan rumah itu menoleh serempak. Sesosok pria yang berstatus ayah dari Luhan itu berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyum dan koran pagi ditangannya.

"Hai, ayah mertua!"

Luhan berdecak sebal. Perkiraannya benar 100%.

"Berangkat bersama? Jaga putriku, ne?"

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya. "Siap, Hangeng appa!"

Hangeng tertawa ringan lalu melambai sebelum kembali masuk kerumah. "Hati-hati! Minho dan Taeminnie juga!"

"See?" Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan.

Perjalanan ke sekolah itu sebenarnya cukup jauh. Hanya saja jarak itu terlalu singkat bagi Sehun jika dia mengerahkan kemampuannya yang bersahabat dengan kecepatan itu. Meski gadis dibelakangnya itu hampir setiap pagi berangkat dengannya, bahkan mereka sering berpergian bersama, tak jarang cubitan kecil di pinggang dan pukulan pelan di punggung Sehun rasakan jika dia menarik gas terlalu dalam.

Sekolahnya adalah sekolah ayahnya dulu. Sekolah milik keluarga yang sudah turun temurun. Dengan Lee Soo Man yang masih menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah meski usia pria tersebut sudah cukup tua.

Tak ada lagi sistem asrama yang diterapkan disekolah itu. Sebagai gantinya, gedung asrama digunakan sebagai ruang-ruang kelas dan fasilitas penunjang lainnya.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi panjang taman sekolah. Jam istirahat seperti ini digunakannya untuk bersantai setelah berjam-jam pikirannya penat dengan pelajaran.

Disebelah Sehun duduk seorang namja sedang serius menatap layar tablet yang tengah menampilkan trailer film terbaru. Pria muda keturunan China yang Sehun kenal sejak penerimaan siswa baru tahun lalu itu tenggelam dalam kesibukannya sendiri. Disisi lain Sehun, Luhan duduk menyamping hingga pria muda Cho itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Luhan. Yeoja itu sedang berbagi tteoboki dengan Kyungsoo yang sesekali menyuapi Jongin. Agaknya keduanya sudah berbaikan kini.

"Dimana Minho dan Taemin?" Sehun bertanya malas.

"Kantin." Namja tampan keturunan China disampingnya menjawab.

"Oh." Sehun melipat kedua lengannya didada. "Kau tak makan, Kris?"

Kris menggeleng. "Aku tak lapar."

Sehun mendengus. "Sekarang saja kau bilang tak lapar. Nanti dikelas kau akan merengek padaku agar kita kabur dari pelajaran dan lari kekantin."

Kris tertawa. "Kemungkinan akan seperti itu."

Sehun memutar kedua matanya bosan. Pandangannya mengedar mengelilingi sekolah. Matanya memicing untuk bisa menatap ujung bangunan besar didepannya.

"Hei." Sehun merasa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. "Siapa itu?"

Sontak keempat orang lainnya mengarah pada telunjuk Sehun yang mengarah kedepan.

"Mana?" Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri untuk bisa menemukan apa yang Sehun tanyakan.

"Itu." Lengan Sehun menyelip dipinggang dan perut Luhan lalu menyeret gadis itu agar mendekat padanya. "Siapa yang berjalan dengan Suho hyung dan Yixing jiejie itu? Anak baru?"

"Oh." Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Menunjuk gadis yang berjalan dibelakang sang ketua OSIS dan kekasihnya. "Anak baru dikelas Kyungsoo."

"Namanya Huang Zi Tao. China. Sepertimu juga Kris. Dia sepupu Yixing jiejie." Kyungsoo kembali menyuapkan tteoboki kedalam mulutnya setelah menjawab rasa penasaran teman-temannya.

"Cantik juga." Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk-nepuk perut Luhan yang masih dipeluknya. "Menurutmu?"

Luhan mendengus. "Aku bilang cantik atau tidak, memangnya kau mau mendengar?"

"Lumayan juga," celetuk Jongin yang langsung dibalas dengan pukulan Kyungsoo dilengannya.

"Kau sudah punya aku!"

"Aku kan tidak bilang akan memacarinya!" Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Oh, lagi. Mereka bertengkar. Kekanakan." Kris mendengus bosan lalu kembali menatap tablet miliknya.

"Menurutmu Kris?" Luhan bertanya jahil.

Kris bergumam tak jelas. Membuat Luhan kesal. Sehun yang melihatnya tertawa geli lalu mencium sekilas pipi Luhan. Menjadikan mood gadis itu bertambah buruk.

"Berhenti menciumiku, Cho Sehun!" Luhan mencubit lengan Sehun. Lalu pandangan tajamnya beralih pada Kris yang terlihat kesal karena Luhan mengambil tabletnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Dan kau, Wu Yi Fan. Jangan terus berpacaran dengan benda mati ini. Carilah pacar sungguhan!"

The End

Yeah!

Chap 17! Eotte?

Alurnya memang cepat ya. Apalagi dipart awal bagian Kyuhyun. Tapi itu gambaran sekilas tentang kejadian masa lalu. Jadi dimaklum-maklumi saja cara menulis saya yang seperti itu jika menggambarkan suasana dimasa lampau ^^v

Sampailah kita di chapter ending. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mengirimkan semangatnya lewat kata-kata yang dituang dalam kotak review.

Say thanks to : Lee ji min, ChubbyKyuMinHae, dhia bintang, kyumindy, meidi96, Key heart, Ayu Fitria II, diamond, Yeoja1004, Sparkyu, keroro. , ELLE HANA, Vowie, anin arlunerz, littleyewook, Minhyunni1318, kyumin4ever, Sung Hye Ah, KimRyeonii, cutevilpinkiss, Qhia503, Park Ha Mi, octaviani, dwiihae, niisaa9, Lovesungminppa, Key heart, ita-chan, nova137, RaYs'z Kim, AyuClouds69, Anissa Lee13, Cho KyuMinLi, love haehyuk, Zhang Ary, Dhita, tarry24792, ming, hyukjae lee, KimCha, maria8, aeyraa kms, Maximumelf, Tiasicho, KyoKMS26, indahpus96, Sibumxoxo, EvilBunny Cho, reaRelf, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, , ndah951231, Kim Jongmi, MalaJaeWook, hanazawa kay, freychullie, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, aniimin, aidafuwafuwa, sushimakipark, KS, ryeosomNia14, Guest, ZaAra eviLKyu, jongwookie, MeyMey8495, KYUMINTS, lucianatasya, 1, BoPeepBoPeep137, Hima Sakusa-chan, Cho Minyu, EternalClouds2421, Heldamagnae, and Sisca99442955

Oh ya. Twitter saya : kikihanni

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama. Nama yang tidak tercantum dikarenakan kerusakan sistem. Jika salah penulisan nama dikarenakan saya yang sudah tak konsen *lirik jam

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Can you give me your review for this last chap?


End file.
